Adénor Harker à l'école des sorciers
by Leonem
Summary: Adénor est une petite fille moldu de dix ans qui possède tout ce qu'une enfant de son âge pourrait rêver d'avoir : une famille, une maison, des amis, des bonnes notes et une passion. Mais que se passera-t-il le jour ou elle recevra la fameuse lettre ?
1. Championne en herbe

_**Salutations!**__** Je suis ravie de publier cette fanfiction qui est la première que j'écris sur le très vaste monde qui est celui d'Harry Potter, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira^^  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le monde des sorciers sortant des romans Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas des livres m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Adénor Harker à l'école des sorciers<strong>

**Chapitre 1**

**Championne en herbe**

La lumière du soleil passait à travers d'épaisses fenêtres hautes, se reflétant dans les carreaux blancs couvrant les murs de ce qui semblait être un vestiaire. Une des douches était mal fermé et laissait échapper une goutte d'eau toute les trente secondes. Ce bruit résonnait dans la pièce semblant vide.

« Adénor ! Tu es prête ? Ta mère est arrivée, elle t'attend dans sa voiture. » Lança une voix de femme derrière une grande porte verte.

Une petite fille châtain foncé assise sur un banc dans le vestiaire termina de nouer le lacet d'une de ses baskets blanches avant de se lever. Elle ramassa son sac de sport et sortie calmement des vestiaires, portant un haut de survêtement blanc et un pantalon de sport noir. La petite se retrouva dans une grande salle de sport aux murs complètement blancs avec deux rangées de banc le long d'un mur. Elle remarqua alors près d'elle, une femme appuyée contre une table en train de ramasser du matériel photographique.

« A la semaine prochaine coach ! » Lança la petite en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Une petite minute Adénor, j'ai à te parler au sujet du collège dans lequel tu vas entrer. »

« Oui ? » Répondit-elle simplement en se tournant pour regarder l'entraineuse.

« Ils ne font pas sport-étude dans le collège ou tes parents t'ont inscrit. Je crains que ton niveau stagne si à cause du collège tu ne peux plus venir qu'à l'entrainement du samedi. Il est vrai que depuis que tu es là, le primaire te permettais de venir t'entrainer le mercredi et le samedi, mais maintenant… »

« J'en suis consciente, mais peut-être que ce n'est pas si mal après tout. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux faire plus tard, et je suis incapable de dire si j'ai envie de faire de cette activité ma vie. »

« Tu es encore un peu jeune, c'est vrai, pour décider de ça mais tu as un énorme potentiel Adénor et j'avoue que je pense que ce serais du gâchis que tu arrête. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, après tout je viendrais toujours à l'entrainement du samedi. » Répondit avec un petit sourire la fillette.

« Tu as raison mais ne t'attend pas dans ces conditions à ce que je te ménage ma petite championne en herbe. » Renchérie l'entraineuse en clignant de l'œil. « Tous les autres sont déjà rentrés et ta mère t'attend, rentre chez toi et profite en pour fêter cette victoire ! Je te souhaite de bien profiter de tes deux derniers jours de vacances ! » Continua-t-elle en prenant son sac sur la table.

« Merci, vous aussi. A la rentrée alors ! » Lança la fillette avant de se diriger vers la porte qui menait à l'extérieur de la salle de sport.

Le soleil déclinait doucement et la chaleur moite remplaça la fraicheur de la salle qu'elle venait de quitter. Une voiture rouge était stationnée au bord du trottoir face à la salle. Adénor se dirigea vers la voiture et monta à la place avant.

« Bonsoir ma puce. Alors qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? » Demanda la femme âgée d'une petite quarantaine d'années qui était au volant. Elle était blonde aux cheveux courts, et portait un ensemble noir très chic composé d'une veste recouvrant un chemisier blanc et d'une jupe.

« Ça a donné ça… » Lança la petite en ouvrant son sac pour montrer une médaille en or attaché à un ruban tricolore. Elle le tendit vers la femme avant de le ranger de nouveau dans son sac.

« Bravo ma chérie ! Je savais que tu allais remporter ce tournoi ! »

« Mouais… » Souffla Adénor en regardant vers la portière de son coté alors que la voiture démarra et commença à rouler.

« Excuse-moi… Je comprends que tu fasses la tête parce que ni ton père ni moi n'étions présent mais tu dois comprendre que si nous avions pu faire autrement nous serions venus te voir. »

« Je sais maman ! » Déclara la petite en se tournant vers sa mère. « Mais ça représentais beaucoup pour moi et puis maintenant que je vais rentrer au collège, je risque de perdre une partie de mon niveau. »

« Ce n'est pas grave en soi puisque pour l'instant il est trop tôt pour dire si tu veux devenir professionnel en la matière ou non. L'important est que tu te sentes à l'aise dans ce que tu veux faire. »

« Oui mais c'est justement là le problème, je me sens à l'aise nulle part ! »

« Allons, on ne va pas revenir la dessus, enfin Adénor ! Tu as jusqu'à présent de bonnes notes à l'école, tu as des amis, tu pratique un sport ou tu es médaillé, qu'est-ce qui te pose problème ? »

« J'ai toujours l'impression de ne pas être à ma place, voila ce qu'il y a ! » Cria la petite sachant que sa mère ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait puisqu'elle ne le ressentait pas elle-même.

« Calme-toi, je crois avoir compris pourquoi tu semble angoissé comme ça. »

« Ah oui ? » Demanda la petite avec une lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux.

« C'est la rentrée qui a lieu dans deux jours au collège qui t'angoisse. Je comprends, c'est toujours un cap à passer, mais tu vas rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et puis tu auras toujours quelques copines avec toi. » Répondit la maman avec un petit sourire tout en continuant de fixer la route. Adénor poussa un petit soupire avant de s'accouder contre sa portière en levant les yeux.

« Si tu le dis maman… si tu le dis… » Fatigué de l'effort physique qu'elle venait d'accomplir, Adénor ne tarda pas à s'assoupir, ne souhaitant pas poursuivre cette conversation sans fin avec sa mère…

...

« Ma puce ? Réveil toi, nous sommes arrivés à la maison. » Murmura sa mère. La fillette ouvrit les yeux et vit sa mère à quelques pouces de son visage. Il faisait maintenant noir à l'extérieur et la rue ou la voiture s'était arrêté, était éclairé par des lampadaires. « Aller ma petite championne, on rentre. » Murmura-t-elle encore avant de poser un baiser affectueux sur le front de la petite.

Adénor se sentait bien et apaisé malgré la fatigue. Elle sortit de la voiture et suivit l'allée menant de l'entrée du garage à la porte d'entrée de la maison. Le lieu d'habitation se trouvait dans un lotissement composé de maison diverses. La sienne était relativement classique avec une courette à l'avant de la maison ayant une façade en crépis et un garage se trouvent à droite de l'entrée ou la voiture était garée à l'extérieur pour l'instant. La mère d'Adénor passa devant elle et alla déverrouiller la porte avec son trousseau de clefs et laissa entrer sa fille la première. L'intérieur clair, décoré de manière très sobre laissait voir le salon, la salle à manger et la cuisine ouverte sans cloison pour les séparer. Une odeur vint alors passer dans le nez de la petite qui reconnu l'odeur du fameux ragout de beauf de son père.

« Adéééé ! » Hurla une petite voix avant que la silhouette qui allait avec n'aille se planter contre la petite qui souffla fort.

« Hey petit monstre ! Combien de fois il va falloir que je te répète que je ne suis pas un trampoline sur lequel tu peux rebondir ? » Répondit en souriant Adénor.

« C'est juste que tu m'as manqué grande sœur, j'aurais bien voulu venir avec toi. » Déclara le petit garçon vêtu d'un pyjama bleu.

« Tu es mignon mon petit frère adoré. » Répondit Adénor en se penchant pour le prendre dans ses bras. « Mais tu es encore trop petit pour sortir tout seul. »

« C'est pas vrai ! Et puis j'ai six ans d'abord ! »

« Non tu n'en a encore que cinq, six ans ce sera dans trois mois. » Rectifia sa sœur alors que le petit garçon blond ne répondit pas et se mit à faire la moue. Elle ria avant de lui faire des bisous sur la joue et de le reposer par terre. Elle retira alors son sac à dos de ses épaules et le posa à coté de l'entrée.

« Bien, nous n'allons pas tarder à nous mettre à table. » Lança sa mère en avançant vers la cuisine.

« C'est papa qui a cuisiné ? C'est assez rare. » Marmonna la fillette en retirant ses chaussures.

« Ça c'est parce que ton cher papounet adore faire plaisir. » Lança une voix en descendant l'escalier menant à l'étage. Il s'approcha d'Adénor et lui donna un baiser sur le front rapidement. « Alors ma puce, comment ça s'est passé ? » Demanda l'homme châtain clair portant un simple jean et un tee-shirt gris.

« Elle nous a rapporté encore une médaille Éric. Notre choupinette est bientôt prête pour les J.O. ! » Lança sa mère dans la cuisine tenant dans une main une cuillère en bois, avant de goutter le contenu de la casserole.

« C'est bien ma fille à moi ça ! » Rajouta le père en ébouriffant les cheveux châtain foncé de la fillette qui grimaça. « Enfin, il y a encore du chemin pour le classement mondial Amandine. » Dit-il en direction de sa femme. « Aller ! Maintenant tout le monde à table, je suis affamé ! » Il prit dans ses bras le petit garçon pour aller l'asseoir dans une chaise rehaussé de deux coussins pour qu'il arrive à hauteur de la table.

La fillette alla s'asseoir à sa chaise habituelle à coté de celle de son père qui avait la place en bout de table et elle se trouvait en face de sa mère et de son petit frère. Adénor souriait de cet était de fait, elle se sentait tout simplement bien chez elle avec sa famille, mais quelque chose n'allait toujours pas et bien qu'elle n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de trouver le pourquoi de ce malaise elle n'arrivait jamais à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Amandine, je crois qu'on peut lui donner maintenant. » Lança le père à sa femme, ce qui fit sortir la fillette de ses pensées. Elle regarda sa mère poser la grande casserole remplis de ragout de beauf sur la table alors que son père se dirigea vers le buffet massif pour en sortir une longue boite et lui tendit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ouvre tu verras bien. » Lança sa mère qui s'assied à coté de son petit garçon qui souriait appuyé contre la table. Adénor prit la boite et la posa sur la partie de la table ou il n'y avait rien avant de retirer le dessus de la boite. Une expression de choc se dessina alors sur son visage.

« Une rapière… C'est… » La fillette sauta au coup de son père. « Merci beaucoup ! »

« Je savais que ça te plairais. » Lança son père souriant alors que la petite alla aussi remercier sa mère en lui faisant des bisous. « Merci beaucoup. »

« Ton père et moi l'avons trouvé dans un magasin d'antiquités. Le vendeur pensait qu'elle doit être vieille d'au moins un siècle. Il était prévu que ce soit ton cadeau d'anniversaire mais comme tu as remporté ce tournoi d'escrime, il semblait plus judicieux d'après ton père, de te l'offrir maintenant. » Expliqua Amandine à sa fille qui l'enlaça encore une fois.

« Par contre attention, elle a conservé son tranchant c'est pourquoi on ne veut pas te voir t'en servir à la maison, et même à l'entrainement. On en a parlé à ton entraineuse et bien sûr tu continueras à t'entrainer avec un fleuret. Mais en attendant que tu sois en âge de t'en servir il fera du plus bel effet en décoration dans ta chambre. » Déclara son père tranquillement en s'asseyant.

« Hein ? Mais à quoi sert d'avoir une épée si je ne peux pas m'en servir ? »

« Adénor, l'usage de ce genre d'armes est d'un autre temps, et puis n'oublie pas qu'il y a Charles. » Commença sa mère en montrant le petit garçon. « Imagine que tu t'en serves ne serrait-ce que cinq minutes pour t'amuser mais que sans le faire exprès, ton petit frère s'approche trop près de toi et que tu le frappe, qu'est-ce qui se passerais à ton avis ? » La fillette ne répondit pas.

« On ne t'empêche pas de l'avoir sinon on ne t'aurait pas offert cet objet, mais nous estimons que tu n'as pas encore l'âge ni la maturité pour t'en servir, c'est tout. » Termina son père. « Maintenant rassie toi et mangeons ce que j'ai préparé, comme ça on va décider ou on va mettre cette lame en décoration dans ta chambre. » Adénor acquiesça avant de retourner s'asseoir à sa place alors qu'en même temps sa mère commença à servir le plat dans les assiettes.

...

Des gouttes d'eau, de fines gouttes tombant contre la vitre d'une chambre plongée dans le noir. Sur le bureau de la chambre était posé l'épée toujours rangé dans son emballage, ainsi que dans son fourreau qui comportait une ceinture de cuir noir. Sur un mur était accroché un cadre ou reposaient moins d'une dizaine de médailles. Dans le lit plus loin, Adénor se tournait dans tous les sens alors que des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front. Elle ouvrit alors brusquement les yeux avant de se redresser dans son lit. Elle passa une main sur son front moite avant de regarder son réveil qui annonçait une heure du matin. Son corps était chaud, comme si elle avait des bouffées de chaleurs toutes les minutes. Elle souffla un coup avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas sa bouteille d'eau sur sa table de nuit. Se rappelant qu'elle l'avait terminé la nuit dernière sous le coup de la chaleur, la petite décida de se lever pour aller en chercher une autre. Tout en avançant dans le long couloir sombre pour rejoindre l'escalier, la petite fut intrigué par la lumière provenant de sous la porte de la chambre de ses parents.

« Enfin calme-toi chérie. » Lança une voix étouffée derrière la porte. La curiosité maladive d'Adénor se réveilla et elle ne put s'empêcher d'appuyer sa tête contre la porte pour écouter.

« Tu veux que je me calme alors qu'Adénor possède maintenant une véritable arme dans sa chambre ? Enfin Éric, tu lui as offert une épée ! »

« Dois-je te rappeler que toi aussi tu lui as offert. »

« Oui mais… au départ je pensais lui offrir bien plus tard, quand elle serait plus grande et toi tu préférais lui offrir pour son anniversaire et puis finalement tu lui as donné plus tôt ! »

« Allons Amandine, elle manie très bien l'épée pour son âge. Je suis passé rapidement à la compétition cet après-midi en rentrant du boulot. » La fillette écarquilla les yeux pensant qu'aucun de ses parents ne l'avait vu. Elle passa une main sur son front pour se rendre compte qu'elle était brûlante, et ce n'était certainement pas dû à la chaleur de l'été selon elle. « Franchement elle a beaucoup de talent, c'est juste pour l'encourager… »

« L'encourager ? Mais enfin c'est une petite fille, pas un garçon. Tu sais très bien que j'étais partisante pour qu'elle prenne des cours de danse au lieu de cours d'escrimes il y a quatre ans. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si par erreur ils l'ont mis dans le mauvais cours le premier jour et que depuis elle s'est attaché à cette discipline ? Laisse-la faire ce qui lui plait. »

« Arrête ! Je suis sûr que tu ne dirais pas la même chose s'il s'agissait de Charles ! » Lança violemment la mère alors qu'Adénor avait l'impression de commencer à bruler de l'intérieur.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je ne comprends pas ou tu veux en venir ? » Rétorqua le père.

« Oh que si, tu sais parfaitement ou je veux en venir. »

La fillette avait l'impression de commencer à bouillir et tomba en arrière en se heurtant la jambe droite contre une chaise se trouvant dans le couloir à coté de la porte. Au son, la conversation dans la pièce d'à coté s'arrêta net et la porte s'ouvrit. Le père d'Adénor sortit le premier et dès qu'il la vit, il se mit à genoux près d'elle en la prenant par les épaules.

« Amandine ! Viens vite, on dirait qu'Adénor se sent mal ! » La mère de la fillette surgit alors et ses mit à genoux et lui pris le visage à deux mains.

« Elle est brulante ! Elle semblait pourtant aller très bien tout à l'heure ! Éric descend-la dans le salon, je vais lui appliquer des glaçons sur le front. » Adénor était consciente et entendait ses parents mais elle était incapable de réagir à ce qu'ils disaient.

Son père la prit dans ses bras et descendit l'escalier et alla la poser sur le canapé blanc ivoire tandis que sa mère couru jusqu'au frigo et sortit des glaçons du freezer de manière paniqué. La chaleur qui passait dans le corps de la fillette lui était de plus en plus insupportable et elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait se consumer de l'intérieur.

« Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui… m'arrive… » Murmura-t-elle en se débattant sur le canapé comme si tout ce qui était en contact avec elle la brulait au deuxième degré.

« Dépêche-toi Amandine, ça empire ! »

« Oui j'arrive ! » Répondit-elle alors qu'elle termina de démouler les derniers glaçons sur le bord de l'évier.

« Respire ma chérie… essaye d'évacuer ça. » Lança le père à sa fille ne sachant que faire pour aider son enfant.

« Évacuer ça… Enfin Éric, arrête de tout prendre à la légère ! C'est comme pour l'épée et d'autres choses ! » Renchérie furieusement son épouse en commençant à placer les glaçons dans un torchon.

« Comment ça prendre les choses à la légère ? Tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment de me faire des reproches alors que la petite ne va pas bien ? » Le père se releva, fixant sa femme avec colère. Le ton montait entre les deux parents et Adénor le sentait et l'entendait malgré la douleur qui lui était insupportable.

« Ça te va bien de te cacher derrière ça ! Tu trouve toujours une excuse pour éviter les discussions parfois importantes ! » La colère prenait les deux parents qui en oubliaient presque la fillette sur le canapé.

« Arrêter… de vous disputer. » Marmonna Adénor sur le canapé, les larmes aux yeux à cause de la douleur qui lui semblait vraiment être une torture. Ses parents ne réagirent pas à ce qu'elle venait de dire ne l'ayant pas entendu.

« Bon sang Éric, tu es père de famille et parfois tu agis vraiment comme un adolescent attardé ! »

« Un adolescent attardé hein ? Et que dire de toi madame je fais tout mieux que tous le monde parce que je suis avocate ! » Adénor n'en pouvait plus d'entendre ça et se sentait prête comme à exploser.

« Arrêter ! » Cria-t-elle tellement fort qu'elle eu l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler durant quelques secondes. Ses parents s'arrêtèrent pour la regarder quand soudain le tas de glaçons se trouvant sur le torchon se mirent à bruler. Amandine et son époux regardèrent le feu se répandre rapidement au torchon. Alors que la mère se préparait à prendre une bouteille d'eau pour éteindre les flammes, le mini brasier s'éteignit de lui-même avec la fonte des glaçons qui ne laissèrent pour unique trace que le torchon à moitié brulé. La chaleur immense ayant disparus de son corps, Adénor releva la tête en regardant ses parents de manière hagard. « Vous vous êtes calmés maintenant ? » Les deux adultes ne répondirent pas, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer.

« Maman ? C'était quoi tout ce bruit ? » Demanda une petite voix en bas de l'escalier. Amandine se dirigea alors vers son fils tenant d'une main un lapin en peluche et en se frottant l'œil de l'autre.

« Rien, tout va bien mon chéri. » Répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle se tourna vers son mari qui avait la main posée sur le front de sa fille. Il regarda son épouse en lui faisant un signe de tête, lui faisant comprendre que la petite n'avait plus rien. « Ta sœur a juste eu encore un violent coup de fièvre. »

* * *

><p><em><strong>En espérant que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre. Comme pour n'importe quel auteur sur ce site, le meilleur signe<strong>** pour s**__**avoir si une fic' plait, c'est grâce aux reviews**__**! ^^**_

_**A très bientôt! Leonem ;)**_


	2. Un canular très élaboré

_**Coucou! Voici le chapitre deux de cette fanfic' qui je l'espère vous plait, sachant qu'avec cette fic' j'avance "sans filet" puisque je ne m'appuie pas (pour l'instant en tout cas)**_ _**sur le scénario des livres. Bonne lecture!**_

_**Petits remerciements pour une revieweuse^^ (la fic' est juste en dessous!)  
><strong>_

_**Aline : Ravie que tu es été intrigué puisque c'était le but recherché. Tu as plutôt bien cerné le gentil petit tableau de famille mais d'après toi cette famille idyllique est-elle si "tranquille" qu'elle en a l'air? ^^ Merci aussi pour ta review sur l'autre fic' (tu m'as vraiment fait limite chialer... mais on ne panique pas! Leonem fait chauffer son clavier pour écrire la suite :D) Mais pour l'instant, c'est celle-ci sur laquelle tu dois te concentrer!^^ (et s'il te plait, ne réduit pas tes reviews!) Biz!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le monde des sorciers sortant des romans Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas des livres m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Adénor Harker à l'école des sorciers<strong>

**Chapitre 2**

**Un canular très élaboré**

Malgré la période estivale, la pluie tombait et rendait l'air humide et moite. Adénor avait été ramené dans sa chambre ou un médecin l'auscultait en présence de la mère de la fillette. Adénor s'était endormi sous le coup des émotions qu'elle avait subit plus tôt dans la nuit alors que sa mère essayait de garder son calme.

« Et vous dîtes qu'elle a encore eu une montée subite de fièvre il y a quelques heures sans prévenir. »

« En effet docteur. Elle s'était levé cette nuit, probablement pour aller aux toilettes ou boire un verre d'eau, nous l'avons trouvé parce qu'elle est tombé dans le couloir certainement sous le coup de la fièvre. Pensez-vous que c'est grave ? » Demanda Amandine très inquiète.

« Je ne peux rien vous dire chère madame, car en ce moment même elle se porte très bien. Son pouls est normal, sa tension aussi, et elle n'a pas de fièvre. »

« Comme les autres fois. »

« Il est vrai madame Harker que si comme vous me le dîtes, elle fait des poussés de fièvres à répétition, il risque d'y avoir à terme un problème. Je lui ai déjà fait faire une prise de sang et les résultats ne montraient aucun signe qui donnerait à s'inquiéter. » Le médecin termina de ranger ses affaires dans sa sacoche avant de sortir suivit de près par la maitresse de maison qui referma la porte en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller la petite.

Tous deux descendirent en bas dans le salon ou attendait Éric qui surveillait d'un œil son petit garçon qui regardait, allongé sur le canapé, les dessins animés à la télévision.

« Alors docteur ? » Lança-t-il en se levant de son fauteuil.

« Et bien votre fille se porte comme un charme monsieur Harker. »

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Si vous l'aviez vu il y a quelques heures je peux vous garantir qu'elle n'allait pas bien. »

« Puis-je ? » Demanda le médecin en montrant la table de la salle à manger.

« Faites docteur. » Répondit Amandine. Le médecin alla s'asseoir à une place autour de la table et sortit un carnet d'ordonnances et un stylo et commença à écrire. La mère s'approcha de l'évier en regardant le morceau brulé de torchon qui n'avait pas bougé de place depuis la montée de fièvre de la fillette.

« Je vous laisse cette ordonnance, ce sont des médicaments contre la fièvre. Acheter les au cas où, et si jamais elle refait une nouvelle montée de fièvre, donner lui en au moins deux si c'est aussi sévère que vous le dîtes. » Il glissa une autre ordonnance en dessous la première et commença à refermer sa sacoche. Éric s'avança vers lui pour lui régler ses honoraires alors qu'Amandine fixait du regard l'objet de tissu brulé.

« Je vous raccompagne docteur. » Fit le père en avançant vers la porte suivit du médecin. « Et merci d'être venu dès huit heures. » Il lui serra gentiment la main alors qu'Amandine s'approcha de la table pour lire l'ordonnance. Elle se pencha vers la deuxième qui l'interpella.

« Attendez docteur ! » Lança-t-elle alors qu'il se préparait à partir.

« Oui madame Harker ? »

« Pourquoi la deuxième ordonnance prescrit un rendez-vous chez un psychologue ? Au risque de vous paraître impoli, ce n'est pas ce qui soignera les problèmes de santé de notre fille. »

« Mais cette ordonnance n'est pas pour elle madame, elle est pour vous et monsieur Harker. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Rétorqua la mère se sentant froissé.

« Et bien… le fait est que vous semblez bien couver vos enfants, peut-être que vous prenez une simple goutte de sueur pour une montée de fièvre. Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'exceptionnel, beaucoup de parents couvent leurs enfants mais généralement de telles réactions sont dues à un problème d'harmonie au sein du couple parentale. »

« Comment osez-vous ? » Lança Éric se sentant comme frappé dans son orgueil.

« Je ne vous oblige à rien ! Mais c'est simplement un conseil de généraliste. Au revoir. » Termina le médecin avant de tourner les talons pour partir.

« Ouais, c'est ça, au revoir ! » Répondit froidement le père presque en claquant la porte. Il souffla fort en poussant un petit ricanement. « Des problèmes d'harmonie au sein du couple, ridicule ! »

« Peut-être pas tant que ça… » Commenta Amandine tristement en lisant l'ordonnance.

« Attend, tu ne vas pas croire ce que viens de dire ce charlatan chérie. »

« Il faut pourtant dire ce qui est, en ce moment nos engueulades sont de plus en plus fréquentes. » Répondit-elle tristement en regardant son mari.

« Elle ne le serait pas autant si tu ne cherchais pas la petite bête aussi. » Renchérit Éric.

« Moi chercher la petite bête ? » Lança fort Amandine sentant qu'elle allait une nouvelle fois finir en colère.

« Ça veut dire quoi engueulade ? » Demanda Charles, toujours allongé sur le canapé, en regardant ses parents.

« Rien de bien important bonhomme… » Répondit son père en ouvrant le placard près de l'entrée. Il en sortit un long manteau noir qui allait avec le costume qu'il portait. Il ramassa la mallette qui se trouvait sur la petite table juste à coté et se tourna vers sa femme. « Je pars au travail, on reparlera de ça plus tard. »

« Passe une bonne journée. » Répondit Amandine sans le regarder alors qu'il sortait de la maison. Elle soupira puis se dirigea vers le petit garçon. « Allez mon chérie, on va allez faire la toilette. » Charles répondit par une petite moue préférant regarder les dessins animés, ce qui fit sourire sa mère.

...

La chaleur avait disparu… La température était redevenu normal… Les paupières d'Adénor s'ouvrirent lentement pour se rendre compte qu'elle était couchée dans son lit alors que la lumière du jour passait au travers de ses volets fermés. La douleur qu'elle avait ressentie un peu plus tôt avait disparus mais elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui s'était passé malgré le fait qu'elle soit tombée de fatigue juste après. La petite se leva de son lit et sortit lentement de sa chambre toujours vêtue de son pyjama bleu.

« Tu es réveillé chérie ? » La petite tourna la tête vers la porte de la salle de bain ouverte ou sa mère se trouvait tenant son rouge à lèvre. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Bien, je n'ai plus rien. »

« Ravie de l'entendre ! Le médecin nous a dis la même chose. J'espère seulement que ces états de fièvre que tu traverse ne dureront pas. » Expliqua la mère en reposant le tube dans sa trousse à maquillage.

« Je ne pense pas… » Marmonna la petite pour elle-même, en repensant à cette fièvre étrange qui la prend d'un coup et qui s'échappe tout aussi tôt. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivais mais là elle avait l'impression que c'était encore plus fort.

« Je vais partir travailler. » Lança Amandine en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa fille, ce qui la sortit de ses pensées. « Ton père est déjà partit et j'ai laissé ton petit frère chez la voisine qui le gardera pour la journée. Vu ton état je préfère que tu te repose aujourd'hui. Il y a des restes dans le frigo et j'essaierais de rentrer le plus tôt possible. »

« D'accord. » Fit la petite en acquiesçant alors que sa mère descendit l'escalier avant de sortir de la maison.

La fillette retourna dans sa chambre et pris des vêtements dans sa commode avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle mit de l'eau à couler dans la baignoire avec du bain moussant, beaucoup de bain moussant pour faire disparaître l'odeur de transpiration dont elle était imprégné à cause de cette mystérieuse fièvre. Elle se débarrassa de son pyjama et entra dans l'eau et se détendit. Rien n'était plus agréable pour Adénor que de prendre un bain, même si son petit frère aimait venir l'embêter souvent avec ses petits mots d'enfants, ce qui pour une fois n'arriverait pas. Malgré le fait qu'elle était incapable d'expliquer ces étranges cas de fièvre quelque chose l'inquiétait plus encore, ses parents. Depuis déjà un moment ses parents n'arrêtaient pas de se hurler des choses à la figure. Adénor ne comprenais pas toujours pourquoi, et il est vrai que ce sont aussi des choses de grandes personnes qui ne la regardaient pas forcément mais tout de même, elle connaissait plusieurs enfants lorsqu'elle était au primaire qui avaient des parents qui divorçaient. Divorcer… C'était un mot étrange aux oreilles de la fillette, ces enfants dont une qui était une bonne copine, lui avait expliqué que ses parents s'étaient séparés et n'habitaient plus sous le même toi. En plus, la petite copine d'Adénor était obligée de changer de maison toutes les semaines ce qui lui était très désagréable. Pourquoi est-ce que les parents font ça ? Les enfants ne peuvent jamais le dire vraiment, ils ne sont que témoins et subissent, mais en revanche une chose était sûre, c'est que les disputes étaient le premier signe de l'arrivée d'un divorce et cette idée était insupportable pour la petite qui ne voulait pas voir ses parents se séparer.

La fillette secoua la tête avant de s'asperger d'eau savonneuse et finit par se rincer assez vite. Elle ramassa une serviette et sortit de l'eau rapidement. Alors que l'eau de la baignoire s'écoulait au fond du siphon, la petite termina sa toilette et s'habilla. Descendant l'escalier, elle vit qu'il était midi passé à l'horloge ronde ornant l'un des murs du salon alors que la télévision allumé sur la chaine d'infos faisait un fond sonore dans la maison vide. Elle alla directement vers le frigo et sortit un reste d'une salade datant d'hier. Voulant prendre des couverts dans un tiroir, elle mit la main sur autre chose se trouvant sur le coté, à coté de l'emplacement pour les fourchettes. Elle en sortit un morceau de torchon à moitié brulé. Elle observa le bout de tissu en repensant à ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques heures. Sa mère a surement du faire un faux mouvement et mettre le feu au torchon. De toutes manières Adénor ne pouvait pas le vérifier puisqu'à ce moment là, la douleur l'empêchait de faire attention aux détails qui se passaient autour d'elle. Elle remit le tissu en place, ne souhaitant plus y repenser. Elle sortit des couverts et les posa sur le plan de travail ou se trouvait le saladier juste à coté.

Le bruit faible d'une clochette arriva à ses oreilles. Elle se dirigea vers l'une des fenêtres du salon pour apercevoir le facteur se trouvant chez la voisine en train de jouer avec la petite sonnette sur son vélo pour amuser son petit frère et la fille de la voisine qui se trouvaient à une fenêtre, tout sourire. Elle vit passer le facteur devant chez elle sans s'arrêter, ce qui arrangeais Adénor, comme ça elle n'avait pas à aller dehors chercher le courrier. Elle cru alors voir au loin un gros oiseau volant vers son quartier, un oiseau au plumage sombre. Sentant alors son ventre grogner, elle retourna à la cuisine pour déjeuner et prévoyait de passer son après-midi entier à lézarder sur le canapé. A la lumière du soleil provenant des fenêtres, l'ombre du bouquet de fleurs mis dans un vase posé sur la table de la salle à manger allait en direction du téléviseur.

...

L'ombre en mouvement suivant le soleil montra plus tard l'évier de la cuisine. A l'extérieur, Éric sortit d'une grande voiture blanche qu'il avait garée devant la maison. Le bruit de la portière qui claqua réveilla Adénor qui s'était assoupit sur le canapé. Elle regarda l'horloge qui annonçait quinze heures avant d'aller voir par la fenêtre du salon pour voir son père se diriger vers l'entrée. La petite alla ouvrir la porte.

« Bonjour papa ! Tu rentre tôt aujourd'hui. » Lança la fillette en le regardant entrer.

« Oui, comme tu n'étais pas bien je me suis dit que ça serais mieux de rentrer plus tôt voir comment tu allais. » Répondit-il en posant sa mallette et retirant son manteau avant de les mettre dans le placard de l'entrée. Il mit alors une main dans le dos.

« Comme tu vois je vais très bien, en plus j'ai fait une petite sieste. » Le père regarda de manière suspecte la pièce.

« Je vois, tu as flemmardé une bonne partie de la journée sur le canapé. » Dit-il sur un petit ton amusé.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. » Répliqua la petite sachant que son père ne lui en voulait pas. « Mais qu'est-ce qui te permet d'affirmer ça ? »

« C'est parce que tu n'es même pas allé relever le courrier dans la boite à lettres. » Il montra alors la main qu'il avait dans le dos, tenant une enveloppe. « En plus c'est du courrier pour toi. » Le père tendit alors l'enveloppe à sa fille.

« Mais j'ai vu le facteur passer et il n'a rien mit dans la boite. »

« Tu sais les gens déposes des lettres aussi, ça arrive, prend là, elle est pour toi. »

« Pour moi ? Mais j'ai déjà reçu plusieurs cartes postales… A deux jours de la rentrée je ne vois pas qui pourrait m'écrire. » S'étonna la petite en regardant l'enveloppe avec son adresse manuscrite.

« En attendant tu as reçu du courrier alors ne te plains pas, quand on a dix ans, on ne reçoit pas de factures. » La fillette souriait au trait d'humour de son père en retournant l'enveloppe pour voir le dos. Il y avait comme des armoiries au dessus d'un cachet de cire rouge, lui-même marqué d'un sceau. Elle essaya d'ouvrir l'enveloppe délicatement pour ne pas trop endommager la marque de cire qu'elle trouvait très jolie. Elle sortit la lettre qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et se mit à rire au bout de deux secondes.

« Papa ! Arrête de me faire des blagues ! On avait pourtant dit qu'on arrêtait les devoir de vacances en anglais maintenant que je suis à deux jours de la rentrée. »

« Hein ? » Fit le père en regardant sa fille alors qu'il se servait une tasse de café. « Mais je peux t'assurer que cette lettre n'est pas de moi. » La petite le regarda en levant un sourcil.

« Allons, le contenu de cette lettre est écrit en anglais, tu es d'origine anglaise et c'est toi qui m'oblige à être bilingue. C'est juste pour me tester voir si je n'ai pas perdu mon niveau avant la rentrée, c'est ça ? »

« Mais je t'assure que non ! » Lança Éric, surpris en s'approchant de la petite après avoir posé sa tasse de café. Il prit la lettre en lui laissant l'enveloppe et constata que le contenu était bien écrit en anglais. Il remarqua alors qu'une deuxième feuille était superposée à la première. « Regarde, il y a une deuxième lettre, et elle est en langue de Molière celle la. » Il tendit le papier écrit en français à la petite alors qu'il commença à lire celle en langue de Shakespeare. Il récupéra sa tasse de café et s'appuya contre le plan de travail pour lire la lettre manuscrite alors que la petite ne bougeait plus d'un poil, fixant la lettre.

**Chère Mademoiselle Harker, **

**Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez été admise au collège Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie.**

**La rentrée aura lieu le premier Septembre de cette année mais vous devrez vous rendre à Poudlard la veille pour des questions d'aménagements dans l'un de nos dortoirs. Nous vous informons que vos frais de scolarités pour les sept années à venir ont déjà été réglés et que vous n'aurez qu'à vous munir de fournitures scolaires ainsi que de certains de vos effets personnels pour la rentrée (reportez-vous pour cela à la liste ci-dessous).**

**Pour ce qui est du déplacement jusqu'à Poudlard, vous devrez vous rendre par vos propres moyens jusqu'à Londres en Angleterre ou vous y attendras un envoyé de l'école pour vous guider dans l'achat de vos fournitures ainsi que pour vous rendre au train qui vous mèneras à l'école. **

**En souhaitant vous voir à la rentrée, veuillez accepter nos plus sincères salutations.**

Les yeux d'Adénor s'écarquillèrent devant le message, il s'agissait probablement d'une blague mais en même temps ça parait tellement saugrenus que c'est peut-être vrai. Au même moment, son père cracha la gorgée de café qu'il avait pris tout en lisant la lettre.

« Ça va papa ? »

« Oui, mais qui donc à pu s'amuser à te faire une blague pareil ? »

« Je ne vois personne m'envoyer une telle chose, si ça ce trouve peut-être que ceci… »

« Arrête ! Ta mère n'arrête pas de me rabâcher que je suis un doux rêveur n'ayant pas les pieds sur terre mais tout de même… La sorcellerie n'existe pas. La science peut même le prouver. »

« Dans ce cas qui aurait pu m'envoyer ça ? »

« Surement quelqu'un de jaloux ayant apprit que tu allais au collège Saint François. » Il prit doucement la lettre que la petite avait dans les mains pour constater que c'était la même chose écrite en langue française. Il sourit et remit le tout dans l'enveloppe et la posa sur le plan de travail. « On va garder tout ça, je suis sur que ça amusera ta mère quand elle rentrera ce soir. » La petite ne répondit pas, sonnée par les mots de la lettre.

...

Assise en tailleur sur son lit, dos appuyé contre un mur, Adénor n'arrêtait pas de se repasser en boucle dans sa tête les quelques lignes de la lettre. Une école pour sorciers… ça voudrait dire qu'elle est une sorcière, pourtant rien n'indique qu'elle le soit et comme l'a dit son père, la magie n'existe pas, c'est scientifiquement prouvé. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça l'obsède, qu'elle a envie d'y croire alors que ça parait impossible… C'est comme si quelque chose au fond d'elle-même la poussait à y croire, quelque chose de plus fort que son esprit capable de raison.

« Nous somme rentrés ! » Lança une voix hors de la chambre de la fillette.

Comprenant que sa mère était de retour du travail, la petite mit quelques minutes avant de se décider à sortir de sa chambre ne souhaitant pas entendre sa mère rire de la fameuse lettre. Avant de descendre, la petite vit une ombre passer devant sa fenêtre, elle regarda et vit à l'extérieur une chouette au plumage marron posé sur le toit de la voiture rouge appartenant à sa mère. Adénor sortit de sa chambre et descendit la moitié des escaliers voyant son petit frère de nouveau allongé sur le canapé à regarder les dessins animés. Elle vit alors son père et sa mère dans la cuisine semblant marmonner des choses alors qu'Amandine tenait l'enveloppe et les lettres dans une main. Adénor préféra rester dans l'escalier en voyant leurs regards graves.

« C'est probablement une mauvaise farce et Adénor ne veut pas dire qui en est l'auteur probablement pour qu'il ou elle n'ait pas d'ennuis. » Lança le père un peu fort.

« Admettons, mais aucun enfant de son âge qui constitue ses amis n'auraient pu écrire ça en anglais. Et puis, tu as vu le cachet de cire, aujourd'hui il n'existe plus que quelques institutions de hautes instances qui les utilisent. Si c'est simplement un canular il faut admettre que la personne s'est donné beaucoup de mal. »

« Tu pense à quelqu'un en particulier ? » Demanda son mari.

« Non et ce n'est certainement pas le collège Saint François qui a envoyé ça, c'est une institution bien trop sérieuse. »

« Mais alors qui ? »

On frappa alors trois fois à la porte. Le bruit des coups était à la fois rapide et en même temps lourds. Les parents qui commençaient à sentir une sorte de psychose monter à leur esprit hésitaient à aller voir qui venait de frapper.

« Et si s'était eux… » Murmura avec un frisson dans la voie Amandine.

« Arrête, ne me dis pas que tu va commencer à croire à ces salades. » Lança son époux en se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers la porte.

Il l'ouvrit pour se retrouver face à une longue robe mêlant teintes noir et rouge. Ne voyant pas de tête en face de lui, Éric commença à lever son visage pour voir la tête d'une femme châtain ayant une coupe au carré. Le père fit un pas en arrière en constatant que cette femme faisait facilement le double de sa taille. Amandine s'approcha de son mari pour comprendre la raison de son silence et laissa échapper un petit son d'effroi en face de cette femme qui ressemblait à une géante.

« Bonsoir monsieur et madame Harker. Veuillez pardonner mon manque de courtoisie, j'avais prévu de venir pour dix-sept heures et il est dix-huit heures. » Elle tourna son visage en regardant derrière elle. « La prochaine fois, vous veillerez à être plus ponctuelle miss Delacour. » Les parents regardèrent vers le bas abasourdi, voyant se montrer une petite fille blonde, les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval, à peine plus âgée qu'Adénor portant une sorte d'uniforme bleu avec un chapeau. « Pouvons-nous rentrer ? » Demanda la grande femme aux parents qui semblaient à cour de mots.

Adénor qui était resté depuis le début dans l'escalier sans se faire voir n'en revenais toujours pas, d'abord cette lettre étrange et maintenant cette gigantesque femme que personne à la maison ne connaît. La fillette décida de rester caché dans l'escalier pour essayer de mieux comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Heu… entrer madame ainsi que vous aussi mademoiselle. » Fit Amandine un peu hésitante. Cette femme l'impressionnait mais elle désirait plus que tout connaître la raison du canular lié à la lettre et il lui paraissait évident que cette femme connaissais la réponse.

« Mais Amandine… » Commença à contester Éric. Elle le tapa rapidement du coude pour qu'il s'écarte de la porte pour laisser passer les deux personnes.

« Entrer, je vous en pris. Installez-vous dans les fauteuils, nous arrivons. » Fit Amandine en se dirigeant vers la cuisine en tenant son mari par le bras.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On ne les connaît pas ces gens et puis tu as vu cette femme ! » Déclara-t-il en s'étouffant la voie pour que les autres ne l'entendent pas. Ils regardèrent alors la gigantesque femme qui était obligé de se pencher en avant pour ne pas toucher le plafond. Elle alla s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils blanc alors que la petite fille fit de même dans celui d'à coté.

« Oui je l'ai bien vu ! Mais si tu avais un peu de jugeote, tu aurais compris qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond avec cette histoire de lettre. » Chuchota-t-elle à son mari.

« Parce que tu crois qu'elle tourne rond celle la ! » Répondit-il.

« Mais justement, réfléchit, d'abord cette lettre et ensuite cette femme. Je suis persuadé qu'elle sait pour la lettre, si ça ce trouve elle en est même l'auteur. Elle pourra nous expliquer le pourquoi de tout ça. » Éric ne répondit pas, se disant que ce n'était pas faux.

« Dites madame, vous avez bu combien de litres de lait pour arriver à cette taille ? » Lança le petit Charles touchant ses cheveux blond. J'aimerais bien être aussi grand que vous.

« Mais que voila un charmant petit garçon. » Déclara en souriant la grande dame. Éric s'élança pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'empêcher de parler.

« Désolé pour ce que viens de dire notre fils mais vous savez, il est encore jeune. » Fit Éric se sentant mal à l'aise.

« Mais ce n'est rien voyons. »

« Que désirez-vous boire ? Un thé ? Un café ? » Demanda Amandine.

« Je prendrais volontiers un thé, vous aussi miss Delacour ? » La petite fille se contenta d'acquiescer en essayant de rester la plus droite que possible comme la gigantesque femme. Amandine retourna à la cuisine et sortit la bouilloire ainsi qu'un service à thé qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé depuis longtemps. Son mari s'approcha d'elle, tenant le petit garçon dans ses bras.

« Elle est marrante la dame ! » Lança le petit.

« Éric, peux-tu monter le petit dans sa chambre, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il soit là lorsque nous allons discuter. »

« Et pour Adénor ? »

« Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle reste dans sa chambre aussi. Va t'assurer qu'elle n'en descende pas. » La fillette qui se trouvait caché dans l'escalier, avait entendu tout ce qui venait d'être dit et commença à remonter sans faire de bruit jusqu'à sa chambre.

Elle entra dans la pièce qui était encore éclairé par la lumière du soleil, elle ramassa un livre qu'elle avait laissé par terre et se jeta sur son lit en faisant mine de lire. L'on ne tarda pas à frapper à la porte.

« Oui ? » Fit la petite, tout en fixant le livre.

« Ma chérie, le repas sera prêt d'ici une heure et… »

« Ne me dis pas qu'il faut que je descende déjà mettre la table, j'arrive au meilleur moment du livre ! Il va bien me falloir encore une heure avant que je ne connaisse le nom du prince. » Son père sourit constatant qu'elle ne risquait pas de bouger de sa chambre. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux lire tranquillement. A toute à l'heure. »

« Oui, à toute à l'heure papa. » Répondit la fillette sans le regarder. Une fois qu'il fut repartit, elle ferma le livre et ressortit pour retourner à sa place tranquille dans l'escalier.

En bas, sa mère était en train de poser le plateau garnis de tasses ainsi que d'une vieille théière sur la table. Derrière, Éric apporta des petits gâteaux garnissant une assiette. Amandine servit le thé, que la grande femme s'empressa de gouter malgré la vapeur indiquant la chaleur qui s'en échappait.

« Délicieux… C'est du thé vert provenant du Japon n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je constate que madame est connaisseuse. » Répondit Amandine en s'asseyant dans le canapé à coté de son mari.

« En effet, mais dites moi auriez-vous de la gelée royale pour sucrer mon thé ? Je ne mets que de la gelée royale car le sucre est beaucoup trop… trop… Enfin, je crois que vous comprenez. »

« Excusez-moi mais nous n'en avons pas. » Répondit un peu gêné Amandine en pensant au prix que coute ce genre de produit de luxe.

« Ah… Ce n'est pas grave. » Répondit la grande dame. « Je le boirais nature dans ce cas. » Elle observa les deux parents sentant le malaise qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle posa calmement sa tasse sur le rebord de la table basse alors que la petite à coté d'elle mangeait calmement un biscuit. « Je pense qu'il est temps de me présenter, veuillez m'excuser de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt mais j'apprécie de voir la réaction des moldus lorsqu'arrive chez eux des inconnus. »

« Comment nous avez-vous appelés ? » Lança le père se pensant insulté.

« Calmez-vous monsieur Harker, le mot moldu n'est pas une insulte. Mais avant de vous expliquer, je tiens à me présenter. Je suis Olympe Maxime, directrice de l'Académie de magie Beauxbâtons. »

« Académie de quoi ? » Lança Amandine.

« De magie madame Harker. » Les yeux d'Adénor s'élargirent. « Je me doute que vous soyez perplexe sur ce que je vous annonce et que vous devez certainement me prendre pour une folle mais ce que je viens de vous dire est vrai. D'ailleurs, pour répondre à votre question de tout à l'heure, un moldu est une personne n'ayant pas de pouvoirs magiques. »

« D'accord… elle est où la caméra ? C'est un nouveau jeu télé c'est ça ? » Déclara en se levant Éric avec un grand sourire. « On prend une personne inscrite dans le Guinness book et on envoie un courrier dans une famille ignorant le jeu pour leur faire croire n'importe quoi. C'est ça hein ? »

« Je peux comprendre votre perplexité monsieur Harker mais ce que je vous dis n'est pas une blague. » Répondit madame Maxime en gardant son calme, habitué à ce genre de réaction. « Je vous en pris, asseyez-vous s'il vous plait. »

« Et si je préférais rester debout ? » Annonça Éric avec un air de défi.

« Il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous soyez assied car il me reste encore beaucoup de choses à vous dire. » Répondit la gigantesque femme sans le regarder avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de thé. Soudain, le père sentit une force écrasante sur ses épaules qui le poussa à se rasseoir. Il regarda sa femme qui faisait de grand yeux ronds, ayant compris qu'il ne s'était pas assied de son propre chef. « Je suis ici pour vous parler de votre fille Adénor. Cette petite dégage une aura magique très intéressante. » La fillette se trouvant dans les escaliers n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Elle pourrait faire une excellente sorcière, croyez-moi elle a le potentiel. »

« Cela veut dire que c'est donc vous pour la lettre. » Déclara Amandine.

« Quelle lettre ? »

« Celle que nous avons reçu aujourd'hui. » Amandine se leva et alla récupérer l'enveloppe se trouvant sur le plan de travail. « Regardez par vous-même. » Elle tendit l'objet à madame Maxime qui la prit volontiers. Elle regarda le dos de l'enveloppe avant de lire le contenu de la lettre.

« Je comprends mieux maintenant… Je trouvais votre réaction de départ à mon endroit un peu excessive mais maintenant que je vois ceci je comprends. L'école Poudlard a été plus rapide que nous. »

« Ce qui veut dire que ce n'est pas vous pour la lettre… » Marmonna le père, un peu choqué parce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Non, je vais vous expliquer. Je suis la directrice de l'académie de magie Beauxbâtons, école qui accueille, les sorciers et principalement les sorcières de ce pays, la France. L'école Poudlard, qui vous a envoyé cette lettre est une autre institution qui enseigne de la même façon que nous, mais qui elle se situe en Grande-Bretagne, c'est la principale différence entre eux et nous. »

« En admettant que ce que vous nous dites est vrai et que notre fille serait une… sorcière. » Commença Amandine. « Qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de décliner votre offre ou celle de l'autre école ? A vous entendre on croirait qu'elle n'a pas d'autre choix que d'aller dans l'une de vos écoles. Nous l'avons inscrite au collège… »

« Au collège Saint François. Une excellente institution pour moldus ma foi, ce qui me prouve que vous êtes des parents qui veulent le mieux pour leurs enfants. Mais cette école ne lui apportera rien à l'inverse d'une école de magie et comme vous l'avez souligné justement, je crains que votre fille n'ait pas vraiment le choix. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Demanda Éric.

« Vous avez eu la preuve que votre fille possède un potentiel magique important. Plusieurs fois même. Ces fièvres qu'elle a eu durant ces deux mois de vacances suivit de rien, ne me dites pas que vous ne trouviez pas cela étrange. » Le regard des deux parents s'élargirent. « Ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que les enfants sorciers nés de parents moldus comme votre fille sont des cas assez particuliers. Ils possèdent un potentiel magique qui va s'éveiller ou bien alors, dans des cas plus rares, rester en sommeil. Ces fièvres qu'elle a subit ne sont que la manifestation de ses pouvoirs, pouvoirs qu'elle ne contrôle pas. Bien sûr elle ou vous, pouvez refuser de l'envoyer dans une école pour qu'elle apprenne à maitriser sa magie. Certains refuses et vivent le reste de leur vie en faisant comme si de rien n'était. Mais ceux qui ont le plus de potentiel comme votre fille, peuvent finir par se faire déborder, et finir par provoquer des accidents. » Madame Maxime sortit alors sa baguette et la leva en direction de la cuisine. Un tiroir s'ouvrit et en sortit le torchon à moitié brulé. Essayant de ne pas paniquer à ce qui se passait Éric prit le bras de sa femme qui commençait à trembler.

« Éric… » Commença-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Chhuuut. » Fit-il doucement pour la calmer tandis que le morceau de tissu s'approcha de la directrice qui le prit dans sa main.

« Du feu… elle a fait apparaître du feu… Ceci confirme ce que je viens de vous dire. » Dans l'escalier, Adénor n'en revenait pas et des milliers de questions commençaient à se mélanger dans sa tête. « Si votre fille ne rentre pas dans une de ces écoles, elle pourrait provoquer des catastrophes parmi les moldus et peut-être même… » Elle regarda un cadre photo sur un mur ou se trouvait Adénor plus jeune tenant son petit frère âgé de quelques mois. « …blesser quelqu'un. »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà pour ce chapitre, vraiment j'espère qu'il aura plu. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'avance "sans filet" sur cette fic' et j'aimerais avoir des avis, ça m'aiderais beaucoup pour savoir s'il y aurait des choses à corriger (et il y en a surement) alors s'il vous plait n'hésitez pas et laissez-moi une review (=3)<br>**_

_**A plus, Leonem ;)  
><strong>_


	3. Une réponse clair

_**Bonjour bonjour! Je poste ce chapitre assez rapidement, mais pas de panique, il n'est pas bâclé, car j'ai un peu d'avance^^ **_

**_Je vais être assez rapide pour les remerciements, merci beaucoup pour les reviews que certains m'ont laissés, _**_**vraiment elles ont éclairés les moments ou je les ai lus, alors surtout n'hésitez pas et continuez! Merci à Amnesike (Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire ce que tu as écrit malgré le fait que l'une de tes fics m'a pour ainsi dire intéressé, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va venir^^ Attends**__**-toi à avoir de mes nouvelles ;))**_ _**/ merci à Elo (Tes encouragements me font toujours chaud au cœur!) / merci à Aline (J'ai adoré le clin d'œil à Ron :D et SURTOUT ne la ferme pas! Ah ça non! J'aime beaucoup trop ce que tu écrit, ça me remonte le moral tu sais^^)**_ _**/ merci à MariexJackson (**__**Que dire... j'ai vraiment été touché parce que tu m'as laissé, merci beaucoup et sache que ce n'est vraiment pas grave qu'au début tu ne savais pas à quel moment se plaçait l'histoire, après tout, rien ne le précise pour l'instant, c'est pour ça aussi que je l'ai précisé sur mon profil^^ Juste une chose, tu as lu le dernier chapitre de mon autre fic? Je n'y ai pas vu de review^^, peut-être que la fin t'as déçu...)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le monde des sorciers sortant des romans Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas des livres m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Adénor Harker à l'école des sorciers<strong>

**Chapitre 3**

**Une réponse clair**

« Attendez, qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? » Demanda Amandine qui s'affolait.

« Que notre fille pourrait tuer quelqu'un ? C'est ridicule, elle ne ferait jamais ça ! » Lança Éric.

« Tuer peut-être pas… mais blesser sans aucuns doutes. C'est déjà arrivé par le passé, bien sûr ce n'était pas volontaire mais la magie est quelque chose qui s'apprend, si on laisse une puissance latente, alors elle peut finir par se déchainer. Et ça peut mal finir pour la personne elle-même. Vous en avez eux la preuve. » Déclara madame Maxime en montrant le bout de tissu à moitié brulé. Les parents ne disaient rien, ne sachant quoi penser. Ils étaient forcés d'admettre ce que venait de dire cette femme gigantesque.

« Mais… comment annoncer ça à une fillette qui va fêter bientôt ses onze printemps ? » Demanda la mère.

« Je ne crois pas que vous aurez besoin de lui annoncer, puisqu'elle nous épie depuis le début dans l'escalier. » Annonça madame Maxime. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'escalier. Adénor ne sachant que faire remonta en courant s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Sa porte claqua et sa mère commença à se lever. « Non ! Je vous le déconseille madame Harker, dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouve actuellement, elle serait capable d'utiliser la magie sans s'en rendre compte et de vous blesser. »

« Vous saviez qu'elle entendait tout et vous n'avez rien fait… » Fit le père se sentant complètement impuissant alors qu'il tenait sa femme par le bras.

« Oui parce que c'est la curiosité qui l'a poussé à faire ça. Cette petite a des sentiments liés au monde des sorciers, des sentiments que des moldus, même vous ses parents, ne pourraient comprendre. Il valait mieux qu'elle l'apprenne ainsi plutôt que de manière moins… franche. Je pense qu'on peut le dire comme ça. »

« Et maintenant ? » Fit Amandine au bord des larmes.

« Miss Delacour, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire. » Lança la grande dame avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

« Oui madame Maxime. » Répondit simplement la petite avant de commencer à se diriger vers l'escalier.

« Attendez ! Que va-t-elle lui faire ? » Demanda le père inquiet.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Miss Delacour est l'une de mes plus jeune et brillante élève. Je lui avais demandé de venir parce que dans ce genre de moment, c'est toujours mieux de discuter avec quelqu'un de son âge, comprenant la situation, plutôt qu'avec un adulte qui ne peut avoir le même état d'esprit qu'un enfant. Rassurez-vous, elle n'utilisera pas la magie, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'a pas encore l'âge légale pour l'utiliser en dehors de l'école. » Elle fit un signe de tête vers son élève qui commença à monter l'escalier. « J'aurais aimé parler du contenu de cette lettre avec vous, il y a quelque chose qui m'a interpellé… »

La voie de madame Maxime devenait de plus en plus basse au fur et à mesure que la jeune élève s'éloignait. Elle ne tarda pas à trouver la porte de la chambre de la fillette, entendant des sanglots juste derrière. La demoiselle frappa doucement contre la porte.

« Qui que vous soyez allez-vous en ! » Répondit la petite derrière la porte en sanglots.

« Je… je m'appelle Fleur… Écoute, je suis venu exprès avec madame Maxime pour te voir. Je peux comprendre qu'en ce moment même ce que je suis en train de te dire est le cadet de tes soucis mais c'est dans ce genre de moment qu'on a besoin de parler. Parler avec quelqu'un qui peut être en mesure de nous comprendre. »

Le bruit des sanglots finit pas disparaître et après un petit moment la porte s'entrouvrit. Fleur poussa la porte d'une main voyant la fillette en train de s'asseoir sur son lit en tailleur en fixant le plafond. La jeune sorcière ferma la porte derrière elle tout en continuant de fixer la petite fille qui avait les traces de larmes encore présentes sur ses joues.

« Tu es… une sorcière, c'est ça ? » Lança la petite sans la regarder.

« Oui mais pas tout à fait entièrement. » Répondit Fleur en s'approchant du bureau de la fillette, elle remarqua alors un cadre ou étaient accrochés des médailles et vit une rapière sur le bureau. « Je peux m'asseoir ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je t'en prie. » Répondit Adénor en posant son regard sur son interlocutrice. Elle ressemblait à tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Elle devait être à peine plus âgée qu'elle, la blondeur de ses cheveux ainsi que son teint lui semblait parfait, encore plus que celui qu'Adénor enviait à sa mère. « Qu'est-ce que tu entends par… pas entièrement ? Tu es une… moldu comme moi à la base, c'est ça ? »

« Non. Je ne suis pas une née-moldu comme toi. »

« Née-moldu ? »

« Ce que nous les sorciers appelons moldu est une personne qui n'a pas de pouvoirs magique et qui en cela ne connaît pas notre monde. A la différence, une personne né-moldu est un sorcier ou une sorcière qui est né de deux parents moldus, comme toi. »

« D'accord, je crois que j'ai compris le principe mais et toi alors ? » Fit Adénor un peu perdu par ce qu'elle apprenait, ce qui fit sourire la demoiselle en face d'elle.

« En fait mes parents sont bien sorciers mais j'ai aussi des origines vélanes par hérédité. »

« Heu … tu peux traduire pour moi ? » Demanda la petite.

« La vélane est une créature d'apparence humaine capable d'attirer tous les hommes via un puissant sortilège. Mais je n'en suis pas une à part entière, donc pas la peine d'avoir peur. En plus tu es une fille alors cette magie ne fonctionnerais pas sur toi. »

« D'accord, mais ça veut dire que si des… créatures comme ça existent, ça veut dire qu'il y en a d'autres ? »

« Oui, beaucoup. Je ne peux pas te les énumérer comme ça, il y en a beaucoup trop mais je peux te dire que si tu décidais d'aller dans une école pour sorcier, tu apprendrais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur notre monde, et crois moi, il y a beaucoup de choses dont certaines que tu n'oserais même pas imaginer. »

« Et si je ne voulais pas… »

« On ne te forcera pas la main, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais apparemment madame Maxime semblait quand même assez insistante à ton sujet, c'est pour cela qu'elle est venu en personne et qu'elle m'a demandé de venir. D'ailleurs, comme tu es une née-moldu, tu n'étais pas inscrite sur la liste d'élèves que nous accueillons pour la rentrée. Si tu n'avais pas un potentiel fort, voir dangereux pour autrui, madame Maxime se serait contenté d'envoyer un courrier comme Poudlard. »

« Mais ça parait tellement insensé et puis de ce que j'ai entendu de cette dame, c'est comme si j'étais un monstre. »

« C'est le choc qui t'a laissé penser ça, mais dans ce cas si tu es un monstre, cela veut dire que moi et tout les sorciers et sorcières qui existent à travers le monde sont aussi des monstres. » Adénor ne répondit pas, ne sachant quoi vraiment penser. « Tu dois comprendre qu'avoir ces pouvoirs qui te permettent de faire de la magie n'est pas une malédiction. Vu d'ici, c'est vrai que si j'étais à ta place je ne me croirais pas, mais je t'assure que c'est vrai. »

« Admettons, mais après tout tu es là pour essayer de me vendre ton école plutôt que l'autre non ? Alors qu'est-ce que ça change que j'aille à… Beauxbâtons, c'est ça ? Plutôt qu'à Poudlard, hormis la langue à ce que j'ai compris. »

« En fait, la langue n'est même pas un facteur à prendre en compte, puisque lorsque tu passe dans des lieux exclusivement fréquentés par des sorciers la langue est la même pour tous, l'anglais. Tu comprendras la langue de Shakespeare même si tu ne la connais pas, et si tu réponds en français, les personnes en face de toi comprendront ta réponse en langue anglaise. Bien sûr, ça ne t'empêche pas d'apprendre toi-même la langue, ça peut être un plus. »

« D'accord… Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si différent dans ce cas ? »

« En fait… presque rien, sauf qu'à Beauxbâtons, nous sommes une école adaptée surtout aux filles et… c'est plus proche de chez toi. Sinon le cursus est le même. Après, l'ambiance n'est peut-être pas la même, mais ça je ne peux pas te le dire parce que je ne suis jamais allé à Poudlard. »

« Ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup… »

« En revanche, il y a quelque chose qui m'a étonné… » Commença Fleur pensive.

« Quoi ? »

« Le fait que Poudlard t'envoie une lettre au lieu de se déplacer. Beauxbâtons n'est pas la seule école qui se déplace lorsqu'elle sent le potentiel d'un né-moldu. C'est étrange. » Adénor regarda la jeune demoiselle blonde en face d'elle en se remémorant le contenu de la lettre…

« Et vos écoles sont gratuites ? » Fleur regarda la fillette avec étonnement et se prépara à répondre.

« Miss Delacour ! » Lança une voix à l'extérieur de la pièce.

« C'est madame Maxime, on va surement s'en aller. » Elle regarda la petite gentiment. « J'aurais aimé qu'on discute plus longtemps et que tu me parle de tes talents de sportive. » Elle se tourna vers le bureau et pris un stylo qui trainait et écrit quelque chose sur le coin d'un livre qui lui tomba sous la main. « Si jamais tu prends une décision, n'hésite pas à m'écrire. » Fit la demoiselle en se levant de son siège avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Adénor la regarda faire en restant assise sur son lit.

« Excuse-moi de ne pas me lever mais… ça fait beaucoup de choses à la fois. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. » Elle passa la porte rapidement et fixa la fillette une dernière fois avant de fermer la porte. « J'espère te voir à la rentrée ! » Elle ferma la porte et Adénor se retrouva de nouveau seule avec encore des milliers de questions dans la tête.

Elle entendit le son étouffé de la porte d'entrée claquer. Adénor se leva pour aller vers sa fenêtre et vit Fleur et sa directrice s'éloigner de la maison à pied. La grande dame tendit son bras à la petite en uniforme. La petite lui attrapa le bras avant de disparaître soudainement toutes les deux. La fillette cligna des yeux mais ceci en plus du reste rendait quelque chose d'indéniable, la magie existe. On frappa alors à la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit lentement juste après.

« Ma puce ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda de manière hésitante sa mère en passant le pas de la porte alors que se trouvait son mari derrière elle. Collé contre la vitre de sa fenêtre, la petite ne répondit pas, tout en fixant l'extérieur.

« Ta question est vraiment ridicule. Tu crois vraiment qu'après ce qui vient de ce passer, tout va bien ? » Marmonna Éric à sa femme, se sentant frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire.

« Calme-toi chéri ! » Répondit sa femme, se sentant elle-même impuissante face à tout ce qui venait d'être dit. « Adénor ? Chérie ? Répond-nous… » La petite entendait ses parents et sentait leurs regards insistants posés sur elle. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, mais il y avait quelque chose qui lui semblait sûr désormais.

« Je n'irais pas au collège Saint François. » Lança la petite en se tournant vers ses parents.

« Quoi ? » S'écrièrent les deux adultes en même temps.

« Je n'irais pas à Saint François. »

« Écoute, nous comprenons que ce qui vient de se passer à du complètement te retourner mais Saint François est une excellente école. On a eu un mal fou pour t'y inscrire, il a fallu poser ta candidature alors que tu n'avais même pas cinq ans. Et juste parce qu'une géante et une petite blonde sont venus affirmer des choses abracadabrantesque et nous faire deux petits tours de magie à la Houdini, tu vas laisser passer l'école qui te permettra d'intégrer un excellent lycée et à terme une grande université ! » S'indigna sa mère en s'emportant sous le coup de la colère.

« Calme-toi Amandine. » Fit son époux en posant une main sur l'épaule droite de sa femme. « Adénor, écoute après ce qui vient de se passer, je suis prêt à admettre que peut être la science à commis quelques erreurs et ne pourrais pas prouver certaines choses mais… il est hors de question que l'on te laisse gâcher ton avenir pour une histoire qui tient quand même plus d'un conte que de la réalité. »

« Mais vous avez bien entendu ce qu'a dit cette femme. Je pourrais continuer de faire encore ces crises de fièvre, si elles sont dû à la magie et si je n'apprends pas à les contrôler, qu'est-ce qui se passera ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça disparaitra, si tu fais en sorte d'oublier. Et puis jusqu'à maintenant, tu n'as jamais fait de crises qui pouvaient être liés à ça durant ton enfance, si on ne compte pas ces deux derniers mois. » Expliqua sa mère.

« Je pense que ta mère à raison, le mieux est que tu oublie… comme ça, tu n'auras aucuns problème et tu pourras continuer à vivre ta vie tranquillement, en étant libre de tes choix. Sache que nous sommes prêts à faire ce qu'il faut pour veiller sur toi. Tout ce qu'il faut. » Termina Éric avec un petit sourire. La petite ne répondit pas et ses deux parents sortirent, ferment la porte derrière eux.

Adénor alla s'allonger sur son lit, se sentant comme vulnérable. Elle ne savait que faire maintenant, choisir la voix de la stabilité que lui avaient choisit ses parents et oublier cette magie qui sommeillait en elle ou bien se jeter dans l'inconnu et aller dans l'une de ces écoles. Adénor savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas oublier ça… Et si c'était ça… la réponse qu'elle cherchait, cette chose qui lui manquait jusqu'à présent. La petite décida de sortir de sa chambre et de descendre au salon. Ses parents se trouvaient dans la cuisine à nettoyer et ranger le service à thé qui avait servit peu de temps auparavant. La fillette remarqua l'enveloppe reçue ce matin, se trouvant sur la table basse. La petite la ramassa et la plia pour qu'elle rentre dans sa poche de pantalon sans que ses parents ne s'en aperçoivent.

« Dans combien de temps est-ce qu'on mange ? » Demanda-t-elle. Les deux adultes se tournèrent rapidement vers elle, l'air un peu surpris.

« D'ici une petite demi-heure ma chérie. » Répondit Amandine, faisant comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas perturber sa fille.

« Est-ce que je peux aller vite fait aux balançoires ? »

« Il est un peu tard chéri, tu iras demain. » Répondit son père qui trouvait étrange que la petite paraissait si calme après ce qu'ils venaient de se dire.

« Aller ! Il fait encore jour, s'il vous plait ! » Adénor se mit à faire une petite moue pour essayer de les convaincre.

« Je ne crois pas que… »

« C'est bon tu peux y aller ! » Lui annonça son père ayant craqué.

« Oh merci papa ! » Fit la petite en allant mettre ses chaussures près de la porte.

« Mais tu ne traine pas. Que je n'ai pas à venir te chercher parce que tu as oublié l'heure. » Continua Éric alors qu'Amandine le foudroyait du regard.

« Promis. » Répondit la petite sur un ton enjoué avant de sortir de la maison rapidement.

Adénor quitta l'allée à l'avant de sa maison et suivit le trottoir passant devant plusieurs maisons de son lotissement. Elle arriva à un passage ombragé se trouvant entre deux maisons. Elle commença à y avancer se rendant compte que le jour commençait à décliner à travers les feuilles des arbres laissant passer la lumière rougeâtre du soleil déclinant. Sortant de l'allée sombre, elle passa la route traversant une autre partie du lotissement avant d'arriver à un petit parc aménagé spécialement pour les enfants. Adénor se dirigea vers la balançoire et s'assied dessus en fixant le sol. Elle aimait venir ici, depuis petite lorsque sa mère l'y emmenait et depuis peu, maintenant qu'elle était assez responsable, elle y venait toute seule, emmenant parfois son petit frère. Mais en ce moment, elle avait besoin d'être seule.

Elle sortit de sa poche l'enveloppe et relut la lettre en français tout en repensant aux mots de ses parents. Depuis un moment déjà, Adénor se demandait ce qui n'allait pas chez elle, pourquoi malgré le fait qu'elle avait tout ce qu'une fille de dix ans pouvait rêver d'avoir, une famille, une maison, des amis, des bonnes notes, une passion…, elle sentait toujours qu'il manquait quelque chose. Une chose qui devait être importante. Et si cette histoire d'école de magie était la clef qui lui permettrait de trouver une réponse. Adénor sentait sa curiosité maladive prendre le dessus sur sa raison, et elle avait de plus en plus envie de rejoindre une de ces écoles même si elle devait bien l'avouer, elle avait peur. Après tout, si tout ceci est bien vrai, elle va entrer dans un monde qui lui est totalement étranger. Mais maintenant comment faire pour y aller, ses parents avaient des projets pour elle, et elle craignait plus que tout de les décevoir. Pourtant, si elle réussissait dans l'une de ces écoles, peut être que ses parents lui pardonneraient et admettraient qu'elle avait trouvé sa voie. Cependant… il y a aussi l'escrime… cela voulait dire abandonner ce sport qui comptait beaucoup pour elle… Adénor savait par ses parents que certaines décisions que l'on prenait dans la vie pouvaient couter cher. Abandonner comme une partie de sa vie… pour en gagner une autre… ceci semblait être le prix à payer.

Soudain, le bruit grave d'un klaxon la sortie de ses pensées. Elle vit arriver rapidement un bus à deux étages, lui rappelant les bus britanniques rouge qu'elle avait déjà vu à la télévision et dans des livres. Le bus de couleur mauve s'arrêta assez brusquement non loin de l'aire de jeu, partant vers l'avant, avant de retomber sur ses quatre roues. Adénor regarda le bus bizarrement n'ayant jamais rien vu de semblable dans le coin. Elle vit alors des habitants du quartier traverser juste devant le moyen de transport faisant comme s'il n'était pas là. Un homme portant une casquette et une veste de contrôleur mauve sortit de l'arrière du bus. Il regarda autour de lui, semblant perdu. Il tapa nerveusement du pied sur le trottoir.

« There is a problem ! Bon sang Ern ! Il va falloir mieux vérifier nos infos la prochaine fois, j'ai l'impression qu'on s'est perdu dans ce lotissement de moldus. » Adénor fit de grands yeux en entendant le terme moldu. « En plus, on aurait du se douter que la configuration des lotissements français était différente de ceux de Grande-Bretagne. » L'homme remarqua alors la fillette sur la balançoire et s'approcha d'elle silencieusement. Adénor baissa les yeux, fixant la lettre dans ses mains. « Bonsoir petite ! » Lança-il sur un ton enjoué.

« Bonsoir monsieur. » Répondit-elle en levant la tête pour le regarder. D'ordinaire, Adénor se méfiait des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais cet homme ne lui semblait pas particulièrement dangereux, en plus il était marrant avec son accent lorsqu'il parlait français.

« Dit-moi, je suis un peu perdu. Je suis à la recherche d'une adresse dans le coin mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de lotissement. Pourrais-tu m'aider à me repérer ? »

« Oui mais… la personne qui est au volant du bus ne connaît pas la route ? » L'homme se tourna vers le bus durant quelques secondes avant de fixer la petite.

« Tu peux voir le bus ? »

« Heu… oui. En plus, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit particulièrement discret avec cette couleur violette. »

« Finalement je crois que je n'aurais pas besoin de renseignements. »

« Pardon ? » Fit la petite ayant du mal à saisir ce qui se passait.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce que moi et mon ami cherchions... C'est-à-dire toi. » Lança l'homme en pointant la petite du doigt.

« Je ne comprends pas… Seriez-vous un sorcier ? »

« Tu comprends vite gamine. Je vais faire les présentations d'usage, je m'appelle Stan Rocade et je suis le contrôleur du Magicobus que tu vois derrière moi. Et toi, tu dois être Adénor Harker, domicilié au 20, rue des Peupliers de cette ville se trouvant en France. Est-ce exact ? »

« Oui… » Répondit simplement la fillette. « Mais comment se fait-il que vous me cherchiez moi ? » Le contrôleur tendit un papier à la petite ou était écrit son nom et son adresse avec en dessous un commentaire disant qu'elle devait être bien traitée et emmenée de son plein gré.

« Tu vois ce papier ? » Fit Stan en le reprenant après que la petite l'ai vu. « C'est une demande de service. Le Magicobus n'officie normalement qu'exclusivement en Grande-Bretagne et trouve lui-même ses clients, mais parfois, il se peut que nous recevions des demandes particulières, comme celle-ci. Moyennant finances plus onéreuse que les services que nous rendons autrement, nous faisons en quelque sorte office de taxi pour les sorciers et les sorcières n'ayant pas de moyen de locomotion. »

« Si je comprends bien quelqu'un vous a demandé de venir me chercher ? »

« C'est cela p'tite, et cette personne a payé tes frais de transports et a expressément demandé que l'on te dépose au Chaudron Baveur à Londres. »

« Je peux savoir qui vous à demandé ça ? » Le contrôleur baissa les yeux puis regarda de nouveau la fillette avec un petit sourire.

« Désolé mais je ne sais pas grand-chose, nous dès qu'on nous paye on obéit, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de commandes comme celle-ci. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il s'agit probablement de quelqu'un qui a à voir avec la lettre que tu tiens dans les mains. »

« Et si je n'avais pas envie de vous suivre ? » Demanda la petite ne sachant que faire.

« Il était marqué sur le papier que je t'ai montré qu'on nous a demandé de bien te traiter durant le voyage et de t'emmener de ton plein gré. Si tu ne veux pas venir, tu peux très bien décliner l'offre. Moi, ça ne me dérange pas que tu accepte ou non. Le Magicobus a été payé pour venir jusqu'ici, on n'a rien à perdre puisque de toute façon on rentre à Londres après. La seule chose c'est qu'il nous faut une réponse clair et tu n'as pas trois jours pour la donner. Sache que quelqu'un a loué les services du bus pour demain, sept heures. Sachant qu'il nous faudra bien la nuit pour retourner en Grande-Bretagne, si d'ici deux heures tu n'as pris de décision, nous partirons avec ou sans toi. Compris ? » La fillette hocha la tête.

« Mais… en admettant que je monte dans le bus, si je décidais d'aller ailleurs, vous pourriez m'y emmener ? »

« Bien sûr, moyennant finance bien entendu. » Répondit Stan avec un petit sourire.

« D'accord, je vais y réfléchir. Vous feriez mieux de rester ici pour ne pas vous faire voir. Je reviendrais si je suis d'accord. »

« Entendu mam'zelle ! Mais tu sais on ne risque rien, car les moldus ne peuvent pas voir le bus. »

« Je comprends mieux. » Répondit Adénor en repensant aux gens qui était passé plus tôt près du Magicobus faisant comme si de rien n'était, en fait ils ne le voyaient pas.

La petite se leva de la balançoire et repris le chemin en sens inverse qu'elle avait fait auparavant. Elle rejoignit sa maison, les lumières des lampadaires s'étaient juste allumés alors que le soleil n'avait pas encore totalement disparu. Adénor rentra à l'intérieur et vit son père assied sur le canapé avec Charles sur les genoux en train de regarder la télévision alors que sa mère était à la cuisine.

« C'est bien, tu n'as pas trainé chérie. » Fit Amandine en se tournant vers sa fille. « Mais c'est moi qui suis un peu de retard, le diner sera prêt d'ici vingt minutes, tu peux aller jouer dans ta chambre si tu le désir en attendant. »

« Oui. » Répondit la petite en retirant ses chaussures avant de monter dans sa chambre.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et sortit une nouvelle fois de sa poche la lettre. Adénor la relu pour la énième fois avant de la poser sur son bureau. Elle ouvrit alors la première porte coulissante de sa grande armoire encastrée et en sortit une énorme valise à roulette bleu que lui avait acheté sa mère il y a peu pour un voyage qu'ils prévoyaient de faire prochainement. Elle la posa sur son lit et commença à y mettre tous ses vêtements, ses chaussures, un sac et quelques objets personnels. Elle sortit de sa chambre discrètement pour se diriger vers la salle de bain pour récupérer la grande trousse de toilette de sa mère qu'elle remplit, en veillant à se faire une réserve de dentifrice et de bain moussant. Elle prit aussi plusieurs serviettes et gants et retourna jusqu'à sa chambre en essayant de ne pas faire le moindre bruit.

« Je suis ravie qu'Adénor ai écouté la voix de la raison en essayant d'oublier tout ceci, je suis sûr qu'un jour elle nous remerciera. » Lança Amandine d'en bas.

A ces mots, la fillette ferma la porte de sa chambre tristement. Elle alla ranger tout ce qu'elle avait dans les mains dans sa valise et commençait à sentir le poids d'une culpabilité tomber sur ses épaules. S'asseyant sur son lit à coté de sa valise, Adénor fixa la rapière que ses parents lui avaient offert. Elle alla prendre la boite toute entière avec l'objet à l'intérieur et la ferma. Elle la posa par-dessus le contenu de sa valise et commença à essayer de la fermer. L'objet de voyage était remplis au maximum et la fillette eu un mal fou à la refermer, elle utilisa ensuite le système de sécurité de la valise à code pour que personne ne puisse l'ouvrir hormis elle. Adénor posa la veste qu'elle avait gardé hors de la valise par-dessus l'objet en question tout comme la lettre qu'elle y déposa.

« Chérie, tu peux descendre ! Le diner est prêt ! » Lança la voix de sa mère en bas de l'escalier. La petite se dirigea vers la porte et descendit rapidement, rejoignant sa famille qui s'était déjà mis à table.

Elle alla s'asseoir à sa place et regarda sa mère servir de la soupe dans son assiette. Son père et Charles mangeaient déjà la leur en fixant la télévision comme des poissons et Adénor ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire de ça. Elle prit une première gorgée de soupe qui eu du mal à passer. Elle se sentait bien dans ce cocon familial et se sentait mal à l'idée de ce qu'elle se préparait à faire. Il n'était pas encore trop tard pour faire demi-tour car une fois monté à bord du Magicobus, plus de retour en arrière ne serais possible. Il valait peut-être mieux abandonner cette folie… La fillette prit un morceau de pain mais tout comme la soupe, elle avait du mal à l'avaler. Amandine ne tarda pas à remarquer que sa fille était mal à l'aise et se doutait du pourquoi.

« Ma puce, sache que je vois bien que tu fais des efforts mais si tu ne peux pas manger, ne te force pas. » Lança-t-elle à la petite. « En plus, j'ai préparé un gâteau, il est encore au four c'est pour ça que j'avais un peu de retard. J'espère que ça te fera plaisir. » Énonça-t-elle avec un sourire. S'il y avait une chose au monde qu'Adénor aimait pour la réconforter, c'était sans conteste les gâteaux de sa mère. « Tu sais, l'entrée au collège marque la fin de la période de la petite enfance, et je crois que tu as déjà réussi à passer le cap en prenant la bonne décision de ne pas écouter les sornettes de ces personnes. »

« Je ne crois pas que c'était des sornettes maman, tu as vu ce que la grande dame a été capable de faire. » Répondit la petite.

« Mais non puisqu'il ne s'est rien passer. » Le comportement faussement gentillet de sa mère commençait à agacer Adénor.

« Tu peux faire semblant de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais c'est arrivé, que tu le veuille ou non. » Lança d'un ton froid la fillette.

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton s'il te plait. »

« Adénor a raison Amandine, on ne peut pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. » Lança Éric qui avait suivit ce qui venait d'être dit malgré la télévision. « Il faut au moins l'admettre. Cependant, maintenant il faut simplement tourner la page et tout ira bien pour notre fille. » La petite sentait la colère lui monter, ses parents ne comprenaient pas… ils n'étaient pas capable de la comprendre.

« Je ne tournerais pas la page sur ce qui s'est passé. » Annonça-t-elle à ses parents.

« Plait-il ? » Lança sa mère.

« Je ne tournerais pas la page, puisque les évènements d'aujourd'hui risquent d'ouvrir une nouvelle page de ma vie. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda son père. « Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas changé d'avis pour Saint François. »

« Je n'irais pas, ma décision est prise ! »

« Ne soit pas ridicule, tu iras dans cette école un point c'est tout ! » Hurla sa mère en se levant de sa chaise.

« Maman ? » Fit Charles de sa chaise n'ayant jamais vu sa mère dans cet état.

« Non ! »

« Adénor si tu ne nous obéis pas, nous arrêterons de te payer tes cours d'escrimes. » Lança fermement son père en se levant.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as bien entendu jeune fille et si tu ne cesse pas tout de suite d'être insolente, je vais te reprendre la rapière ! » Continua Éric.

« Et moi qui commençais à me dire qu'il valait mieux que je reste… » Murmura sombrement la petite qui se leva de table et remonta rapidement l'escalier.

« Papa… Maman… pourquoi vous avez été méchant avec grande sœur ? » Fit le petit en sanglotant sur sa chaise. Amandine se rassie et pris le garçonnet sur ses genoux pour le calmer.

« J'espère que fermement, le message sera passé. » Déclara Éric en s'asseyant de nouveau.

« Nous y sommes peut-être allés un peu fort… Nous n'avons jamais levé le ton sur elle comme ça avant. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas… Elle est montée bouder dans sa chambre comme elle le fait à chaque fois et elle en ressortira lorsqu'elle sera calmée. » Ils entendirent alors du bruit provenant de l'étage et virent la fillette commencer à descendre l'escalier.

Elle avait mis sa veste et tirait derrière elle son énorme valise bleue. Ses parents la regardèrent faire abasourdie alors qu'une fois en bas de l'escalier elle mettait ses chaussures.

« Tu pars en voyage grande sœur ? » Demanda le petit garçon en souriant, amusé de voir Adénor ainsi, pensant que c'était un jeu.

« C'est ça Charles, je pars en voyage. » Répondit-elle en se tournant. « Je t'écrirais souvent petit frère. »

« Chouette ! »

« Attend, tu as l'intention d'aller ou ? » Lança Éric en se levant.

« A l'école papa. » Renchérie de manière hautaine la fillette en colère. Elle entendit par derrière sa mère qui commençait à pleurer. « Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je reviendrais pour les vacances de Noël. »

« C'est ça, continue de nous provoquer ! Tu ne fais qu'alourdir ta punition. » Lança son père.

« Mais je ne provoque personne, je m'en vais c'est tout. »

« Et comment comptes-tu partir ? A pied ? Laisse-moi rire. » Adénor ne répondit pas à son père, ouvrant simplement la porte d'entrée.

Elle vit alors le contrôleur qui l'attendait au niveau du trottoir, les mains dans les poches et le Magicobus derrière lui. Elle sourit et commença à dévaler l'allée tirant l'objet à roulette. Il s'avança vers elle et lui pris sa valise.

« Je vais prendre ta valise princesse, tu n'as qu'à monter. » Il prit la poignée et fit rouler la valise jusqu'au bus et monta l'objet à bord. Il ressortit et vit la petite hésiter. « Tu viens ou pas ? »

« Laisser là ! » Lança Éric à l'entrée de la maison ayant derrière lui sa femme en larmes tenant le petit Charles dans ses bras.

« Tout ira bien ! » Déclara la petite à ses parents. « Papa, maman, je sais que vous n'approuvez pas mon choix mais depuis un moment déjà je me pose des questions et vous n'êtes pas en mesure de m'aider à comprendre mais peut être que le monde de la magie pourra en revancher m'apporter les réponses que je cherche. Je reviendrais bientôt, et ne vous inquiétez pas je vous écrirais. » Elle se tourna alors vers le bus que sa famille ne voyait pas, ils ne voyaient que le contrôleur qui se trouvait sur le trottoir.

Stan lui tendit une main pour l'aider à monter et elle disparut aux yeux de sa famille suivit du contrôleur. Elle entra à l'intérieur du bus et s'avança pour voir plusieurs lits alignés les uns derrières les autres. Au centre du bus se trouvait un énorme luminaire ancien qui bougeait dès qu'un mouvement dans le bus se faisait sentir, éclairant le bas et les deux étages au dessus ou se trouvaient certainement d'autres lits. La fillette avança jusqu'au lit le plus près du conducteur ou Stan posa sa valise juste à coté. Le contrôleur se mit face à elle et toussa deux fois.

« Bien je vais te lire le petit speech que l'on doit dire à tous les passagers. » Il sortit un petit papier de sa veste. « Bienvenue dans le Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour les sorcières et les sorciers en perdition. Je m'appelle Stan Rocade et je serais votre contrôleur pendant ce voyage. » Il rangea le papier et commença à toucher la machine qu'il portait autour du cou. Il en sortit un petit papier qu'il tendit à la fillette. « Tiens, ceci compte comme ton titre de transport mais étant donné qu'il n'y a personne d'autre dans le bus, je n'aurais pas à venir te contrôler. Ne fait pas gaffe au montant puisqu'on a déjà payé pour toi. Alors maintenant puisqu'on parle argent désire-tu augmenter le montant du voyage en changeant ta destination ? » Adénor avait pris de l'argent sur elle, du moins le peu d'argent de poche qu'elle avait économisé. Vu le prix sur le ticket, elle avait assez, mais elle ne savait pas comment convertir le franc en… gallions. « Dépêche-toi, on ne va pas rester la à regarder l'herbe pousser, en plus, il vaut mieux nous dépêcher avant que ton paternel ne touche le bus, il a l'air vraiment bizarre. »

Adénor regarda par une fenêtre du bus pour voir son père avancer dans l'allée de la maison en s'affolant. La fillette avait deux choix, Beauxbâtons ou Poudlard, mais apparemment il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec la deuxième école. Quelqu'un lui avait payé ses frais de déplacement et par rapport aux autres élèves né-moldu, on lui a seulement envoyé une lettre. C'est à la fois contradictoire et très étrange. La curiosité aiguisé, Adénor avait pris sa décision.

« Désolé mais on ne change pas le montant, emmenez-moi à Londres. Je vais aller à Poudlard. »

« Très bien princesse ! » Le contrôleur frappa contre la vitre derrière lui. « We can go Ern ! And drive slowly for the princess. »

« Yes Ern, we can go ! » Rajouta une tête accrochée à coté du conducteur. Le chauffeur se réveilla et lança rapidement le bus. « Hep! Stan! Je te rappel que dans le Magicobus tout les sorciers se comprennent, tu aurais pu le lui demander en français pareil! HiHi! » Le contrôleur ne répondit pas.

Adénor vit ses parents et son petit frère se trouvant dans la rue disparaître en deux secondes de sa vue. La fillette s'était assise sur son lit et s'accrochait à l'une des barres pour ne pas tomber. Elle se demandait comment ce bus allait bien pouvoir faire pour traverser la Manche, son esprit commença à divaguer sur divers moyens magiques qu'elle avait pu lire dans des romans ou voir dans certains films.

« Dîtes ? Comment ce bus va faire pour traverser la Manche ? » Demanda la petite, la curiosité piqué à vif.

« Tu ne connais pas tes classiques princesse ? »

« Ne m'appelez pas comme ça. » Lança-t-elle en imaginant les choses les plus folles qu'il pouvait appeler classique.

« On va passer tout simplement par le tunnel sous la Manche. » Adénor le regarda alors de manière très déçu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voila^^ Alors oui il y a quelques phrases en anglais qui ne sont (normalement) pas difficiles (c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas mis de trad' entre parenthèses) je ne peux autrement que vous rediriger vers un dico' ou un traducteur^^. Je préviens d'avance qu'il risque certainement d'y en avoir d'autre... alors vraiment désolé pour les allergiques de l'anglais<strong>_ _**:/**_

_**J'attends avec impatience vos reviews ((=3) et je précise que je ne mords pas lol)**_

_**Biz! Leonem ;)  
><strong>_


	4. Le Chemin de Traverse

_**Salut! Voici ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Merci à MxJ (pour sa review tardive^^) et bonne lecture!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le monde des sorciers sortant des romans Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas des livres m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Adénor Harker à l'école des sorciers<strong>

**Chapitre 4**

**Le Chemin de Traverse**

Assoupie les yeux fermés, bien au chaud dans son lit, Adénor prévoyait déjà de ne pas en sortir avant au moins une heure. Elle se motta contre son oreiller et remonta sa couverture jusqu'au niveau de ses oreilles comme elle aimait. Un bruit strident et aigu résonna dans ses oreilles et elle tomba brutalement malgré elle contre le sol. Elle ouvrit les yeux et ne reconnu pas le parquet de sa chambre. Elle leva la tête, éblouit par une lumière bleuté provenant de tous les cotés. Elle vit alors le… contrôleur du Magicobus qui regardait vers l'avant. Le bus redémarra aussi sec et Adénor, prise par la puissance du démarrage, partit en arrière et se heurta la tête contre le bord du lit sur lequel elle était allongée.

« Alors ce n'était pas un rêve… » Marmonna-t-elle dépité.

« Ah ! Tu es réveillé princesse ! Désolé pour ce réveil brusque mais Ern a faillit écraser une grand-mère. Encore une. » Fit le contrôleur en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se lever.

« Ça ira, mais pendant un instant j'ai vraiment cru que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. » Expliqua la petite acceptant la main de Stan pour se mettre debout.

« C'est juste parce que même si les lits du Magicobus ne payent pas de mine comme ça ils sont très confortable. » La petite s'assied sur son lit et refit sa queue de cheval qui était décoiffé.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » Demanda la petite en regardant son pantalon noir et son tee-shirt rouge pour vérifier qu'ils ne soient pas trop froissés.

« Il est six heures et demi princesse et nous sommes bientôt arrivés ! » Répondit Stan sur un ton enjoué.

« Mais alors ça veut dire que nous sommes en… »

« En Angleterre et nous venons d'entrer dans Londres. » La petite regarda par l'une des vitres du bus pour voir malgré l'heure matinale, que le jour commençait à se lever dans une lumière bleuté. Le bus avançait vite et elle vit apparaître sous ses yeux le Tower Bridge encore illuminé malgré le jour naissant. « Tu ferais mieux de rassembler tes affaires car nous y sommes presque. » En effet, à peine Stan eu finit sa phrase que le bus commença à ralentir avant de s'arrêter. « Dernier arrêt tout le monde descend ! » Le contrôleur pris la valise et fit signe à la fillette de se diriger vers la sortie. Adénor remit sa veste noir avant de sortir et se trouva face à un bâtiment sombre d'un style qui lui rappelait une autre époque. « Terminus, voici le Chaudron Baveur. » Fit Stan en posant l'énorme valise à coté de la petite. « Tiens c'est pour toi. » Il lui tendit une carte. « Si jamais tu as encore besoin d'un moyen de transport pour rentrer chez toi ou bien aller ailleurs, n'hésite pas princesse. » La fillette pris la carte et le temps qu'elle se retourne Stan était déjà remonté dans le bus.

« Let's go Ern ! The next client is waiting for us for seven o'clock ! »

Le bus démarra net et disparu au bout de la rue.

« Merci… » Marmonna timidement la petite.

Elle commença à se tourner pour mieux voir le bâtiment mais se trouva nez à nez avec autre chose. De larges vêtements foncés se trouvaient à quelques mètres de son nez, elle leva la tête pour constater qu'il s'agissait d'un homme énorme avec une barbe broussailleuse noir qui la fixait en souriant.

« Hello ! Heu… I mean… bonjour, tu dois être Adénor Harker. My name is… sorry ! » L'homme sortit un petit bout de papier de l'une de ses poches et se mit à le lire. « Mon nom est Rubeus Hagrid, je suis le gardien des clés et des lieux à Poudlard, en somme le garde-chasse. Le directeur m'a envoyé pour t'accueillir et t'expliquer quelques détails sur le monde des sorciers pour que tu ne sois pas trop dérouté une fois arrivée à Poudlard. » Lut Hagrid avec un accent assez déplorable mais ça ne dérangeais pas Adénor qui saluait quand même l'effort. « I think it will be better if we go back inside. » Expliqua-t-il en anglais en montrant la porte d'entrée du Chaudron Baveur. La petite acquiesça ayant compris ce qu'il voulait dire grâce aux leçons que lui avait donnés son père sur la langue anglaise.

Hagrid s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit avant de s'écarter pour laisser avancer la petite, tirant sa valise à roulette à l'intérieur. La première chose qui frappa Adénor n'était pas tant la décoration en retard sur l'époque de l'endroit qui était à l'image de la façade, mais les gestes que faisaient certains clients. L'un lisait son journal en tournant l'index de sa main droite sans toucher la cuillère qui tournait en suivant comme le mouvement du doigt dans une tasse. Un autre tenait bien droit son journal et toutes les photos se trouvant sur la une semblaient vivante. Une serveuse traversa la salle pour aller vers une table ou il ne restait plus que des couverts sales, elle sortit un morceau de bois long et la vaisselle sale se mit à voler jusque derrière le bar.

« Waw… » Murmura la petite.

« Voila, ici ce sera mieux pour parler. » Adénor vit alors Hagrid aller vers une table et tira une chaise en lui faisant signe de venir s'asseoir. La fillette s'exécuta et laissa sa valise à coté d'elle. « Marie ! Deux petits déjeuners s'il te plait ! » Lança-t-il fort.

« Pas de problème Hagrid ! » Répondit une voix féminine derrière le bar. L'homme remarqua alors qu'Adénor regardait autour d'elle avec un regard curieux et en même temps effrayé.

« Tout ceci est vraiment nouveau pour toi. » Lança-t-il.

« Oui… » Répondit timidement Adénor en se tournant vers son interlocuteur, encore impressionné par sa carrure.

« D'abord j'aimerais que tu m'excuse de ne pas avoir très bien parlé dans ta langue dehors, je ne métrise pas bien du tout le français, en sachant que j'ai déjà du mal avec l'orthographe anglais. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, car vous avez fait l'effort, vous auriez pu très bien parler en anglais. Je pense que j'aurais compris. »

« Ça n'aurait pas été très accueillant, enfin maintenant que nous sommes ici dans un lieu exclusivement réservé aux sorciers, nous sommes en mesure de nous comprendre. » Fit Hagrid avec un sourire rassurant. « Mais ça ne t'aurais pas gêné si tout à l'heure je t'avais parlé en anglais ? Tu aurais compris ? »

« Pas des phrases longues mais je maitrise un peu le vocabulaire de base et arrive à faire quelques phrases courtes. »

« Ah tiens ! Vous apprenez l'anglais dès le primaire en France ? »

« Un petit peu mais c'est surtout grâce à mon père. Ma grand-mère paternelle était écossaise et mon grand-père français. Mon père a bien grandit en France mais il avait appris les deux langues parce que ma grand-mère y tenait. Grâce à ça, il est bilingue et depuis deux ans maintenant, il commence à m'apprendre la langue anglaise parce que maintenant ça commence à devenir indispensable de savoir la parler, alors il m'exerce. Enfin… il m'exerçait. »

« C'est très bien que ton père ai fait ça… » Hagrid voyait que la fillette baissait la tête et il n'aimait pas voir les gens triste.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? C'est vrai que ce doit être effrayant de débarquer comme ça dans un monde que tu n'imaginais même pas, mais si tu es là c'est que tu l'as choisit, personne ne devait te forcer la main pour que tu viennes jusqu'ici. »

« C'est vrai… sauf que… » Adénor s'arrêta, elle n'allait quand même pas dire à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine qu'elle se sentait mal parce qu'elle avait quitté la maison en allant à l'encontre de la volonté de ses parents. Elle essaya de se ressaisir. « C'est juste que je ne me pense pas prête, je crois que je me suis peut-être trop laissé emporter sur un coup de tête. »

« Laisse moi te dire ceci, agir sur un coup de tête n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose parce qu'à ce moment précis, ce n'est pas la raison qui a commandé tes actions mais autre chose de plus fort. » Expliqua gentiment Hagrid.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est si ce n'était pas quelque chose comme la colère ? »

« Je ne sais pas, il n'y a que toi qui peux le dire mais pour l'instant nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Le train part à onze heures, ce qui veut dire que je n'ai que quelques heures pour te préparer et t'expliquer dans les grandes lignes ce qui t'attend. »

« Le train ? » S'étonna Adénor.

« Oui, le seul moyen pour les élèves d'aller à Poudlard est de monter dans le train qui les emmènera jusqu'à l'école. » La petite acquiesça.

« Et voila deux petits déjeuners qui volent ! » Lança une serveuse en déposant deux assiettes devant Hagrid et Adénor suivit par deux verres et plusieurs petits plats flottant dans les airs qui se posèrent sur la table. Il y avait des œufs au plat, du bacon, des saucisses, du jus… orange mais qui avait une drôle d'odeur et d'autres mets qui semblaient tout aussi délicieux.

« Bon appétit ! » Lança Hagrid en commençant à manger. La petite hésitait ce que remarqua vite son voisin de table. « Allons, tu peux manger, rien n'est empoisonné, à moins peut-être que tu ne sois pas habitué, c'est vrai que le petit déjeuner en France n'est peut-être pas constitué de la même chose. Si tu veux, je peux te commander autre chose. »

« Non, c'est très bien, merci. Je me suis toujours demandé de quoi avait l'air un vrai petit déjeuner anglais. » Répondit avec un petit sourire la fillette. « C'est juste que… le prix de tout ça doit être élevé et je n'ai pas d'argent, enfin très peu. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, c'est moi qui t'offre le petit déjeuner Adénor, ça me fait plaisir. D'autant plus que ça fait plusieurs années que je n'avais pas vu de né-moldu venir à Poudlard. »

« Pourquoi ? Et puis comment suis-je sensé faire si je n'ai pas d'argent ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas… » Hagrid se sentait un peu mal à l'aise au sujet de sa première question. « Et pour ce qui est de l'argent, tout est réglé tu n'as plus qu'à aller te servir. »

« Me servir ? » S'étonna la petite avant de prendre une gorgée du nectar orange. Elle fit une petite grimace, la boisson n'était pas mauvaise mais le gout étant complètement inconnu de la fillette, elle ne put s'empêcher de reposer le verre.

« C'est du jus de citrouille que tu viens de boire, une boisson très commune chez nous. » Déclara Hagrid en souriant. « Et oui, tu n'auras pas de problèmes d'argent car tu as un compte à la banque Gringotts. Je m'y suis rendu hier dans l'après-midi et j'y ai retiré assez pour acheter tes fournitures scolaires. Elles sont emballées dans ma chambre à l'étage, je te les descendrais tout à l'heure avant d'aller à la gare. »

« Heu… » Adénor ne savait quoi dire. De nouvelles questions venaient de s'ajouter à la longue liste qu'elle avait déjà, plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus les bases fragiles sur lesquels semblaient reposer son existence s'écroulaient. Elle avala un morceau de bacon lentement après l'avoir mâché.

« Ne t'en fait pas, je n'ai pas vidé ton coffre. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de malhonnête, je crois pouvoir dire sans me tromper que ce n'est pas dans ma nature. » Fit Hagrid en regardant la petite esquisser un petit sourire pour lui répondre. Il avala le dernier morceau de pain qu'il avait avant de continuer. « Il n'y a qu'une seule chose parmi tes fournitures que je n'ai pas pu acheter, il faudra que je t'y emmène, c'est chez Ollivander pour acheter ta baguette. Nous irons aussi chez Gringotts pour que tu vois ton coffre et que tu y retire la somme que tu voudras. » Hagrid sortit une petite montre dorée et fit une petite grimace. « Il vaudrait mieux nous dépêcher, si nous voulons avoir le temps de tout faire. » Il commença alors à se lever remarquant que la petite fit de même alors qu'elle n'avait mangé à peine la moitié de ce qu'on lui avait servit. « Tu es sûr que tu as assez mangé ? » Demanda gentiment Hagrid.

« Ça ira merci. » Répondit Adénor en lui souriant. « De toute façon j'ai l'estomac un peu trop noué pour faire descendre encore quelque chose. » A cette réponse Hagrid tapota l'épaule droite de la petite.

« Viens, c'est par là. » Hagrid prit un parapluie rose pâle que lui tendit la serveuse au passage. « Merci Marie ! »

« Et ma valise ? » Demanda la petite en restant à coté de son bagage.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Marie la montera dans ma chambre, tu la récupéreras avec le reste tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs, si on arrive à tous faire au pas de course tu auras peut-être le temps de prendre une douche si tu le désir. Maintenant viens s'il te plait. » La petite s'approcha du grand homme et le suivit jusqu'à une porte qu'il ouvrit, débouchant sur une pièce à ciel ouvert entouré de quatre murs de pierres.

« Et maintenant ? C'est un cul-de-sac ici. » Constata Adénor.

« Sauf quand tu connais le code. » La petite regarda Hagrid s'approcher du mur à l'opposé de la porte, il appuya la pointe de son parapluie contre plusieurs pierres. Elle vit soudain le mur commencer à bouger, les pierres s'écartèrent pour laisser voir devant la fillette et Hagrid une immense rue s'étendant à perte de vue. Adénor était abasourdis devant tout ça. « Soit la bienvenue Adénor au Chemin de Traverse. »

Plus aucuns doutes ne pouvaient subsister maintenant sur la véracité du fait que le monde des sorciers existait. La rue était assez étroite et certains magasins semblaient très anciens mais tout semblait merveilleux aux yeux de la petite qui voyait de nombreuses personnes avancer dans cette rue. La fillette fit quelques pas remarquant des objets étranges dans les premières vitrines. Hagrid marcha près d'elle, observant avec plaisir les yeux de la petite s'illuminer. Très rapidement, ils arrivèrent face à un grand bâtiment blanc aux murs et colonnes quelque peu de biais. Adénor entra alors qu'Hagrid lui tenait la porte et ils pénétrèrent dans une salle austère surveillée par deux mastodontes vêtus de noir menant à une autre plus richement décoré avec du marbre coloré, ou se trouvaient de nombreux guichets, ressemblant plutôt à de hauts bureaux, alignés les uns à coté des autres dans toute la longueur de la salle. La fillette regarda avec de grands yeux les drôles de créatures se trouvant aux guichets.

« Mais… qui sont ces… gens ? »

« Ce sont des gobelins Adénor. Ne les regardes pas de cette manière, ils pourraient se vexer. Croit moi, c'est très intelligent le gobelin mais ce n'est vraiment pas la plus sympathique des créatures. » La petite acquiesça sans un mot et fixa le guichet au bout de la salle ou Hagrid s'arrêta. Le gobelin qui avait la tête baissé sur son livre de compte releva juste les yeux et fixa le grand homme. « Miss Adénor Harker aimerais retirer de l'argent de son coffre. »

« Son coffre s'ouvrira si miss Harker possède sa clef. » Déclara le gobelin en fixant la petite fille qui le scrutait.

« Tenez ! » Fit Hagrid en posant une petite clef dorée sur le bureau du banquier.

« C'est parfait. » Le gobelin prit la clef et la tendit en arrière à un autre qui ouvrit la grille qui se trouvait derrière le guichet. « Vous pouvez y aller. » Hagrid suivit de près par Adénor avancèrent vers la grille. « Mais allez-y doucement miss Harker, car si mes souvenirs sont bons, ce n'est pas parce que votre compte reçoit une rente d'argent annuelle d'un autre coffre que vous devez tout dilapider. » La petite acquiesça pour que le gobelin cesse de la fixer bizarrement mais ce qu'il venait de dire l'avait tout de même assez intrigué.

Elle était tellement prise dans sa réflexion que la fillette se prit les pieds dans quelque chose et partit en avant. Hagrid la rattrapa par le bras avant qu'elle ne touche le sol violemment.

« Fait attention, tu m'as l'air un peu la tête dans les nuages. » Adénor ne lui répondit pas en remarquant que la chose sur laquelle elle avait buté n'était autre qu'un rail comme ceux qu'on utilisait pour les trains. Elle remarqua alors le gobelin et Hagrid monter à bord d'une sorte de chariot. « Viens Adénor, on n'a pas non plus toute la journée. » La petite monta à bord et le gobelin conduisit le chariot dans de longs tunnels sombres.

« Coffre 238. » Annonça la petite créature en arrêtant le moyen de locomotion devant. Il descendit le premier en prenant une lampe et alla insérer la clef dans la serrure du coffre. Adénor et Hagrid s'approchèrent de la lourde porte qui commençait lentement à s'ouvrir. Le visage de la petite se déconfit en voyant les immenses tas de pièces brillantes disposés dans la salle.

« Tu peux aller te servir. » Fit Hagrid en tendant à la petite une bourse vide. Adénor prit l'objet en cuir et entra à l'intérieur ou elle ramassa les pièces en or qu'elle mit à l'intérieur du petit sac. « Je pense que ça ira. » Lança Hagrid à l'entrée du coffre voyant la bourse remplis à un peu plus de moitié. La fillette sortit du coffre et remonta à bord du wagon avec son grand accompagnateur alors que le gobelin refermait le coffre. « Je pense que tu as largement assez pour tenir l'année. »

« L'année ? » S'étonna la fillette.

« Hier j'ai retiré une centaine de gallions pour acheter tes fournitures et avec le peu de monnaie qu'il restait je t'ai acheté cette bourse de cuir d'excellente qualité. Mais il faut que tu sache qu'à Poudlard tu n'auras pas besoin de dépenser d'argent. Je t'en ai fait retirer pour payer ta baguette que nous allons acheter de suite et pour couvrir les éventuelles dépenses que tu pourrais avoir durant l'année. »

« De quel genre ? »

« Et bien, cela ne te concerne pas cette année, mais à partir de la troisième année il me semble, les élèves ont la possibilité de sortir de l'enceinte du château pour rejoindre le village de Pré-au-Lard ou se trouvent différent magasins. Si jamais, tu veux aussi rentrer chez toi au moment des vacances, il te faudra aussi de l'argent. » Cette dernière remarque rappela à Adénor qu'elle avait quitté sa famille sans leur consentement. Elle baissa la tête l'air triste, sans dire un mot. Hagrid récupéra la clef que lui tendit le gobelin qui était remonté dans le wagon qui redémarra.

Ressortit de la banque Gringotts, Hagrid suivit de la fillette avancèrent tranquillement dans le Chemin de Traverse jusqu'à arriver devant une grande boutique avec une enseigne ou il était inscrit '**Ollivander**'.

« C'est ici ? » Demanda la petite.

« C'est cela, je te laisse y entrer. Tu n'auras pas besoin de moi pour ça. Il est déjà neuf heure et demi, je vais retourner au Chaudron Baveur rassembler toute tes affaires, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Si je ne suis pas revenu lorsque tu auras fini avec monsieur Ollivander, je veux que tu m'attendes ici sans t'éloigner. Comme tu n'es pas une habituée du coin, il vaut mieux éviter que tu te perdes. » La fillette acquiesça et se tourna ensuite vers la porte du magasin pour entrer.

La clochette accrochée au dessus de la porte teinta et immédiatement un homme appuyé contre une échelle sur roulette s'arrêta au bord de l'une de ses étagères. L'homme d'âge avancé se mit à sourire et descendit rapidement de son échelle.

« Soyez la bienvenue miss. Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir des clients aujourd'hui. Pardonnez-moi le désordre qui règne sur mes étagères mais je faisais l'inventaire. »

« Je vous en prie, ce n'est rien. »

« Allons, ce n'est jamais rien quand il s'agit de baguettes qui sont les instruments primordiale des sorciers. »

« Si vous le dîtes. » Ollivander fixa pendant quelques secondes la fillette avant de se diriger vers l'une de ses étagères pour y prendre une boite. Il l'amena à son comptoir et l'ouvrit avant de tendre la baguette à la fillette. Elle prit l'objet dans sa main droite en le regardant sous toutes les coutures.

« Qu'attendez-vous ? Faites le geste ! » Lança Ollivander. La fillette pointa sa baguette sur sa droite et fit exploser une caisse entreposé là. « Et bien, on dirait que je me suis trompé. » Fit le vendeur en retournant à ses étagères alors que la petite reposa la baguette dans la boite. « Moi qui pensais qu'elle conviendrait… »

« Pourquoi elle ne me convient pas ? » Ollivander prit une autre boite et se rapprocha près de son comptoir.

« C'est juste qu'à votre réflexion sur les baguettes, j'ai pensé que vous étiez une née-moldu et donc quelqu'un, qui pour l'instant, est non apte à comprendre l'importance d'une baguette. Celle que je viens de vous présenter est un modèle standard pour les nés-moldus mais il semblerait que vous ayez des pouvoirs plus développés donc je me suis trompé. » La petite ne répondit pas, ne souhaitant pas se faire juger comme une moins que rien à cause de ses origines. Elle prit la nouvelle baguette et fit un geste sur sa gauche. Une étagère qui se trouvait là se déboulonna du mur ou il était fixé et manqua de peu de tomber sur Adénor. Elle se dépêcha de reposer la baguette, effrayée.

« Pardon, je suis vraiment désolé ! »

« Ce n'est rien. » Répondit le fabricant de baguettes. « Vous savez miss, ce genre de chose arrive fréquemment lorsque de jeunes sorciers et sorcières viennent ici pour la première fois. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'avais fait boulonner toutes mes étagères aux murs. Cela fait longtemps qu'aucune n'étais pas tombée. » La petite rougis du désordre qu'elle provoquait. « Quel est votre nom miss ? »

« Je suis Adénor Harker. »

« Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir vendu l'une de mes baguettes à quelqu'un de ce nom là. Serait-ce votre mère qui est une sorcière ? »

« Non… en fait… Je suis une née-moldu comme vous l'avez parfaitement compris tout à l'heure. » Répondit en baissant la tête la fillette.

« Ah… Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir vous savez, miss Harker. Alors relevez donc la tête ! » La fillette s'étonna de la réflexion du fabricant.

« C'est juste que… à ce que j'ai entendu, ce n'est pas forcément bien vu d'être… comme moi. » Ollivander retourna à ses étagères et commença à remuer la poussière tout en fouillant dans ses boites.

« Il n'y a aucun problème, vous êtes comme n'importe quel sorcier. La seule chose il est vrai… » Il se recula, tenant une boite dans ses mains. « C'est que certains sorciers et sorcières pensent que les gens comme vous ne méritent pas d'apprendre la magie. » Il déposa la boite sur son comptoir et s'approcha de la fillette. « Par ailleurs, il y a quelques temps déjà, quelqu'un de malfaisant qui pensait comme cela, à tenté de faire disparaître tout les gens comme vous. Mais n'ayez pas peur, tout ceci est le passé, vous ne risquez rien. Tenez. » Elle prit la baguette et fit un nouveau geste vers la vitrine en espérant que rien de mauvais ne se passe. Les carreaux de la vitrine prirent comme feu, avant de se mettre à fondre.

« Reprenez là ! » Lança Adénor effrayé. « Je crois que je ferais mieux de ne pas insister. » Ollivander récupéra la baguette avec un petit sourire.

« Détrompez-vous, maintenant je sais exactement quelle baguette il vous faut. Il fallait que je vous test auparavant, avec cet objet. Ce n'est pas une baguette que je vends, je m'en sers pour les clients comme vous, avec qui j'ai du mal à déterminer quelle baguette je dois lui vendre. » Il dirigea vers sa réserve. « Et ça faisait d'ailleurs un moment que je n'avais pas eu à m'en servir. » Il soupira. « Tu commence à te faire vieux, mon pauvre Ollivander. » Il sortit une boite plus grosse que les autres ayant des parois en verre solide avec un support ou reposait une baguette de bois foncé. Il la posa sur son comptoir et l'ouvrit. Un nuage de fumé blanche en sortit ce qui fit tousser le fabricant et sa cliente. « Et bien ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas ouvert cette boite. Moi qui pensais que jamais je ne la vendrais. » Il sortit la baguette et la donna à la fillette.

Au moment ou elle commença à serrer sa main droite pour la tenir, la baguette s'enflamma. Par réflexe, Adénor voulu la lâcher mais Ollivander lui attrapa le poignet pour l'empêcher de le faire. La fillette sentait la chaleur qui émanait de l'objet mais bizarrement, elle n'avait pas mal alors qu'elle s'attendait à finir avec la paume de main brûlé au deuxième degré.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Tenez fermement votre baguette. » Ordonna Ollivander.

« Mais si je fais ça, je vais me bruler la main ! »

« Faites ce que je vous dis. » La fillette s'exécuta et serra la main droite fermement pour tenir la baguette qui s'éteignit soudain. Le feu venait de disparaître et Adénor ne sentait rien. « Et bien voila, je savais bien que je finirais par trouver celle qui vous conviendrais. » La fillette pris la baguette dans sa main gauche pour s'apercevoir que la droite n'avait aucune trace de brulure.

« Mais… que s'est-il passé ? »

« La baguette choisit son sorcier miss Harker, jamais l'inverse. » Répondit Ollivander en retournant derrière son comptoir pour refermer la boite. « Il semblerait que votre potentiel soit énorme pour que je sois obligé de vous vendre cette baguette. »

« Qu'a-t-elle de si particulier, hormis qu'elle fait des flammes ? » Demanda la petite en regardant l'objet de plus près.

« Cette baguette est en bois d'ébène, longue de 30 centimètres et le cœur renferme, quelque chose d'unique que je n'ai jamais vu dans aucune autre baguette, des cheveux. De plus, si vous regardez bien, vous verrez de fins liserés rouge gravés à même le bois qui s'entrecroisent en plusieurs endroits. » La fillette le regarda avec étonnement, mais ça ne l'avançait pas plus. « Vous devez comprendre miss Harker, que le cœur de la baguette est la partie qui va conférer tout son potentiel à l'objet. Personnellement je ne travail qu'avec du ventricule de cœur de dragon, du crin de licorne et des plumes de phénix. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« On m'a apporté cette baguette il y a de cela une plusieurs décennies. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de racheter n'importe quelle baguette quelconque surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'un ivrogne qui l'amène. Cependant, cette baguette est très ancienne, et comme je vous le disais, le cœur est constitué de cheveux, des cheveux mordorés. Pour moi cet objet était une énigme, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté de l'acheter. Et depuis de longues années je m'efforce d'essayer de percer ses secrets. Sauf qu'à chaque fois que j'essayais de la toucher elle se mettait à flamber. J'ai quand même réussis à la dater d'environ cinq cent ans. »

« Dans ce cas pourquoi vous ne voulez pas la garder ? » S'étonna la petite.

« Parce que je réponds à des principes qui se passent dans ma famille depuis de nombreuses générations en tant que fabricant de baguettes. Et l'une d'elle est 'tu ne refuseras pas de vendre un article à un client, même si tu n'en a pas envie'. De plus, vous êtes bien la première que cette baguette ai reconnu, ce qui veut dire qu'elle vous revient de droit. Et puis quelque part ça m'arrange aussi, imaginez si un jour elle prenait feu en plein milieu de mon atelier remplis de bois ! »

« Je comprends tout à fait. » Répondit la petite avec un petit sourire.

« Très bien, alors c'est vendu ! Cependant, je vous préviens… à baguette exceptionnelle, prix exceptionnelle. »

« Enfin quelque chose qui ne m'est pas étranger. » Marmonna la petite en roulant des yeux. « Finalement, les sorciers sont peut être plus proche des moldus que je le pensais. Et quel est votre prix ? »

« Trente gallions ! » Un rictus apparu sur le visage de la fillette, elle avait l'impression de se faire plumer, malgré le fait qu'elle ne connaissait pas le cours de l'argent sorcier. Elle n'essaya même pas de marchander et sortit trente gallions de sa bourse.

« Ne faites pas cette tête miss Harker. Certes c'est un peu cher, mais je vous garantie une baguette de qualité supérieur. » Il sortit un sac dans lequel il mit la boite en verre et prit une boite normale ou il y mit la baguette avant de placer le tout dans le sac. « Et comme je suis bon commerçant, je vous offre une boite normale, qui sera plus pratique pour vous, pour le transport. »

« Merci. » Répondit avec un petit sourire crispé la fillette en prenant le sac. Elle se doutait que ces boites ne lui coutaient presque rien.

« J'espère vous revoir bientôt miss Harker. » Lança Ollivander alors que la fillette venait d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir. Elle se tourna vers lui, appuyée contre la porte.

« Pourquoi reviendrais-je si vous m'avez vendu une baguette de qualité ? » Répondit sarcastiquement Adénor.

« Et bien, vous êtes la première à me le demander. Sachez que je dis ça à tous mes clients dans l'espoir qu'ils ne reviennent jamais, ce n'est pas bon pour ma réputation. Et puis, j'avoue que je n'aimerais pas voir débouler vos parents dans mon magasin pour m'annoncer que vous avez brulé vive en plein milieu d'un de vos cours. »

« Me voila rassurée… » Murmura Adénor qui était devenu livide.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voila pour ce chapitre... Le salaire d'un auteur ici sont les reviews alors n'hésitez pas!<strong>_

_**Pour vous stimuler un peu, j'ai décidé de créer un petit jeu que j'ai baptisé : les défis d'Adénor! (Je sais, pas très originale). Les règles sont simples, à la fin de certains chapitre, Adénor posera une question lié au monde des sorciers, ce sera à vous d'y répondre en étant le plus précis et le plus complet possible (en gros c'est un test de culture générale sur le monde d'Harry Potter^^). La réponse devra être formulé par review, le plus clairement possible. La récompense sera pour le gagnant de voir apparaitre dans le chapitre suivant le personnage fictif qu'il aura crée au préalable. Il faudra donc joindre avec la réponse, le nom et le prénom du personnage, une courte description physique, un ou deux traits de caractère et la maison auquel il appartient, le reste je m'en charge^^ Si vous désirez donc intégrer Poudlard, n'hésitez pas, le premier défi se trouve en dessous!  
><strong>_

_**Les défis d'Adénor! Défi n°1 : " Sur le chemin du retour, après avoir acheté ma baguette à Monsieur Ollivander, j'ai aperçu une rue sombre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Hagrid m'a conseillé de ne jamais m'en approcher, en m'expliquant que c'était un endroit dangereux. J'ai préféré lui obéir, mais je me demande ce qu'est cette rue et ce qu'on peut y trouver."**_

_**Le chapitre suivant ne comportera pas d'apparition du personnage du gagnant, il faudra attendre encore le chapitre suivant, ce qui signifie qu'il y aura apparition de deux personnages dans un même chapitre.**_

_**A plus! Leonem ;)  
><strong>_


	5. Voyage à bord du Poudlard Express

_**Salut! Sans m'étendre en blabla, merci aux sympathiques reviews**__** de MxJ (franchement merci! ça fait plaisir^^), Amnesike (si quelque chose d'autre te chiffonne n'hésite pas, tu peut m'envoyer un m.p. en plus de la review^^) et Aline (en ce moment je n'ai pas trop le temps de répondre**__**, dsl, oh et MEGA review à fond! Maintenant, elle devront toutes être comme ça! XP)**_ _**Bonne lecture à tous!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le monde des sorciers sortant des romans Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas des livres m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Adénor Harker à l'école des sorciers<strong>

**Chapitre 5**

**Voyage à bord du Poudlard Express**

Les gens se bousculent pour avancer dans la gare remplis de monde… Hagrid qui marchait au milieu de la foule de la gare permis à Adénor de se frayer un chemin alors qu'elle poussait un chariot ou toutes ses affaires, comprenant sa valise et ses fournitures, étaient posés. Hagrid soupira, constatant un énième regard sur lui.

« Chaque fois que je viens à King's Cross c'est la même chose, malgré le fait que tous les moldus présents paressent toujours pressés ça ne les empêches pas de me regarder bizarrement. » Déclara-t-il en tournant la tête en arrière en vérifiant que la fillette était bien derrière lui. « Pourtant je n'ai rien de différent d'eux en apparence. » Adénor ne pus s'empêcher de pouffer de rire alors qu'il ne la regardait plus.

Arrivés sur l'un des quais, Hagrid s'arrêta et se tourna vers la fillette qui le fixait étrangement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils s'étaient arrêtés.

« Il y a un problème ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« C'est juste que je viens de me souvenir que j'avais autre chose à faire avant de retourner à Poudlard. » Il sortit de sa poche un ticket. « Tiens, voila ton billet de train. » Il lui remit en même temps la clef de son coffre. « Ces objets sont tous les deux très importants, ne les perds surtout pas. » Adénor mit dans sa poche la petite clef en faisant attention. Elle regarda ensuite son billet et quelque chose la dérangea en le lisant. Il était inscrit sur le billet le trajet Londres-Poudlard, mais le quai indiqué était invraisemblable. « Merci Hagrid mais il y a un problème, il est indiqué voie numéro 9¾, ça n'existe pas. Il n'y a pas une erreur ? » Elle releva la tête pour voir qu'il avait disparu. Comprenant qu'elle allait devoir se débrouiller seule pour trouver, Adénor commença à avancer sur le quai en se demandant si ça n'était pas une manie chez les sorciers de disparaître avant qu'on ne les remercie.

Tout en poussant son chariot, la fillette se demandait si elle ne pouvait pas encore faire demi-tour. Hagrid n'était plus là et elle avait tout à fait la possibilité de quitter la gare et retourner chez elle en rappelant le Magicobus. Seulement, l'aperçu qu'elle avait eu du monde des sorciers au Chemin de Traverse l'avait tellement émerveillé qu'elle ne demandait qu'à en voir plus. Malgré tout, la peur semblait la tétaniser, ce n'était pas son monde, rien ne lui disait qu'elle se ferait accepter et apparemment, certaines personnes parmi les sorciers ne semblent pas du tout apprécier les gens comme elle. Elle avait pourtant été très bien accueillit par Hagrid qui l'avait même laissé prendre une douche et lui avait raconté comment allait se passer l'arrivée à l'école. Adénor sentait ses angoisses la pousser à quitter la gare au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait sur le quai ne voyant aucun panneau lui annonçant la voie 9¾.

« Bon sang, je suis en retard ! Pardon ! Excusez-moi ! » Criait dans la foule un jeune homme en poussant les gens qui étaient sur son chemin. « Veuillez accepter toutes mes excuses madame ! » Lança-t-il après avoir bousculé une femme sur le quai. Alors qu'il regardait encore derrière lui pour voir celle qu'il venait de bousculer se relever, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il fonçait sur quelqu'un d'autre devant lui.

Adénor qui hésitait toujours entre rester ou partir ne s'aperçut pas de l'arrivée imminente derrière elle du jeune homme qui s'apprêtait à la percuter. Elle sentit alors quelque chose la cogner de plein fouet dans le dos, la bousculant elle et son chariot par terre. Relevant la tête, la fillette s'assied par terre, ne comprenant pas bien se qui venait de se passer avant de voir un grand jeune homme roux à moitié avachit sur sa valise qui était tombé de son chariot. Tous les gens présents autour d'eux dans la gare les fixait avec un air soit décontenancé, soit amusé sur le visage et s'il y avait quelque chose qu'Adénor détestait, c'était de se faire remarquer.

« Vous pourriez mieux regarder ou vous allez ! » Lança-t-elle à moitié en colère, pas tant parce qu'elle s'était fait bousculer, puisqu'elle rêvassait, mais parce que les gens autour d'elle semblaient la dévisager.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je suis tellement pressé que je ne fais que des bêtises. » Répondit le jeune homme en se relevant et en soulevant la valise de la fillette pour la remettre sur le chariot.

La petite alla ramasser d'autres paquets qui étaient tombés par terre alors que le jeune homme fit de même. Une fois que les gens autour d'eux commencèrent de nouveau à se disperser, Adénor sentit sa colère un peu disparaître.

« Merci, c'est tout de même gentil de m'avoir aidé à ramasser. »

« C'est bien normal, d'ailleurs heu… ça va votre dos, je veux dire ton dos ? » Demanda le jeune homme un peu honteux.

« Ça va merci. » Répondit-t-elle en regardant vers les panneaux continuant de chercher la fameuse voie. Le garçon compris qu'elle semblait perdu et vit alors les emblèmes de certains magasins se trouvant sur le Chemin de Traverse présents sur certains de ses paquets.

« Tu… ne chercherais pas la voie 9¾ par hasard ? » Les yeux d'Adénor s'agrandirent à la question du jeune homme.

« Heu… oui, mais si tu connais cette voie, ça veux dire que tu es un… un sorcier. »

« En effet. » Acquiesça le rouquin. « Pas la peine de te montrer aussi méfiante même si la gare est remplie de moldus. Ils ne seront pas capables de se rendre compte de ce que nous sommes. » Adénor reprit son chariot en main, continuant de fixer son interlocuteur. « Vu ton jeune âge et ta prudence vis-à-vis des moldus, je suppose que tu va rentrer en première année et peut-être même que tu es une… »

« Je vais rentrer en première année oui, tu as trouvé. » Se dépêcha de le couper la fillette. Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il sache ce qu'elle était pour être jugé sur une histoire de sang. « Et heu… je ne suis pas de Londres. Pourrait-tu me montrer ou se trouve la voie 9¾ ? »

« Bien sûr, sans problèmes. » Répondit avec un grand sourire le garçon. « Suis-moi. » Il commença à avancer en continuant de suivre le quai avec la petite sur ses talons. Il se retourna pour la regarder une nouvelle fois tout en avançant. « Au fait, je m'appelle Charlie, Charlie Weasley. »

« Et moi Adénor Harker. »

« Ravie de te rencontrer Adénor. » Renchérit-il avec un autre grand sourire.

« Charlie, fait attention devant toi ! » Lança la fillette voyant quelqu'un devant le grand rouquin qui ne regardait pas devant lui. Il percuta la seconde suivante une nouvelle personne, une vieille dame avec une canne. Adénor le regarda à moitié avachit une nouvelle fois contre le sol en train de se faire sermonner par la vieille dame qu'il aida à se relever. « Et encore une grand-mère… » Murmura la fillette faisant comme si de rien n'était. Une fois que Charlie eu finit de s'excuser pour la énième fois, il fit signe à Adénor de continuer à le suivre avec un sourire gêné.

« Désolé pour ça… Je peux vraiment être d'une grande maladresse. Parfois mes frères aiment me comparer à l'un de nos hiboux. »

« N'est-ce pas un peu méchant de te comparer à un hibou ? » Demanda Adénor.

« Non je ne trouve pas, après tout les hiboux sont nos messagers, ils ont quand même du mérite. Même si je dois avouer qu'Errol est quand même un cas à part, enfin il se fait vieux… » La fillette compris grâce aux explications de Charlie à quoi pouvaient servir ces oiseaux bien que cela lui semblait assez incongru. Le garçon roux s'arrêta au niveau d'un mur séparant les voies 9 et 10.

« Heu… La voie 9¾ se trouve ici ? » Demanda la fillette en regardant en l'air ne lisant que les panneaux indicatifs qui ne l'aidaient en rien.

« Baisse la tête Adénor. C'est en bas que tu dois regarder. » Lui fit Charlie en souriant. Il lui montra le mur en le pointant du doigt. « Alors pour faire simple, tu dois simplement… »

« Te voila Charlie ! » Fit un garçon qui sortit du mur. La fillette resta bouche-bée de ce qu'elle venait de voir ne pensant pas qu'il était possible de traverser les murs, même pour les sorciers. « Les autres se demandaient ce que tu fabriquais… Il t'en a fallu un temps pour aller récupérer ta baguette au Chaudron Baveur. » Continua le jeune garçon en s'approchant du rouquin.

« Désolé Olivier, mais tu sais à quel point j'ai du mal à me frayer un chemin à travers la foule moldu. » Répondit Charlie.

« Ne me dit pas que tu as encore renversé des gens… »

« Et bien… si, dont elle avec ses bagages. » Il montra du doigt la fillette qui croisa le regard du garçon semblant plus jeune que Charlie. « Je te présente Adénor Harker, elle rentre en première année et ne connaît pas le coin alors je m'apprêtais à lui expliquer qu'elle allait devoir traverser le mur pour atteindre le train. »

« Ah d'accord, je comprends. » Fit le garçon. « Ravie de te rencontrer Adénor, je suis Olivier Dubois, élève en quatrième année à Gryffondor. » Elle lui serra la main qu'il lui tendit en repensant à ce que lui avait expliqué Hagrid sur la répartition des élèves de Poudlard dans quatre maisons, Gryffondor en étant une.

« Enchanté. » Répondit la petite avec un sourire, en se disant que finalement les élèves, du moins ces deux là, ne semblaient pas si différent qu'elle l'imaginait. « Alors… à ce que j'ai compris il faut traverser ce mur pour arriver au train ? »

« C'est tout à fait ça. » Répondit Charlie sur un ton enjoué.

« N'ai pas peur… Ça impressionne toujours la première fois mais tu ne risque absolument rien. » Déclara Olivier en essayant de la rassurer voyant la peur dans ses yeux.

« C'est juste que… je me demande… Ce n'est pas risqué qu'il y est un mur comme ça en plein milieu d'une gare moldu ? »

« Non, il n'y a aucuns risques que l'un d'entre eux passe involontairement au travers, si c'est ce que tu pense. » Répondit Olivier en souriant. « Ce mur est ensorcelé et ne laisse passer uniquement que les sorciers. Si jamais un moldu s'en approche, le mur le sentira et sera aussi dur et froid que les autres. Un moldu pourrait même s'appuyer dessus alors que nous non. »

« D'accord j'ai compris. Merci. » Fit la fillette en regardant le garçon brun qu'elle trouvait très charmant.

Elle avait compris, mais Adénor commençait à craindre que par sa situation de né-moldu elle ne puisse pas passer. Au moins en essayant, elle serait fixée et si jamais elle ne passait pas elle n'avait plus qu'à retourner chez elle et la chose serait réglée. Enfin, si elle ne s'aplatissait pas lamentablement en se faisant très mal contre le mur d'abord. Sans s'en rendre compte, Adénor palissait tout en fixant le mur, prise dans ses pensées. Olivier et Charlie la regardaient, devinant qu'elle devait sûrement être en train de paniquer intérieurement.

« Est-ce que tu aurais peur par hasard ? » Demanda Charlie toujours avec un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

« C'est juste que… »

« Oui ? » Poursuivit le rouquin en la fixant du regard.

Adénor trouvait Charlie sympathique mais son sourire constant et son coté enjoué devenait légèrement agaçant. Elle ne s'imaginait pas lui dire à lui et Olivier qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques minutes qu'elle était une née-moldu qui ne devrait peut-être pas être là. De plus, elle se voyait déjà se vautrer contre le mur, ce qui n'arrangeait rien au tableau.

« Je ne voudrais pas paraitre grossier en interrompant le fil de tes pensées Adénor mais il est déjà dix heure cinquante. Le train part dans dix minutes. » Fit Olivier gentiment. « On va t'aider à passer. » Charlie acquiesça rapidement et s'avança vers le chariot de la fillette. Il le prit et se mit à courir vers le mur, disparaissant à travers. Adénor déglutit bruyamment. Olivier s'approcha et lui prit la main à la manière d'un grand frère.

« Heu… »

« Cesse de te poser des questions. Si tu fais ça, tu vas te bloquer encore plus. Le truc si tu as peur est de marcher très vite, voir courir. » La fillette acquiesça, resserrant l'étreinte de sa main dans celle d'Olivier sans s'en apercevoir à cause de la peur. « Dit moi, j'ai une question pour toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda la petite et relevant la tête en direction du garçon.

« Tu ne serais pas une née-moldu par hasard ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi tu semble avoir si peur d'une chose aussi bête que ce mur. En plus, tu m'as l'air assez perdu et dans tes pensées. C'est à cause de ça ? » Adénor n'en revenais pas qu'il est si bien compris en si peu de temps. En même temps, elle n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'effort pour le cacher depuis qu'elle était dans cette gare.

« Non… » Mentit la petite ne voulant pas se sentir jugée. « Je suis… mon père est un sorcier mais ma mère ne l'est pas. » Elle essaya de garder son calme afin qu'il n'y voit que du feu.

« Ah… je comprends, tu es moitié-moitié. »

« Oui… Et je ne suis pas originaire de ce pays, je suis française. » Continua Adénor qui n'aimait pas mentir sur sa famille mais préférais éviter quelque chose de pire.

« Je me disais bien avoir reconnu une forme d'accent, mais pas très prononcé. En même temps King's Cross est remplis de magie à cause de ce passage. » Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, se rendant compte que la fillette semblait avoir oublié le mur.

Il s'élança en la tenant fermement par la main pour l'emmener de l'autre coté. Prise dans l'énergie de l'élan que venait de prendre Olivier, Adénor se mit à courir par réflexe voyant qu'ils fonçaient vers le mur. La fillette se rapprochant dangereusement du mur, ferma les yeux de peur de s'y écraser. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit Olivier devant elle avancer après l'avoir lâché. Elle remarqua alors le train, un très long train de couleur noir et rouge, laqué, crachant de la vapeur. La fillette n'en revenait pas, elle avait réussi à passer le mur avec l'aide d'Olivier. Regardant la gare avec son panneaux annonçant la voie 9¾, Adénor ne s'aperçut pas que Charlie s'approchait d'elle un peu trop vite.

« Hé Adénor ! Arrête de gober la lune et viens, j'ai monté tes affaires dans le tr… » Sans regarder ou il allait, Charlie glissa sur le sol et tomba aux pieds de la fillette qui ne le remarqua qu'à ce moment.

« Charlie ! Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Olivier qui s'était précipité pour voir qu'il n'avait rien alors que la fillette aidait le rouquin à se relever.

« Je vais bien ! C'est juste que je n'aie pas regardé ou je mettais les pieds, encore une fois. » Olivier leva les yeux vers le ciel sans rien dire de plus. « Merci Adénor. » Fit Charlie avec un autre de ses sourires. « J'ai mis tes bagages à bord, tu n'auras pas besoin de t'en soucier, Poudlard se charge de nos affaires une fois montés dans le train. »

« D'accord. Merci beaucoup Charlie. »

« Oh mais de rien. C'était avec grand plaisir ! » Répondit-il.

« Merci à toi aussi Olivier, pendant un moment j'ai vraiment cru que je n'y arriverais pas. »

« Mais de rien. Maintenant tu ferais mieux de monter pour te trouver une place dans un compartiment. » La fillette acquiesça. « Nous on nous attend. » Olivier tourna les talons et se dirigea vers un wagon avec Charlie derrière lui.

« On se verra ce soir au diner j'espère ! » Lança ce dernier avec un nouveau sourire.

« Si elle est envoyée dans notre maison. » Lui répliqua Olivier en montant dans le train.

Voyant disparaître Charlie et Olivier à l'intérieur du train, Adénor savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer et surtout qu'elle devait se débrouiller toute seule désormais. Adénor monta dans le wagon dont l'entrée était la plus proche d'elle. Avançant dans le couloir du train, elle voyait que chaque compartiments étaient remplis. Elle finit par en trouver, par chance, un vide et y entra. Elle remarqua alors que sa valise se trouvait sur l'étagère au dessus de la banquette de droite. Elle s'assied sur cette banquette et regarda le quai de la gare par la vitre ou il ne restait plus que quelques personnes. Au bout de quelques minutes, le quai se retrouva désert et le train démarra. La peur d'Adénor lui semblait s'évaporer, elle était montée dans le train qui allait l'amener non pas quelque part ailleurs, d'après elle, mais dans un autre monde, qu'elle ne demandait qu'à découvrir.

« Qui est-ce qui voudrait quelque chose ? » Hurla une voix de femme provenant du couloir. Adénor regarda vers la porte du compartiment et vit une vieille dame poussant un chariot remplis de bonbons colorés et autres douceurs sucrés. La vieille dame ouvrit la porte du compartiment et regarda la fillette. « Tu désir manger quelque chose ma petite ? » Adénor fixa la vieille femme et regarda ensuite son chariot d'un air méfiant.

Elle sentit son ventre gargouiller aussi sec, elle avait faim, elle le savait car elle n'avait pas beaucoup mangé de son petit déjeuner et maintenant elle le regrettait. La fillette se leva et se rapprocha du chariot. Il y avait beaucoup de choses mais aucun des noms des confiseries qu'elle pouvait voir ne lui rappelait quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me conseiller ? » Demanda la petite.

« Rien ne te fait envie ? » S'étonna la vieille dame.

« Si et en plus j'ai faim, mais c'est juste que… » Elle savait qu'elle allait encore devoir mentir. « Mes parents n'achètent jamais de bonbons, alors je n'ai pas l'habitude de ceux que vous vendez. »

« C'est triste ce que tu me dis là ! » Adénor baissa les yeux de honte mais elle n'avait pas trouvé mieux comme excuse. « Je te conseillerais une Patacitrouille. » La vieille dame en prit une et la tendit à la fillette qui la prit. « Il y a aussi les Fondants du Chaudron qui passent tout seule et rencontrent toujours un franc succès. » Elle en prit quelques uns et les posa sur le bord de son chariot. « Il y a aussi les Ballongommes du Bullard, mais je te préviens que les bulles sont impossibles à éclater. » Elle en posa une boite et continua à observer son chariot en réfléchissant. « Il y a aussi… »

« C'est bon ! » La coupa la petite avec un sourire, trouvant la dame vraiment sympathique. « Merci, c'est très gentil mais je crois que ça me suffira pour aujourd'hui. Combien je vous dois ? »

« Cela fera une mornille ma petite. » Adénor sortit sa bourse de sa poche et prit une pièce en argent qu'elle donna à la vieille femme qui avait posé durant ce temps les friandises sur sa banquette. La fillette remarqua alors qu'elle lui avait rajouté une boite colorée. « Attendez ! Combien coûte cette boite ? »

« Rien du tout, je te l'offre. » Répondit la dame en se préparant à repartir. « Ce sont des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, chaque dragée à un gout différent, et elles réservent plus ou moins de bonnes ou mauvaises surprises. » La petite la regarda étonnée. « Prends ça comme un cadeau car tu es toute seule dans ce compartiment et en plus tu n'as jamais mangé de bonbons, alors laisse moi adoucir ton voyage avec ces friandises. » Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, la vieille dame refermât la porte du compartiment et reprit son chemin dans le wagon.

Adénor s'assied sur la banquette sans un mot en se disant à elle-même que finalement les gens qui peuplent le monde des sorciers n'était pas si différent de ce qu'elle s'imaginait, elle en avait eu encore la preuve avec cette sympathique vieille dame. La fillette prit un fondant qu'elle commença à manger en regardant la vitre montrant la verte campagne anglaise à l'extérieur. La vue bougeait tellement rapidement que cela semblait comme hypnotiser la petite qui ne pensait plus, savourant simplement ce moment de tranquillité. Elle prit la boite de dragées et commença à l'ouvrir lorsqu'elle entendit des plaintes d'élèves provenant du couloir mêlés à des rires.

Elle entendit plusieurs portes de wagons s'ouvrir de manière successive suivit de bruits d'explosions. La fillette se tourna vers sa porte pour voir de l'autre coté de la fumée jaune se répandre dans le couloir. Sa porte s'ouvrit dans un claquement sourd et une boule jaune pas plus grosse qu'une balle de tennis roula à ses pieds. Adénor eu à peine le temps de voir un '**W**' inscrit à l'encre dessus que la balle explosa à ses pieds laissant s'échapper un énorme nuage de fumée jaune. La fillette poussa plusieurs quintes de toux en se frottant les yeux tout en entendant deux personnes crier dans le couloir.

« Vous êtes prévenus ! Les frères Weasley sont de retour ! »

« Préparez-vous à vous amuser tout au long de l'année ! » Des bruits de pas qui courent, résonnaient dans le couloir.

Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Adénor constata que ses vêtements étaient devenus jaune canari. Elle détestait être tournée en ridicule et encore plus quand il n'y avait aucune raison. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle s'élança dans le couloir sans réfléchir ou elle vit deux rouquins un peu plus loin en train de poursuivre leurs méfaits. Elle s'élança à leur poursuite dans le couloir enfumé, constatant au passage que dans les wagons ou ils étaient passés, soit les élèves riaient, soit ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était en ouvrant la fenêtre ou en redonnant leurs couleurs d'origine à leurs vêtements grâce à leurs baguettes. Constatant que les deux garçons étaient très rapides, Adénor sans trop réfléchir lança sa boite de dragées qu'elle avait toujours dans la main au visage de l'un des garçons qui tomba au sol alors que les dragées volaient dans tout les sens.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive frérot ? » Demanda l'autre en se penchant vers celui par terre.

« On dirait que je me suis prit une boite de dragées de Bertie en pleine face Fred. » Répondit l'autre en ramassant la boite dans laquelle il en restait quelques une.

« Qui a pu faire ça ? »

« Je crois que c'est moi ! » Lança furieusement Adénor en avançant vers les deux rouquins. « C'était quoi votre numéro là ? Vous vous amusez à transformer les gens en jaune avant déguerpir à toute vitesse ? Et vous comptiez faire ça à tout le train j'imagine ? » Le garçon au sol se releva à coté de l'autre et alors que la fumée jaune se dissipait, Adénor constata que les deux garçons étaient des jumeaux.

« Dit-donc toi, tu es qui pour te permettre de jeter des boites au visage des gens ? » Demanda l'un d'eux.

« Laisse Fred. Je crois qu'elle a juste été surprise et on a dû l'énerver sans le vouloir. » Renchérit l'autre.

« M'énerver ? Ah oui certainement, sinon je ne vous aurais pas poursuivit dans tout le wagon alors que maintenant je ressemble à un canari ! »

« Toi tu rentre en première année, n'est-ce pas ? » Lança Fred.

« Oui… » Répondit la fillette en regardant les deux garçons à peine plus âgés qu'elle.

« Je comprends mieux. » Il se mit à sourire. « Alors laisse-nous t'apprendre quelque chose, nous sommes les jumeaux Weasley. Moi c'est Fred et lui à coté, c'est George. Nous sommes élèves en deuxième année à Gryffondor. »

« Tu ne le sais pas encore mais tu t'en apercevras très vite… » Continua George. « Que nous sommes, comme qui dirait, des amuseurs publics. Notre truc à nous c'est les farces. » Adénor regarda les deux lurons qu'elle avait en face d'elle et ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle avait parlé trop vite sur le fait que les sorciers n'étaient finalement pas si différents des moldus.

« L'an dernier nous avons fait une fin d'année éclatante le jour de la sortie des classes en ayant peinturluré Miss Teigne de jaune comme toi et les autres dans le wagon. » Expliqua Fred. « L'ennui c'est que, comme on a fait ça le dernier jour avant les vacances d'été, Rusard, le concierge n'a pas eu le temps d'essayer de trouver les coupables. Nous. »

« Ça nous a complètement retournés pendant toutes les vacances, parce que notre coup était quand même génial ! Sauf que personne ou très peu de monde ont compris que c'était nous. C'est pour ça qu'on balance ces mini-bombes canari avec un '**W**' dessus dans les wagons. Comme ça à notre arrivée au château, on sera les génies de la blague qui ont non seulement peint Miss Teigne en jaune mais aussi tous les élèves de l'école ! Génial pas vrai ? »

« Génial ? » Répéta la fillette de manière étonnée. « Mais vous être conscient qu'en signant votre forfait vous serez certainement punis quand vous arriverez ? »

« On s'en fiche, on aura réussi à se faire remarquer et on parlera de nous dès notre arrivée, si ce n'est pas beau ! » Continua George qui sortit sa baguette et en un mouvement fit disparaître le jaune des vêtements d'Adénor. « Cependant notre but n'était pas non plus d'énerver les gens mais de les faire rire, ça a eu l'effet inverse sur toi. Désolé. » La fillette soupira mais était contente de ne plus porter de jaune.

« Ce n'est pas grave, mais franchement à l'avenir éviter ce genre de trucs ! Vous aimez vraiment tant que ça vous faire remarquer ? Et en plus, pas forcément en bien. »

« Ouais on est comme ça ! » Répondirent les jumeaux à l'unisson.

« Si vous le dîtes… » Murmura la fillette avant de se retourner pour rejoindre son compartiment vide.

« Attends, tu as oublié ta boite de dragées ! » Lança George en la tendant vers elle. « Il n'en reste plus beaucoup mais elles sont encore mangeables. »

« Je vous les laisses. » Répondit Adénor sans se retourner. « Ce sera peut-être les derniers bonbons que vous mangerez avant un moment. » Elle avait un peu pitié pour eux en se doutant qu'ils seraient certainement punis dès leur arrivés mais comme elle ne savait pas comment on punissait chez les sorciers, elle préféra ne pas insister.

« Et ben… En voila une fille bizarre ! » Lança Fred en voyant la petite disparaître dans son compartiment. « On ne l'a même pas fait rire en lui disant qu'on n'avait pas peur d'être punis. »

« Ouais, c'est vrai que c'est étrange… » Répondit George en prenant une dragée qu'il croqua.

« Je crois qu'une fois qu'on aura purgés notre peine qui risque de nous attendre au château pour la peinture jaune, il faudra qu'on essaye de trouver quelque chose pour essayer de dérider un peu cette… » Fred n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase lorsqu'il vit son jumeau en train de grimacer. « Tu es tombé sur quel gout ? »

« Promet moi de ne pas rire… » Déclara ce dernier en continuant de mâcher tout en grimaçant. « Cette dragée à un gout de crotte de nez… »

« T'es pas sérieux ? Tu me fais marcher ? » Lança en riant Fred alors que George déglutit lentement.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le premier gagnant du défi d'Adénor est une gagnante puisqu'il s'agit... d'Aline! Bravo pour ta réponse très complète (j'ai moi-même appris des choses, il n'y a pas eu favoritisme), ton personnage sera donc inséré dans le prochain chapitre de ma fic'!<strong>_

_**Pour les autres, ne soyez pas triste, car cette semaine il y a un nouveau défi! Avec pour récompense, l'insertion de votre personnage dans le prochain chapitre (pour ceux qui débarquent et qui veulent participer, les règles du jeu se trouvent en bas du chapitre 4!) et SURTOUT n'oubliez pas la description du personnage dans la review (puisque c'est à vous de l'imaginer ;))**_

_**_**Les défis d'Adénor! Défi n°2 : " Ce train est vraiment magnifique et assez impressionnant mais qu'a-t-il de si particulier? Il ne fait pas que transporter des élèves, si? Je suis montée dedans mais ça ne me dit pas ou je vais..." /!\ Attention, à bien cerner le sujet!**_**_

_**_**_**A bientôt! Leonem ;)**_**_**_


	6. Bienvenue à Poudlard

_**Coucou, voici la suite qui me semble être tant attendu^^ J'aimerais vraiment remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissés des reviews, j'ai passé une semaine vraiment très désagréable et celle à venir ne risque pas d'être beaucoup mieux mais vos messages m'ont vraiment remis un peu de baume au cœur, je vous en remercie**__**!**_

Amnesike_** j'espère que la suite va te plaire (on va voir si ma vision de Charlie te convient^^),** _MxJ_** WAW! Franchement, tu n'imagine pas à quel point tu m'as épaté (et ça m'a vraiment remonté le moral, merci), et agréablement surprise (si tu rêve de ma fic' maintenant, qu'est-ce que ce sera, d'ici peu... Mdr), **_Aline_** Aline Aline! Tu m'as scotché avec ta review^^ (comme d'hab') et aussi bien remonté le moral :), **_Potterhead_** vraiment merci pour tes review successives pour chacun de mes chapitres, j'espère vraiment que tu continueras d'apprécier^^ Enjoy!**_

_**La gagnante du défi d'Adénor n°2 est... MariexJackson (tu as bien répondu, ne tkt pas^^). La récompense se trouve dès à présent dans ce chapitre!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le monde des sorciers sortant des romans Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas des livres m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Adénor Harker à l'école des sorciers<strong>

**Chapitre 6**

**Bienvenue à Poudlard  
><strong>

Un tissu noir vola dans le compartiment d'Adénor qui était éclairé par une lumière électrique, puisqu'il faisait sombre à l'extérieur ne laissant plus rien voir du paysage. La fillette termina de réajuster sa cape qu'elle portait par-dessus son uniforme en remarquant que c'était une chance que son gabarit de fillette de dix ans soit standard au niveau de la taille. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'essayer cette tenue avant de l'acheter et ça aurait pu devenir problématique s'il en avait été autrement. Elle trouvait sa cape très ample et fit attention à ne pas trop la froisser en se rasseyant sur une banquette tout en finissant de sucer sa patacitrouille. Elle prit la baguette blanche qui restait et la jeta dans le réceptacle à déchets du compartiment. La nuit étant tombé, la fillette ne voyait plus que des lumières parsemés le long des railles menant à une gare toute proche.

Le train se mit à ralentir à son arrivée en gare alors que le rythme cardiaque d'Adénor s'accélérait. Une fois à l'arrêt, la fillette quitta son compartiment en se souvenant ce que lui avait dit Charlie, à savoir que Poudlard prenait en charge les bagages. Elle ne put que confirmer cela en remarquant dans le couloir d'autres élèves vêtus d'uniformes sans emporter quoi que ce soit d'autre avec eux. Adénor suivit le mouvement de troupe et descendit du train se demandant où ils se trouvaient. Le quai n'était pas large et la gare avait l'air de ressembler à celle d'un petit village.

« Que tous les premières années viennent vers moi ! » Lança la voix forte de Hagrid. La fillette le regarda alors qu'il avançait sur le quai tenant une lanterne éclairant dans quatre directions. Elle s'avança vers lui gentiment. « Tiens, bonsoir Adénor. Ton voyage c'est bien passé ? J'espère que tu n'as pas eu de mal à trouver le bon quai. » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

« Tous c'est bien passé, merci Hagrid. » Répondit simplement la fillette avec un petit sourire alors que d'autres enfants s'agglutinaient autour d'elle.

« Bon, maintenant que tout le monde me semble être là, suivez-moi ! Nous allons rejoindre les barques. »

Le petit groupe d'enfants suivirent Hagrid qui les emmena derrière la gare ou se trouvait un lac entouré de forêts. Des barques attendaient, immobiles, au bord d'un petit embarcadère en bois. Adénor fronça les sourcils en constatant que les barques n'étaient maintenues au bord par aucunes cordes.

« Pourquoi montons-nous dans des barques alors que les autres vont au château en diligences ? » Demanda une fille derrière Adénor qui tendit l'oreille.

« C'est parce que c'est comme une sorte de rituel de bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves le voyage en barque. » Répondit une autre. « Seules les premières années peuvent passer par là. Ensuite, à partir de la deuxième année, les élèves rejoignent le château en diligence. »

« Psitt ! » Fit celle qui avait posé la question. « L'humidité n'est pas bonne pour mon teint ! Si j'avais su, j'aurais suivit mon frère dans la diligence. » L'autre fillette ne répondit pas.

« Un peu d'attention s'il vous plait ! » Lança Hagrid. « Veuillez monter dans les barques, le nombre est limité à cinq personnes par barque et celle que vous voyez au bout du ponton m'est réservée. Allez-y maintenant, on se dépêche ! » Les enfants s'exécutèrent et Adénor la première, qui monta dans la barque la plus proche d'elle. Deux garçons se mirent à l'arrière de la barque et une fille vint se mettre à coté d'Adénor. Elle lui fit un petit sourire timidement avant de regarder ailleurs.

« Hep ! Toi qui m'a expliqué le pourquoi de ces barques ridicules, pourrait-tu au moins m'aider à monter dans cette chose ? » Lança une autre fillette au bord. La petite rousse qui s'était assise à coté d'Adénor se leva et aida l'autre fillette qui était blonde à monter et elle se mit au nez de la barque.

« Tenez ! » Lança Hagrid derrière elles en tendant une lanterne ronde allumé maintenu en haut d'une tige de bois à la voisine d'Adénor.

Le garde-chasse distribua aux autres barques une lanterne du même type et se dépêcha d'aller monter dans sa propre embarcation et y déposa sa lanterne devant lui. Les barques se mirent alors en mouvements toutes seules et emmenèrent les enfants sur le lac. Adénor admirait le paysage sombre et calme autour du lac avant de fixer l'astre lunaire qui n'était caché par aucuns nuages. Les embarcations suivirent le chemin du lac doucement. Adénor commença à entendre des sons de surprises alors qu'elle fixait toujours le ciel et vit alors sous la lumière de la lune un magnifique château éclairé par de nombreuses lumières.

Pour la fillette, la surprise était totale, elle était loin d'imaginer que l'école Poudlard était un château, un très beau et immense château. Alors que tous les yeux des enfants étaient encore rivés vers le gigantesque monument, les barques s'étaient arrêtées et Hagrid était déjà sur le quai en pierre. La petite blonde qui se trouvait dans la même barque qu'Adénor descendit rapidement la première sans demander son reste.

« Pas trop tôt ! » Marmonna-t-elle. Adénor descendit ainsi que les autres et fixèrent Hagrid de nouveau.

« Vous voici arrivés à Poudlard ! Derrière moi se trouve le grand escalier de pierre qui vous mènera jusqu'à l'intérieur du château. Continuez de montez en suivant le chemin éclairé et vous arriverez à l'entrée du château. Un professeur vous y attend et vous emmènera jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Allez-y maintenant. » Expliqua Hagrid en s'écartant pour laisser voir un grand escalier éclairé montant vers le château.

La petite troupe d'enfant monta jusqu'en haut assez silencieusement laissant entendre de temps à autres certains échanger quelques mots sur le décor. Adénor regardait autour d'elle le château bâtit de pierres blanches, les hautes fenêtres, les hauts piliers taillés et les lumières qui étaient toutes des chandelles. Tout ceci paraissait être d'une autre époque pour la fillette qui avait l'impression d'être remonté au Moyen-âge. Elle se surprit alors de prier en elle-même pour que les sorciers connaissent l'eau courante. Arrivés dans le château, le petit groupe continua d'avancer encore et finirent par arriver face à une grande femme à l'air stricte, vêtue de noir avec une cape verte et portant un chapeau pointu de sorcière qui bloquait l'accès à une grande porte.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard ! » Lança-t-elle alors que les derniers se regroupèrent. « D'ici quelques instants, vous franchirez ces portes et vous rejoindrez les autres. Cependant avant que vous preniez place, vous serez répartis dans les différentes maisons. Elles ont pour noms Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Durant votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera comme une seconde famille. Vos succès feront gagner des points à votre maison et toute infraction au règlement lui en fera perdre. A la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura le plus de points remportera la coupe des maisons. » La sorcière regarda silencieusement l'assistance avant de continuer. « La cérémonie de répartition va bientôt commencer. Attendez ici en silence, je reviens tout de suite. » A peine eu-t-elle disparut à l'intérieur que les enfants se mirent à discuter entre eux à voix basse. Adénor n'y prêta même pas attention alors qu'elle continuait d'observer son nouvel environnement avec attention. Elle n'eut pas le temps de tout regarder que le professeur revint face au groupe d'élèves. « Tout est prêt maintenant, veuillez me suivre. »

Les enfants s'exécutèrent et suivirent le professeur à l'intérieur du château, qui les emmena face à deux grandes portes closes. Les deux battants s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer le professeur suivit du groupe de première année. A l'intérieur de la salle, quatre grandes tables étaient alignés parallèlement, le couvert y était dressé et de nombreux élèves étaient déjà installés. La salle était éclairée de chandelles flottant dans les airs et de portant en métal contenant de petits brasiers.

Au fur et à mesure que le groupe avançait dans la salle ou le silence régnait, Adénor sentait ses angoisses remonter tout en sentant les regards de tous les élèves rivés sur le petit groupe de première année.

Au bout de la salle se trouvait une autre table en forme de 'U' se trouvant sur une estrade de bois ou y étaient attablés uniquement des adultes, probablement les professeurs. Adénor remarqua que les bouts des quatre tables proches de celle des professeurs étaient inoccupés, certainement pour y accueillir les nouveaux élèves. Un autre détail n'échappa pas au regard curieux d'Adénor, le plafond, on y voyait un ciel étoilé.

« Tiens regarde, la voilà ! » Murmura Charlie à son voisin de table après lui avoir donné une petite frappe dans le bras.

« Et toujours la tête dans les nuages on dirait. » Répondit tout bas Olivier avec un petit sourire, voyant Adénor fixant le plafond tout en avançant.

« Attendez ! Vous connaissez cette fille ? » Demanda un peu plus fort un garçon roux en face d'eux.

« Oui je l'ai fait tomber par terre à la gare ce matin, Fred. » Répondit Charlie. « Et ensuite je l'ai aidé à trouver le train pour essayer de me faire pardonner. »

« Ah bon ? Devinez un peu ce qu'elle nous a fait dans le train ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu vous faire ? » Demanda Olivier à voix basse.

« Pas à moi en fait, surtout à George. Elle lui a lancé une boite de dragées de Bertie au visage après que l'on soit passé dans son compartiment avec l'une de nos mini-bombes canari ! »

« On ne peut pas lui en vouloir d'avoir fait ça. Je vous avais dit que ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. » Répliqua Charlie. « J'ai en plus entendu des bruits comme quoi votre punition serait déjà fixée. »

« Franchement ce n'est pas grave… et puis je pense qu'elle est certainement très gentil, après tout elle nous a laissé sa boite de dragées. » Murmura George, leur tournant le dos en continuant de fixer le groupe d'élève qui s'apprêtait à s'arrêter. « D'ailleurs, comment elle s'appelle ? »

« Veuillez attendre ici, s'il vous plait. » Lança la sorcière qui était montée sur l'estrade de bois, coupant en même temps, tous les murmures échangés entre les élèves attablés. « Avant que nous commencions, le professeur Dumbledore, notre directeur, souhaiterait vous dire quelques mots. »

L'homme qui était assied au milieu de la table des professeurs et ayant une longue barbe blanche se leva alors de son fauteuil.

« Je vais, comme à l'accoutumé vous énoncer quelques points du règlement intérieur. Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est formellement interdit à tous les élèves de pénétrer dans la forêt. D'autre part notre concierge, Monsieur Rusard… » Tous les premières années se tournèrent pour voir l'homme qui se trouvait au bout de la pièce entre les grandes portes qui n'étaient plus qu'entrebâillés. Adénor se souvint tout de suite de ce que lui avaient raconté les jumeaux qu'elle avait rencontré dans le train qui lui avaient expliqué qu'ils auraient peint une certaine Miss Teigne en jaune. Elle vit alors à ses pieds un chat avec des yeux étranges, mais le plus étrange est que la fillette pouvait voir malgré la distance que certaines parcelles de poils de l'animal étaient jaunes. « … m'a chargé de vous rappelez qu'il ne tolérerait aucun écart de comportement de la part des élèves. Après ce qui est arrivé à son animal de compagnie l'année dernière et les récents évènements du train, il se montrera encore plus intraitable qu'auparavant en matière de rigueur sur le respect du règlement. » Adénor se retint de rire, comprenant que c'était le chat et non pas une fille qui avait été peint. « Par ailleurs, il a déjà fixé la punition pour les petits plaisantins, punition qui servira d'exemple pour les autres. Merci. »

Alors que le professeur Dumbledore se rasseyait dans son siège, les jumeaux aux cheveux roux dans l'assemblée sentaient leurs sourires qui s'effaçaient de moitié. La sorcière debout sur l'estrade ramassa un rouleau de parchemin posé sur un tabouret ou se trouvait également un chapeau pointu. Le sommet de l'objet commença à bouger et à entonner :

_« Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême  
>Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit<br>Je veux bien me manger moi-même  
>Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.<em>

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides,_  
><em>Font pâl'figure auprès de moi<em>  
><em>Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,<em>  
><em>Chacun se soumet à mon choix.<em>

_Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_  
><em>Le Choixpeau a toujours raison<em>  
><em>Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête<em>  
><em>Pour connaitre votre maison.<em>

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_  
><em>Vous rejoindrez les courageux,<em>  
><em>Les plus hardis et les plus forts<em>  
><em>Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.<em>

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_  
><em>Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal<em>  
><em>Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler<em>  
><em>Et leur patience est proverbiale.<em>

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_  
><em>Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être<em>  
><em>Là-bas, ce sont des érudits<em>  
><em>Qui ont envie de tout connaître.<em>

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_  
><em>Si vous êtes plutôt malin,<em>  
><em>Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards<em>  
><em>Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.<em>

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant  
>Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein<br>Tu seras en de bonnes mains  
>Car je suis un chapeau pensant ! »<em>

Une fois que le chapeau eu terminé de chanter, l'assemblée applaudit sympathiquement, ce qu'imitèrent les timides premières années, avant de laisser de nouveau quelques murmures puis le silence s'installer dans la Grande Salle. La sorcière déroula alors le parchemin et fixa les enfants.

« Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous vous avancerez, je placerais alors le choixpeau sur votre tête et vous serez répartis dans vos maisons. » Elle prit l'objet en question d'une main et lut le premier nom dans le parchemin qu'elle tenait de l'autre. « Danaé Flint. » La fillette blonde qui s'était plainte du voyage en barque s'avança et s'assied tranquillement en croisant les jambes sur le tabouret alors que le choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête.

« Hum… tu ne me pose pas beaucoup de doutes toi… » Lança le choixpeau. « Serpentard ! » La fillette se releva avec un sourire satisfait et alla rejoindre la table qui lui était assigné ou semblait l'y attendre un jeune homme brun avec un grand sourire sous les applaudissements de sa table et des professeurs.

« Cyril Fisher. » Le garçon s'approcha et le choixpeau avait à peine effleuré le haut de son crâne qu'il avait déjà décidé.

« Serdaigle ! » De nouveau, des applaudissements se firent entendre avant de s'effacer au profit du silence.

« Hope De Velasco. » La jeune fille s'approcha et le choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête.

« Mm je vois… oui… d'accord… Serpentard ! » La fillette aux cheveux noir rejoignit la table de sa maison d'un air impassible malgré les applaudissements, ce qui permit de faire revenir plus rapidement au silence.

« Lily O' Farrell. » La petite fille rousse qui avait été à coté d'Adénor dans la barque monta s'asseoir et le choixpeau réagit immédiatement.

« Non mais franchement… franchement... Vous n'avez rien de plus intéressant à me proposer professeur McGonagall ? » L'objet soupira avant de reprendre. « Celle-ci est bonne pour Gryffondor. » La table de cette maison se mit à applaudir vivement, avant que de nouveau le silence ne refasse surface.

« Adénor Harker. » La fillette sentit l'angoisse s'emparer d'elle alors qu'elle avançait lentement sur l'estrade.

« Regarde Olivier, c'est son tour ! » Murmura Charlie à son voisin de table alors que les jumeaux l'ayant entendu fixèrent la gamine de manière intrigué.

Tout en montant sur l'estrade, la fillette croisa le regard du directeur assied au milieu de la table des professeurs qui semblait la scruter sous toutes les coutures avec un sourire confiant sur le visage. Elle se posa sur le tabouret, tournée vers l'assemblée d'élèves sentant le choixpeau s'enfoncer sur son crâne.

« Ah ah ! » Lança fortement l'objet ce qui fit sursauter Adénor. « Une née-moldu, voila plusieurs années que je n'en avais plus vues ! » Des chuchotements commencèrent à se répandre dans toute la salle en réaction à ce que venait de dire le choixpeau. « Mm… voyons un peu ce que tu as dans la tête… » Adénor sentait la panique l'envahir, car l'objet venait de révéler à tout le monde ce qu'elle était, et l'idée qu'elle était certainement jugé en ce moment même ne lui plaisait pas du tout. « Tiens, tiens… mais c'est qu'il y a beaucoup de choses dans cette petite caboche de moldu ! Je trouve que pour quelqu'un de ton âge, tu te pose beaucoup de questions. Je vois des grandes capacités intellectuelles ainsi qu'une curiosité de tout, ceci conviendrais parfaitement à Serdaigle… Tu me semble aussi très loyale et droite, ce qui colle parfaitement aux Poufsouffles. Ah non ! Je retire ce que j'ai dis, tu ne m'as pas l'air très patiente alors ça ne colleras pas. Serpentard serais peut-être mieux, tu m'as l'air rusé et ambitieuse… En plus, je vois un grand esprit de compétition, tu es très mauvaise perdante, je me trompe ? »

A ces mots, Adénor qui n'aimait pas voir son caractère dévoilé comme ça devant tout le monde, et en plus détestait qu'on se moque d'elle, attrapa le haut du choixpeau et le mit face à elle, alors qu'elle avait un sourire crispé sur le visage.

« Ça suffit, tu ne crois pas que tu en as assez dit monsieur le chapeau ensorcelé ! » Lança la fillette devant des centaines de regards indignés ou amusés.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça jeune fille. » Répondit d'une voix doucereuse le choixpeau. « Parce que maintenant, tout le monde ici peu m'entendre parler. Tout ce que je t'ai dis hormis ma première phrase était entre nous, personne d'autre n'a entendu. Etend donné que tu ignore tout de notre monde, tu pensais que je n'étais qu'un simple chapeau parlant, mais sache jeune impertinente que je suis bien plus que ça. Si mon premier propriétaire te voyais, ça l'amuserais sans aucuns doutes. »

Le professeur McGonagall se préparait à reprendre le choixpeau des mains de la fillette mais le directeur l'empêcha en lui faisant un signe de la main. La sorcière ne lui répondit que par un regard indigné alors que tous les élèves étaient en train de s'amuser de la scène. Parmi les professeurs attablés, Hagrid ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire lui-même car il n'avait jamais vu un élève tenir tête au choixpeau magique. Certains professeurs souriaient comme lui tandis que d'autres avaient l'air consternés. Plus loin, à l'autre bout de la table, un professeur avec un turban mauve se contentait d'émettre de petits rires mal à l'aise.

« Et b… bien, je… je ne pensais p… pas qu'un jour, un élève… p… puisse tenir tête au ch… ch… choixpeau. Hi hi ! » Lança-t-il entre deux petits rires.

Son voisin à sa droite, vêtu de vêtements noir, aux cheveux et aux yeux aussi sombres que sa tenue se contenta de fixer la fillette d'une manière impassible, ayant une étrange impression de déjà vu.

« Mm… vu ton mauvais caractère, ton audace, ainsi que les capacités sportives que j'ai pu entrevoir dans ta tête en plus de tout le reste, il me semble maintenant parfaitement clair à présent ou je vais t'envoyer. En plus, il y a quelque chose de familier qui me plait chez toi gamine. » Le choixpeau eu un sourire en coin et réussi à se tourner vers l'assemblée alors que la fillette le tenait d'une main en l'air. « GRYFFONDOR ! »

La sorcière se rapprocha de la petite et récupéra le choixpeau, alors que des applaudissements résonnèrent dans toute la salle et particulièrement à la table de sa maison ou certains élèves s'étaient même levés. La fillette regarda le professeur McGonagall alors qu'elle lui montrait de la tête la table des Gryffondor. Adénor se leva et alla à la table, sentant de nombreux regards posés sur elle. Elle se mit en face de la fille qui avait été envoyé chez les Gryffondor avant elle, et hésita un long moment avant de relever les yeux. Elle remarqua tout de suite que la fillette en face d'elle la fixait avec un sourire sympathique alors que le silence était revenu dans la salle et que le professeur McGonagall poursuivait la répartition avec l'aide du choixpeau magique.

« Mary Napear. » L'enfant fit de même que les autres et alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret.

« Gryffondor ! » La petite blonde fit un grand sourire et alla s'installer à la table de sa maison sous des applaudissements.

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, Adénor se contenta de rester le nez tourné vers le groupe d'élèves qui étaient progressivement répartit aux quatre tables. La fillette ignorait ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant, mais sentait sur elle les regards de ses voisins de table et savait qu'elle n'allait pas couper aux questions. Une fois le dernier enfant envoyé à la table des Poufsouffles, le directeur se leva de son fauteuil alors que le professeur McGonagall alla s'asseoir à sa place à coté de lui.

« Que le banquet commence. » Annonça-t-il. De suite les tables se retrouvèrent garnis de nombreux plats ayant l'air tous aussi savoureux et tentant les uns que les autres.

« Salut ! » Lança la fillette face à Adénor qui avait croisé son regard avec un petit sourire alors que les autres élèves commençaient à se servir. « Je me présente, je suis Lily, Lily O' Farrell ! J'étais assise à coté de toi dans la barque. »

« Ravie de te rencontrer Lily, je m'appelle Adénor Harker. » Répondit-elle en prenant un morceau de blanc de poulet dans le plat qui se trouvait face à elle alors que son interlocutrice se servait en purée.

« On peut dire que tu ne passe pas inaperçu Adénor. » Lança le voisin de Lily. La fillette regarda sur la droite pour voir Olivier la regarder avec un petit sourire. « Tu as osé tenir tête au choixpeau, ce n'est pas un spectacle courant. »

« Il m'a juste… agacé. » Répondit en se sentant rougir la petite en baissant les yeux.

« Il semblerait que 'mademoiselle' ait mauvais caractère ! » Lancèrent sarcastiquement deux voix de garçon sur sa droite. Elle se tourna pour voir un rouquin lui faire un grand sourire ainsi qu'un second qui était derrière lui. Elle reconnut les jumeaux du train et ne pus s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul.

« Alors déjà ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! Et puis, je vous signal tous les deux de ne pas la ramenez parce qu'apparemment vous allez être durement punis. »

« Aucune importance ! » Répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

« L'important est d'avoir fait notre rentrée en fanfare, bien qu'on ne risque pas d'être partout le centre des conversations après ta petite incartade avec le choixpeau. » Lança Fred qui se trouvait derrière son frère alors qu'Adénor grimaça.

« Ce n'était pas mon but… En plus, je déteste me faire remarquer dans ce genre de situations. » Répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

« Je suis ravie de constater que tu t'entends bien avec mes frères ! » Lança Charlie à coté d'Olivier. Adénor le fixa étrangement.

« Ce sont tes frères ? »

« Ouais ! Tu sais je suis le second d'une famille de sept enfants, et puis on a tous le même trait de ressemblance. » Expliqua-t-il en montrant ses cheveux. Il est vrai que Charlie était très roux comme l'étaient également Fred et George.

« Et oui… chez les Weasley nous sommes tous roux et on passe tous par Gryffondor. » Expliqua Fred avant de se pencher sur son assiette très remplis.

« Notre ainé Bill a déjà terminé sa scolarité. Ensuite il y a donc Charlie qui entre en septième et dernière année, il y a après lui notre frère Percy qui lui entre en quatrième année. C'est le rouquin assied là-bas. » Continua George en pointant du doigt son frère assied plus loin à la table. Adénor le vit et ne pus s'empêcher de constater que la rousseur était un véritable héritage patrimoniale chez les Weasley.

« Ensuite, il y a Fred et George, les jumeaux de la famille qui sont en deuxième année. » Ajouta Charlie. « Et en dessous il y a notre petit frère Ron, qui fera sa rentrée l'année prochaine et notre petite sœur Ginny qui a un an de moins que Ron. » Poliment, tout en écoutant Charlie, Lily passa le plat de purée à Adénor qui écoutait aussi le rouquin un peu mal à l'aise.

« Adénor, pourquoi a-tu mentis sur ta famille ? » Demanda Olivier, qui était curieux de savoir.

« En fait… » Elle commença à se servir en fixant son assiette alors que les quatre garçons qui avaient commencés à manger tout comme la petite Lily, la regardaient avec attention. « C'était pour éviter que vous ne me regardiez comme ça justement. Je suis arrivé ce matin à Londres, ne connaissant rien du monde des sorciers et du peu que j'ai pu apprendre, j'ai compris que les gens comme moi se font plutôt rare et son mal vu par les autres sorciers. Alors, j'ai pris peur parce que d'après moi, il n'y a rien de pire que d'être jugé sur une apparence ou sur un préjugé. » Elle posa le plat au milieu de la table et fixa son assiette honteusement.

« Tu sais, tous les sorciers ne sont pas comme ça. Pour nous, tu es comme les autres. » Expliqua George en tenant un pilon de poulet qu'il venait d'entamer.

« Il a raison, le fait que tu sois une née-moldu ne te rend pas inférieur à nous, au contraire, parce qu'il faut du courage pour entrer comme ça dans un monde que tu ne connais pas. » Renchérit Charlie.

« Tu sais, nous à Gryffondor, on doit être les plus tolérant. Ici, aucun élève ne te jugera pour une histoire de sang. » Continua Fred alors qu'il avait encore la bouche pleine.

« Pourtant j'ai entendu dire que les Serpentard attachaient une importance toute particulière à ça. » Lança Lily.

« Il est vrai que la majorité des Serpentard ne sont pas très… très souple. Ils sont à l'image de leur fondateur ainsi que de leur directeur de maison. » Répondit Olivier. « Un conseil les filles, ne vous approchez pas des Serpentards, particulièrement toi Adénor, maintenant que tout le monde sait que tu es une née-moldu, tu n'es pas à l'abri d'une mauvaise surprise avec eux. »

« Oui… et en plus, il y a toujours eu une sorte de haine entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors, ce qui n'arrange rien. » Ajouta Charlie.

Les fillettes acquiescèrent et se mirent à manger. Les conversations aux différentes tables allaient bon train et Adénor et Lily s'étaient mise à discuter de leurs familles respectives et de leurs vies. Adénor expliqua même qu'elle était française et qu'elle allait profiter de son séjour à l'école pour améliorer son anglais. En revanche, elle se garda de lui raconter qu'elle avait quitté sa maison sans l'accord de ses parents et qu'elle était une jeune espoir en escrime. Elle préférait aussi garder pour elle, le fait qu'il y avait une épée dans sa valise, ne sachant pas si ce genre d'objets était toléré dans l'école tout en se demandant aussi comment elle allait faire pour s'entrainer. Alors qu'Adénor voulut prendre un morceau de pain, une tête passa au travers du morceau et la petite retira sa main de peur.

« Bien le bonsoir ! Soyez les bienvenus à Gryffondor ! » Fit le fantôme avec un grand sourire. D'autres fantôme passèrent les murs, et semblaient faire un ballet dans les airs tellement ils tournoyaient dans tout les sens.

« Bonsoir Sir Nicholas, ravie de vous revoir ! » Lança Charlie avec un grand sourire alors qu'Adénor qui jusqu'à présent ne croyait pas aux fantômes se sentait pâlir comme un linge.

« Moi de même Charlie mais malheureusement, je n'ai toujours pas pu participer au club des Chasseurs sans tête. » Expliqua-t-il en se levant au dessus de la table.

« En même temps, n'oublier pas pourquoi on vous surnomme Nick Quasi-sans-tête. » Lança Fred après avoir bu dans son verre.

« Pour la dix-millième fois, j'ai dis que je préférais que vous m'appeliez Sir Nicholas petit malotru. » Il prit le haut de sa tête et montra son cou tranché vers les jumeaux. Adénor qui était à coté ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes de dégout. Le fantôme s'éloigna et les conversations reprirent.

Lily était une jeune fille très sympathique et souriante, ses parents étaient tout les deux des sorciers mais son père était né de parents moldus, ce qui explique pourquoi elle était si ouverte d'esprit. Durant une bonne partie du repas, elle a passé sont temps à raconter à Adénor son enfance en Irlande et lui parler de son grand frère qui avait huit ans de plus qu'elle. Son frère était allé à Serdaigle et avait réussi avec brio ses études, autant dire que Lily avait placé la barre très haute pour égaler son frère voir le surpasser.

...

Une heure plus tard, quelques élèves commencèrent à se lever pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs.

« Bon, et bien bonne nuit ! » Fit Olivier en se levant alors que d'autres Gryffondor assied plus loin se levèrent également pour quitter la salle ensemble.

« Fred, George, vous comptez arrêter de manger quand ? » Lança Charlie après avoir lâché un grand soupire en direction de ses frères.

« Lorsque nos ventres auront explosés ! » Répondirent en même temps les jumeaux alors qu'ils continuaient de se gaver de morceaux de gâteau.

Charlie se leva et se mit à regarder les premières années qui se trouvaient assemblés en bout de table et qui semblaient attendre qu'on leur explique la suite des évènements.

« Je me présente pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas déjà, je suis Charlie Weasley, préfet de la maison Gryffondor. Si jamais vous avez un problème c'est à moi que vous devrez vous adresser. Pour l'heure, je vais vous guider jusqu'aux dortoirs. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait. »

Adénor, Lily et les autres enfants attablés se levèrent et commencèrent à suivre Charlie. Adénor se sentit alors observé, elle tourna le visage légèrement vers l'arrière pour apercevoir que le directeur avait quitté la table des professeurs. Tout en balayant la table du fond du regard, elle croisa le regard de l'un des professeurs, vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds et ayant un regard perçant. Adénor déglutit sentant un frisson l'envahir et détourna immédiatement les yeux pour se rapprocher de Charlie marchant en tête suivit de Lily.

« Dit moi Charlie, qui est le professeur vêtu tout en noir ? Il a l'air vraiment effrayant. » Demanda la fillette.

« Tu parle sans doute du professeur Rogue, c'est le directeur de la maison Serpentard. C'est lui qui donne les cours de potions, autant te dire que ce n'est pas un cours optionnel et que donc tout le monde le connais ici. Il n'est pas réputé pour être le plus sympathique membre du corps professoral mais ça tu l'as déjà compris. » Lança le rouquin en s'arrêtant devant les escaliers. Il se tourna vers tout le monde. « Ces escaliers sont le moyen le plus court pour se rendre aux dortoirs mais méfier vous, ils n'en font qu'à leur tête. » Alors qu'il reculait vers un escalier, celui-ci se mit à bouger et Charlie perdit l'équilibre, manquant de peu de tomber par terre. Il attendit que l'escalier arrête de bouger avant de se mettre à monter suivit de près par les élèves.

Adénor était stupéfaite des escaliers en mouvements mais encore plus des tableaux qui étaient animés et lançait parfois des 'bienvenus !' ou des 'allez vous coucher !'. Après avoir gravies plusieurs étages, le préfet conduisit le groupe devant un gigantesque portrait d'une hauteur supérieur à la grande taille de Charlie. Une grosse dame peinte à l'intérieur regarda les nouveaux venus.

« Le mot de passe. » Demanda-t-elle.

« Fortitudo ! » Répondit Charlie avec un petit sourire. Le portrait se mit à pivoter pour révéler une entrée.

Le préfet pénétra à l'intérieur suivit par les premières années. Le petit groupe se trouva à l'intérieur d'une grande pièce avec une large cheminée allumée, de nombreux gros fauteuils ayant l'air moelleux et des tables. La décoration composés de tapisseries aux couleurs de la maison donnaient un coté très chaleureux à l'endroit, ce qui plaisait beaucoup à Adénor. Charlie se mit devant l'escalier à colimaçon qui se trouvait au fond de la salle avec un sourire sur le visage.

« C'est beau, tu ne trouve pas ? » Demanda Lily qui se tenait derrière Adénor. La petite répliqua en acquiescent alors qu'elle regardait toujours les tapisseries.

« Soyez les bienvenus dans la tour de Gryffondor. Actuellement nous nous trouvons dans la salle commune que je me dois de vous demander de respecter afin que la cohabitation avec tous les membres de la maison s'effectue bien. Sur le panneau d'affichage qui se trouve sur le mur à ma gauche, vous trouverez un certain nombre d'informations et d'annonces. Je vous conseil donc de toujours y jeter un œil. L'entrée du dortoir est gardée par le tableau que vous avez vu. Chaque année, le mot de passe change et il est possible qu'il change en cours d'année, c'est déjà arrivé. C'est pour cela aussi que je vous répète de garder un œil sur le panneau d'affichage. Pour l'instant retenez bien 'Fortitudo' qui est le mot de passe actuel, si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver enfermé dehors. Le dortoir des garçons se trouve en haut, au fond, à gauche et celui des filles au fond, à droite. Vous y trouverez toutes vos affaires, on vous les a déjà montés. Vous trouverez aussi des détails de vos uniformes aux couleurs de notre maison ainsi que votre emploi du temps de cours. Je pense que l'essentiel est dit. Vous pouvez maintenant gagner vos dortoirs. Si jamais vous avez un problème ou ne serait-ce qu'une question, n'hésitez pas à venir me le faire savoir. Sur ce, bonne nuit. » Les élèves commencèrent à se diriger vers l'escalier alors que Charlie s'était écarté pour les laisser passer.

Adénor et Lily suivirent les autres filles du groupe et montèrent dans leur chambre. L'intérieur de la pièce était ronde avec de nombreuses fenêtres séparant chaque lits à baldaquins ayant chacun une table de nuit et un coffre. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un poêle assez massif et joliment ouvragé. Chacune des filles se dirigèrent vers le lit ou se trouvaient leurs affaires personnelles. Adénor vit sa valise placé à coté d'un lit se trouvant à l'opposé de la porte, encadré entre deux fenêtres. Lily retrouva ses affaires déposé dans un lit voisin. Sur chaque coffre étaient disposés une écharpe, des gants, une cravate, ainsi que quelques autres accessoires vestimentaires aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

Adénor prit le rouleau de parchemin déposé sur sa table de chevet, alors que les autres firent de même. L'emploi du temps des premières années était inscrit dessus, il avait l'air assez chargé. Cependant, la fatigue étant la plus forte, les filles reposèrent leurs emplois du temps et commencèrent à sortir leurs pyjamas et affaires pour se préparer pour la nuit. Alors que plusieurs sortirent du dortoir pour aller se changer, Adénor fixait l'extérieur ou elle ne voyait que la lune et les étoiles.

« Tu m'as l'air préoccupé Adénor. » Lança Lily qui était la seule resté à l'intérieur, son pyjama et sa trousse de toilette dans les mains.

« C'est juste que…tout cela est tellement nouveau… »

« Ne t'en fait pas, et puis je serais là pour t'aider dans les premiers jours. »

« C'est gentil mais je ne veux pas t'embêter. »

« Tu ne m'embête pas, et puis chacun a besoin de prendre ses marques. Toi plus que les autres car tu ne connais rien des us et coutumes du monde des sorciers, alors je tacherais d'essayer de te les apprendre. » Lança Lily avec un petit sourire.

« Merci à toi. » Déclara Adénor.

« De rien… mais dépêche toi de sortir tes affaires, les filles vont revenir de la salle de bain des filles et nous ne serrons toujours pas prête. » Adénor acquiesça avec un petit sourire et ouvrit sa valise juste pour en sortir ce dont elle avait besoin en veillant à ne pas dévoiler sa rapière. Ne souhaitant plus penser à ses problèmes pour le moment, Adénor referma sa valise et sortit du dortoir avec Lily, ne voulant plus que dormir afin de se reposer avant de pouvoir découvrir dès le lendemain tout ce que cette école avait à offrir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>C'est ainsi que s'achève ce chapitre^^ Il n'y a pas de défi d'Adénor cette semaine (désolé Potterhead) mais il y en aura certainement un au chapitre prochain ;)<strong>_

_**_**_**A plus! Leonem ;)**_**_**_


	7. Première journée dans un nouveau monde

_**Me revoici en mode speed! Comme la semaine a été assez difficile j'ai eu peu de temps pour peaufiner ce chapitre et j'y ai donc passé une partie de la journé**__**e. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et sans plus attendre (roulement de tambours...) LA SUITE! Bonne lecture!**_

MxJ_**, ravie de t'avoir remonté le moral à la fin du week-end (je sais bien ce que c'est) et comme tu l'as sans doute compris, je publie toujours le dimanche, pour des questions pratiques alors comme ça j'espère que ça continuera^^ Merci aussi de me remonter le moral, ça fait toujours plaisir, passe un bon moment de lecture!, **_Aline_**! merci pour ta looongue review, tu m'as beaucoup touché, moi devenir pro' c'est vrai que j'en rêve mais il y a tellement de personnes plus talentueuses que moi qui se casses les dents à tenter leur chance que s'en est effrayant... Mais si un jour (un beau jour comme dans mes rêves) ça arrive et que je publie mon premier roman, promis tu seras la première informé ;) Tu as remarqué, j'ai commencé à faire marcher ma machine à vannes pour ma fic' lol, ne t'écroule pas surtout, sinon va falloir que j'arrête pour ta santé^^ Par contre je te préviens, maintenant que tu m'as habitué à tes longues et somptueuses review, tu ne peux plus m'en laisser des petites (c'est très motivant, surtout ces temps-ci) Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le monde des sorciers sortant des romans Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas des livres m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Adénor Harker à l'école des sorciers<strong>

**Chapitre 7**

**Première journée dans un nouveau monde**

La lumière du soleil se levant au dessus du lac noir se diffusa au travers des vitres des dortoirs de la tour Gryffondor. Dans le dortoir des filles de première année, le silence paisible permettait à Adénor, encore endormis, de profiter du confort de son lit à baldaquin. La fillette remonta ses couvertures au niveau de ses oreilles et en partie sur ses yeux pour cacher les rayons du soleil plongeant sur son lit. La lumière de l'astre du jour vint alors la fouetter au visage sans que la fillette ne sache pourquoi, sentant juste sa couverture être violemment arraché d'elle.

« Adénor ! Lève-toi ! Dépêche toi, tout le monde est déjà partit ! » La fillette ouvrit mollement les yeux pour voir Lily lâchant sa couverture, qu'elle avait arrachée, par terre. Elle prit une brosse à cheveux qui se trouvait sur son propre lit et commença à se brosser énergiquement ses long cheveux roux lui arrivant jusqu'au bas de son dos.

« Ce n'est pas grave si on est en retard au petit-déjeuner… » Marmonna Adénor en plongeant son visage dans son oreiller.

« Hein ? Adénor, il est huit heure moins dix ! Tout le monde a déjà déjeuné, tu n'auras pas le temps d'aller prendre quelque chose avant notre premier cours ! »

« Quoi ? » Lança vivement la fillette en se relevant d'une traite en regardant Lily qui était en train de se faire une natte. Comprenant qu'elle était plus qu'en retard, Adénor bondit hors de son lit et se jeta sur son uniforme, en prenant une cravate et une cape avec le blason aux couleurs de sa maison ainsi que sa trousse de toilette. Elle sortit à toute vitesse de la chambre commune et se dépêcha d'aller à la salle de bain des filles.

Resté dans la chambre, Lily roula des yeux avec un petit sourire sur le visage avant de poser sa brosse sur sa table de chevet. Elle prit son sac et y mit tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour les cours de la matinée. Elle se dirigea vers la valise d'Adénor et trouva un sac à bandoulière marron avec des poches noir à l'extérieur. Lily se permit de déballer certains colis ou se trouvaient les fournitures d'Adénor et prit ce dont la fillette aurait besoin pour suivre les cours du matin. Elle trouva au fond du sac, un petit porte feuille qu'elle retira. Sa curiosité piqué au vif, Lily ne put s'empêcher de l'ouvrir pour n'y trouver d'intéressant qu'une carte d'identité moldu. Elle referma le porte feuille et le remis dans le sac. Adénor réapparut dans la chambre, essoufflé, en train de finir d'attacher ses cheveux châtain foncé lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules en une queue de cheval.

« Tu as été rapide. » Constata Lily alors qu'Adénor déposait en boule son pyjama et ses affaires de toilette sur son lit.

« C'est l'habitude… Souvent j'étais obligé de me dépêcher dans les vestiaires après mes leçons d'e… » Elle s'arrêta, se remémorant qu'elle ne voulait pas parler d'escrime. « Mes cours de sports. »

« Je comprends mieux. » Répondit simplement la petite rousse. « Tiens. » Elle lui tendit son sac. « Je me suis permis de préparer tes affaires, il ne manque que ta baguette. »

« Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment gentil. » Adénor prit la boite correspondant à l'objet manquant et le glissa rapidement dans son sac.

« De rien… » Lily regarda sa montre avec un bracelet rose et sentit la panique la gagner. « On doit se dépêcher, on a quatre minutes pour rejoindre notre salle de cours. »

Les deux filles s'élancèrent, dévalant l'escalier de la salle commune du dortoir avant de sortir pour descendre quatre à quatre les étages malgré les escaliers facétieux.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit, c'est quoi déjà le cours qu'on a là ? » Demanda Adénor en soufflant.

« Histoire de la magie ! » Lança Lily qui se sentait essoufflé alors qu'elle arriva suivit d'Adénor devant la porte de la salle de classe qui était encore ouverte.

Les deux fillettes prirent quelque seconde pour reprendre leur souffle avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la salle, comme si de rien n'était. De nombreux élèves, provenant des quatre maisons confondus, étaient déjà installés. Adénor trouva un bureau double inoccupé, par chance, au milieu de la rangée de droite et s'y installa avec Lily. Toutes deux sortirent leurs affaires silencieusement alors qu'autour d'elles les autres élèves marmonnaient tandis que d'autres se dépêchaient d'entrer et s'installer sur les quelques places qui restaient devant. La porte de la classe claqua soudain. La classe était fermé alors que Lily montrait silencieusement à Adénor qu'il était huit heure pile à sa montre. Cependant, quelque chose intrigua la fillette, il n'y avait pas de professeur dans la classe.

« Bien le bonjour à vous jeunes élèves de première année. » Lança une voix monocorde provenant du tableau noir. Tous les élèves fixèrent l'objet. Un fantôme passa au travers du tableau, portant des vêtements d'époque comme les autres fantômes du château et ayant une barbe. Il s'avança jusqu'à son bureau et fit mine de s'y appuyer. Adénor aurait même juré qu'une partie de l'arrière de son pantalon était prisonnier du meuble. « Je me présente, je suis Cuthbert Binns et je serais votre professeur d'histoire de la magie pour toute la durée de vos études à Poudlard. » Le fantôme parlait d'une voix assez monocorde, ce qui n'était pas du goût d'Adénor qui aimait les cours que les professeurs savaient rendre intéressant. A ce stade, le professeur Binns lui rappelait sa maitresse de CM2, qu'elle ne regrettait pas. « Bien, apparemment si mes comptes sont justes vous êtes tous là, c'est parfait. Veuillez sortir un parchemin et de l'encre, comme c'est votre premier cours, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous agresser dès le début avec des périodes historiques difficiles comme les révoltes sanglantes des gobelins, que nous verrons plus tard. Ce cours sera une petite introduction sur l'histoire de l'école et ses légendes plus ou moins fondés. Cela vous permettra en même temps de parfaire un peu mieux vos connaissances sur l'endroit afin de mieux prendre vos marques. »

Les élèves sortirent leurs plumes avec de l'encre et commencèrent à griffonner sur leurs parchemins. Adénor trempa la pointe de sa plume dans son pot d'encre et avança l'objet vers le parchemin. Une goutte d'encre coula et tacha le coin en haut à gauche. Adénor se sentait perdre ses moyens, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'écrire avec une plume.

« Regarde, fait comme moi. » Lui murmura Lily qui tenant sa plume, trempa la pointe dans l'encre et la passa contre le bord du pot pour en ôter le surplus. Elle avança l'objet ensuite sans risque vers son parchemin et écrit le titre du cours.

Adénor acquiesça avec un petit sourire et recommença. Elle refit une tache au moment ou elle s'apprêtait à tracer la première lettre. Ne se laissant pas abattre malgré l'aspect du coin de son parchemin qui commençait à ressembler à un dalmatien, elle continua d'essayer. Après plusieurs tentatives sous le regard amusé de Lily, Adénor réussi à écrire le titre.

« Vous avez terminé miss Harker? » Demanda le professeur Binns qui se trouvait face au pupitre de la fillette. Elle sentit alors de nombreux regards amusés posés sur elle. « Je suppose que c'est vous l'élève étrangère qui s'est fait remarquer lors du banquet hier soir. » Il regarda sa feuille et constata qu'elle avait écrit le titre en français. « Je peux comprendre que vous risquez d'avoir des difficultés pour démarrer, mais je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de prendre vos notes en anglais puisqu'au moment des examens, nous, professeurs, ne prendrons pas la peine d'essayer de traduire vos copies. Ceci pourrait avoir des répercussions négatives sur vos notes. »

« Oui professeur Binns, j'en suis consciente. » Répondit la petite, tête baissé.

« Fort bien. » Il se remit à flotter vers son estrade ou se trouvait le tableau. « Ne souriez pas bêtement vous autre. Je me suis permis cette réflexion à Miss Harker parce que c'est une élève étrangère et née-moldu de surcroit mais laissez moi vous dire que je ne suis pas tendre non plus avec les fautes d'orthographe. S'il y a bien une chose qui me déplait énormément se sont les fautes d'orthographe dans les dissertations de ma matière. »

« Pardon monsieur mais... » Lança une voix de fille dans l'assemblée. « Vous avez bien dit dissertation? »

« Vous avez bien entendu miss Flint. Je me doute que vous n'êtes pas habitués à ça mais sachez que pour moi il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une dissertation bien maitrisé et sans fautes sur les guerre des géants. » Tous les élèves réagirent en grimaçant et en soupirant. « Je ne veux pas de tels visages dans ma classe, dites-vous bien que si vous apprenez votre cours, tout se passera sans difficultés. » Le fantôme esquissa un petit sourire. « Bien, maintenant commençons le cours. » Il alla à son bureau et s'y assied. « Je vais donc vous parler de la fondation de Poudlard et particulièrement de ses quatre fondateurs et toutes les légendes qui tournent autour du lieu. Monsieur Fisher, amenez-moi la carte qui se trouve enroulé derrière-vous et accrocher là au tableau s'il vous plait. » Le jeune garçon de Serdaigle qui était assied au fond se leva, prit l'objet et l'amena jusqu'au tableau. Il le posa sur deux crochets qui apparurent devant lui.

« C'est fait professeur. » Déclara le garçon brun avant de retourner à sa place.

« Merci. Derrière moi, vous pouvez voir une carte de Poudlard. Je vous conseil de bien la regarder et l'enregistrer, cela pourra vous servir pour ne pas vous perdre dans les premiers jours. » Adénor et Lily fixèrent la carte, tenant d'une main leurs plumes. « Poudlard a été fondé il y a plus de mille ans par les quatre plus grands sorciers et sorcières de leur époque : Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard. Ceux là même qui ont donnés leurs noms aux quatre maisons dans lesquels vous avez été répartit. » Les enfants avaient commencés à prendre note gentiment alors que le professeur Binns parlait d'un ton monocorde, assied, les mains croisés sur son bureau. « Pour la petite anecdote, le choixpeau qui est passé sur chacune de vos tête hier soir était à l'origine le couvre chef de Godric Gryffondor qui a proposé que chacun des fondateurs de mettre une petite partie de leur esprit dans l'objet pour permettre une répartition optimal selon le caractère de chacun des élèves. Lorsqu'ils ont décidés d'un commun accord de créer l'école, ils ont décidé de s'installer dans ce château qui à l'origine était un château moldu. Avec l'usage de la magie, ils ont bien évidemment modifié l'agencement du monument pour un fonctionnement plus pratique. On raconte même qu'ils auraient crées des passages secrets dans le château menant en plusieurs endroits autour du domaine. De plus, le château et le parc ont été rendus par un puissant sortilège incartable pour empêcher les moldus de nous voir. »

« Des passages secrets? » Lança une élève enjoué. « Mais monsieur, depuis le temps, ils ont certainement dû être découverts. »

« Non miss Napear. Le château a été fouillé de nombreuses fois mais il faut que vous soyez consciente du fait que ce monument est empli de magie. On raconte qu'une salle secrète créer par Salazar Serpentard aurait également été battit mais on ne l'a jamais trouvé non plus. On suppose que peut être ces endroits sont incartable. D'ailleurs, le château possède aussi une salle baptisé salle sur demande, et la légende raconte que cette salle ne s'ouvre qu'aux personnes en ayant vraiment besoin. Jamais personne n'a pu donc la trouver de manière délibéré. »

« Je me demande bien ce que pourrait contenir une telle salle. » Murmura Lily à Adénor qui écrivait tranquillement.

« Parlons un peu de la protection du château, comme je l'ai déjà dit Poudlard et le domaine sont incartables et protégé par un sortilège de protection puissant. Il paraît même, mais on n'a jamais pu vérifier, que Poudlard pourrait être protégé par des soldats de pierre, que je n'ai jamais vu et que l'on ne peut convoquer qu'en cas d'extrême danger. Un jour, alors que j'étais à la recherche dans le château d'indices sur ces soldats de pierre, je suis tombé sur une sorte de formule gravé sur la statue de Paracelse. La formule était bien cachée dans les magnifiques pans sculptés de sa cape. Il y était inscrit : **Liés de sang ils viendront, d'aspect physique ils se ressembleront, du jour et la nuit ils s'opposeront, la grande magie ils posséderont, la connaissance ils protégeront, la magie noir ils vaincront**_._ »

« C'est quoi ce charabia? » Demanda Danaé en riant.

« A vrai dire, je n'en suis pas sûr mais il est fort probable que ceci soit lié aux gardiens de pierre. Cependant, rien ne me permet de l'affirmer et je me demande encore, si ceci ne serait pas plutôt une prophétie qu'une formule... »

« Avouer que vous ignorez tout de vos pseudo-découvertes et que vous n'êtes qu'un historien à la petite semelle. » Marmonna Danaé avec un sourire narquois alors que sa voisine brune faisant partit de Serpentard continuait d'écrire sur son parchemin avec sa plume.

« Jeune fille, je ne tolérais pas de telles réflexions dans ma classe, je vous annonce que vous avez le privilège d'inaugurer le décompte de points dans le négatif miss Flint. Je retire 10 points à Serpentard pour votre réflexion malpolie. »

« Quoi? Mais... »

« Il suffit miss Flint. Je vous conseil de vous taire car dans mon cours, si les élèves parlent c'est pour dire des choses pertinentes. Pour en revenir sur nos quatre fondateurs, on sait peu de choses sur les détails de leurs vies. Cependant, d'après certaines recherches personnelles que j'ai menées sur eux, ils étaient tout les quatre capables d'une chose extraordinaire. » Les élèves le regardèrent tous avec intérêt. « Vous savez tous que n'importe quel sorcier a besoin d'utiliser sa baguette pour faire de la magie, bien sûr nous avons la possibilité de jeter des sortilèges informulés, et encore beaucoup nécessitent l'usage de la baguette. Malgré tout, j'ai trouvé de nombreux témoignages de leur époque recoupent une vieille théorie qui circule sur eux... ils savaient faire usage de la magie sans baguette. Mais il y a encore plus fort, chacun pouvait manipuler la magie de manière naturelle grâce à un des quatre éléments. » De nombreux murmurent commencèrent à s'échanger dans la salle de classe.

« T'image ça Adénor? Faire de la magie sans baguette. C'est incroyable! » Lança Lily.

« Oui mais pourquoi ça semble tellement incroyable? Tous les sorciers ne peuvent pas le faire? »

« Non, jusqu'ici aucun sorcier n'a réussi à manipuler les éléments et ainsi jeter des sorts sans baguette. C'est un mythe dans le monde des sorciers, qu'on raconte dans les histoires pour enfants. »

« Silence! » Lança le professeur Binns alors que les élèves discutaient de plus en plus fort. « Calmez-vous, je comprends que ceci vous paraisse étonnant mais pour l'instant tout ceci ne reste que des suppositions, faute de preuves. Il n'y a rien qui puisse nous permettre d'affirmer cette théorie. » Les enfants continuaient d'écrire. « Qui a-t-il d'autre dont je pourrais vous parlez ? Il y a le plafond de la Grande Salle, je suppose que vous l'avez certainement remarqué. Pour en savoir plus, je préfère vous renvoyer au livre L'Histoire de Poudlard. Je crois que nous avons fait assez brièvement le tour. Si j'avais dû tout développer, nous y serions encore à Noël. Alors, j'espère que ce cours vous auras été clair et utile et la prochaine fois nous verrons notre premier chapitre qui sera consacré à la sorcellerie au Moyen-âge. Vous pouvez y aller, bonne journée. » Finit le professeur Binns avant de se lever et flotter vers le tableau et passer au travers.

Les élèves commencèrent à rassembler rapidement leurs affaires dans leurs sacs et sortirent de la classe.

« Nous n'avons pas finit un peu en avance ? » Demanda Adénor à Lily alors qu'elles étaient les dernières à sortir de la classe.

« Si, mais c'est normal, mon frère m'avait expliqué que c'était une tradition chez le professeur Binns de commencer par un cours sur l'histoire et les mythes de Poudlard. »

« Je vois… et de combien de temps dispose-t-on avant le prochain cours ? »

« Hum… » Lily sortit son emploi du temps et le relu. « Nous avons une bonne demi-heure de pause avant le cours de Métamorphose. Il commence à dix heure pile, et à ce qu'on dit, le professeur McGonagall est très à cheval sur l'heure. »

« La Grande Salle est ouverte toute la journée ou seulement pour les repas ? »

« Elle est constamment ouverte je crois. Pourquoi ? »

« Ça ne te dirait pas qu'on y aille en attendant ? L'idée de remonter jusqu'au dortoir pour une demi-heure m'épuise d'avance. »

« Pas faux, d'accord on y va ! » Fit Lily avec un sourire jovial.

Les fillettes arrivèrent à la Grande salle ou quelques élèves étaient attablés à leurs tables respectives alors que le petit déjeuner du matin avait été débarrassé. Adénor et Lily s'assirent l'une en face de l'autre et la petite aux cheveux châtain sortit un parchemin vierge et de quoi écrire. Un grognement sourd résonna alors dans le silence qui s'était instauré entre les deux fillettes.

« Désolé, c'était mon ventre. » Lança Adénor, rougissant alors qu'elle se penchait sur son parchemin.

« Tiens prend ça. » Fit Lily qui lui tendit un toast nature coupé en quatre qui se présentait dans un mouchoir blanc. « Désolé, je n'ai pas pu le tartiner de marmelade mais alors tout aurait collé dans ma poche. »

« Hein ? C'est pour moi ? Tu n'aurais pas du. » Déclara Adénor en regardant les morceaux de pain grillé qui lui paraissaient vraiment appétissant.

« En fait, je faisais toujours ça le matin avant d'aller à l'école. Je prenais un biscuit, une biscotte, ou ce que j'avais sous la main et le mettait dans ma poche. Comme ça, si j'avais faim vers dix ou onze heure, j'avais de quoi me permettre de tenir jusqu'au déjeuner. Mais tu en a plus besoin que moi la, tu n'as pas mangé ce matin alors prend les. »

« Non, si jamais tu as faim tu n'auras plus rien. »

« Prend les je te dis. En plus, il n'y a pas grand-chose. » Elle voyait que sa voisine reculait en signe de désapprobation. « J'en mange un morceau et les autres sont pour toi, ça te va ? » Avant de ne pouvoir répondre quoi que ce soit, Adénor sentit son ventre gargouiller méchamment.

« Je te revaudrais ça… Merci ! » Répondit-elle en prenant un morceau de toast qu'elle essaya de déguster pour garder le morceau dans sa bouche plus longtemps. Elle se pencha alors sur son parchemin et commença à écrire tout en grignotant les morceaux de pain.

« Tu réécris ton cours ? » Demanda Lily avec un petit rire.

« Non. J'écris une petite lettre pour quelqu'un. Seulement je ne sais pas comment l'envoyer. » Expliqua Adénor tout en continuant d'écrire.

« Ce n'est pas compliqué, il suffit d'aller à la volière. »

« Tu peux me montrer ? »

« Bien sûr. » Répondit Lily avec un grand sourire. Adénor se dépêcha de terminer d'écrire sa lettre et rangea ses affaires dans son sac.

Les deux fillettes se levèrent et sortirent, se dirigeant calmement vers la volière qui se trouvait dans le parc, au sommet d'une colline surplombant le château. Elles entrèrent à l'intérieur ou se trouvaient une multitude de hiboux sur leurs perchoirs.

« Waw, il y en a plein… »

« Oui, certains appartiennent à des élèves, d'autres à l'école. Il est préférable d'avoir ton hibou personnel car comme ça, si tu envoie souvent du courrier c'est plus facile, tu n'as pas besoin d'attendre qu'il y est un hibou de disponible. Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas important mais au fil du temps, la volière risque de ne pas être aussi remplie. »

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? C'est comme pour t'orienter dans ce château immense, tu fais comment ? »

« C'est grâce à mon frère, il m'a tout expliqué avant que je ne vienne ici. C'est pour ça que je suis si à l'aise. »

« Je comprends mieux. »

« Bon alors, d'abord il te faut un hibou. Mon frère m'a dit que le meilleur des hiboux qui est toujours prêt à partir, c'est Scouthibou. » L'oiseau réagit à son nom et vint se poser sur le perchoir qui se trouvait au milieu de la volière. Lily vit qu'Adénor n'avait que sa lettre plié dans la main. « Tu n'as pas d'enveloppe ? »

« Non, je n'en ai pas. Ça ne m'est même pas venu à l'esprit en plus. »

« Pas grave. » La petite fille rousse se dirigea vers une petite alcôve dans le mur en face de l'entrée et sortit une enveloppe. « Comme mon frère me l'avait dit. Il y en a toujours à cet endroit. Tu pourrais d'ailleurs en prendre quelques unes tout de suites comme ça tu iras plus vite la prochaine fois. » Adénor acquiesça et alla en prendre plusieurs qu'elle rangea dans son sac.

Elle replia ensuite bien sa lettre qu'elle mit dans l'enveloppe et sortit sa plume et de l'encre pour écrire le nom et l'adresse sur l'enveloppe en s'appuyant sur le rebord en pierre supportant le perchoir ou se trouvait Scouthibou. Après avoir tout rangé dans son sac, elle s'avança vers l'oiseau en admirant ses plumes marron.

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Tu tends ton enveloppe et tu dis bien fort et distinctement le nom de la personne à qui la lettre est destinée et son adresse. »

« D'accord. » Adénor tendit son enveloppe à Scouthibou qui prit l'enveloppe dans son bec. « Pour Fleur Delacour, élève à l'école de magie Beauxbâtons. » Le hibou s'envola et quitta la volière sous le regard des deux fillettes et disparu dans les nuages.

...

Lily passa élégamment sa cuillère pour prendre le dernier morceau de fruit qui se trouvait dans sa coupe de fruits au sirop. Alors qu'elle admirait la jolie couleur de la banane qui se trouvait dans sa cuillère une tache rouge vint s'étaler brutalement dessus. Regardant avec dégout la goutte de jus s'écouler sur le morceau de banane, la fillette leva les yeux pour voir Adénor face à elle en train d'avaler d'énormes bouchés d'un steak très saignant.

« Heu… Adénor ? Tu n'as pas encore terminé ton plat ? »

« Si ! » Répondit-elle la bouche encore à moitié pleine. « J'en ai pris un autre en fait ! »

« Tu plaisante, tu as encore faim après déjà les deux entrées que tu as mangé ? Ne me dit pas qu'après deux plats il te faudra deux desserts. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? J'ai faim, tes petits morceaux de toast avant dix heure, ne m'ont calmé l'appétit que très partiellement. Je ne fais que rattraper un repas. »

Lily souffla l'air dépité alors que dans son fort intérieur le comportement peu commun d'Adénor l'amusait beaucoup, elle la trouvait très vivante malgré le fait qu'elles ne se connaissaient que depuis une journée.

« Bon après-midi les filles ! » Lança Charlie alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie de la Grande Salle avec ses amis pour leur prochain cours. « J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez potion après le déjeuner, un conseil, soyez à l'heure ou le professeur Rogue vous aura dans le collimateur. » Continua Charlie avec un grand sourire.

« Arrête, elles vont avoir peur de la chauve-souris des cachots avant même de l'avoir vu à l'œuvre. » Lui marmonna un autre élève en riant alors qu'ils sortaient.

Une énième fois, Lily regarda sa montre et ne put s'empêcher de sursauter sur place.

« Il est moins dix, et on a cours de potion dans les cachots, il faut qu'on se dépêche d'y aller ! » Lança-t-elle alors qu'elle était déjà debout sous les yeux d'Adénor qui continuait de mâcher un morceau de steak.

« Mais je n'ai même pas pris de dessert. » Pleurnicha la fillette avec des petits yeux de chat suppliant. En réponse, Lily prit une pomme rouge qui se trouvait dans un plateau de fruit juste à coté d'elle et la lança à Adénor qui rattrapa l'objet en vol alors qu'elle mastiquait toujours son morceau de viande.

« Tu mangeras ça en route. Allez viens ! » La fillette obéit et se leva, tout en se disant que Lily était ce qu'on appel chez les moldus une vraie maniaque de l'heure.

Une fois de plus les deux fillettes coururent dans les couloirs, descendant jusqu'au cachot ou se trouvait la salle de classe du cours de potion. La porte était entre-ouverte, mais le professeur n'était pas encore là. Les deux petites trouvèrent des places l'une à coté de l'autre et s'installèrent tranquillement. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, suffisamment pour que toutes les places qui étaient encore vides se remplisse. Au bout de cinq minutes après que le cours était sensé avoir débuté, Lily regardait sa montre toutes les dix secondes se demandant ce qui se passait.

« Il semblerait que ce professeur soit moins à cheval sur l'heure que notre directrice de maison, le professeur McGonagall. » Marmonna Adénor qui avait commencé à griffonner quelque chose dans son cahier.

« Non, à ce que j'ai entendu dire le professeur Rogue est le plus strict de tout les membres du corps professoral. S'il est en retard c'est forcément pour une bonne raison. »

« Moi je dis que si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas mangé aussi vite ma pomme. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a du mal à descendre. »

Soudain, la porte entrebâillé claqua, laissant entrer le professeur dans un vol de cape noir comme toute sa tenue et ses cheveux gras lui tombant sur les yeux.

« Il n'y aura ni baguette magique, ni incantations idiotes dans ce cours. » Annonça de but en blanc le professeur Rogue en allant jusqu'à son bureau. Il se tourna vers l'assemblée des premières années dont certains commençaient déjà à pâlir, rien qu'au physique et à la voix grave du professeur qui intimidait autant qu'il effrayait. « Je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez rien à la science subtile et à l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Néanmoins si je détecte parmi vous quelques têtes pouvant avoir malgré tout quelques potentiels à briller dans cette matière, il se pourrait que je puisse leurs apprendre d'autres choses comme par exemple enfermer la mort dans un flacon. » Adénor entendit derrière elle quelqu'un déglutir bruyamment de peur. « Ceci étant dit, j'attends dans ma classe à ce que vous soyez rigoureux et attentifs. Sachez que je ne tolérerais aucun écart de comportement. » Le regard sombre du professeur balaya l'assemblée, constatant avec délectation, sans laisser rien paraître, que son petit discours de rentrée pour première années faisait toujours autant son petit effet comme il le souhaitait. Tous les regards des élèves étaient plongés vers leurs cahiers, aucun ne voulant croiser le regard du professeur de potion. C'est alors qu'il croisa les seules prunelles qui le regardaient directement, des petits yeux noisette. « Miss Harker. » A l'appel de son nom, la fillette essaya de rester stoïque, mais malgré tout, le professeur Rogue dégageait une aura tellement sombre que n'importe qui en tremblerait. « Le nom qui parcoure les couloirs depuis hier soir. » Il se tourna vers son bureau et claqua des doigts laissant apparaître des flammes bleutés sous le chaudron qui s'y trouvait.

Rapidement, Adénor griffonna quelques mots au coin de son cahier et le tourna vers Lily qui semblait aussi apeuré qu'elle. **Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça tombe sur moi ! **Un raclement de gorge les sorties de leurs réflexions muettes et Adénor d'un coup vif remit son cahier face à elle.

« Je ne sais pas. » Murmura du fond de sa gorge et aussi discrètement que possible la petite rousse.

« Peu m'importe que vous soyez né-moldu et qu'en conséquence vous ayez plus de mal à vous acclimater que les autres. Je ne tolérerais aucun écart de comportement, je vous déconseille donc de jouer les fortes têtes comme vous l'avez fait avec notre prestigieux choixpeau. » Le professeur Rogue la fixa dans les yeux. La fillette sentait la peur s'immiscer en elle, se doutant que c'était le but recherché par cet homme, intimider les élèves pour mieux les contrôler et diriger ensuite. Après une bonne dizaine de secondes, Adénor préférant écourter la mise en garde de son professeur baissa les yeux en signe de soumission, ce qui la blessa au plus profond son orgueil. Fièrement, Rogue releva la tête avec un petit sourire satisfait. « Bien maintenant ouvrer vos livres page 10. Pour ce premier cours, nous allons voir les différents produits basiques que vous devrez utiliser pour la concoction de vos potions cette année. » Les élèves s'exécutèrent de suite et en même temps ouvrirent leurs cahiers sans dire un mot. « Bien, qui peut me donner l'autre nom de l'aconit ? » Il en montra un brin et après quelques secondes durant lesquels les élèves baissèrent la tête, il continua. « Personne, comme c'est décevant, en même temps je me doutais que je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à mieux que le silence. L'aconit possède aussi le nom de napel ou tue-loup et rentre dans la composition de la potion du même nom. » Les élèves se mirent à noter tout ce que le professeur énumérait à un rythme soutenus. La prise de note du cours était difficile mais étant donné que parfois le professeur Rogue aimait étaler sa science, Adénor en profitait pour griffonner un petit mot sur une page de parchemin vierge qu'elle avait glissé avant le début du cours dans son cahier.

**Chers maman, papa et Charles, **

**Je suis bien arrivé à l'école, pour l'instant je commence juste mes cours, et prendre mes marques ne sera peut-être pas aussi long et difficile que je le pensais. Je sais que vous devez m'en vouloir terriblement pour ce que j'ai fais et peut-être même ne voulez vous plus me voir, mais comme vous le savez ma décision est prise et comme vous me l'avez si bien appris, on ne doit jamais revenir sur sa décision. Répondez-moi, ça me ferais tellement plaisir. **

**Je vous aime fort **

**Adénor **

...**  
><strong>

Les deux heures de cours s'étaient écoulés lentement, la fillette avait eux le temps de glisser discrètement sa lettre dans une enveloppe et continuait de noter son cours qui, malgré le coté froid et sombre de son professeur, était un cours intéressant à ses yeux.

« Bien, le cours est terminé. » Annonça le professeur Rogue vers l'assemblée d'élèves. « Pour le prochain cours, j'interrogerais au hasard quelques personnes pour voir si le cours a bien été compris. Je vous conseil de bien l'apprendre car j'ai un gout très prononcé pour faire disparaître les points de maison. » Lorsqu'il eut finit, tous les élèves rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires et quittèrent le plus rapidement possible la salle de classe.

« Je vais remonter directement au dortoir étant donné qu'on a terminé nos cours de la journée. » Murmura Lily à Adénor qui acquiesça en réponse.

« Ne m'attend pas, je dois passer à la volière. » Lily hocha la tête et quitta la salle rapidement alors que le professeur Rogue s'était assied à son bureau et écrivait quelque chose sur un parchemin avec une longue plume noir.

Adénor qui avait finit de ranger ses affaires se dirigea calmement vers la porte.

« Faites attention miss Harker. » Lui lança d'une voix doucereuse son professeur de potion. « Mon cours n'est pas le moment ou vous pouvez vous occuper de votre correspondance. » Sans se retourner, Adénor feignit de ne pas comprendre.

« Pardon ? »

« Ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas remarqué qu'à un moment vous écriviez autre chose que votre cours. Si nous n'étions pas le jour de la rentrée, et que le directeur ne m'avait pas demandé d'essayer d'éviter que les scores des maisons autres que Serpentard ne soient pas à zéro… je vous aurais déjà collé Harker et retiré au moins 50 points à votre maison. »

L'orgueil d'Adénor se retrouva une nouvelle fois frappé de plein fouet. Se trouvant droite devant la porte, la fillette tourna seulement la tête, fixant son professeur.

« Excuser-moi mais il n'y a pas que moi qui mériterais de perdre des points dans ce cas, car après tout, les retards sont aussi des motifs à sanction. Surtout lorsqu'ils sont volontaires pour mieux effrayer les élèves ensuite. »

Rogue fixa avec rage la fillette qui quittait la classe tranquillement. Cette gamine arrogante lui rappelait d'autres cornichons d'élèves d'autres classes mais elle lui rappelait quelqu'un d'autre, il le savait. Le problème était qu'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir qui.

Remontant des cachots, Adénor se doutait que d'après ses pronostiques, elle avait de grandes chances d'être interrogé au prochain cours. Elle prévoyait déjà de réviser dès ce soir son cour sur les potions. Arrivant à la cour extérieur du château pour rejoindre la volière, la fillette aperçu les jumeaux Weasley penchés sur les carreaux de pierre, en train d'arracher de la mauvaise herbe à la main. Elle passa par une allée couverte afin qu'ils ne la voie pas alors que d'autres élèves assieds sur les bancs de pierre, principalement des Serpentard, étaient en train de se moquer ouvertement d'eux. Elle se cacha derrière une colonne de pierre pour mieux voir ce qu'il se passait.

Non loin des deux rouquins se tenait Rusard avec Miss Teigne dans les bras. Il les observait faire avec un sourire qui en disait long sur le plaisir qu'il avait à les punir après ce qu'ils avaient fait à son animal de compagnie.

« Allez messieurs, un peu de nerf ! Vous n'enlever que les plus grosses herbes mais je vois les petites. Il faut aussi les enlever. »

« Mais elles dépassent à peine des carreaux de pierre. C'est pratiquement impossible de les enlever sans magie. » Répondit George les bouts de doigts complètement vert comme ceux de son frère.

« Je ne veux pas le savoir messieurs. Vous ne partirez pas d'ici tant qu'il restera le moindre petit brin d'herbe. »

« Vous avez vu ça les gars ! La mauvaise herbe peut parler maintenant ! » Lança avec un sourire mauvais un garçon de Serpentard, ce qui fit rire toute la petite troupe autour de lui.

« Rigole Flint ! Mais fait gaffe parce que si tu n'aime pas la mauvaise herbe, les chats eux en revanche ne sont pas de cet avis ! » Annonça avec colère Fred.

« Ça voulais dire quoi ta phrase au juste frérot ? » Demanda George au sol alors qu'il se débattait avec une herbe piquante.

« Je te le dirais plus tard, car il est hors de question de laisser rire ce cher Marcus Flint sans rien dire, personne ne se moque impunément de Fred et George Weasley. »

« Bien dit Fred ! »

« Arrêter de marmonner entre vous et arrachez l'herbe ! Je ne vois que ça pour mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête de deux mauvaises herbes comme vous. »

« Weasley mauvaises herbes ! Weasley mauvaises herbes ! Weasley mauvaises herbes ! » Se mirent à chanter tout le groupe de Serpentard sous le regard amusé de Rusard qui les laissa continuer de chanter.

« Courage Fred, d'ici ce soir, on devrait avoir terminé d'arracher toute la mauvaise herbe de la cour. »

« Effectivement messieurs mais j'ai dis que vous devrez arracher toutes les mauvaises herbes de l'ECOLE, cela comprends aussi le dallage autour du château, le grand escalier de pierre menant au lac noir… ainsi que tout les murs et toitures. » Les jumeaux pâlirent d'un seul coup sous le regard amusé de Rusard et des Serpentard qui explosèrent de rire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voila... En plus c'est enfin les vacances pour moi! (pour une semaine... j'ai l'impression de m'être faite arnaquer...). Ceci devrait me permettre d'essayer d'avancer dans l'écriture, d'autant que pour ceux qui me suivent pour mon autre fic', la suite est bien en préparation mais j'avance assez lentement malheureusement (mais qu'on se le dise, la sortie est prévue pour bientôt!^^)<strong>_

_**Défi d'Adénor n°3 : "Durant le cours du professeur Rogue, il a mentionné une plante qui s'appelle dictame, j'en ai noté le nom, mais comme en même temps j'écrivais ma lettre, je n'ai pas entendu à quoi elle servait." **_

_** Reviews? (=3)**_

_**Bonne semaine! Leonem ;)  
><strong>_


	8. C'est quoi le Quidditch ?

_**Aujourd'hui c'est dimanche! Et je publie une page blanche... Pas de panique c'était une blague! lol Désolé mais j'ai rien trouvé d'autre comme rime qui aurait du sens. Elle était vraiment nul, pardon... En tout les cas merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçus, c'est vraiment extra! Donc merci Pomeline, Potterhead, Pauline, Aline et MxJ, joyeux anniversaire en retard! (désolé je n'ai pas le temps aujourd'hui de laisser des petits mots, je me rattraperais plus tard^^)**_

_**La gagnante du défi d'Adénor n°3 est... Potterhead! Bravo ta réponse était détaillé et correct, juste une petite nuance que je préfère faire remarquer, c'est l'essence de dictame qui permet de soigner les plaies ouvertes mais le dictame a des propriétés équivalentes puisqu'il entre dans la composition de la potion Wiggenweld (potion régénérante). Pour la récompense à toi d'ouvrir les yeux! ^^**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le monde des sorciers sortant des romans Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas des livres m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Adénor Harker à l'école des sorciers<strong>

**Chapitre 8**

**C'est quoi le Quidditch ?**

Des délicates petites ondes sur un blanc immaculé, telles étaient les effets des gouttes de lait contenus dans la cuillère que tenait Adénor dans sa main. Les gouttelettes tombaient secondes après secondes dans son bol, lui-même remplis de lait frais et de céréales. La fillette ne remarqua même pas le coté artistique de la chose, bien trop concentré sur une lettre qu'elle avait reçu la veille par Scouthibou.

**Chère Adénor, **

**Je suis ravie d'avoir reçu de tes nouvelles. Étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'un hibou qui m'avait délivré ta lettre, j'ai tout de suite compris que tu avais préféré Poudlard à Beauxbâtons, ce qui dans un sens ne m'étonne pas. Même si nous n'avons pas eu le temps de beaucoup discuter lors de notre rencontre, ce que j'avais vu dans ta chambre m'avais laissé entrapercevoir une partie de ta personnalité qui sera sûrement plus à l'aise à l'ambiance que je m'imagine de Poudlard que celle de mon école. Je ne crois pas que tu aurais apprécié nos uniformes pour commencer… et puis, ces temps-ci madame Maxime est vraiment de très mauvaise humeur. Depuis le début de la semaine, depuis la rentrée en somme, elle n'arrête pas d'aller et venir entre l'école et je ne sais ou. Cette femme est quelqu'un de toujours très posé et calme mais là, l'inquiétude se lit parfaitement dans ses yeux. Je me demande ce qui peut autant l'angoisser, ça doit être sûrement grave. Si je t'en parle, c'est que peut être il se passe quelque chose de similaire dans ton école. Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter mais comme je suis curieuse de nature, je ne peux m'empêcher de te le demander… As-tu remarqué quelque chose d'anormal dans ton école ? Bref, je ne tiens pas à t'embêter plus longtemps avec ces histoires, si ça ce trouve je me monte la tête toute seule… **

**J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles bientôt, ça me ferait plaisir de correspondre avec toi régulièrement. **

**A bientôt, **

**Fleur**

Adénor replia la lettre et la remis dans son enveloppe avant de la mettre dans sa poche de cape. Elle se retourna vers son bol de céréales qu'elle se mit à manger tranquillement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lisais Adénor, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? » Lui demanda Lily qui comme d'habitude était assise en face d'elle.

« La réponse de ma correspondante de Beauxbâtons. J'ai reçu sa lettre hier dans la nuée de hiboux qui livraient le courrier mais je n'ai trouvé le temps de la lire que ce matin. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est vrai que tu as disparu toute la journée d'hier, tu faisais quoi ? »

« J'étais à la bibliothèque, j'ai passé ma journée à lire l'Histoire de Poudlard et un autre livre sur le monde des sorciers en général. Ils étaient très intéressants et ils m'ont aidé à combler certaines lacunes sur mes faibles connaissances de ce monde. »

« Je comprends mieux, je ne t'imaginais pas du tout être du genre rat de bibliothèque. » Fit Lily avec un petit sourire.

« Je ne le suis pas, je n'y vais que lorsque j'en ai besoin… Et toi, tu as passé ton samedi d'hier à faire quoi ? »

« Ben… j'ai passé ma matinée à dormir et j'ai consacrée mon après-midi à m'entrainer à changer un verre d'eau en rhum pour le cours de métamorphose du professeur McGonagall. Ça m'énerve parce que malgré tout le temps que j'ai passé à m'entrainer je n'ai réussi, au mieux, qu'à le changer en vin ! »

« Au moins c'est de l'alcool. » Répondit Adénor alors qu'elle prenait une bouchée de céréales.

« Tu peux parler, tu as réussis du premier coup en classe. C'est quoi ton truc ? Tu as fais comment ? »

« Pour être franche avec toi, je n'en sais rien. J'ai juste récité la formule et ça a marché. »

« Oui je sais j'étais là. En parlant de ça, ta baguette m'intrigue énormément, je n'en avais jamais vu une aussi jolie. Je t'avoue que j'en suis jalouse. » Adénor soupira à cette réflexion.

« Si tu savais ce qui s'est passé chez Ollivander lorsque je suis allé me l'acheter, tu ne me croirais pas. » Elle tourna la tête et fronça les sourcilles. « Ou peut-être que si… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Bonjour, je peux me joindre à vous ? » Lança une fillette avec de jolies boucles blonde debout, tenant son assiette de petit déjeuner dans les mains.

« Adénor, je te présente Mary Napear, elle fait partie de notre classe et de notre maison. Hier alors que je m'entrainais, elle est venue et on s'est entrainés ensemble, mais elle à la fin de la journée, elle a réussi à transformer cette saleté d'eau en rhum. » Adénor sourit en émettant de petits rires.

« Ravie de te connaître Mary, tu peux t'asseoir bien sûr. » Lança cette dernière toujours avec un sourire sur le visage.

« Merci. » Répondit la petite blonde en s'asseyant à coté de Lily. Un petit silence s'instaura à ce moment là. Adénor avait déplié le journal et y lisait un article tout en continuant de manger alors que Lily était en train d'étaler de la marmelade à l'orange sur une tartine. « Adénor ? » Commença timidement la petite blonde.

« Oui Mary ? » Fit la fillette châtain foncé en levant les yeux du journal.

« Je tenais à te dire que tu m'as réellement impressionné jeudi, en classe de potion. Je ne sais pas ce que le professeur Rogue a contre toi, mais après avoir interrogé brièvement une élève de sa maison sur le cours et qu'il t'a interrogé ensuite, ça se voyait qu'il s'acharnait vraiment sur toi. Il voulait que tu lui donne une mauvaise réponse certainement, mais tu as toujours répondu correctement. Je suis sûr que ça a dû vraiment l'énerver. »

« Personnellement, c'est la fin que j'ai le plus apprécié. » Continua Lily. « Sa dernière question qui portait sur les œufs de Runespoor, chose qui n'était pas dans le cours, tu n'as pas hésité à lui faire remarquer alors que ça sentais le piège à plein nez. »

« Oui et après durant tout le cours, on aurait dit qu'il ruminait derrière son bureau. Je dois avouer que c'était plutôt drôle, sachant qu'il m'avait fait vraiment peur au premier cours. » Renchérit Mary. « En plus, ce qui n'est pas juste c'est qu'il ne t'a même pas donné de point après que tu ai répondu à une dizaine de question alors qu'il avait donné 10 points à Susan Whedon de Serpentard qui avait répondu à deux pauvres petites questions. »

« A mon avis avec Rogue, il ne vaut mieux pas chercher à comprendre. » Répondit Adénor en se repenchant sur son journal. « Je me doutais que j'allais être interrogé alors j'avais révisé de manière intensive son cours pour être sûr qu'il n'ait rien à me reprocher, sinon je me serais sûrement fait descendre devant toute la classe. »

« Ça c'est sûr. » Fit Lily. « Mais est-ce que tu lui as fait quelque chose pour qu'il ait une dent comme ça contre toi ? »

« Je ne vois pas non. » Répondit la fillette en fixant son journal en repensant quand même au fait qu'elle lui avait répondu à la fin du premier cours de manière assez cassante. Elle en était sûr, ce professeur ne risquait pas d'être son ami.

« Dit moi Adénor, tu compte faire quoi aujourd'hui dimanche ? » Lui demanda Lily avec un grand sourire.

« Retourner à la bibliothèque, j'ai entendu dire que Madame Pince ouvrait le dimanche matin, j'irais chercher un bouquin et je potasserais pour la journée. »

« Arrête Adénor, je comprends que ça te rassure d'apprendre des choses puisqu'il te manque de nombreuses bases mais quand même, il existe de nombreuses choses amusantes aussi dans le monde sorcier et qu'on peut faire ici. » Lui expliqua Lily.

« Comme quoi par exemple ? » Demanda Adénor.

« AÏE ! » Fit une voix un peu plus loin à leur table. Les trois fillettes tournèrent la tête pour voir les jumeaux Weasley attablés un peu plus loin, l'un d'eux ayant une grave expression de douleur sur le visage.

« Ne bouge pas Fred, je vais te l'enlever. » Fit son frère en face de lui. Il lui prit la main et arracha une écharde de son doigt.

« OUÏLLE ! » Lança Fred après que George lui ait retiré son écharde du doigt.

« Franchement, je crois qu'on s'en souviendra de cette punition pas vrai frérot ? »

« Ça tu peux le dire, passer toute nos soirées de la semaine après les cours à arracher de la mauvaise herbe sous le regard de Rusard et des Serpentard qui se moquaient de nous… »

« Plus tout notre samedi… » Rajouta George.

« Sans magie, sans balai pour atteindre les murs et les toits… » Renchérit Fred.

« Pour au final finir avec les mains vertes, pleines d'échardes et qu'on peut encore à peine bouger. »

« Il faudra bien au moins une semaine pour que le vert disparaisse totalement. »

« J'espère que ça vous apprendra et que ça vous passera l'envie de recommencer les gars. » Déclara un autre rouquin à coté d'eux. « Je vous avais dis de ne pas faire votre coup du train, que ça allais mal finir pour vous si vous le faisiez mais vous ne m'avez pas écouté, comme d'habitude. Si seulement Bill était là… En tout les cas, j'espère que maintenant vous allez vous tenir à carreau, j'en ai un petit peu marre d'avoir à vous défendre en tant que préfet à chaque fois que vous faites une bêtise. »

« Pour qui tu nous prend enfin Charlie… » Commença George.

« Bien sûr qu'on a compris… » Continua Fred.

« Et après ça, on ne demande plus qu'à recommencer nos blagues ! » Lancèrent à l'unisson les deux jumeaux en se tapant les mains l'une contre l'autre. « AÏE ! » Firent-ils à l'unisson en se rasseyent à cause de la douleur lancinante qu'ils avaient provoqué à leurs mains déjà douloureuses.

« Ces garçons sont vraiment incorrigibles… » Murmura pour elle Adénor qui avait suivit la conversation.

« Ahahah ! » Ria aux éclats Charlie. « Vue l'état de vos mains vous allez avoir du mal à écrire pour prendre vos notes en cours. »

« On s'en fiche, c'est pas grave. » Répondit Fred.

« De toute façon, tu sais bien qu'on ne note jamais beaucoup. » Rajouta George.

« Moui… effectivement, mais on dirait que vous avez oublié quelque chose… » Continua Charlie avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Les jumeaux regardèrent leur frère avec interrogation. Charlie soupira toujours souriant. « Ce sont les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch aujourd'hui. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous avez oublié ça alors que vous n'avez cessé de m'en parler durant toutes les vacances. » Les jumeaux pâlirent. « Cependant, vu l'état de vos mains, je crains qu'il ne vous fasse déclarer forfait et attendre l'année prochaine. »

« Jamais ! » Lancèrent à l'unisson les jumeaux Weasley à leur frère alors qu'il se levait pour quitter la table.

« Faites comme vous voulez les gars, mais je vous préviens, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes mes frères que je vais être plus tendre avec vous pour les sélections. » Charlie sourit de nouveau. « On se voit tout à l'heure sur le terrain. » Il commença à avancer pour quitter la salle et remarqua les fillettes qu'il connaissait, attablés à prendre leur petit déjeuner. « Bonjour Adénor et Lily et euh… » Hésita-t-il en voyant la petite blonde.

« Elle s'appelle Mary. » Lança Adénor pour essayer de sortir Charlie de son doute.

« Mary c'est ça ! Je vous souhaite un bon dimanche, et si vous chercher de la distraction, je vous conseille de venir faire un petit tour sur le terrain de Quidditch tout à l'heure. » Après leur avoir adressé un énième sourire chaleureux, Charlie quitta la Grande Salle.

« Je crois que je sais ce qu'on va pouvoir faire pour se distraire aujourd'hui. » Lança de manière guillerette Lily. « On va aller voir les sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch de notre maison ! Tu es partante Mary ? »

« Bien sûr, sans problèmes ! Je voulais y allez en plus. »

« Parfait, alors Adénor on y va ? »

« Allez-y si vous voulez moi j'ai déjà prévus d'aller à la bibliothèque. » Répondit la fillette le nez plongé vers le journal.

« Hein ? Ah non ! Certainement pas ! Tu viens avec nous ! » Ordonna Lily.

« Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est le… Quidditch. »

« Justement c'est le bon moment pour t'expliquer et te montrer. » Expliqua Mary.

« Je ne sais pas… » Hésita Adénor regardant les deux fillettes souriantes.

« Allez ! » Lança Lily. « Et puis souvient toi de notre premier cours de vol de mercredi avec le professeur Bibine. Tu t'en es très bien sortit sur ton balai et on s'est bien amusé, alors ne viens pas me dire que ça ne t'a pas plu. »

« Non c'est vrai, c'était très bien et j'ai hâte de pouvoir à nouveau voler sur un balai mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec ce que vous appelez Quidditch. »

« C'est simple, le Quidditch se joue sur un balai. » A cette réponse, Adénor se contenta de fixer les deux fillettes en face d'elle avec de grands yeux.

...

Les trois fillettes marchaient tranquillement dans le parc du château, suivant le chemin menant au terrain de Quidditch. Lily et Mary avançaient en tête avec Adénor sur leurs talons qui se disait qu'elle aurait préféré potasser le livre qu'elle était allée emprunter juste avant à la bibliothèque. Ce n'est pas le fait de ne pas vouloir voir ce qu'étais le sport sorcier qui la rebutais, bien au contraire, elle était curieuse de nature mais elle craignait que cela ne lui fasse trop penser à l'escrime, qu'elle ne pouvait plus pratiquer comme avant et puis cette journée était aussi très spéciale pour elle.

« Viens Adénor, on va monter dans les gradins ! » Lui lança Lily, ce qui la sortit immédiatement de ses pensées.

Mary et Lily passèrent par une entrée entourée de tentures retenues par une structure de bois. Sachant par ou elle devait entrer, Adénor repencha la tête vers le sol, retombant dans ses pensées. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. La personne étant de dos se retourna, laissant voir son visage.

« Pardon Olivier ! Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne regardais pas ou j'allais. »

« Encore la tête dans les nuages Adénor ? » Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire lui laissant comprendre qu'il n'était pas fâché.

« Oui un peu… » Répondit honteusement la fillette, la tête basse.

« Tu es venu voir les sélections de Quidditch toute seule ? »

« Non, je suis venu avec deux amis, elles sont déjà montés dans les gradins. » Tout en répondant, Adénor ne put s'empêcher de regarder la tenue que portait Olivier. Il portait une longue tenue à dominante rouge, aux couleurs de sa maison et tenait son balai dans une main.

« Tu fais partit de l'équipe ? »

« Oui, depuis l'année dernière. Je suis le gardien des trois anneaux. » Il remarqua que la fillette ne semblait pas très à l'aise sur les termes sportifs. « Suis-je bête, tu ne connais rien au Quidditch, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh… oui. En fait, les filles voulaient que je vienne voir pour m'expliquer ce que c'est le Quidditch. »

« Je comprends, tu verras ce n'est pas très compliqué. Je t'aurais bien expliqué avec plaisir mais il faut que je rejoigne le terrain. »

« Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu attends ici ? » Demanda la fillette intriguée.

« J'attends le capitaine de l'équipe. C'est lui qui choisira les nouveaux membres et comme d'habitude il est en retard. » Lança Olivier en roulant des yeux. « J'espère qu'il n'a bousculé personne en arrivant. »

« Attends, si je te suis bien ça veut dire que le capitaine n'est autre que… »

« Hey Olivier ! Pardon, j'ai eu un petit problème sur le chemin ! » Hurla Charlie en arrivant en courant sur l'herbe.

Le rouquin portait la même tenue qu'Olivier, qui volait au vent à cause de la vitesse à laquelle il courait. Sans faire attention, sa cape s'enroula autour du manche de son balai qu'il tenait à une main et lui fit perdre son équilibre provoquant une chute brutale en avant.

« Bon sang… ce n'est pas vrai… » Murmura Adénor ayant mal pour lui.

« Comme d'habitude… » Renchérit Olivier en commençant à s'avancer vers son capitaine suivit par Adénor.

« Tout va bien Charlie ? » Demanda cette dernière en l'aidant à se relever en le prenant par un bras alors qu'Olivier fit de même avec l'autre.

« Parfaitement ! Je vais bien, rien que de savoir que je vais jouer au Quidditch me met en joie ! » Répondit Charlie avec un énorme sourire alors qu'il avait le visage recouvert de terre et de brins d'herbe. Une fois complètement debout, Adénor et Olivier constatèrent que l'état de sa tenue n'était pas meilleur que celui de son visage.

« Tu n'es pas présentable comme ça… » Commença Olivier en sortant sa baguette de sa poche. « _Récurvite !_ » La formule fit son effet en quelques secondes et Charlie était propre comme avant sa chute.

« Merci Olivier mais… tu sais que les règles stipulent qu'il est formellement interdit d'avoir nos baguettes lorsque qu'on joue au Quidditch. »

« Oui je sais, mais je me doutais que je risquais d'en avoir besoin avant… » Répondit ce dernier. « Le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas le temps de retourner au dortoir pour la remettre à sa place. »

« Tu ne peux pas la laisser dans le vestiaire ? » Suggéra Adénor.

« Le quoi ? » Demanda Charlie.

« Vous n'avez pas un endroit ici ou l'équipe se rassemble et peut laisser ses affaires ? » Reprit Adénor en se rappelant que même les termes moldus les plus simples parfois n'existaient pas dans le monde sorcier.

« Non… On a bien une tente pour discuter stratégie mais elle n'est pas montée aujourd'hui car ce n'est pas un match officiel. » Répondit Olivier.

« Au lieu de discuter tu ferais mieux de confier ta baguette à quelqu'un. On perd du temps là ! » Lança Charlie vigoureusement. Adénor et Olivier fixèrent le capitaine de l'équipe avec des yeux ahuris alors que c'était lui qui était arrivé en retard.

« S'il te plait, tu pourrais me garder ma baguette Adénor ? »

« Pas de problèmes Olivier. » Elle prit l'objet de bois qu'il lui tendit et le rangea dans la poche ou elle avait sa propre baguette. Elle se baladait toujours avec la sienne, à cause du fait que Lily lui avait soutenu mordicus qu'un sorcier ne devait jamais s'éloigner de sa baguette et qu'à tous moment il pourrait en avoir besoin.

« Bien ! Il est maintenant temps de commencer les sélections. Allons-y Olivier ! » Lança Charlie avec un grand sourire en prenant son ami par l'épaule pour l'entrainer vers le terrain.

« A tout à l'heure Adénor ! » Eut juste le temps de lancer le gardien en avançant à rythme soutenue vers le terrain avec son capitaine.

« Adénor ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ? Mary et moi commencions à nous demander si tu n'étais pas partit. » Lança Lily à l'entrée des gradins, soulevant d'une main une tenture aux couleurs de Serdaigle.

« Pardon, j'ai juste croisé Olivier et Charlie. » La fillette rousse acquiesça avec un sourire tandis qu'Adénor avançais pour monter dans les gradins.

Elles montèrent un petit escalier de bois pour accéder aux gradins ou se trouvaient d'autres élèves de Gryffondor. Adénor était ébahit par la forme ovale du terrain, la structure de bois recouverte de tentures aux couleurs des quatre maisons et des sortes de tours ou se trouvaient d'autres gradins.

« Les filles ! » Lança Mary du haut d'une tourelle. « Venez ! On peut monter comme aujourd'hui ce n'est pas un match officiel. On verra encore mieux. »

Les deux fillettes s'exécutèrent et montèrent de nouveaux escaliers en bois, beaucoup plus haut et raides que les précédents. Arrivés en haut, Lily était très essoufflé alors qu'Adénor un peu moins. Toutes deux prirent place sur un gradin à coté de Mary et observaient le terrain. Vu d'en haut, il était encore plus impressionnant et beau. De nombreux élèves de Gryffondor étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans les gradins pour voir les sélections. Des élèves d'autres maisons étaient également présents.

« Bon, je crois qu'on va pouvoir profiter de ce moment puisque les joueurs ne sont pas encore entrés sur le terrain pour t'expliquer les règles de base du Quidditch, tu vas voir, c'est sûrement plus simple que tu ne te l'imagine. » Commença Lily qui était assise à gauche d'Adénor.

« D'abord, tu dois savoir que le Quidditch est le sport le plus répandu du monde sorcier. La forme du terrain est ovale, il y a à chaque extrémité du terrain trois poteaux dorés, haut d'environ 15 mètres qui servent de but, et le rond blanc au centre du terrain marque le point de départ du début du match. » Continua Mary qui était à droite d'Adénor.

« Deux équipes s'affrontent et chacune est composé de sept joueurs. Les règles sont assez simples, il y a trois poursuiveurs qui jouent avec la balle appelé souafle, les poursuiveurs se passent le souafle et doivent le lancer à travers l'un des trois anneaux de l'adversaire. Jusque là tu saisis ? » Demanda Lily.

« Oui je crois, c'est le même principe que le basket sauf qu'au lieu de courir ils sont sur des balais. » Répondit Adénor qui était prise en sandwich entre les deux autres filles.

« Exact ! » Continua Lily. « Pour garder les anneaux, il y a un gardien, comme au foot il doit empêcher l'adversaire de mettre des buts. Chaque but marqué rapporte dix points. »

« D'accord, dans notre équipe c'est donc Olivier le gardien. » Lança Adénor.

« Oui, j'en avais entendu parler, il parait qu'il est assez fort. » Poursuivit Lily. « Pour corser le jeu, il existe deux autres types de balles. Lors du début du match, on lâche deux cognards, ce sont des balles ensorcelés qui bougent toutes seules et peuvent frapper les joueurs, c'est pourquoi il y a dans l'équipe deux batteurs qui doivent protéger leurs coéquipier grâce à une batte qu'ils ont chacun. Pour terminer, il y a une troisième balle, bien plus petite que les deux autres qui s'appel le vif d'or. Pour celle là, il y a un joueur spéciale qu'on appel l'attrapeur, il a pour mission d'attraper la balle avant l'attrapeur adverse. La difficulté avec le vif d'or, c'est qu'il est très rapide et qu'il est pratiquement impossible de le voir voler. L'attraper sonne la fin du match et le joueur l'ayant attrapé rapporte cent cinquante points à son équipe. »

« D'accord, mais si je comprends bien, ça veut dire qu'un match peut durer très longtemps. » Déclara Adénor.

« Effectivement, le record du plus long match est de trois mois. » Répondit Mary. En réponse Adénor fit de grands yeux pensant ne pas croire ce qu'elle avait entendu. « Toutefois, les capitaines peuvent décider d'arrêter le match s'il s'éternise par consentement mutuel. »

« Même si l'attrapeur semble être le personnage clé du match, ce n'est pas parce qu'il attrape le vif d'or qu'il apporte la victoire. Il suffit que l'équipe adverse comptabilise plus de points en ayant marqué avec le souafle et ils gagnent. » Précisa Lily.

« Tiens, les voilas ! » Lança Mary alors que de nombreux joueurs semblaient s'avancer sur le terrain.

Le léger vent qui soufflait permettait au son provenant du sol de remonter et les filles n'eurent aucun mal à entendre ce qui se disait en bas. Charlie et Olivier s'avancèrent suivit par deux autres personnes pour faire face aux autres.

« Merci à vous d'être venus, comme il a été communiqué à la fin de l'année dernière, cette année ne verra pas un renouvellement complet de l'équipe mais seulement des remplacements au niveau des trois postes à pourvoir. Nous avons besoin de deux batteurs et d'un nouveau poursuiveur. Pour se faire nous allons simuler un match sans lâcher le vif d'or, et toutes les cinq minutes il y aura un roulement pour ceux qui postulent au poste de poursuiveur. Les deux joueurs attitrés à ce poste qui se trouvent derrière moi ont la mission de vous faire autant de passes que possibles et ils feront exprès de vous mettre en condition de marquer pour que vous vous retrouviez confronté à Olivier, notre gardien qui devra vous empêcher de marquer. Vous aurez droit à trois essais chacun, en procédant par roulement. Durant ce même temps, les quatre personnes souhaitant gagner les postes de batteurs interviendront en changeant les duos au bout de quinze minutes pour repousser les cognards. Quand à moi, en tant que capitaine et attrapeur, j'observerais de mon balai vos méthodes et façons de jouer pour sélectionner les trois meilleurs sur les six que vous êtes. Que les sélections commencent ! » Lança Charlie avec un énorme sourire.

Tous les joueurs enfourchèrent leurs balais et décolèrent. Olivier alla rejoindre les cercles se trouvent d'un coté du terrain alors que Charlie s'envola à même hauteur au niveau du centre du terrain avec à ses cotés les deux poursuiveurs attitrés. Il sortit une feuille qui se trouvait dans sa poche et commença à lire les noms de ceux qui allaient commencer. En retrait se trouvaient les autres dont Fred et George qui avaient les bras dangereusement ballant, ne pouvant pas toucher les manches de leurs balais à cause de la douleur qu'ils ressentaient dans les mains. Le seul fait de tenir leurs battes étaient déjà douloureux.

L'épreuve commença et les poursuiveurs se faisaient des passes courtes et rapides cependant le premier candidat rata sa réception du souafle qui tomba de ses mains. Le second candidat arriva jusqu'à Olivier qui réussi à repousser la balle avant qu'elle n'atteigne l'un des cercles. Les premiers batteurs réussirent à repousser les cognards mais par un manque d'attention, l'un des deux se prit l'une des balles en plein ventre. Des gradins, Lily et Mary regardaient avec amusement le spectacle, tandis qu'Adénor avait les yeux brillant, ce sport lui paraissait vraiment extraordinaire même si on se prenait des coups. Il lui semblait certain qu'elle irait voir les matchs. Elle trouvait Olivier impressionnant comme gardien, surtout lorsqu'il avait repoussé le souafle avec l'arrière de son balai.

« Allez que quelqu'un marque ! Que quelqu'un mette le souafle dans un cercle ! » Lança de manière énervée Lily qui semblait devenu agressive en observant le jeu.

Dans les airs, Charlie regardait l'épreuve se dérouler en essayant de garder son visage calme pour ne rien laisser voir aux candidats sur ses impressions. Il se tourna vers ses frères qui, il s'en doutait, devaient souffrir le martyr.

« Fred et George Weasley, c'est à vous d'entrer sur le terrain ! » Lança-t-il à ses deux frères.

Les jumeaux s'exécutèrent alors que les deux premiers batteurs volèrent vers des gradins. Fred frappa le premier cognard qui s'approcha de trop près de l'un des poursuiveurs. George fit de même avec un autre et chacun joua son rôle. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les deux frères sentirent leurs mains les faire souffrir atrocement et les empêchaient de tenir leurs battes correctement. Il ne leurs restaient plus que cinq minutes à tenir et s'ils voulaient devenir les nouveaux batteurs de l'équipe, ils allaient devoir tenir. D'où il se tenait, Charlie voyait bien que ses frères souffraient mais il ne pouvait pas les faire arrêter plus tôt que les autres. Des gradins, Mary et Lily avaient les yeux fixés sur les poursuiveurs alors qu'Adénor regardait les deux têtes rousses qui continuaient de repousser des cognards de plus en plus difficilement, ils commençaient même à en éviter certains. Elle se doutait qu'ils devaient avoir mal après les avoir entendus le matin même se plaindre.

« _Tenez le coup les gars, je suis sûr que vous pouvez le faire !_ » Pensa-t-elle en admirant le courage dont les jumeaux, à l'humour parfois étrange, faisaient preuve.

Les dernières minutes de jeux semblaient longues aux jumeaux qui n'en pouvaient plus. Charlie regarda sa montre et décida de siffler la fin de l'épreuve. Les joueurs et les participants de l'épreuve volèrent au centre du terrain et se mirent en cercle.

« Je vous remercie d'avoir tous participé. J'ai vu beaucoup de bonnes choses mais certains ont réussis à se démarquer plus que d'autres. J'ai donc décidé d'attribuer la place de poursuiveur à … Angelina Johnson. »

« Merci beaucoup ! » Répondit la fillette noire, tout en se redressant sur son balai.

« Bravo Angelina ! »

« C'est mérité ! » Hurlèrent un petit groupe de filles de Gryffondor dans les gradins.

« Pour ce qui est des batteurs, je dois admettre que je suis assez partagé. » Expliqua Charlie. « Les deux duos ont très bien fonctionné mais il n'y a que dans un seul que j'ai vu de véritables Gryffondor combatifs. » Les jumeaux baissèrent la tête se doutant qu'ils avaient échoués, puisqu'à la fin de l'épreuve, ils ont faiblis et n'ont renvoyés presque plus aucuns cognards. « Fred, George… » Ils levèrent les yeux pour regarder leur frère pour constater que son inimitable sourire revenait sur son visage. « Félicitations les gars, vous êtes nos nouveaux batteurs ! »

« Hein ? » S'étonnèrent-ils à l'unisson.

« Mais à la fin on a faiblis et juste évité les cognards. » Expliqua George avec honte.

« Oui mais vous avez lutté durant votre temps de jeu. Je savais que vous aviez mal et ça se voyait mais durant les dix premières minutes vous vous êtes donnés à fond et avez lutté en même temps contre la douleur et pour ça, je dois dire que vous m'avez impressionné. »

« Bravo les gars, je savais que vous réussiriez ! » Lança un garçon noir dans les gradins.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Mary de sa place.

« Je crois qu'il s'appel Lee Jordan, il est en deuxième année. A ce que j'ai entendu dire, c'est lui le commentateur des matchs de Quidditch. » Expliqua Lily alors qu'Adénor continuait de regarder l'équipe voyant que les deux autres batteurs non retenus avaient l'air très déçus. « Adénor, tant que j'y pense… » La fillette châtain se tourna vers les filles qui lui tendirent, avec chacune un grand sourire, un objet emballé dans un morceau de tissu bleu.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Elle déballa l'objet pour voir un réveil.

« Joyeux Anniversaire Adénor ! » Lancèrent fort et en cœur les deux fillettes, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention.

« Quoi ? Mais comment vous savez que… »

« En fait c'est un peu de ma faute, le matin de notre premier jour de cours, quand j'ai préparé ton sac, j'ai trouvé ton portefeuille et je me suis permis d'y jeter un petit coup d'œil. » Expliqua Lily. « J'ai trouvé ta carte d'identité et ta date de naissance était marquée dessus, le 8 septembre. J'ai préféré ne pas t'en parler, pensant que vu que la date était proche tu allais le dire pour qu'on fasse quelque chose mais tu n'as rien dit et en plus hier tu as préférer disparaître pour potasser des ouvrages. Je trouvais ça triste et Mary aussi, c'est pourquoi hier nous nous sommes mises en quête d'un cadeau pour toi et voila… » Elle lui montra le réveil. « A l'origine, il est à moi, mais étant donné que tu as l'air d'être plus dur à réveiller que moi, je me suis dit que c'était le cadeau adéquat. »

« Le morceau de tissu qui le recouvrait est un mouchoir en fait, un mouchoir tissé avec du fil de chez moi. » Commença Mary. « Ma maman m'en avait fait plusieurs et je me suis dit que ça pourrait toujours t'être utile. » Elle lui fit un sourire un peu gêné de ne pas avoir trouvé mieux.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Vous n'auriez pas dû… » Quelques larmes de joie montèrent aux yeux de la fillette qui pensait qu'elle ne fêterait pas ses onze ans, à cause du fait qu'elle n'était pas chez elle.

« Joyeux Anniversaire Adénor ! » Lancèrent plusieurs voix simultanément dans son dos.

Elle se retourna pour voir Charlie, Olivier et les jumeaux avec chacun un sourire sur le visage et ayant derrière eux, un peu plus loin, les autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on apprend, c'est ton anniversaire et tu ne nous as rien dit ! » Lança Charlie.

« Ben… en fait, je pensais ne rien faire. Tout ceci est tellement nouveau et je ne m'attendais pas à être déjà si bien entouré. »

« Le seul problème, c'est qu'on n'a pas de gâteau. » Murmura de manière pensive Lily.

« Ce n'est pas un problème. » Lança Fred. « George et moi, on ira faire un petit tour en cuisine et on en demandera un pour le diner de ce soir. »

« Normalement il est interdit aux élèves d'aller dans les cuisines. » Marmonna Olivier.

« T'inquiète, on a l'habitude. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. » Répondit George. « En plus, on pourrait même faire écrire dessus **'Joyeux**… »

« Attention au cognard ! » Lança Angelina alors qu'une balle volait vers le petit groupe.

Par réflexe, George frappa le cognard qui arrivait face à lui mais ne calcula pas l'endroit où il l'envoya. Adénor, Lily et Mary se couchèrent à plat ventre de justesse, évitant le cognard fou de peu.

« …**Anniversaire'**. » Finit George de manière embarrassé et désolé alors qu'Adénor qui avait relevé la tête, le foudroyait du regard.

« Qui devait ranger le matériel ? » Marmonna Olivier à Charlie.

« Et bien… je crois que c'est moi. » Répondit ce dernier avec un sourire crispé.

* * *

><p><strong><em>J'espère que ce chapitre aura été à votre goût^^ Il n'y a pas de défi d'Adénor cette semaine, mais peut-être la semaine prochaine ;)<em>**

_** Reviews? (=3)**_

_**A plus! Leonem ;)**_


	9. Une soirée mouvementée

_**Bonsoir! Je suis vraiment ultra débordée depuis plusieurs jours mais pas de panique j'essaye quand même de rester dans les temps! En ce moment j'ai vraiment des difficultés à trouver du temps pour écrire mais vraiment merci aux personnes qui me laissent des reviews et aux autres aussi qui prennent le temps de me lire (c'est ce qui me booste aussi^^)**_

_**Merci à Amnesike, Aline et MxJ!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le monde des sorciers sortant des romans Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas des livres m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Adénor Harker à l'école des sorciers<strong>

**Chapitre 9**

**Une soirée mouvementée**

Le vent soufflait sur le parc du domaine, de nombreux élèves portaient leurs écharpes par-dessus leurs cols de capes pour ne pas prendre froid. Parmi les nombreux élèves qui étaient dehors, Adénor avançait tranquillement, le visage emmitouflé dans son écharpe rouge et jaune aux couleurs de sa maison et portant sur son épaule droite son sac de cours. Le vent n'était pas très fort, mais il était froid et emportait petit à petit à chaque bourrasque quelques feuilles orangé des arbres se trouvant un peu partout dans le parc. Seul le saule cogneur n'avait déjà plus aucunes feuilles, puisqu'il avait comme particularité de les perdre toutes en même temps. Adénor préférait éviter de s'approcher de cet arbre car il était parfois vraiment agressif et avait déjà faillit assommer des élèves avec ses énormes branches. Une bourrasque de vent plus forte souffla soudain, faisant voler les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval d'Adénor, ainsi que son écharpe et sa cape alors qu'elle montait les marches de pierre menant à la volière.

Arrivé à l'intérieur, elle ferma la porte en bois pour éviter un courant d'air supplémentaire lié aux nombreuses ouvertures faites pour les hiboux. Étant maintenant une habitué des lieux, Adénor s'avança directement jusqu'au perchoir ou se trouvait habituellement Scouthibou. L'animal était là, à moitié endormit mais s'éveilla de suite à l'approche de la fillette. Il remua son beau plumage marron puis pris dans son bec deux lettres que lui tendit la petite.

« Pour Fleur Delacour, élève à l'école de magie Beauxbâtons et pour Amandine et Éric Harker. » Lança Adénor. Scouthibou s'envola de suite et quitta la volière comme à son habitude.

La fillette sortit alors de la volière et repris le chemin du château pour rejoindre la salle de classe du professeur McGonagall. Sur le chemin, elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait écrit dans sa lettre à Fleur et elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mélancolique.

**Le 31 octobre 1990, **

**Chère Fleur, **

**Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça fait déjà deux mois que la rentrée est passée. Je me suis plutôt bien habituée à l'école et mes cours se passent relativement bien et les professeurs sont contents, à l'exception du cours de potion, comme je te l'avais raconté dans une de mes précédentes lettres. Le professeur Rogue n'arrête pas de me chercher des poux dans la tête, m'obligeant à travailler d'arrache pied dans sa matière pour être sûr qu'il ne me coince pas. J'ai aussi trouvé un lieu pour m'entrainer en cachette, quelque part dans le parc, pas loin du saule cogneur. Comme les élèves s'y rendent rarement de peur qu'il ne les frappes, il y a peu de risques que je me fasse prendre. Le seul problème est que nous sommes en automne et déjà ici on sent les prémisses du froid hivernal. Il faudra que je trouve sûrement un autre endroit pour cet hiver, mais en attendant, je me contenterais de ça. **

**Cependant, je ne trouve pas toujours le temps de m'entraîner comme je le voudrais car comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je passe beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, plus que je n'aurais crût. En fait, j'ai tellement peur de l'imprévisible que j'essaye de devancer mon programme pour ne pas me retrouver comme une idiote à ne rien savoir. Pourtant, l'imprévisible n'est pas aussi effrayant, puisqu'au combat en escrime, on ne peut pas toujours anticiper les coups de l'adversaire. Ça me fait penser que je me demande ce que mes parents ont bien pût dire à mon entraineuse, je me sens mal vis-à-vis d'elle mais tout est allé tellement vite… **

**D'ailleurs, je suis aussi très inquiète de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de mes parents. J'ai beau leurs envoyer une lettre toute les semaines, je n'ai jamais de réponse. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'ils me rejettent pour être venu à Poudlard sans leur accord ? Pour être quelqu'un qu'ils n'imaginaient pas ? Si ça se trouve ils me prennent pour un monstre, comme pour ma première réaction lorsque je l'ai appris. Comme tu l'as déjà compris, j'ai tendance à me prendre la tête, et du coup, ça me pousse à un certain isolement. **

**Encore heureux qu'il y a Lily, et Mary aussi, et parfois d'autre gens de ma maison. Ils sont tous adorables mais j'ai du mal à m'ouvrir complètement, étrangement, j'y arrive mieux avec toi parce qu'on se parle par messages interposés et pas face à face. **

**Pardon, je parle… enfin j'écris un peu trop. Ce soir c'est Halloween et Poudlard organise un grand banquet pour célébrer l'évènement. Et toi à Beauxbâtons comment fêtez-vous Halloween ? Tes cours de métamorphose se passent-ils mieux ? Et madame Maxime est-elle encore angoissé ? **

**En te souhaitant un joyeux Halloween ! **

**Bisous, **

**Adénor**

Arrivé devant la salle de cours, Adénor entra et alla s'asseoir à coté de Lily qui était déjà installée.

« Te voila ! Tu étais encore partit à la volière c'est ça ? » Lança la petite rousse à son amie.

« Oui, c'est ça. » Répondit Adénor en sortant ses affaires de son sac alors que le professeur McGonagall n'était pas encore arrivé.

« Adénor, tu as tendance à t'isoler ces temps-ci. J'ai compris que tu as un comportement aimant la solitude mais quand même. Tu vas finir par déprimer si ça continue ! » Expliqua Lily. « Allez ! Ce soir, c'est le banquet d'Halloween, on va s'amuser et on va faire quelque chose que tu aime, bien manger ! » Continua-t-elle avec un grand sourire pour la taquiner. Sa voisine répondit par un sourire.

« Oui tu as raison, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me prendre la tête. »

« Bonne réponse ! » Lui répondit Lily en se levant.

« Il n'y a pas de bonne réponse avant que je n'ai posé de question miss O' Farrell. » Lança le professeur McGonagall sur un ton amusé en entrant dans la classe. La porte se ferma derrière elle tandis qu'elle se dirigea vers son estrade. « Bien, ouvrez vos livres à la page 25, aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la transformation des animaux en citrouille pour être dans le thème de la journée. »

...

La nuit tombait lentement et un soleil rougeâtre déclinait sur le lac noir. Les chandelles et torches éclairant le château s'étaient allumées et de nombreuses citrouilles flottaient dans les airs au dessus des tables de la Grande Salle. Adénor et Lily venaient d'entrer et prirent place à la table de leur maison. Les tables étaient magnifiquement garnies de plats appétissant mais surtout de pâtisseries et de très nombreuses confiseries alléchantes ne faisant qu'appeler les appétits gloutons. Mary s'était installée un peu plus loin avec d'autres de ses camarades de dortoirs. Étant de nature très sociable, la fillette faisait le lien entre tous les élèves de première année.

Lily et Adénor commencèrent calmement à se servir une entrée tandis que certains avaient déjà commencés à manger alors que tous les élèves n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Tous les professeurs étaient attablés et discutaient entre eux tout en prenant leur dîner gardant un œil sur les élèves de temps à autre. Le directeur au centre de la table discutait avec le professeur McGonagall tout en balayant la salle du regard très régulièrement.

« Le professeur Dumbledore attend quelque chose ? » Remarqua Adénor avant de prendre une bouchée de son entrée.

« Je ne crois pas… Mon frère ne m'a jamais dit qu'il faisait un discours lors de la soirée d'Halloween. » Répondit Lily après avoir bu une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

Tandis que les deux fillettes avait leurs visages tournées vers la table des professeurs, elles entendirent de nombreux murmurent et virent de nombreux visages d'élèves ainsi que des professeurs fixer quelque chose à l'autre bout de la salle. Les deux fillettes se regardèrent du coin de l'œil avant de se retourner pour voir entrer dans la Grande Salle Danaé Flint, portant une robe noir très élégante avec des ballerines noires cirés et ayant un chapeau de sorcière sur la tête, mettant en valeur ses cheveux blonds libérés en une cascade légèrement bouclé. Habillé de cette manière au milieu des autres élèves portant leurs uniformes, la fillette ne pouvait qu'attirer l'attention.

« Je croyais qu'on n'avait pas le droit de se déguiser aujourd'hui… » Murmura Adénor à Lily alors que la majorité des regards étaient tournées vers Danaé.

« Et bien techniquement oui… mais elle porte une robe que je qualifierais de robe de soirée, il n'y a que le chapeau qui a un rapport avec Halloween. » Lança Lily alors que les fillettes regardèrent Danaé se diriger vers la table de Serpentard ou se trouvait son frère.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, le professeur Rogue s'était levé de sa place et se dirigea rapidement vers son élève.

« Tiens on dirait que 'la terreur des cachots' ne va pas être pour une fois trop gentil avec ses précieux élèves. » Poursuivit Adénor.

« C'est clair, en même temps il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça devant tout le monde. Il va la renvoyer vite fait bien fait à son dortoir pour qu'elle se change. » Renchérit Lily.

D'où elles étaient les fillettes ne pouvaient pas entendre ce que venait de dire le professeur Rogue mais elles virent très bien Danaé baisser la tête sans rien répondre. C'est alors que Marcus Flint se leva pour prendre sa défense. Encore une fois, les filles ne purent rien entendre mais elles virent parfaitement Marcus prendre le chapeau posé sur la tête de sa sœur et le donner au professeur Rogue qui le prit de manière très sèche avant de retourner à sa place à la table des professeurs sans rien dire en réponse. Marcus et Danaé s'assirent à leur table et tous les regards encore vissés sur eux retournèrent à leurs points de départ. Adénor se remit fasse à Lily, un peu déçu.

« C'était à prévoir, il ne lui a même pas retiré de points, j'en suis certaine. »

« Que veux-tu… De la part du directeur de la maison Serpentard, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à un miracle. » Rajouta Lily.

« Ce qui m'intrigue le plus dans cette histoire c'est le pourquoi de la chose. Danaé ne m'a pas l'air d'être une fille foncièrement idiote même si elle est d'un caractère à prendre les gens de haut, ce que je n'apprécie pas. Elle devait savoir qu'on n'avait pas le droit de s'habiller différemment aujourd'hui. »

« Tu sais vu son genre, elle est capable d'avoir fait ça uniquement pour se faire remarquer. »

« Oui tu as probablement raison Lily. »

Les deux fillettes se remirent à manger, ne voulant plus parler de Danaé qui avait une fâcheuse tendance à les énerver déjà suffisamment en cours avec son air suffisant et sa manie de rabrouer tout ceux qui avaient le malheur de vouloir poser une question. Le repas se passa dans le calme et la bonne humeur bien qu'Adénor avait une fois de plus la désagréable sensation d'être observé, ce qu'elle trouvait assez risible puisque la salle était remplis de monde et qu'inévitablement n'importe qui pouvait la regarder.

Au moment du dessert, un vacarme de vaisselle se fit entendre un peu plus loin à la table des deux fillettes. Elles virent d'un coup Fred et George se lever, tenant chacun dans leurs bras croisés de nombreux gâteaux et confiseries.

« Hey les gars ! Qu'est-ce que vous mijoter encore ? » Demanda un peu plus loin Charlie qui avait lui aussi entendu leur tapage sonore alors que les jumeaux se préparaient à quitter la Grande Salle.

« Rien ! » Répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi ne manger-vous pas tous ça ici, au lieu de partir comme ça ? »

« On a des devoirs à finir ! Alors on va se dépêcher d'aller les faire ! » Lancèrent-ils encore en cœur avant de partir vers le hall.

Les filles les virent faire et Adénor ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça bizarre. Bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas très bien les jumeaux, elle avait déjà compris depuis un moment que les études n'étaient pas particulièrement leur fort et que ce qu'ils détestaient plus que tous étaient les devoirs. Elle se retourna pour voir Charlie, sourcilles arqué, n'étant certainement pas lui non plus dupe de leur excuse. Adénor balaya alors son regard sur la table des professeurs et croisa le regard du professeur Dumbledore qui semblait amusé, certainement par l'intervention des jumeaux. La fillette détourna le regard pour se rendre compte que les jumeaux étaient partis et que certains élèves commençaient également à quitter la salle pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs. Sans se presser, Adénor et Lily dégustèrent leur dessert sans oublier les différentes confiseries disposés sur la table. Une fois la fin du repas arrivé, les fillettes furent accostées par Mary.

« Bonsoir les filles ! Vous avez bien mangé ? » Demanda gentiment la fillette.

« Oui excellemment ! » Répondit Adénor.

« J'aurais voulu vous demander si ça vous plairais de vous joindre à d'autres membres notre maison. Ce soir dans la salle commune on va se rassembler, toutes années confondues, car les septièmes années vont organiser une séance de spiritisme moldu pour Halloween. Ça vous dit ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Ça promet d'être amusant et ça fera aussi peur ! Ça serait dommage de ne pas se faire une petite trouille à Halloween. » Lança Lily. « C'est d'accord pour moi. Et toi Adénor ? »

« Non merci, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Ce n'est pas trop mon truc ce genre de choses. »

« On ne va pas te forcer mais… tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ? » Demanda Mary.

« Oui certaine. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je vais retourner au dortoir avant que vous ne commenciez. Je ne tiens pas à vous couper lorsqu'apparaitra un esprit frappeur comme à ce que certains dises, Peeves l'esprit frappeur. Pour ma part je ne l'ai jamais vu alors je préfère dire que les esprits ne sont que flotteurs. »

« Comme tu voudras. » Lança Lily un peu déçu alors qu'Adénor se levait de sa place.

« Passer une bonne soirée les filles. » Déclara simplement la fillette châtain avant de quitter la salle.

Sortit dans le hall juste devant la Grande Salle, Adénor vit Marcus Flint, un air agacé sur le visage, entrainer Danaé par le bras vers la cour. La curiosité piquée au vif, la fillette ne put s'empêcher de vouloir les suivre. Marcus entraina la fillette blonde jusqu'au pont couvert pour la mener au cercle de pierre, surplombant de haut la cabane de Hagrid. Seules quelques lumières étaient allumés, éclairant faiblement les deux jeunes gens. Adénor se cacha derrière l'une de ces énormes pierres, étant à l'abri des regards. Marcus lâcha la petite blonde et sortit sa baguette.

« _Lumos_. » Il éclaira le visage de la fillette qui déglutit. « Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris tout à l'heure sœurette ? Je t'avais pourtant interdit de mettre cette robe, tu risquais de te faire réprimander, ce qui a bien faillit arriver d'ailleurs si je n'étais pas intervenu auprès du professeur Rogue. »

« Calme-toi Marcus, il n'y a pas mort d'homme, j'ai juste mis une robe. » Répondit Danaé sur son ton suffisant habituel.

« Oui mais tu as enfreins le règlement. Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange puisque moi-même je m'assois dessus, surtout lors des matchs de Quidditch, mais je ne tiens pas à ce que ma sœur porte la réputation de trainée dès sa première année ! » Déclara sur un ton énervé le garçon.

« Moi une trainée ? Allons frangin, je ne porte rien de dégradent. »

« Oui, mais je sais pertinemment pourquoi tu as mis cette robe. Pour attirer l'attention sur toi et plus particulièrement l'attention des garçons, je me trompe ? » La fillette ne répondit pas et malgré le fait qu'il faisait très sombre, Adénor cru distinguer que Danaé rougissait alors que la baguette de son frère l'éclairait de près. Marcus soupira à l'expression du visage de sa sœur. « Je vois… C'est pour lui que tu as fais tout ça. Pour qu'il te regarde. »

« Ou… oui. » Bégaya la petite en baissant les yeux.

« Alors écoute-moi bien, tes petites tentatives de séduction te regardent ma sœur, d'autant que ce garçon ne m'est pas antipathique bien que parfois, il fait partie de ceux qui ont le don de me foutre en rogne. Mais je ne tiens pas à ce que tu pourrisses ta réputation et la mienne par la même occasion. »

« J'en ai conscience ! » Répondit Danaé en le regardant. « Mais je ne voyais pas d'autres moyens pour attirer son attention. »

« Et bien réfléchis et trouve quelque chose de moins risqué. » Renchérit Marcus encore énervé.

« Il faut tout de même admettre que mon plan a plutôt bien fonctionné, j'ai été le centre de beaucoup de regards ce soir et tu sais que j'adore ça. » Cette réflexion fit sortir son frère de ses gonds.

« Certes, mais je peux te dire une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que lui ne t'as pas regardé une seule fois. » Il esquissa un petit sourire en coin.

« Tu mens, ce n'est pas possible. »

« Non, et je suis sûr que tu le sais. Le peu de fois ou je l'ai regardé, il avait toujours le nez rivé vers son assiette ou alors vers le visage de la personne qui était assise en face de lui, c'est tout. » Des larmes ne tardèrent pas à monter aux yeux de Danaé.

« Tu es un menteur ! » Renifla la fillette avant de se mettre à courir pour retourner au château.

Toujours caché derrière une pierre, Adénor se disait que finalement elle n'aurait pas dû suivre sa curiosité, tout ce cinéma qu'avait provoqué Danaé n'était qu'une petite histoire à l'eau de rose et son frère, lui, ne pensait qu'à préserver sa réputation.

« Et pourtant… pas cette fois. » Marmonna pour lui-même Marcus avant de retourner vers le château.

Une fois que la lumière qui scintillait au bout de sa baguette eu disparut du champ de vision d'Adénor, cette dernière rejoignit le pont couvert et retourna au château en suivant les lumières disposés sur le chemin. Après avoir traversé le pont couvert, Adénor vit de loin Danaé passer les portes du château, pénétrant à l'intérieur. Elle ralentit ses pas, voyant Marcus marchant un peu plus loin devant elle s'arrêter. Une fois de plus, la fillette se cacha derrière un pilier de pierre, essayant de comprendre le pourquoi de l'arrêt du garçon. C'est alors qu'elle vit juste devant lui à ses pieds, une citrouille taillé en un visage effrayant, dans le ton de la soirée, et brillant de manière fluorescente. La couleur orange de la citrouille ressortait dans un halo de lumière verdâtre étrange. Étant interloqué par l'objet, Adénor ne prêta pas attention aux quelques cailloux à ses pieds qu'elle fit bouger en posant maladroitement un pied dessus. Marcus se retourna immédiatement au bruit et tendit sa baguette vers l'obscurité.

« Qui est là? » Demanda-t-il vivement. Au ton qu'il venait d'employer, Adénor préféra sortir de sa cachette, s'avançant vers la lumière de la baguette de Marcus Flint. Il regarda immédiatement le blason sur son uniforme et fronça les sourcils. « T'es une élève de Gryffondor toi, mais oui je te reconnais, t'es la petite maligne qui a maltraité le choixpeau à la rentrée. »

« Maltraité est un peu fort. Je me suis juste défendu des commentaires de cet objet. » Répondit la fillette en essayant de rester le plus stoïque possible espérant qu'il ne comprenne pas qu'elle le suivait.

« T'es bien une Gryffondor pour faire ce genre de remarques. » Il regarda derrière elle, ne notant rien de spéciale avant de reposer son regard sur la fillette. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule? J'ai entendu dire que les Gryffondor préparaient une séance de spiritisme moldu. Toi plus que les autres tu devrais y participer. »

« Heu... Et bien en fait... » Commença la fillette qui cherchait un mensonge pour échapper à Flint qui avait l'air d'être une vraie brute. « Comme tu le sais je suis moldu et la tradition chez moi à Halloween c'est de sortir le soir chercher des bonbons en frappant aux portes. Bien sûr ici je ne pouvais pas le faire mais j'ai pris quelques bonbons à table et je suis allé les manger près de la cabane de Hagrid pour faire comme si j'étais chez moi. Je venais de terminer et je rentrais au château quand je suis tombé sur toi et cette... citrouille. » Expliqua la fillette en essayant de paraître convaincante en montrant l'objet au sol. Marcus regarda l'objet de nouveau puis la fillette de manière convaincus.

« Donc ça veut dire que tu ne sais pas qui a pu déposer ça là. »

« Je n'en sais rien. »

« Lorsque je suis passé là il y a cinq minutes elle n'y était pas, et elle m'a l'air vraiment bizarre. » Il se retourna et se rapprocha de l'objet. Adénor préféra ne pas bouger et remarqua qu'à chaque pas que faisait le garçon, l'étrange aura verdâtre devenait de plus en plus foncée. Alors que Marcus n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la citrouille, la fillette compris que l'objet risquait de faire quelque chose s'il la touchait.

« Attend, recule! » Fit la fillette en s'élançant un peu tard vers le garçon, qui avant même qu'il ne commença à se pencher vers la citrouille, lui explosa à la figure.

L'objet tomba en morceaux alors qu'une poudre verte vola dans les airs, une partie s'étant collé au visage du garçon. La poudre vola et s'éparpilla au vent. Adénor sentit une odeur d'herbe coupé mélangé à une autre odeur qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Quelques bruns vert mêlés à la poussière se déposèrent sur son uniforme.

« MIAOU ! » Miaula fortement Miss Teigne qui arriva en courant vers Flint.

L'animal miaula de plus belle en sautant au visage du jeune homme qui en tomba à la renverse par terre. Derrière lui, Adénor ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ne comprenant pas clairement le pourquoi de la chose alors que Miss Teigne était en train de commencer à griffer nerveusement le visage de Marcus ainsi que le haut de son uniforme.

La fillette entendit alors des rires mêlés devenant de plus en plus fort. Elle vit alors deux têtes rousses sortir de derrière un pilier de pierre, étant complètement pliés de rire. Adénor fronça des sourcilles commençant à comprendre un peu mieux ce qui se passait. Elle s'approcha des deux garçons qui pleuraient de rire, semblant incapable de s'arrêter. La petite ne put alors s'empêcher de se planter devant eux en les fixant avec un regard noir.

« Fred et George, je suppose que c'est vous les petits malins qui ont posé cette citrouille piégé ici. »

« Tiens Adénor, t'étais là ! » Lança Fred encore hilare.

« On ne pensait pas que quelqu'un d'autre verrais ça ! Haha ! » Continua George tout en essayant de calmer son rire.

« Regarde le, tu ne trouve pas ça drôle la manière qu'a Miss Teigne de se défouler sur Flint. » Fit Fred en prenant la fillette pas les épaules pour la retourner vers le spectacle. Marcus était par terre se roulant sur le sol, essayant de protéger son visage des coups de griffes de l'animal.

« Pas vraiment… » Répondit la fillette ayant pitié de l'élève de Serpentard. Soudain, Miss Teigne s'arrêta, truffe en l'air, semblant renifler quelque chose. Elle se tourna soudain vers les trois élèves de Gryffondor, les fixant de ses yeux étranges. « Euh… les gars… Je peux savoir ce que c'était que cette poudre verte qui a aspergé Flint ? » Demanda Adénor, comprenant que ce devait être la raison de l'énervement de la bête.

« De l'herbe aux chats, enfin une version amélioré par Fred et moi. » Répondit George voyant l'agressivité de l'animal surgir au fond de ses yeux.

« J'en avais eu l'idée depuis ses moqueries du début d'année, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. » Rajouta Fred.

« Sauf que… lorsque votre citrouille a explosé, je crois que des particules d'herbes ont du arriver sur moi… » Expliqua Adénor effrayé par la façon qu'avait le chat de la regarder.

« Hein ? » Firent George et Fred en même temps.

« En même temps, on avait pas anticipé le fait que quelqu'un d'autre serait là au même moment. » Lança Fred.

« Oui, sauf que maintenant c'est sur moi qu'elle risque de se défouler… » Répondit la fillette paniquée, ne sachant que faire pour échapper à la bête.

Miss Teigne commença à faire le dos rond, se préparant à s'élancer sur la petite qui semblait être tétanisé par la peur. La fillette recula et se colla aux jumeaux qui étaient derrière elle avant que Miss Teigne ne saute en avant. Adénor ferma les yeux et se cacha le visage avec ses mains et s'appuya contre l'un des garçons alors qu'ils baissèrent chacun leurs visages sur elle, se collant contre elle de chaque coté pour se protéger tant bien que mal de la bête.

« Miss Teigne ! Ou es-tu ma belle ? » Les trois élèves ouvrirent les yeux constatant que l'animal était comme redevenu normal et ne bougeait pas d'où il était. Elle se mit à miauler fortement alors que Marcus Flint qui gisait encore au sol semblait essayer de se relever avec difficultés.

« C'est Rusard ! Il faut filer d'ici, sinon on risque d'avoir de gros ennuis ! » Lança Fred en s'éloignant d'Adénor, alors que cette dernière s'éloigna de l'étreinte de George.

« Par ou vaut-il mieux filer frérot ? » Demanda ce dernier.

« Par là ! » Tous les trois se retournèrent et Fred qui partit en avant le premier se heurta à quelque chose de sombre. Derrière lui, Adénor et George pâlirent comme des linges.

« Qu'avons-nous là ? » Lança une voix grave. « Messieurs Weasley et Miss Harker, puis-je savoir ce que trois Gryffondor font dehors en pleine nuit, alors que le couvre feu ne va pas tarder. »

« Bonsoir professeur Rogue. » Fit Fred, se sentant très mal à l'aise. « Nous ne faisions que retourner à notre dortoir, c'est tout. »

« Mensonge ! » Lança Rusard derrière eux. « Qu'avez-vous fait à Miss Teigne ? Elle m'a l'air surexcité. » Il se dirigea alors vers Marcus qui semblait avoir du mal à reprendre ses esprits. « Professeur… Ils ont osés agresser un de vos élèves. » Rusard posa son animal qu'il avait prit dans ses bras et aida le garçon à se relever, montrant son visage et le haut de son uniforme couverts de griffures.

« Monsieur Rusard, soyez aimable d'amener monsieur Flint à l'infirmerie. Je suis certain que madame Pomfresh sera ravie d'avoir à soigner ce soir autre chose que des mots de ventres. » Annonça Rogue sur le ton froid et sombre qui était le sien.

« Et pour ma chatte ? J'exige une punition exemplaire ! »

« Ne vous en faites pas, ces jeunes gens auront ce qu'ils méritent, maintenant je vous serais gré d'emmener monsieur Flint à l'infirmerie. » Une fois que Rusard fut assez loin et que le silence pesant accompagné du regard froid du professeur Rogue avait produit l'effet effrayant escompté sur les trois élèves, le professeur se remit à parler. « Je suppose que tout les trois êtes les auteurs de ce qui est arrivé à Monsieur Flint et à l'animal du concierge. Qu'avez-vous fait exactement ? Je vous conseille de ne pas tenter de me mentir car cela pourrait encore plus alourdir votre punition. »

« C'est de notre faute professeur Rogue, à Fred et moi. » Annonça George avant que sont frère ne put sortir un mot. « Nous avions préparés une citrouille piégée pour Flint et on y avait mis dedans de l'herbe aux chats. »

« C'est très galant de votre part monsieur Weasley d'essayer de protéger miss Harker mais je sens très bien l'odeur de l'herbe qui émane de son uniforme. »

« Elle n'y est pour rien monsieur ! » Rajouta Fred. « Elle était là alors qu'on ne l'avait pas prévu. »

« Puisque les preuves sont accablantes et que vous ne semblez pas enclin à me dire la vérité, nous allons demander la version d'un autre témoin. Peeves ? »

« Oui professeur Rogue ! » Fit l'esprit frappeur en sortant la tête d'une colonne de pierre se trouvant juste à coté.

« Dîtes moi, qu'avez-vous vu ? »

« Je confirme que les jumeaux Weasley sont coupables ! Ils ont bien déposé la citrouille piégée. »

« Et pour miss Harker ? » L'esprit hésita, croisant le regard de la fillette avec un sourire en coin.

« Elle les a aidé, puisque c'est elle qui a mit l'herbe aux chats dans la citrouille. La preuve, son uniforme en est couvert. »

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai ! » Répliqua Adénor. Rogue esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Ne nier pas les faits miss Harker. » Déclara Peeves. « Après tout, n'oublier pas que je suis un esprit 'flotteur'. » Un énorme sourire se dessina sur le visage du fantôme alors qu'Adénor ne put rien faire d'autre que se taire.

« Je vous retire cinquante points chacun pour avoir drogué la chatte de monsieur Rusard. Et vous allez devoir récurer tout les chaudrons et autres récipients de la classe de potion y compris les fioles pour avoir fait acte de violence sur un élève. »

« Acte de violence ? » S'exclama Fred. « Monsieur, si je puis me permettre ce n'est pas nous qui avons directement agressé Flint alors si vous chercher vraiment quelqu'un pour récurer vos chaudron, vous n'avez qu'a engager Miss Teigne. »

« Et bien puisque vous m'avez l'air en très grande forme monsieur Weasley, je m'en voudrais de gâcher votre brillante énergie à vous et vos amis en vous envoyant vous coucher. Vous allez donc faire votre punition dès maintenant. » Déclara la professeur Rogue avec un sourire en coin, étant plus que satisfait.

...

Le silence de la nuit avait remplacé le son des élèves riant et discutant dans les couloirs. La beauté de l'astre lunaire éclairait le château d'où plus aucune lumière n'émanait, à l'exception des cachots, dans la classe de potion précisément. Un bruit commençait d'ailleurs à s'y faire entendre, comme des ronflements. Le visage à moitié rentré dans un énorme chaudron couché sur une table d'élève, les ronflements commençaient à résonner à l'intérieur de l'objet imposant. Une ombre noir s'avança furtivement vers la source du bruit et tapota bruyamment sa baguette de bois contre l'objet. L'action eu pour effet immédiat le réveil de la personne qui ne manqua pas, en relevant la tête en sursaut, de la heurter contre le haut du chaudron. Une tête rousse sortit alors du chaudron, se frottant l'arrière de la tête douloureusement, sentant le regard sombre et oppresseur du maitre des potions posé sur lui.

« Qui vous a autorisé à vous reposer monsieur Weasley ? » Lui lança Rogue, le visage totalement impassible, n'ayant pas l'air fatigué malgré l'heure avancé de la nuit. « Vous feriez mieux de mettre plus de sérieux à votre tâche, prenez donc un peu exemple sur vos deux amis. »

Fred tourna le visage vers sa gauche pour voir à deux autres tables George qui récurait toutes les petites fioles de la classe et Adénor qui semblait gratter le fond d'un chaudron sans réussir à décoller ce qui s'y trouvait. Les trois jeunes gens avaient de grosses cernes noirs sous les yeux à cause de la fatigue.

« Professeur ? » Appela d'une petite voix épuisée Adénor.

« Que voulez-vous Harker ? » Lui répondit-il sèchement.

« J'aimerais savoir s'il n'y a pas un autre moyen pour enlever ce qui est resté collé au fond de ce chaudron. Cela fait un moment déjà que je le racle de toutes mes forces mais rien n'y fait. »

« Je regrette mais il n'y a pas d'autre moyen que de gratter miss Harker. Ce n'est pas de chance pour vous que vous soyez tombé sur ce chaudron, sinon vous auriez déjà pu partir depuis un petit moment étant donné que tout ce que je vous avais donné à nettoyer est fait. » Le professeur se remit à fixer le garçon devant lui. « Je suis sûr que vous saurez remercier comme il se doit monsieur Weasley, puisque c'est lui et monsieur son frère qui sont les créateurs de cette tâche au fond du chaudron. »

N'ayant même pas la force de répondre quoi que ce soit, Adénor se repencha sur le chaudron et recommença à frotter, sans beaucoup de résultats puisque plus le temps passait, moins elle frottait fort. Fred regarda faire la fillette et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, il croisa ensuite le regard de son frère qui semblait penser la même chose que lui.

« Pardonner-moi monsieur mais… j'aurais aimé savoir comment vous avez répartit la punition à chacun. » Lança Fred de manière provocatrice au professeur de potion qui se dirigeait vers son bureau. Il se retourna brusquement et fixa de ses pupilles sombres le petit rouquin impertinent. « C'est vrai quoi, parce qu'on dirait que mon frère a eu droit à tout un lot supplémentaire de fioles par rapport à moi et Adénor, quand à elle, on dirait qu'elle a eu tout les chaudrons les plus sales et moi les plus faciles à nettoyer. » La fillette regarda Fred, se demandant ce qui lui prenait de provoquer Rogue alors qu'il n'était pas dans une bonne position pour le faire. Elle se retourna pour regarder George qui ne fit qu'acquiescer et lui donner un petit sourire.

« Et bien puisque vous pensez que j'ai été injuste monsieur Weasley… » Le maitre des potions sortit sa baguette et par un _Wingardium Leviosa _informulé fit voler le chaudron d'Adénor jusqu'à la table de Fred. « Je suppose que cela ne vous dérangeras donc pas de nettoyer un chaudron en plus. » Il se tourna alors vers la fillette. « Votre punition est levé miss Harker, vous avez terminé votre tâche, je vous laisse donc libre de retourner à votre dortoir vous coucher. En espérant que ceci vous serve de leçon et que je ne vous y reprenne plus. »

« Oui monsieur. » Répondit la fillette d'une petite voix avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie de la classe. Une fois dans le couloir, la petite sortit sa baguette. « _Lumos_. »

La pointe de l'objet s'alluma et la petite commença à longer les murs, essayant de prendre le chemin le plus court pour rejoindre le dortoir de Gryffondor dans l'obscurité des couloirs. Tout en avançant dans les couloirs sombres qui l'effrayaient quelque peu, Adénor ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu mal pour les jumeaux. Certes, c'était par leur faute qu'elle s'était retrouvé punis par Rogue avec eux mais ils avaient provoqué volontairement 'la terreur des cachots' pour qu'elle puisse sortir plus tôt. La fillette se dit alors qu'elle allait devoir quand même les remercier pour ça.

« Le mot de passe ? » Lui demanda la grosse dame qui gardait l'entrée du dortoir.

« Fortitudo. » Répondit la petite en se retenant de bailler. Le portrait s'ouvrit et la fillette entra dans la salle commune ou la seule lumière existante provenait de la cheminée d'où crépitait encore un feu. « _Nox_. » Lança-t-elle pour éteindre la lumière pointant de sa baguette.

Elle vit alors une enveloppe accroché au panneau d'affichage avec son nom dessus et un mot écrit sur un petit morceau de parchemin à coté. Adénor retira le morceau de parchemin et l'enveloppe puis se mit à lire le petit mot.

**Adénor, **

**Cette enveloppe est arrivée pour toi tout à l'heure. En fait, pendant qu'on jouait tous à invoquer les esprits et que certains commençaient à avoir la trouille, un coup de vent à éteint le feu et là on a tous eu peur quand on a entendu quelque chose frapper à une fenêtre avec une silhouette sombre provenant de l'extérieur, Mary en a même crié. Juste après le feu s'est rallumé et on a tous vu qu'il s'agissait de Scouthibou qui ramenait un message. Comme l'enveloppe t'était adressé, bien sûr je ne l'ai pas ouverte, alors que d'autres commençaient à dire que c'était un message des morts… **

**Bref, je te raconterais ça plus en détails demain. **

**Lily **

**P.S. : Il faudra aussi que tu m'explique pourquoi alors qu'on se couche tous à minuit, toi tu n'es toujours pas rentrée. **

**P.P.S. : Charlie était inquiet de ne pas avoir retrouvé ses frères, est-ce que par hasard ça a à voir quelque chose avec toi ?**

Adénor ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce petit mot et la curiosité piquée au vif, elle commença à ouvrir son enveloppe tout en s'asseyant sur le canapé face à la grande cheminée. Tout de suite un détail la frappa, l'écriture sur l'enveloppe et celle de la lettre, il s'agissait de celle de sa mère.

**Chère Adénor, **

**Papa et moi t'écrivons ce petit mot après avoir tant reçu de tes lettres. Pardonne-nous pour ce silence, mais pour nous la tristesse de ton départ, la brutalité de ta décision et enfin le fait de savoir ce que tu es, nous a profondément choqués. Nous sommes tes parents, sache le, quoi qu'il puisse arriver nous le serons toujours. Nous tenons à toi sois en sûr et ton petit frère demande aussi beaucoup sa grande sœur. **

**Seulement… Après avoir lu et conserver toutes tes lettres depuis deux mois, il nous apparaît clairement que ce monde que tu as rejoint n'es pas le notre et que nous n'y avons pas notre place. Tu as fait ton choix et pour l'instant il semble te réussir alors continus dans cette voie si c'est vraiment ce que tu désire mais sache que nous ne t'appuyons pas dans ce projet. **

**Ce monde auquel tu semble vouloir tant appartenir n'est rien d'autre pour nous qu'un gigantesque zoo, c'est pourquoi ton père et moi ne voulons en aucun cas y être mêlé en quoi que ce soit. Pour faire bonne figure, nous sommes prêt, et c'est ce que nous faisons déjà depuis deux mois, à mentir à Charles pour qu'il n'en sache rien et ne te rejette pas. Sache que si jamais tu décide de rentrer à la maison, ce ne sera pas pour retourner là-bas ensuite. **

**Tes parents qui t'aiment malgré tout, **

**Papa et Maman**

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la fillette qui d'un seul coup sentait toute sa détermination et son bonheur s'écrouler. Ses parents, ses propres parents la rejetaient. Rien aux yeux de la petite ne pouvait être pire. Une de ses larmes tomba sur la lettre et effaça deux lettres d'encre. Encore sous le choc, la fillette ne prêta même pas attention au son du tableau, laissant entrer dans la salle commune Fred et George, qui chacun baillaient à gorges déployés. Ils remarquèrent alors la petite sur le canapé, fixant les flammes comme on fixerait le vide, ayant des stries brillantes sur les joues.

« Adénor, que fait-tu là ? Tu n'es pas encore monté te coucher ? » Lui demanda Fred gentiment. La fillette ne répondit pas et continua de fixer le feu.

« Adénor ? Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? » Lança George, se doutant que quelque chose n'allait pas, n'ayant jamais vu un visage aussi triste et perdu que celui de la fillette.

« Vous deux foutez moi la paix, et ne surtout ne vous approchez plus de moi ! » Répondit-elle d'une manière très froide laissant percevoir un sanglot lorsqu'elle prononça son dernier mot alors qu'elle couru monter à son dortoir, cachant ses larmes dans l'escalier.

Les jumeaux fixèrent l'escalier ou elle avait disparu, se demandant chacun ce qu'ils avaient pu faire pour la mettre dans un état pareil.

* * *

><p><em><strong>La suite au prochain chapitre! ;)<strong>_

_** Reviews? (=3)**_

_**A bientôt! Leonem ;)**_


	10. Duel pour une rapière

_**Salutations! Voila un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira car il a été long et difficile à écrire... Je vous souhaite un bon moment de lecture! ^^**_

_**Merci à Aline pour sa review^^, comme j'ai un peu de temps je vais te répondre à tes deux review passés (chapitre 8 et 9) Comme tu l'as dit effectivement Fleur est en troisième année d'étude par rapport à Adénor mais je n'ai jamais dit le contraire^^ c'est juste que je ne l'ai pas mentionné mais j'avais fait le calcul dans ma tête de mathématicienne du dimanche^^ (je l'ai même re-précisé dans ce chapitre, pour te faire plaisir lol) Ne me lâche surtout pas, continue d'écrire! ^^ Biz (oh et une dernière chose, j'ai publié une nouvelle fanfiction, je te conseil d'aller jeter un œil tu risque de sauter au plafond, essaye d'éviter de t'assommer ;))**_

_**MxJ, encore merci pour ta review du chapitre 8 (tu as réussi à me faire rougir ^^) et aussi je voulais t'annoncer que la suite d'une autre de mes fanfictions que tu connais vient d'être publié, va donc y faire aussi un petit tour^^**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le monde des sorciers sortant des romans Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas des livres m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Adénor Harker à l'école des sorciers<strong>

**Chapitre 10**

**Duel pour une rapière**

Les rayons du soleil se diffusaient doucement au travers des vitres colorés de la bibliothèque, illuminant les couvertures de piles de livres déposés sur une table. Madame Pince s'avança vers la table et y donna un petit coup de baguette, levant les objets en l'air. Les nombreux livres flottaient au milieu de la bibliothèque, puis d'un coup se dispersèrent jusqu'à de nombreuses étagères parfois poussiéreuses. Un petit nuage de poussière vola alors qu'un livre venait de prendre sa place sur l'une des étagères. La poussière arriva jusqu'aux narines d'une élève qui se trouvait installé à une table juste à coté de cette même étagère. La fillette poussa un petit éternuement, s'arrêtant de commencer à écrire sur son parchemin vierge. La table ou elle était installé était recouverte d'ouvrages sur l'histoire de la magie mais tous étaient fermés. La fillette se moucha avec un mouchoir bleu puis le remis dans une poche de son uniforme avant de se mettre à écrire.

**Le 10 décembre 1990, **

**Chère Fleur, **

**Je te remercie de toutes tes lettres, je t'avoue que notre correspondance me permet de ne pas avoir l'impression de trop m'isoler des autres, ce qui pourtant est le cas. Tu as raison de me dire que je ne devrais pas m'isoler comme ça, et que ça ne me rend que plus triste encore mais que veut-tu je suis comme ça. Dès que ça va mal, je préfère m'isoler plutôt que d'exposer ma faiblesse aux autres. Lily, Mary et les autres en ont fait les frais, sans le vouloir, je leur ai répondu plusieurs fois sèchement et de manière assez brutale. Lily s'est montrée très compréhensive, car comme toi, elle a comprit que c'était ma façon de m'isoler sans pour autant vouloir envoyer vraiment paitre les autres. Je suppose qu'elle a dû l'expliquer aux autres, car depuis une semaine, plus personne ne se risque à m'approcher si je ne l'ai pas invité. **

**Pour moi, je n'ai pas à les embêter avec ça. A toi je le dis parce que tu insiste mais sinon j'aurais gardé ça pour moi. Je me sens tellement désemparé depuis que j'ai reçu la lettre de mes parents. Chaque jours qui passe à l'école, ou j'apprends toujours de nouvelles choses me donne l'impression de m'éloigner de plus en plus de chez moi. C'est comme si je montais un escalier et qu'à chaque marches que je gravis, la précédente disparaît, m'empêchant de redescendre. Ceci créant un trou béant entre les marches d'escalier que je monte et le sol, qui est la base sur laquelle je suis venu. **

**Depuis déjà plus d'une semaine, je commence à me demander si je ne ferais pas mieux de partir, de rentrer chez moi tant que je le peux encore. Mes parents et mon petit frère me manque énormément, il n'est peut-être pas encore trop tard. Je doute… et personne ne peut vraiment comprendre que j'ai peur de tout perdre. Que faire Fleur ? Pour l'instant je vais rester ici encore un peu, malgré tout, je me sens bien dans cette école. Grâce à l'escrime, je garde encore une trace de ma vie de moldu et j'en ai besoin. **

**Durant le mois à venir, les professeurs vont nous faire passer des test dans chaque matière pour nous préparer aux examens de fin d'année. J'attends de voir mes résultats avant de prendre une décision et ensuite j'aviserais. Ce qui me fait le plus de peine, c'est de ne pas rentrer à la maison pour les fêtes de Noël. **

**J'espère que tous se passe mieux pour toi que pour moi à Beauxbâtons… **

**A bientôt ++, **

**Adénor **

La fillette posa sa plume et souffla sur sa lettre pour que l'encre sèche plus vite. Elle plia ensuite la lettre et la mit dans une enveloppe avant d'écrire le nom de sa destinataire dessus. Adénor se leva et commença à ranger ses affaires dans son sac alors que le professeur McGonagall pénétra dans la bibliothèque, un livre dans les mains et s'approcha du bureau de madame Pince.

« Merci beaucoup Irma, je dois avouer que ce roman était très divertissant. » Déclara d'une voix basse le professeur à la bibliothécaire.

« Mais de rien Minerva. Si ça t'intéresse, j'attends une collection de romans pour mon usage personnel d'ici quelques jours. Je te les prêterais une fois que je les aurais terminés. » Chuchota madame Pince avec un petit sourire.

« Mais avec grand plaisir, merci beaucoup. » Le professeur McGonagall se retourna, s'apprêtant à partir lorsqu'elle aperçu Adénor quittant la bibliothèque avec son sac sur l'épaule.

« Miss Harker, puis-je vous interrompre un moment s'il vous plait ? » Lança le professeur après avoir suivit la fillette jusque dans le couloir pour pouvoir parler plus fort que dans la bibliothèque.

« Oui professeur McGonagall ? » Répondit la fillette en se retournant pour faire face à sa directrice de maison.

« J'aurais aimé m'entretenir quelques minutes avec vous car je sens un certain mal être émaner de vous, et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas uniquement durant mon cours. »

« En effet, je ne suis pas très bien en ce moment… » Fit la petite en baissant les yeux.

« Et puis-je savoir pour quelle raison ? J'avais pourtant crû comprendre qu'en tant qu'élève d'origine moldu, vous vous étiez plutôt bien épanouit parmi les autres. Vous n'êtes pas malade au moins ? »

« Non rassurez-vous, j'ai juste quelque petits problèmes d'ordre privé. » Lança la fillette ne voulant pas parler de ça avec l'une de ses professeurs.

« Miss Harker, je peux comprendre que vous ne désiriez pas me raconter ce que vous vivez mais… Je suis responsable de vous, comme tous les autres membres de la maison Gryffondor et je ne supporterais pas de laisser l'une de mes élèves se morfondre dans son coin parce que quelque chose ne vas pas. »

« Je comprends professeur mais mes 'préoccupations' diront nous, ne concernent pas directement l'école alors vous n'avez pas à vous en inquiéter. »

« Vous êtes sûr miss Harker ? » Demanda le professeur McGonagall avec un air concerné sur le visage.

« Oui professeur. Maintenant veuillez m'excuser mais je dois y aller. »

« Je vous en pris, faites, mais si jamais vous vous sentez le besoin de vous exprimez, n'hésiter surtout pas à venir me voir. »

« Merci professeur. » Répondit Adénor avant de partir en direction de la tour de Gryffondor sous le regard de sa directrice de maison qui semblait gêné de la laisser partir ainsi.

La fillette avança dans les couloirs pour rejoindre son dortoir lorsque soudain s'ouvrit une porte, subtilement caché dans un mur, s'ouvrir. Il en sortit le professeur Rogue avec une fiole dans la main. Adénor préféra faire comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu et poursuivit son chemin. Depuis la punition qu'elle avait subit injustement à Halloween, la fillette préférait éviter autant que possible son professeur et se cantonnais à bien faire son travail afin qu'il ne l'humilie pas en cours.

« Une petite seconde miss Harker. » Lança le professeur de potion d'une voix grave.

La petite s'arrêta, et sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas y couper, se retourna et s'avança vers lui.

« Oui professeur Rogue ? »

« Dîtes-moi, j'ai cru remarquer que vous sembliez dans ce que certains de vos amis appellent 'une phase de déprime'. » Adénor roula les yeux se doutant que ce devait être Lily qui avait dit ça. Elle se dit également que Rogue avait vraiment des oreilles et probablement aussi des yeux partout. « Je ne tiens pas à me mêler de vos petites affaires qui ne me regardent et ne m'intéresse pas, cependant j'ai noté une légère baisse de réussite dans la fabrication de vos potions. Rien d'alarmant pour le moment mais si cela continue, vous devriez vous inquiétez pour votre note. »

« Pardon ? »

« Écouter-moi bien Harker car je ne me répèterais pas. » Lança d'une manière froide le maitre des potions en s'avançant près de la fillette en la fixant de ses yeux noir. « De toute la classe de première année, vous être sûrement l'un des meilleurs éléments, pour ce qui est des potions en tout cas. Déjà que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'élèves à qui je risque de mettre la moyenne, cela me déplairais fortement et encore plus au directeur qu'il y est une note de plus dans le négatif dans ma matière. On me reproche ma sévérité mais les potions sont un art c'est pourquoi je ne peux lever mes notes pour améliorer la moyenne des élèves. Vous me suivez Harker ? »

« Parfaitement monsieur. » Soupira la fillette qui pensait qu'il risquait de se moquer d'elle à cause de ce qui s'était passé il y a un petit peu plus d'un mois. Finalement, il ne s'inquiétait que d'une chose, sa matière.

« Dans ce cas, j'attends de vous un excellent résultat lors du test. Vous pouvez disposer. » La fillette se retourna et se dépêcha de s'éloigner sans demander son reste. « Oh et une dernière chose Harker… Vous avez vraiment intérêt à réussir, sinon il se pourrait que vous retrouviez malencontreusement de l'herbe aux chats dans votre chaudron. » La fillette roula une nouvelle fois des yeux, se doutant qu'elle risquait d'en entendre parler pour encore un moment.

Adénor gravit quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers montant jusqu'à son dortoir, et put entrer directement sans avoir à prononcer le mot de passe puisqu'un autre élève l'avait devancé de quelques secondes. Elle arriva à la salle commune ou se trouvaient de nombreux élèves à discuter. Étant donné que les cours étaient terminé depuis une heure, tout le monde avait rejoint ses quartiers avant le diner ou alors étaient en train d'étudier. Lily était assise à discuter dans un coin avec d'autres filles de première année alors que sur le grand canapé devant la cheminée se trouvait Charlie qui discutait stratégie avec les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch. Lorsque Lily vit Adénor, elle se dirigea vers elle avant qu'elle n'eut le temps d'arriver à l'escalier.

« Adénor… Est-ce que tu dînes avec moi et les filles ce soir ? »

« J'ai toujours diné avec vous alors pourquoi cette question ? » S'étonna la fillette.

« Oui c'est sûr que tu es toujours présente à table, mais tu ne parle pas. Et si jamais quelqu'un te dérange, ce qu'on ne peut pas deviner, tu vas répondre de manière froide. Alors c'est pour ça que je te demande si tu compte diner avec nous et non pas faire seulement acte de présence. » Adénor soupira, sentant que certaines discussions dont celle de Charlie s'étaient arrêtés.

« Je n'en sais rien… Écoute Lily ce n'est pas contre toi, ni les autres, mais là je ne tiens pas à discuter. »

« Pourquoi ? Si quelque chose ne vas pas tu peux me le dire. »

« Oui mais ça ne te regarde pas, et je ne peux pas non plus faire comme si de rien n'étais. Jouer la comédie pour cacher ce que je ressens est au dessus de mes forces et je suis désolé que toi et les autres ayez à subir mon humeur. Crois-moi c'est sincère… »

« Je te crois Adénor. » Répondit Lily en posant une main sur une épaule de la fillette. « S'il y a bien un truc que j'ai compris chez toi, c'est que tu es incapable de masquer entièrement tes sentiments et les cacher aux autres en te créant un masque, c'est pourquoi tu préfère te taire. » Adénor acquiesça et sans plus de conversation elle préféra monter jusqu'à son dortoir.

Lily se retourna pour voir Charlie silencieux, debout devant le feu, son sourire ayant disparu de son visage alors que les jumeaux et Olivier, assieds sur le canapé, avaient eux aussi les visages rivés vers elle, l'air tout aussi perdu.

« Elle est vraiment pas croyable cette fille. » Marmonna Fred sur un ton ironique, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère alors que son jumeau ne dit rien.

« Tait-toi Fred. » Lui lança Charlie. « Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas chez Adénor, c'est un fait qui se voit très bien sur son visage et dans son comportement. Mais si elle ne veut rien nous dire, on ne peut pas la forcer. »

« Oui mais si on la laisse comme ça, ce sera de pire en pire. » Renchérit Olivier.

« Il faudrait que quelqu'un lui parle, mais on dirait qu'avec moi elle ne dira rien… » Exposa Lily tristement, regardant d'où elle se trouvait de manière pensive le feu de la cheminée.

Montée dans la chambre des filles de première année, Adénor venait de terminer de se changer. Elle avait revêtu ses vêtements de sport qu'elle mettait habituellement lors de ses entrainements et mit par-dessus sa cape noir et son échappe aux couleurs de sa maison pour masquer sa tenue d'en dessous. Seules ses basquettes étaient visibles, et si Adénor faisait attention en marchant elle pouvait aussi les cacher avec sa cape comme elle l'avait déjà fait. Elle essaya de bien se couvrir car malgré le froid qui régnait dehors, Adénor voulait aller s'entrainer pour ne plus penser et essayer pendant une heure d'oublier ses soucis. Elle sortit sa rapière qu'elle gardait bien caché dans sa valise et la glissa également sous sa cape en maintenant son bras droit bien le long de son corps, tenant par en dessous l'objet bien droit. Avant de redescendre, Adénor prit son souffle, sachant qu'elle allait devoir une nouvelle fois subir les regards des autres posés sur elle.

Elle sortit et descendit calmement les escaliers pour éviter que quiconque ne voit rien de sa tenue de sport. Sans regarder vers les autres, elle se dirigea directement vers la sortie de la salle commune et dévala quatre à quatre les escaliers dont un la coupa dans son élan en bougeant vers un autre coté. La fillette sortit dans la cour pavée, se dirigeant vers le pont couvert. La fraicheur de l'extérieur était telle que personne n'avait risqué à mettre son nez dehors. Tout en regardant le ciel, Adénor se doutait que d'ici peu, un manteau de neige viendrait recouvrir l'école. Prise dans le fil de ses pensés, la petite ne remarqua pas Danaé Flint qui marchait non loin d'elle, retournant vers l'entrée, semblant être d'une humeur massacrante.

« Saleté de Hope ! Si jamais cette fille m'humilie encore en me traitant de fillette à son grand frère, je jure que… » Ruminait-elle avant de remarquer Adénor qui se dirigeait dans la direction opposée.

La première réaction de Danaé fut de se demander qui pouvait être assez idiot pour aller faire un tour dans le parc par ce froid. Mais ce qui l'interpela vraiment était la forme droite qu'elle semblait cacher sous sa cape. Danaé se souvint alors que cette fille était celle qui était en partie responsable de ce qui était arrivé à son frère un mois plus tôt. La petite blonde décida de suivre la fillette tout en espérant dénicher quelque chose de croustillant au sujet de la petite Gryffondor moldu afin de lui pourrir sa réputation qui, d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu dans les derniers potins, était assez en dents de scie.

Adénor ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était suivit puisqu'elle était perdu dans ses pensées. Elle alla jusqu'au saule cogneur et passa par un petit chemin qu'elle avait trouvé, la menant en contrebas de l'arbre, évitant ainsi ses éventuelles attaques. Derrière elle, Danaé n'osa pas s'avancer lorsqu'elle fut à environ trois cent mètres de l'arbre en question, de peur de se faire agresser par ses énormes branches. Cependant, elle eu le temps de voir Adénor sortir un objet long de sous sa cape avant qu'elle n'échappe à sa vue. Pour elle cela ne faisait pas de doute, la petite moldu cachait quelque chose, et ça allait être le moment pour Danaé de lui faire payer pour ce qui était arrivé à son frère à qui il restait encore quelques marques sur le visage qui mettront encore du temps avant de disparaître.

...

Une heure s'était écoulée et Adénor avait presque réussit à oublier ses préoccupations. La fillette rangea sa lame dans son fourreau et malgré le vent qui soufflait, elle ne ressentait pas le froid à cause de la chaleur qu'elle dégageait. Adénor referma bien sa cape et remit son épée en dessous afin que personne ne voit ce qu'elle cachait. Elle retourna au château et lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cour pavée, de nombreux Serpentard se trouvaient aux différents coins de la cour, l'observant de manière amusé. Essayant de ne pas y prêter attention, la fillette s'avança vers les grandes portes d'entrée ou l'attendait le professeur Rogue, les bras croisés, le visage impassible. La fillette déglutit lentement, se doutant que s'il était là, ce n'était certainement pas pour prendre le frais.

« Bonsoir miss Harker, puis-je savoir d'où vous venez ? » Demanda Rogue de sa voix la plus grave.

« J'étais allé me promener dans le parc professeur. » Mentis la fillette sentant les regards des Serpentard posés sur elle.

« Par ce temps ? C'est assez téméraire… » Il regarda la tenue de la fillette en silence et remarqua plus particulièrement son bras droit qui semblait assez rigide. « Veuillez ouvrir votre cape. »

« Pardon ? Mais professeur… il fait très froid. » Contesta la petite en essayant d'éviter ce qu'elle redoutait.

« Le froid ne vous dérange pas plus que ça puisque vous allez vous balader dans le parc. » La fillette n'avait rien à répondre à cela. Elle se contenta de baisser la tête sans obéir. « Miss Harker, veuillez ouvrir votre cape, c'est un ordre. » La fillette ne le regarda pas et ne bougea plus. « Plus vous attendrez, plus votre punition risque d'être sévère si bien sûr vous avez quelque chose à vous reprocher, car dans le cas contraire vous n'avez donc rien à craindre. » Adénor sachant qu'elle ne pourrait y échapper ouvrit lentement sa cape avec dédain de sa main gauche, gardant son autre main bien droite, tenant son épée fermement en essayant de la cacher par les plis de la cape. « Voila de bien étranges vêtements… c'est une tenue moldu je présume ? »

« Oui professeur. » Répondit tête basse la fillette ne souhaitant pas rencontrer le regard perçant du professeur Rogue.

« Et puis-je savoir a quoi peut bien servir ce genre de tenue, le tissu ne me semble pas suffisamment épais pour vous réchauffer autant qu'un simple pull. »

« C'est… une tenue de sport. »

« De sport ? Et quel sport pouviez-vous bien pratiquer dans le parc par ce temps ? » Il remarqua alors qu'elle essayait de lui cacher quelque chose dans sa main droite. « Montrer moi ce que vous tenez dans votre main droite. » Adénor déglutit puis avança très lentement, le bras légèrement tremblant, son épée. Rogue observa l'objet quelques secondes avant de le prendre d'une main par le milieu du fourreau.

« Professeur Rogue, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de venir ici alors que vous saviez que j'avais des copies à corriger ? » Lança le professeur McGonagall sortant du château en poussant légèrement l'un des battants de la grande porte, suivit par le professeur Flitwick et un autre professeur, une femme portant de grosses lunettes qu'Adénor ne connaissait pas.

Rogue mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, préoccupé par la chaleur émanent de l'épée qui correspondait à celle qu'il sentait étrangement émaner de la fillette.

« Je viens de surprendre miss Harker revenant du parc habillé de vêtement moldu et en possession de ceci. » Expliqua le maitre des potions en montrant l'épée au professeur de métamorphose. Cette dernière resta bouche-bée, ne s'étant jamais retrouvé face à un tel cas alors que Rogue commença à retirer en partit la lame de son fourreau. « C'est de l'acier visiblement, du vrai, donc miss Harker ne s'amusait pas avec un simple jouet. » Il tourna son visage vers la fillette qui continuait de fixer avec insistance le sol. « Puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez près du saule cogneur avec ceci en votre possession ? » La petite ne répondit pas, mais était intrigué par un détail qu'il venait de dire.

« Miss Harker, c'est objet vous appartient-il ? » Demanda le professeur McGonagall.

« Oui professeur, cette rapière est à moi. »

« Vous êtes pourtant au courant comme les autres que les objets moldus sont interdits ici, hormis les vêtements. De plus cet objet est une arme, qu'elle soit moldu ou non ne change rien puisque les armes sont également interdites dans l'enceinte de l'école, vous le savez il me semble. »

« Oui professeur. »

« Dans ce cas je n'ai d'autre choix que de confisquer ceci. » Annonça McGonagall en récupérant à deux mains l'épée que lui tendit le professeur Rogue. « Ensuite vous allez être sévèrement punis pour avoir désobéis de manière si désinvolte au règlement… J'avoue que je ne sais qu'elle peine vous infliger car ce que vous avez fait est assez grave, vous comprenez ? »

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Lança alors la voix âgée du directeur approchant des professeurs face à la fillette. Il observa la petite qui continuait de fixer le sol tristement, sentant de la chaleur émaner de son corps, puis se tourna vers les professeurs. « De quoi est accusée cette petite ? »

« Il s'agit de miss Adénor Harker professeur Dumbledore, elle fait partie de ma maison. » Annonça le professeur McGonagall. « Le professeur Rogue l'a trouvé revenant du parc, vêtu de cette tenue moldu et se baladant avec ceci. » Elle lui présenta la rapière que le directeur prit à deux mains. Ce dernier sentit émaner de la lame un reste de chaleur ressemblant à celui que dégageait la petite.

« Il faut la punir professeur. » Déclara Rogue. « Cette fillette n'a pas respecté le règlement et a apporté une arme dans nos murs. Sa punition doit être sévère pour ne pas dire radicale. Pour commencer je serais d'avis de détruire cette épée. »

A ces mots, Adénor releva la tête, tournant son regard paniqué vers le directeur puis sur son épée qu'il tenait entre ses longs doigts fins.

« Ooooh, vous ma chérie ! » Commença un professeur qui était resté derrière Minerva McGonagall. « Je sens émaner de vous quelque chose… quelque chose de grand ! » Annonça-t-elle en levant ses bras en l'air. Tous les professeurs la regardèrent étrangement, pensant qu'elle se mettait à divaguer alors que les élèves autour, dont le nombre avait augmenté et n'était plus seulement réduit aux élèves de la maison Serpentard, ricanaient dans leurs coins. Adénor la regarda bizarrement, pensant qu'elle devait sûrement se moquer d'elle. « Votre aura est… sublime ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça. C'est tellement… grand ! »

« Merci Sibylle de votre sympathique intervention. » Lança Dumbledore en la prenant par la main, la faisant reculer pour qu'elle arrête de parler. Voyant le regard suppliant de la fillette, le directeur compris que l'épée avait certainement une grande valeur à ses yeux. « Dites-moi miss Harker, cette épée, à quoi peut-elle bien vous servir ? »

« A m'entrainer avec monsieur. » Répondit sans ambages la fillette en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Si je comprends bien, vous êtes donc capable de vous battre avec ceci. »

« Hum… et bien plus ou moins. Auparavant je m'entrainais avec… »

« Dans ce cas je pense qu'il serait juste de vous laisser une chance de garder votre bien. »

« Pardon ? » Lança Rogue interloqué.

« Miss Harker n'est qu'une fillette de onze ans Severus. » Commença le directeur. « Elle n'est qu'en première année et n'a pas l'expérience nécessaire pour nuire à qui que ce soit, ce qui n'était certainement pas son but. Certes elle a désobéis au règlement, c'est pourquoi Minerva, pour pourrez la punir de quelques heures de colle avec vous ou bien de lui infliger une retraite de points. » Il se tourna vers la fillette. « Si comme vous nous le dites, vous avez amenez cette lame pour vous entrainer, alors montrer nous de quoi vous êtes capables. » La fillette récupéra à deux mains son épée que lui tendit le directeur, de manière très étonné.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? »

« Juste une bonne démonstration. » Dumbledore claqua des doigts et apparut au milieu de la cour un fantôme passant au travers du sol, dégainant son épée. La fillette se retourna pour l'observer en train de lui sourire. « Voici le baron sanglant miss Harker, une très fine lame, si vous le battez alors je vous laisserais garder votre épée. Si vous échouer je la confisquerais… ou peut-être que je laisserais le professeur Rogue s'en charger. »

L'esprit d'Adénor ne fit qu'un tour à cette annonce et elle commença à ôter sa cape et son écharpe laissant voir qu'elle portait un haut de survêtement blanc et un pantalon de sport noir.

« C'est d'accord, j'accepte le défi. » Répondit Adénor avec rage.

Quelque chose venait de s'animer en elle, il était hors de question pour elle de perdre la dernière chose qui la reliait à tout ce qu'elle aimait. La petite fit quelques pas vers la cour, ou encore de nombreux élèves venaient s'agglutiner pour voir ce qui se passait. Ils étaient dans les allés couvertes laissant la partie à ciel ouvert disponible pour le duel qui s'annonçait. Adénor vit alors Lily, la fixant avec inquiétude à coté d'autres filles de la maison Gryffondor.

« Adénor… » Murmura la petite rousse très inquiète. La née-moldu s'approcha de son amie et lui tendit sa cape et son écharpe.

« Tu peux me garder ça un moment s'il te plait ? » Demanda-t-elle alors que Lily s'exécuta et prit les vêtements dans ses mains tandis qu'Adénor réajusta l'une de ses baskets blanches avant de se relever. Elle prit son épée et commença à tirer vers le haut la lame, que très légèrement, observant son reflet dans l'acier.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas faire ça ? Affronter le baron sanglant c'est du suicide ! » Lança Charlie sans aucun sourire en poussant des élèves de Gryffondor qui ne se trouvaient pas loin de la petite, afin qu'il puisse la voir. « C'est un fantôme Adénor, il ne sentira rien de ce que tu pourras lui faire et contrairement à toi, lui ne se fatiguera pas. Pour lui ton épée, aussi jolie soit-elle, n'a qu'une allure de cure-dent. »

« C'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé. » Répondit Adénor tout en continuant de fixer sa lame. Elle le regarda alors. « Mais il est hors de question que je perde cette épée. » Les yeux de la fillette semblaient comme s'embraser pour Charlie.

« Adénor, si tu fais ça… tu risque gros, en plus le baron sanglant est le fantôme de la maison Serpentard. Il risque de prendre un malin plaisir à vouloir t'humilier. »

« Je suis prête à prendre ce risque Charlie. » La petite sortit alors son épée du fourreau et le tendit à Lily. Tenant sa lame fermement, Adénor inspira avant de se retourner pour se diriger vers le centre de la cour.

« Elle est vraiment dingue ! » Lança Charlie de manière inquiète alors que les jumeaux qui étaient derrière lui ne faisaient que regarder la fillette agir.

De l'autre coté de la cour se trouvaient de nombreux élèves de Serpentard dont Marcus Flint ayant à coté de lui sa petite sœur, souriant d'un air mauvais, n'ayant pas remarqué Olivier Dubois qui se trouvait non loin d'eux.

« Elle va se faire massacrer par le baron, tu seras alors vengé frérot. C'est encore mieux que ce que je pensais, elle va avoir droit à une humiliation digne de ce nom devant tout le monde. » Lança Danaé tout en regardant la cour.

« Je dois admettre que c'est bien joué ma sœur, mais ce n'est pas surtout à cette gamine que j'en veux… mais aux frères Weasley. Si jamais un jour tu trouve quelque chose de compromettant sur eux n'hésite surtout pas à me le faire savoir. »

« Tu peux compter sur moi. »

« En attendant de me venger d'eux, voila déjà un avant gout fort plaisant de la raclée qu'on mettra au Gryffondor sur le terrain de Quidditch. »

Adénor s'avança face au baron sanglant et plaça son épée devant son nez tout comme son adversaire puis ils les écartèrent en même temps avant de se pencher pour se saluer.

« Ravie de constater que vous connaissez les signes de bonnes conduites avant un début de combat. » Lança le fantôme. La fillette ne répondit pas, essayant de se concentrer, tendant son épée d'une main vers l'avant, ce que fit également le baron.

« Le duel peut commencer. » Lança le professeur Dumbledore en retrait avec les autres professeurs.

Le fantôme s'avança le premier et attaqua, Adénor repoussa sa lame qu'elle pouvait, étrangement, toucher parfaitement, pourtant le reste du corps était transparent. Ainsi la fillette n'hésita pas à passer sa lame dans le corps du fantôme qui ne sentait rien, puisque la rapière ne faisait que le traverser. Durant plusieurs minutes, la fillette et le fantôme échangèrent de nombreux coup, mais Adénor sentait qu'elle arrivait au bout de ses limites. Elle avait accumulé la fatigue de son entrainement d'une heure, et le poids de sa rapière étant beaucoup plus lourds que celui du fleuret qu'elle avait pour habitude d'utiliser lui rappelais également son manque de force dans les bras. C'est ainsi que par un coup puissant, le baron sanglant poussa la petite en arrière et trébucha contre un pavé, la faisant tomber sur le dos, lâchant son épée à coté d'elle. Elle poussa un son de douleur lorsque son dos percuta le sol.

« C'est déjà finit ? » Lança le fantôme tandis que de nombreux Serpentard riaient. « Moi qui pensais que les Gryffondor étaient plus combatifs que ça. Je me demande si je ne pourrais pas récupérer votre rapière et la garder comme trophée. » Adénor roula douloureusement au sol sur le coté et reprit son épée et la planta dans le sol pour s'aider à se relever.

« Ce n'est pas encore finit. » Déclara-t-elle sous les yeux de l'assemblée alors que certains professeurs, dont le professeur McGonagall, commençaient à s'agiter.

La petite s'élança de nouveau pour le plus grand plaisir du baron et échangèrent encore plusieurs coups. Sentant que le duel commençait à le lasser, le baron décida d'en finir et usa d'une de ses bottes secrètes pour repousser la fillette comme la première fois, mais cette fois tête la première. Allongé au sol, Adénor releva le visage, sentant son dos la faire atrocement souffrir à cause de sa première mise à terre mais maintenant elle devait supporter en plus les écorchures qu'elle sentait au niveau de ses genoux et le gout du sang à la bouche à cause d'une écorchure à la lèvre.

« Il faut arrêter Albus ! Dès le départ je me doutais que ça se terminerais mal, mais je pensais que vous aviez l'intention d'agir, pas de laisser faire sinon je me serais interposé. » Lança le professeur de métamorphose au directeur.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il serait utile d'arrêter, après tout miss Harker à l'air de vouloir continuer. » Répondit Dumbledore sur un petit ton joice.

Malgré la douleur et le sang qui s'échappait de sa lèvre inférieure, Adénor s'était une fois de plus relevé, très lentement.

« Jeune fille, je crois qu'il serait temps de mettre fin au combat, non pas qu'il ne fut pas divertissant mais je ne tiens pas à être responsable des séquelles qui pourraient résulter de ce combat sur votre corps. Vous m'avez déjà l'air assez mal en point comme ça. »

« Je n'abandonnerais pas. Cette épée est un objet qui a une grande importance à mes yeux alors il est hors de question que je perde. » Murmura la fillette en resserrant sa main à son épée avant de s'élancer de nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, les coups furent moins nombreux et une nouvelle fois le baron sanglant envoya valdinguer la fillette contre un mur à coté de la grande entrée ou se trouvaient les professeurs. La douleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable et Adénor savait qu'elle risquait d'avoir des bleus mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à baisser les bras, pour elle c'était impossible. Dans un nouvel élan, elle se releva de nouveau et s'avançant vers la cour, elle fut retenue par une longue main qui vint se poser sur son épaule.

« Je pense que vous nous en avez assez montré miss Harker. » Déclara Dumbledore derrière elle. Sa main était chaude et apaisante, ce qui fit oublier quelques secondes à Adénor l'humiliation qu'elle venait de subir. « Merci monsieur le baron, nous n'avons plus besoin de vos services. »

« Je vous en pris monsieur le directeur. » Répondit le baron en faisant une petite révérence. « Tout le plaisir fut pour moi d'autant que je dois bien admettre que cette petite a un certain talent à l'épée. » Il commença à disparaître dans le sol en souriant. « Bonne fin de journée. »

Sentant qu'elle n'avait plus le choix, Adénor tendit difficilement, en essayant d'éviter de trembler, son épée au directeur.

« Prenez là. J'ai perdu alors tenez. J'accepterais ma punition sans protester. »

« Je pense que pour ce qui est de votre punition, vous avez déjà assez payé comme ça miss Harker. » Lança le professeur McGonagall. « Je ne vais vous retirer que 40 points étant donné que ce duel vous a déjà suffisamment éprouvé. »

« Merci. » Marmonna la petite en baissant la tête sous les yeux du professeur Rogue visiblement qu'à moitié satisfait.

« Pour ce qui est de votre épée miss Harker, vous pouvez la garder. » Déclara le professeur Dumbledore en retirant sa main.

« Hein ? Mais j'ai perdu. »

« Oui mais en même temps qui pourrait espérer gagner un duel à la loyale contre un fantôme qui par définition ne peut être touché. Cependant, vous êtes tombé trois fois et à chaque fois vous vous êtes relevé, pour moi c'est plus que suffisant pour constater votre attachement à cette arme mais aussi votre force de caractère. »

« Merci beaucoup. » Lança la fillette ayant les larmes aux yeux. Le directeur plaça ses mains sur les épaules de la petite avec un sourire.

« Allons, allons miss Harker, il ne faut pas vous mettre dans cet état là pour ça. »

« Albus, je pense qu'il faudrait que miss Harker aille à l'infirmerie. Vu l'état de son visage et sans aller vérifier son dos, je suis sûr qu'elle a besoin de soins. » Déclara le professeur de métamorphose.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Minerva, je m'occupe de cette petite. Pendant ce temps j'aimerais que vous et les autres professeurs présent dispersiez la troupe d'élèves qui nous observent et les rameniez à leurs dortoirs jusqu'au dîner. »

« Entendu Albus. » Elle se tourna vers les élèves et s'avança au centre de la cour pavée. « Que tout le monde retourne à son dortoir ou à son travail, il n'y a plus rien à voir ici. »

Des bruits de mécontentement échappèrent de la foule mais lentement tous se dispersèrent tandis que le professeur Dumbledore pris Adénor par une épaule pour la conduire jusque devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée de son bureau. Il sentit une nouvelle fois de la chaleur, qui semblait plus forte cette fois qu'avant le duel.

« Bulles baveuses. » Lança le directeur à la gargouille qui se mit à tourner sur elle-même dévoilant un escalier à colimaçon. « Venez miss Harker. » Il l'entraina par l'épaule en la plaçant devant l'escalier pour qu'elle monte la première et se retrouve en haut face à une porte close.

Le professeur Dumbledore passa devant elle et ouvrit la porte lui faisant signe d'entrer. Elle se retrouva dans un bureau assez atypique, il y avait de nombreux tableaux ainsi que des étagères couvertes de livres. Elle pouvait voir aussi un nombre incalculable d'objets dont les fonctions lui étaient inconnues.

« Waw… »

« Venez donc vous asseoir au lieu d'avoir le nez en l'air. » Lui demanda le directeur alors qu'il s'asseyait derrière son bureau. La fillette s'exécuta et s'assied sur le siège face au bureau après avoir posé à coté d'elle son épée sans fourreau. Sentant le regard scrutateur du professeur Dumbledore posé sur elle, Adénor préféra regarder ses pieds avec insistance. « Pour commencer… » La fillette sentait venir les reproches et commença à transpirer s'attendant au pire. « Puis-je t'appeler Adénor ? »

« Hein ? » Fit la petite en relevant la tête, croisant le regard du directeur qui la scrutait. Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. « Heu… si vous voulez, ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Parfait, et ne dévie pas ton regard comme ça Adénor, je ne vais pas te manger. »

« C'est juste qu'après ce qui vient de ce passer, je pensais que… »

« Que j'allais te reprocher quelque chose et te punir d'avantage ? Allons, ce qui vient de se passer suffit largement. Si je t'ai fait venir ici, c'est d'avantage pour comprendre pourquoi tu es dans cet état ? » La fillette le regarda bizarrement, son état physique était suffisamment visible et la douleur qu'elle ressentait suffisait à comprendre qu'elle s'était pris une raclée. « Je ne parle pas de ton état physique, mais de ton état mental Adénor. Je suis le directeur ici, et je sais tous ce qui se passe dans ce château y compris que depuis un petit peu plus d'un mois tu t'isole des autres et tu te renferme dans la solitude. Pourquoi ? Il y a bien une raison et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas la punition que tu as subit, assez injustement avec les jumeaux Weasley à Halloween, qui en est la cause. »

« Comment vous savez tout ça ? » Demanda la petite épatée.

« C'est mon devoir de tout savoir ma chère. »

« En fait, c'est à cause d'une lettre que j'ai reçu le soir d'Halloween. »

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu correspondais très régulièrement avec une jeune personne nommé Fleur Delacour, élève en troisième année à Beauxbâtons il me semble. »

« Oui, mais le courrier n'était pas d'elle. Il était de mes parents. » Répondit tristement la petite. Elle préféra tout dire, se doutant que le directeur n'allait pas tout répéter et elle avait besoin de parler. « Je suis venu ici sans leur accord. Le soir où je suis partit de chez moi avec le Magicobus, j'ai laissé mes parents comme ça sans trop d'explications. Je vois encore clairement le visage en pleurs de ma mère avec mon petit frère dans les bras, et mon père… complètement paniqué. Depuis, je leur envoyais des lettres toutes les semaines mais je ne recevais jamais aucunes réponses. » Elle commença à sangloter. « Jusqu'à ce soir là d'Halloween ou dans la lettre, je me suis senti rejeté. Ils veulent toujours de moi mais si je retourne là-bas, je ne pourrais pas revenir ici. » Elle sortit alors de sa poche la fameuse lettre et la tendit au directeur.

Dumbledore l'ouvrit constatant qu'elle était froissée et que certaines lettres d'encre étaient à moitiés effacés par des larmes. Il prit le temps de la lire tout en entendant la fillette pleurer sur sa chaise. Soudain entra par une fenêtre haute de la pièce en grand oiseau majestueux au plumes rouge et orange et alla sa poser sur un grand perchoir se trouvant près du bureau. Il émit un petit son de surprise voyant quelqu'un d'autre que le directeur dans la pièce. La fillette leva ses yeux pleins de larmes, observant l'oiseau magnifique qui la regardait sans bouger.

« Adénor, je te présente Fumseck, mon oiseau et ami de toujours. »

« Il est très beau monsieur. »

Après quelques secondes de silence, l'oiseau alla se poser, en prenant garde à ne pas la blesser, sur un genou de fillette. Sa tête n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du visage d'Adénor qui commençait à paniquer, mais essaya de garder son sang froid. Elle le fixa dans les yeux et l'oiseau se mit à pleurer, quelques gouttes sur les genoux écorchés, quelques autres sur chacune des épaules, une larme tomba sur la lèvre ensanglantée de la petite et enfin deux tombèrent sur chaque œil. En quelque secondes, les blessures se refermèrent et les larmes d'Adénor avaient disparu et ses yeux n'étaient plus rouges.

« Fumseck est un phénix Adénor. » Déclara le directeur en se levant de son siège, allant s'appuyer contre l'avant de son bureau pour pouvoir observer la fillette ayant l'oiseau sur un genou se laissant doucement caresser la tête puis le plumage par la petite. « Les phénix sont des animaux fabuleux, ils possèdent la faculté de renaitre de leurs cendres, de soulever de très lourdes charges mais également, grâce à leurs larmes, de guérir n'importe quel blessure. » Il se mit à sourire entendant Fumseck émettre des petits sons de joie alors que la fillette le caressait au niveau du cou. « Force est de constater que Fumseck t'aime beaucoup, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Généralement il ne s'approche que des gens qui me sont fidèles. »

« Peut-être qu'il a sentit que je n'étais pas dangereuse. »

« Oui peut-être. Pour ce qui est de cette lettre Adénor, tu ne dois pas te laisser aller et désespérer. Tu es une née-moldu ma petite, il est normal que tes parents aient du mal à accepter ce que tu es. Tu n'es pas la première à qui cela arrive, j'ai beaucoup d'exemples en tête. Tu dois essayer d'aller de l'avant, comme tu l'as fait en te battant et ne pas abandonner. Te laisser sombrer dans la solitude est une manière d'abandonner et je trouverais très dommage que tu rates tes test pour si peu. J'avais d'ailleurs entendu dire que beaucoup de tes professeurs plaçaient de grands espoirs en toi, même le professeur Rogue. » Il s'avança vers elle avec un petit sourire. « Et ce n'est pas, tu peux me croire, peu de chose que d'avoir la moyenne dans sa matière, surtout lorsqu'on est à Gryffondor. » Tout deux sourires et Fumseck passa sa tête contre l'une des joues d'Adénor pour lui faire signe qu'il était content.

« Vous avez raison je ne dois pas me laisser abattre. Mais mes parents ? Je ne peux pas laisser les choses avec eux comme ça ? »

« Ne t'en fait pas, avec le temps, ils auront pris du recule et comprendront leur erreur, crois-moi. » Fumseck s'envola et retourna à son perchoir alors que Dumbledore fit signe à la petite de se relever. « As-tu encore mal à ton dos ? »

« Je ne sens plus rien, les larmes de Fumseck m'ont aussi guéri là ? »

« Oui mais je préférais en être sûr. » Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la petite constatant que sa chaleur se dissipait. « Reprend ton épée et retourne à ton dortoir ou tes amis doivent certainement t'attendre. Je peux compter sur toi pour arrêter de te morfondre ? »

« Oui ! Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux. »

« C'est bien, le principale est toujours d'essayer même si parfois on se rate. » Il la raccompagna à la porte de son bureau mais l'arrêta juste avant d'ouvrir la porte. « Une dernière chose, j'ai vraiment apprécié ta démonstration dans la cour, je suis sûr que si tu continue à t'entrainer tu pourrais devenir une vraie championne. »

« Oui mais maintenant je doute que je puisse m'entrainer de nouveau. »

« Dans les jardins c'est une évidence, en plus la neige ne va pas tarder mais regarde. » Le directeur pointa une porte sombre se trouvant dans un coin de la pièce. « Cette pièce est vide, j'y entreposais à une époque la paperasse que je remettais toujours à plus tard, lorsque j'étais à mes débuts de directeur mais maintenant elle ne sert plus à rien. Je pense qu'elle est suffisamment grande pour te servir de salle d'entrainement. »

« Vous voulez dire que vous me laisseriez l'utiliser ? » Demanda la petite n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« Oui. Tu as mon accord pour venir autant de fois que tu veux ici, tu as retenu le mot de passe de la gargouille ? » La fillette acquiesça. « Bien, donc lorsque tu viendras ici, n'oublie pas de t'assurer que personne ne te vois et tu pourras entrer même lorsque je ne serais pas là. »

« Merci beaucoup monsieur ! » Adénor ne put se retenir et serra le vieil homme par la taille. Un peu étonné par l'attitude de la petite mais aussi ému, il tapota les épaules de la petite de manière un petit peu mal à l'aise et la fit reculer.

« Vas-y maintenant et passe une bonne soirée. » La fillette lui souri une dernière fois, le trouvant fort sympathique et passa la porte, dévalant les escaliers son épée à la main.

La gargouille tourna en même temps qu'elle pour redescendre. Adénor arriva en bas et vit Olivier qui semblait l'attendre, appuyé contre une colonne.

« Salut, comment tu te sens ? Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? » Lui demanda le garçon l'air inquiet en s'avançant vers elle avant de constater qu'elle n'avait plus aucunes marques. « Dumbledore t'as soignée ? »

« En quelques sortes oui. » Répondit la petite avec un sourire.

« Il a du faire bien plus que ça sinon tu ne sourirais pas comme ça. »

« Je voudrais m'excuser auprès de toi mais aussi des autres, je n'aurais pas du me refermer comme ça, j'ai eu tord mais pendant un moment je me suis sentit tellement seule. Je pensais que personne ne pourrais comprendre parce que vous n'êtes pas comme moi et j'en ai oublié le plus important. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne t'en veut pas. » Répondit Olivier en posant une main sur l'épaule de la fillette. « On a tous nos moments de déprime et ça arrive à tout le monde d'inquiéter les autres. » Ils sourirent tout les deux en se dirigeant vers l'entrée du château. « Au fait, je voulais te dire aussi quelque chose. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je sais qui est responsable de ce qui t'es arrivé, quelqu'un t'as dénoncé auprès du professeur Rogue afin qu'il te punisse et cette même personne a rassemblé les membres de la maison Serpentard puis les autres pour que tu sois humilié devant tout le monde. Cette personne c'est… »

« S'il te plait Olivier ! Je ne tiens pas à savoir qui c'est malgré le fait que je sois très curieuse de nature. Ce qui est fait est fait et puis je ne tiens pas à savoir de qui il s'agit pour après me demander pourquoi il ou elle a fait ça et dans quel but. En plus me connaissant je serais capable de représailles et je n'y tiens pas. »

« Très bien, dans ce cas je garderais ça pour moi. » Répondit Olivier. « Sinon ne croit pas que tu te sois vraiment fait humilier devant tout le monde, au contraire tu as impressionné à te relever comme tu l'as fait. Je suis sûr que tout le monde doit parler de toi en ce moment. » Adénor soupira en passant les portes du château avec Olivier qui riait de manière amusé.

« T'aurais pu éviter de me rappeler ça. Tu sais bien que je déteste me faire remarquer… »

* * *

><p><em><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu^^<strong>_

_** Reviews? (=3)**_

_**A plus tard! Leonem ;)**_


	11. Un Noël doré

_**Hello! Voici un nouveau chapitre, je me suis fait vraiment plaisir en l'écrivant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant qu'à moi! Bonne lecture!**_

_**Merci à Aline (pour tes reviews ;)), à Rukie-chan et à MxJ (j'attends de tes nouvelles^^)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le monde des sorciers sortant des romans Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas des livres m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Adénor Harker à l'école des sorciers<strong>

**Chapitre 11**

**Un Noël doré**

Le ciel était blanc pâle ce jour là, la lumière du soleil naissant illuminait le château et le parc qui étaient recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc de neige immaculé tombé dans la nuit. Les couloirs de l'école étaient silencieux par l'heure matinale et le froid extérieur n'encourageait personne à mettre le pied dehors.

En haut de la tour Gryffondor, dans l'un des dortoirs, une seule petite forme se trouvait à lentement remuer dans l'un des lits, les autres étant vides. Adénor roula lentement sur le dos, gardant bien ses couvertures contre elle, voulant rester bien au chaud malgré la chaleur que dégageais le poêle au centre de la pièce. Elle n'ouvrit que très lentement les yeux et lorsque ce fut fait, son regard fut immédiatement attiré par l'une des fenêtres. De son lit, elle ne pouvait pas distinguer la vue sur l'extérieur mais la blancheur presque surnaturelle qui en emmenait lui faisait presque mal aux yeux. Elle poussa alors tranquillement sa couverture et prit sa robe de chambre bleue qui était au pied de son lit. Après l'avoir bien mise par dessus son pyjama blanc qui allait avec ses chaussons rayés bleu et blanc, la fillette s'approcha de la fenêtre et commença à l'entrouvrir à cause de la couche de condensation qui s'était formé sur les carreaux qui l'empêchait de voir l'extérieur.

La fraicheur de l'air vint lui fouetter le visage la forçant à fermer les yeux quelques secondes avant de pouvoir les ouvrir de nouveau, découvrant le lac noir gelé et l'école ainsi que le parc recouvert d'un somptueux manteau blanc brillant. Adénor fut émerveillé par la vue, ressemblant à une illustration d'un livre de contes. La fillette ne bougeait plus, ébahit du spectacle silencieux sous ses yeux mais le vent froid de l'hiver la ramena bien vite à la réalité et la petite due se résoudre à refermer rapidement la fenêtre. Elle se retourna pour regarder l'heure sur le réveil que lui avait offert Lily, qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet. Le petit déjeuner devait être probablement servi dans la Grande Salle.

Adénor alla récupérer sa trousse de toilette avec une serviette et la tenue qu'elle avait préparé la veille pour marquer la journée de Noël. Elle sortit du dortoir, tout en songeant tristement que tout le monde était rentré chez soi pour fêter Noël en famille. Lily était rentrée en Irlande, et les autres étaient aussi retournés dans leurs foyers respectifs depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Seuls quelques élèves étaient restés à l'école ainsi que certains professeurs qu'Adénor avait remarqué lors des repas dans la Grande Salle.

Chez les Gryffondor, la fillette était la seule à être restée, passant ses journées à la bibliothèque ou à s'entrainer dans la petite salle que lui avait permis d'occuper le professeur Dumbledore. La salle n'était pas très vaste mais avait une grande ouverture sur l'extérieur ayant une vue privilégié sur le lac noir. A chaque fois que la petite y allait, le directeur était dans son bureau et il avait toujours un mot gentil et depuis le départ des élèves, il n'arrêtait pas de lui offrir des chocolats.

Tout en étant perdu dans ses pensés des derniers jours, alors qu'elle marchait au niveau de la partie de l'escalier ayant une vue sur la salle commune, la petite entendit le grincement caractéristique de l'ouverture du tableau de la Grosse Dame. Intrigué la petite se pencha ne laissant dépasser que le haut de son visage par dessus le muret, voyant avancer dans la salle commune en bas le professeur Dumbledore. Il tenait un drôle de paquet dans les mains, recouvert de papier cadeau qui semblait familier à la fillette. Il déposa le paquet au pied du sapin puis se releva lentement avant de quitter la salle commune. Adénor ne compris pas bien ce qui venait de se passer mais sans vouloir se poser plus de questions, la fillette alla jusqu'à la salle de bain des filles.

Après avoir terminé de s'être habillé, la petite quitta la salle de bain et retourna déposer ses affaires dans son dortoir dans le silence, qui commençait à lui devenir pesant, de la salle commune. Adénor redescendit et alla jusqu'au sapin de Noël ou elle trouva le petit paquet qu'avait laissé le professeur Dumbledore, ainsi que deux enveloppes colorés dans sa deuxième paire de chaussons qu'elle avait laissé là pour la tradition même si la fillette ne s'attendait pas à trouver quelque chose.

Elle s'assied sur le grand canapé et commença par ouvrir une première enveloppe bleue. La fillette ouvrit la carte qui s'y trouvait et esquissa un sourire.

**Joyeuses fêtes Adénor, **

**J'espère que tout va bien pour toi et que tu n'es pas trop triste de ne pas être rentré chez toi pour les fêtes. En espérant que tu auras plein de choses à me raconter pour la nouvelle année... **

**Je t'embrasse **

**Fleur**

Adénor posa la carte et l'enveloppe sur le canapé avant de se mettre à déballer le paquet recouvert de trois couches de papier cadeau. A l'intérieur du paquet se trouvait plusieurs choses, un gâteau au chocolat de forme rectangulaire, une grosse écharpe rouge, un livre sur l'escrime et une petite boîte rouge. Adénor prit l'enveloppe se trouvant à l'intérieur du paquet et lu le petit mot.

**Ma chérie, **

**Papa et moi somme désolé de notre réaction d'il y a déjà plus d'un mois. Au départ, nous pensions que si nous agissions de la sorte, tu rentrerais plus vite à la maison mais nous avons compris que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Nous tenons à te présenter toutes nos excuses, nous n'aurions pas dû réagir de la sorte et aurions dû nous montrer plus compréhensif. **

**Nous avons d'ailleurs bien compris maintenant à quel point cette école compte pour toi, puisque tu n'es pas rentré à la maison pour les fêtes et que tu ne nous as pas non plus réécrits depuis notre lettre. Pardonne-nous et passe un très joyeux noël chéri. **

**Ton petit frère est triste que tu ne sois pas là pour Noël alors vient donc nous voir pendant les vacances de Pâques, ça ferait tellement plaisir à tout le monde. **

**Gros bisous, **

**Papa, Maman et Charles**

Ces quelques lignes semblaient avoir soulagé Adénor au plus haut point. Elle se sentait libéré d'un poids et ça pour elle c'était sûrement son plus beau cadeau de Noël. La fillette prit la petite boîte rouge se trouvant à l'intérieur du paquet et l'ouvrit. Elle découvrit un très jolie bracelet en argent constitué de petits cercles argentés, enchâssés les uns dans les autres et ayant un fermoir du même type. L'objet fut immédiatement au gout de la fillette qui le mit à son poignet droit, admirant la brillance du bijou éclairé par les flammes du feu dans la cheminée de la salle commune. La fillette se sentait bien et apaisé grâce à la lettre de ses parents mais elle avait l'impression que c'était plus que ça…

La petite déposa la boite ouverte sur le canapé à coté de la première lettre et découvrit la dernière enveloppe qu'elle n'avait pas encore ouverte qui était de couleur rouge et jaune. Elle déplia la carte qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et qui laissa jaillir des petits confettis blanc dévoilant un sapin décoré de rouge et de blanc. Sur la carte, de nombreux petits mots étaient écrits par différentes mains ce qui fit se dessiner un sourire sur le visage d'Adénor.

**Joyeux Noël Adénor ! **

**Passe de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et ne passe pas tout ton temps à t'entrainer ! **

**Gros bisous **

**Lily **

_**Passe de bonnes fêtes et essaye de bien t'amuser ! **_

**_Mary_ **

**Joyeux Noël et bonne année d'avance Adénor, **

**J'espère que tout ira bien pour toi ! **

**Olivier **

_**Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année à toi ! **_

**_Angélina Johnson_ **

**Je te souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année Adénor en espérant que tu ne t'ennuie pas et que tu garde le sourire.**

Tout en continuant de fixer la carte avec amusement, la fillette crut entendre le bruit du tableau de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois. N'y prêtant pas plus attention, la petite continua sa lecture.

**De ce coté là, je ne m'en fait pas trop finalement puisque tu ne seras pas la seule élève de Gryffondor à rester à Poudlard cette année puisque mes frères Fred et George restent également. **

**Mes meilleurs sentiments, **

**Charlie**

Avant même qu'Adénor n'est assimilé tout le contenu du texte de Charlie, des rires vinrent remplir la pièce et deux têtes rousses coururent rapidement dans la salle commune et foncèrent jusqu'au dortoir des garçons en haut. La fillette se retourna, choqué de ne pas s'être aperçu plus tôt de la présence des jumeaux Weasley. Adénor ramassa son cadeau et les lettres et les mis dans le paquet avant de remonter à son dortoir et de le déposer sur son lit, entendant par la porte ouverte les rires reconnaissables des jumeaux.

La petite quitta son dortoir et alla à celui des garçons qui avaient laissé la porte grande ouverte laissant voir à Adénor qu'ils étaient en train de chercher quelque chose dans leurs affaires. Fred sortit alors une petite fiole remplis d'un liquide jaune et la brandit avec fierté.

« Ça y est George ! Après tout ce temps de préparation nous y sommes enfin ! » Lança son jumeau.

« Fred, je crois que c'est le plus beau jour de notre vie ! »

« Je peux savoir ce que vous préparez encore tout les deux ? » Demanda Adénor en s'appuyant contre la porte ouverte qui était contre le mur. « Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que vous faites là pour commencer ? »

« Tiens, Adénor ! Joyeux Noël ! Comment ça va ? » Lui demanda Fred avec entrain tout en cachant la fiole, qu'elle avait bien vu, derrière lui.

« Joyeux Noël à vous deux, mais dites moi ce que vous faites là au lieu d'être chez vous à fêter Noël en famille. »

« On est là pour la même raison que toi je suppose. » Répondit George en se tournant vers elle. « Nous ne sommes pas rentrés chez nous pour les fêtes parce que nous sommes punis. Notre mère n'avait pas apprécié le coup du train en début d'année et puis avec les évènements d'Halloween et nos quelques petites blagues que nous avons rajouté après, notre mère à préféré que nous restions ici pour les fêtes. D'après elle, c'est le meilleur moyen de nous punir afin de nous calmer. »

« Sauf que ce qu'elle ignore c'est qu'elle nous a rendu un énorme service ! » Rajouta Fred sur un ton enjoué.

« Un énorme service… » Répéta Adénor, ne comprenant pas la mentalité de ces garçons.

« Ouais, nous sommes sur le point de faire le plus grand coup de notre vie ! Du moins le plus réussi, enfin j'espère. » Compléta Fred.

« J'avoue que je ne vous comprends pas… » Commença à sangloter la fillette sentant la colère lui monter. « Vous préférez rester coincés ici et continuer vos bêtises plutôt que de rentrer chez vous ! »

« Et bien ouais ! » Répondit Fred en hochant la tête. « D'ailleurs si t'es là c'est certainement pour la même chose non ? »

« Pauvres crétins ! » Lança la fillette en sortant de la pièce sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Les jumeaux la regardèrent partir et se sentirent aussi désemparé que le soir d'Halloween. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent une porte claquer, certainement celle du dortoir d'Adénor.

« Décidément je ne comprends rien à cette fille. » Lança Fred en glissant la fiole dans sa poche de jean.

« Je crois que c'est parce qu'on n'a jamais essayé de comprendre non plus. Plusieurs fois je me suis posé des questions sur elle, mais je n'ai jamais osé aller lui demander. Je crois que c'est le moment de le faire. » Expliqua George.

« Si tu pense que ça peut nous aider à la comprendre… »

Les jumeaux sortirent de leur dortoir et se dirigèrent vers celui de la fillette. Ils n'entendirent rien derrière la porte et l'ouvrirent doucement. Ils virent alors la petite assise par terre contre ce qui devait être son lit, ou se trouvait dessus une boite recouverte de papier cadeau. Adénor avait le visage caché par ses bras, pliés contre ses genoux qu'elle avait appuyé contre son torse. Ce n'est qu'en s'approchant sans faire de bruit que les jumeaux entendirent des petits sanglots émaner de la fillette. George s'assied doucement à coté d'elle tandis que Fred s'assied sur le lit face à celui contre lequel la fillette et son frère s'étaient appuyés.

« Adénor… Excuse-nous si ce que nous t'avons dit t'a blessé, on ne pensait pas que ça te ferais cet effet là. » Commença George.

La fillette releva la tête laissant voir aux deux garçons ses yeux rouge ou coulaient de nombreuses larmes.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous ne pouviez pas savoir. » Marmonna Adénor en essayant d'essuyer ses yeux avec ses mains.

« C'est justement ça aussi qu'on aimerait comprendre… ce que tu ne nous dit pas, à nous et aux autres aussi. » Renchérie Fred alors que la petite fixait le sol de manière pensive.

« Vous me promettez de garder ce que je vais vous dire pour vous ? » Demanda la fillette.

« Promis ! » Lancèrent les jumeaux à l'unisson.

« D'accord. Alors voila… En fait si je suis comme ça c'est parce que… je suis venu ici sans l'accord de mes parents. Je suis une née-moldu et mes parents ont été aussi surpris que moi lorsque j'ai reçu ma lettre. Mais quelque chose au fond de moi me disait de venir ici et j'ai abandonné tout les projets que mes parents avaient pour moi. Je suis partie comme ça… » Les jumeaux se regardèrent, ne s'attendant pas à quelque chose d'aussi profond. « Si je me suis énervé contre vous à Halloween c'est parce que mes parents venaient de m'envoyer une lettre me disant que si je rentrais à la maison je ne reviendrais plus ici, en somme ils rejetaient le fait que je sois une sorcière. Excusez-moi pour vous avoir envoyé bouler ce soir là, j'étais en colère et j'ai passé mes nerfs sur vous deux. »

« Excuses acceptés puisque maintenant on sait pourquoi. » Répondit George.

« Oui et maintenant on comprend mieux pourquoi tu t'es isolé comme ça après, même si je ne crois pas qu'à ta place j'aurais fait comme toi mais connaissant un peu ton caractère ce n'est pas étonnant. » Rajouta Fred.

« Merci et pardon encore pour ma réaction de tout à l'heure… C'est juste que si je suis là ce n'est pas parce que je suis punie mais parce que si j'étais retournée chez moi je n'aurais pas pu revenir. Maintenant je suis contente parce que tout s'est arrangé, mes parents m'ont envoyé un cadeau et se sont excusés de ce qui s'est passé. Je pourrais rentrer à la maison aux vacances de Pâques et revenir sans problèmes. »

« C'est bien si tout s'arrange mais la prochaine fois ne te laisse pas ronger par ta peine. Tu as des amis, ils sont là pour t'aider quand tu ne te sens pas bien… Si on avait su ce que tu traversais on aurait essayé de te faire rire. » Expliqua George.

« Ouais, on t'aime bien, t'es quand même sympa. » Continua Fred. « D'ailleurs nous aussi on aimerait s'excuser… pour Halloween c'est de notre faute si tu as été punis injustement. »

« J'accepte vos excuses, franchement ce n'était pas grave même si à la fin je n'en pouvais plus de récurer des fonds de chaudrons. » Souriait la fillette.

« Alors… on est amis officiellement ? » Demanda Fred en tendant sa main vers la fillette alors que George avança la sienne également. Adénor les regarda de manière sceptique.

« Ne croyez pas qu'il suffit de simples excuses et d'une poignée de main pour qu'on soit amis. » Lança la fillette qui se leva et se tourna vers son lit avant de se rasseoir tenant dans ses mains son paquet ouvert. Les garçons la regardaient, se sentant rejetés. « Une amitié se scelle par un acte commun. » Elle sortit alors le gâteau de sa mère et prit le petit couteau en plastique blanc qui avait été glissé à coté. Elle enleva le papier sulfurisé qui emballait le gâteau et commença à le découper. « Servez-vous, c'est le gâteau de ma mère, je n'en connais pas de meilleur. »

Avec tout deux un grand sourire, les jumeaux prirent chacun un morceau tout comme Adénor et les trois enfants les tendirent ensemble en l'air.

« Par ce gâteau au chocolat qui a l'air délicieux, je proclame haut et fort l'amitié indéfectible qui nous unis moi Fred Weasley, mon frère George Weasley et Adénor Harker la sympathique née-moldu. »

« A l'amitié ! » Déclarèrent en même temps les trois enfants avant de commencer à manger leurs parts de gâteau.

« Bon sang il est super bon ! Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un gâteau comme ça pourrait battre celui de maman. » Lança George.

« C'est vrai sauf que maman réussi aussi très bien le pudding. » Rajouta Fred.

« Aaahhh oui, son fameux pudding de Noël. Ça y est, je crois que je commence à regretter de ne pas être rentré à la maison rien que pour ça. » Répliqua George. Adénor souriait à leurs commentaires puis se souvint de quelque chose.

« Au fait, pourquoi ce jour était censé être le plus beau de votre vie ? » Demanda la petite.

« Ah oui c'est vrai ! » Lança Fred. « On en avait presque oublié notre projet ! En fait, si tu ne nous a pas vu depuis plusieurs jours c'est qu'on était quelque part ailleurs dans le château à préparer notre nouveau coup. »

« Laisser moi deviner, encore un projet à but humoristique. » Déclara la fillette.

« Tu as tout compris ! » Répondirent les jumeaux à l'unisson avec chacun un grand sourire sur le visage. « On va te montrer ! »

Soudain, Adénor commença à se demander si elle n'aurait pas fait mieux de se taire.

...

Passant le balai dans le grand hall, Rusard se surprit à rêver de coiffer Miss Teigne d'un bonnet rouge à pompon blanc mais il savait qu'il ne le ferait jamais étant donné que son animal de compagnie n'aimait pas être couverte de vêtements. Soudain les grandes portes d'entrée s'ouvrirent dans un puissant courant d'air, éblouissant le concierge par la lumière blanche de l'extérieur. A peine eux-t-il le temps de rouvrir les yeux qu'une mini tempête de neige souffla sur lui, le recouvrant des pieds à la tête et laissant de la neige partout dans le hall. Pris d'une hystérie maladive pour la propreté, Rusard se secoua pour faire tomber la neige qu'il avait sur lui et commença à balayer frénétiquement la neige pour la pousser à l'extérieur.

C'est alors qu'un nouveau souffle de vent puissant refoula de la neige à l'intérieur. Voyant cela, le concierge courut à grande enjambé dans la neige épaisse pour sortir à l'extérieur, découvrant de l'autre coté de la cour l'un des jumeaux Weasley portant un manteau fait main et un bonnet en tricot, en train de bouger sa baguette dans les airs. Il provoqua un nouveau courant d'air poussant la neige jusqu'au concierge qui se fit recouvrir une nouvelle fois entièrement d'un manteau blanc. D'une main, Rusard enleva la neige sur son visage laissant voir une expression rouge de colère.

« Vous Weasley ! Vous allez avoir la punition que vous méritez, j'irais même jusqu'à essayer d'obtenir votre renvoi ! » Hurla-t-il tout en brandissant son balai en l'air.

« Joyeux Noël monsieur Rusard ! » Lança Fred avec un grand sourire.

« Attendez, il est où votre frère ? » Le concierge regarda autour de lui. « A chaque fois que vous montez un sale coup vous êtes toujours ensemble. »

« Joyeux Noël à vous aussi monsieur ! » Lança George se tenant sur l'un des toits recouvrant les allés de la cour et ayant Adénor à coté de lui.

« Descendez de là Weasley, si je vous attrape vous et votre frère, je jure que je vais vous pourrir la vie ! » Il remarqua alors la fillette à coté de lui. « Et vous là ! Mais vous êtes la p'tite Harker ! Ne me dites pas que la leçon d'Halloween ne vous as pas suffit. Attendez-vous à avoir le même traitement que les deux autres ! »

D'en haut, Adénor qui avait mis un manteau blanc par-dessus ses vêtements regarda Rusard vociférer ses menaces alors que George sortit sa baguette pour mettre le feu à une mèche qu'il tenait dans une main. La mèche en question était reliée à tout un système de petites bombes qui avaient été installés tout le long des toits de la cour pavé. Adénor sortit sa baguette et regarda le garçon.

« George passe moi la mèche ! »

« Hein ? Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu ne ferais que regarder. »

« Et bien puisque Rusard m'as vu et que de toutes façons je risque d'être punis, autant que ce soit pour une bonne raison. »

Avec un grand sourire, George tendit la mèche à Adénor qui mit le feu au bout de celle-ci tandis que Rusard continuait de hurler contre les trois enfants. La mèche se consuma rapidement et rejoignit toutes les bombes dans un timing parfais et explosèrent laissant s'échapper une fumée jaune mêlé à une poudre doré, recouvrant toute la neige, lui donnant un aspect précieux. Recouvert de la poudre dorée, Rusard sentit la fureur l'envahir tandis que George et Adénor descendaient du toit.

« Vous ! Venez ici tout de suite ! » Lança méchamment le concierge.

« Maintenant Fred ! » Lança son jumeau. Ce dernier réapparut tenant une cage dans ses mains et l'ouvrit, laissant s'échapper Miss Teigne habillé en tenue de père noël.

L'animal traversa la cour avec fureur ne supportant pas d'être recouverte de tissu et passa devant son maitre tout en miaulant sa détresse. Rusard rougit en la regardant passer, sentant l'un de ses souhaits se réaliser.

« Joyeux Noël monsieur Rusard ! » Lancèrent à l'unisson les trois enfants avant de se mettre à courir dans la direction opposée au concierge.

« Attendez ! Revenez ici sales chenapans, je vais vous apprendre moi ! » Hurla ce dernier tout en se mettant à leurs courir après.

Au niveau du grand hall ou se tenait caché dans l'ombre le professeur Dumbledore, ce dernier regarda de manière amusé la scène, entendant les rires des trois enfants couverts par les cris du concierge. Le directeur ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine satisfaction en voyant le grand sourire sur le visage d'Adénor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En vous souhaitant une bonne semaine^^<strong>_

_** Reviews? (=3)**_

_**A la prochaine! Leonem ;)**_


	12. Le match de l'année

_**Coucou! Voici un nouveau chapitre... J'espère qu'il vous plaira^^ Bonne lecture!**_

_**Au**__** fait, je viens de m'apercevoir que je n'ai toujours pas remercier pour les mises en alertes et les favoris, vraiment merci à ceux qui l'on fait! Merci**__** également à Aeris de Lothlorien****, MxJ et Rukie-Chan pour leurs reviews^^ (j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelqu'un...)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le monde des sorciers sortant des romans Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas des livres m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Adénor Harker à l'école des sorciers<strong>

**Chapitre 12**

**Le match de l'année**

Le soleil se levait doucement sur les terres d'Écosse, provocant l'éveil des habitants de l'école Poudlard. Comme pour chaque jour, tous les élèves se retrouvaient dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Adénor s'était levé tôt et avait rejoint la salle en question tandis que Lily était encore en train de se préparer. Après s'être assise à la table de sa maison, la fillette se servit en œuf brouillés et en bacon avant de boire un verre de jus de citrouille frais.

« Salut Adénor ! Bien dormi ? » Demanda Fred en venant s'asseoir avec George juste à coté de la petite.

« J'ai connu mieux… » Répondit la fillette en prenant ses couverts. « Surtout si je n'avais pas passé les premières heures de la nuit à me questionner sur la nature des bruits d'explosion provenant de la salle commune. »

« Surement un garçon de première année qui s'entrainait tard pour éviter que quelqu'un ne se moque de lui. » Lança George en se servant en porridge.

« Mais oui bien sûr… Pas à moi les gars ! Je vous connais suffisamment bien maintenant pour savoir que vous préparer encore quelque chose. »

« Qui ça nous ? » S'exclamèrent à l'unisson les deux garçons laissant apparaître un grand sourire. « Tu nous connais vraiment trop bien ! »

« Aïe aïe aïe… » Murmura la petite. « Et je peux savoir ce que vous préparez cette fois ? »

« On ne va pas te le dire sinon il n'y aurait plus de surprise. » Rajouta Fred. « Ne te vexe pas car on sait très bien que tu ne diras rien à personne mais on tient à garder le projet top secret ! »

« Très bien… mais vous auriez pu choisir un autre soir que celui du samedi pour travailler sur votre prochain coup… Le dimanche matin, c'est fait pour dormir au lieu d'être debout si tôt. »

« De toutes manières, il aurait bien fallut qu'on se lève tous puisque ce matin a lieu le match de l'année ! » Lança George. « Serpentard contre Gryffondor. On va leurs mettre la raclée de leurs vie ! »

« Je l'espère bien ! » Lança Charlie arrivant face à eux de l'autre coté de la table. Il s'assied en face de Fred avant de poursuivre. « D'autant que nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur. Ce match de février est peut-être notre dernier de la saison si nous ne gagnons pas. Après notre défaite serré contre Serdaigle et notre victoire musclée contre Poufsouffle, on doit assurer. Si on perd face à Serpentard on peut dire adieu à la coupe encore une fois. » Fit le garçon en se prenant la tête à deux mains, les coudes posés sur la table, l'air assez déprimé.

« Allons Charlie ressaisit toi ! Ça ne te ressemble pas de te laisser abattre comme ça. » Lança Adénor, ne l'ayant jamais vu dans un tel état de déprime.

« Oui je sais mais… » Dit-il en relevant la tête. « Tu sais que je suis en dernière année, en plus ça fait des années que Gryffondor n'a pas remporté la coupe de Quidditch et je m'en voudrais si encore une fois on échouait, et que je parte sur une aussi triste défaite. »

« Allez frérot un peu d'entrain quoi ! » Lancèrent à l'unisson les jumeaux en se levant de leur banc, manquant de faire basculer la table. Adénor rattrapa son verre et son assiette de peur et lança un regard agacé aux deux garçons. « Avec nous trois dans l'équipe et les autres qui sont aussi très doués, tu vas voir qu'on va tous déchirer ! » Ceci redonna le sourire à Charlie qui se leva lui aussi faisant basculer dans l'autre sens la table. Adénor toujours assise, rattrapa le plat de porridge menaçant de tomber par terre.

« Vous avez raisons les gars, j'ai eu une petite baisse de forme mais il est hors de question de laisser tomber, on n'est pas des Gryffondor pour rien ! » Lança Charlie en levant le poing droit.

« Ouais ! » Renchérirent à l'unisson les jumeaux qui mirent également leurs points droit en avant, mais qui dans leurs sursaut d'enthousiasme rentrèrent en collision avec celui de leur frère.

« Ouille ! » Gémirent-t-il tous les trois en même temps, attirant l'attention des élèves aux alentours. Adénor se retourna en s'appuyant contre la table, essayant de se cacher le visage.

« Non je ne connais pas ces trois zigotos… » Murmura-t-elle d'exaspération.

« Oh ! J'allais oublier ! » Dit très fort Charlie alors que ses frères s'étaient rassis sur leur banc. « J'ai reçu les résultats des tests de tout le monde vendredi. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne nous les as pas distribués hier ? » Demanda Adénor en se retournant pour le regarder.

« Et bien… » Commença le garçon roux avant de s'arrêter net. « En fait j'ai oublié, j'étais tellement préoccupé par le match que j'ai posé la pile de feuille quelque part et je l'ai oublié. »

« Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que t'attend pour aller les chercher ? » Continua Fred.

« Oui, j'y vais ! » Charlie commença à s'avancer dans l'allée entre deux tables et marmonna à lui-même. « Mais ou je les ai posés déjà ? »

Il se mit soudain à courir hors de la Grande Salle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il passa comme une fusée devant Lily qui n'eut même pas le temps de réagir pour lui dire bonjour. Elle repéra rapidement Adénor assise à coté des jumeaux et alla vite s'asseoir devant la fillette.

« Bonjour… » Lança la fillette rousse, n'ayant pas l'air bien réveillé.

« Salut ! Dit moi, tu te sens bien ? Tu as deux grosses valises sous les yeux. » Constata Adénor.

« Oui je sais, à cause du bruit je n'ai pas fermé l'œil pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. » Expliqua Lily en regardant de biais les jumeaux qui avaient leurs têtes baissés sur leurs assiettes comme si de rien n'était. Adénor leva les yeux mais ne répondit rien, préférant laisser les jumeaux tranquille. « Au fait, tiens. » Lily posa un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier face à Adénor qui le prit tout de suite. « Voila le journal d'hier comme tu me l'avais demandé. »

« Merci beaucoup. » Répondit la fillette en regardant la Une.

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse de lire ça ? » Demanda George. « Il n'y a jamais rien de très intéressant aux nouvelles, sauf lors d'évènements exceptionnels. »

« Oui, sauf que moi contrairement à vous, je ne suis pas une habituée du monde des sorciers et lire le journal me permet de comprendre certaines choses, comme par exemple le fonctionnement du ministère de la magie. »

« Ça y est ! Je les ai trouvés ! » Lança Charlie en rentrant en courant dans la Grande Salle tenant à deux mains une épaisse pile de parchemins.

Arrivé à quelques mètres du petit groupe, Charlie se prit le pied dans l'une des dalles au sol et tomba tête la première. Les parchemins volèrent en l'air et tombèrent sur lui.

« Frangin ça va ? » S'écrièrent les jumeaux en se levant de leurs places, allant aider leur frère à se relever.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça arrive à lui ? » Marmonna Adénor en se levant, allant ramasser les parchemins par terre alors que Lily regardait la scène d'un air ahurie.

« Merci, mais je vais bien. » Souriait Charlie maintenant debout ayant un frère de chaque coté. Adénor se releva, tenant la pile de parchemins et les tendit au préfet. « Moi et ma maladresse légendaire… » Marmonna-t-il sur un ton enjoué alors qu'il reprit la pile dans les mains.

Les jumeaux et Adénor retournèrent s'asseoir alors que Charlie alla se mettre à coté de Lily, commençant à prendre les parchemins qu'il avait posé au préalable sur la table et à les distribués aux Gryffondors présent. Le préfet tendit les résultats à ses frères qui regardèrent rapidement avant de poser les parchemins comme si de rien n'était.

« Alors, vous avez de bons résultats ? » Demanda Adénor, même si elle se doutait déjà de la réponse.

« Tu sais, on n'a pas révisé pour les tests et on y est allé au culot. Disons que les résultats sont à l'image de notre audace. » Expliqua Fred avant de se remettre à manger alors que son jumeau en faisait autant.

« Faites quand même un petit effort à la fin de l'année les gars. » Soupira Charlie. « Si maman apprend que vos résultats sont aussi lamentable que l'année précédente, vous allez passer de sacrés bonnes vacances, c'est moi qui vous le dit. » Déclara sur un ton ironique Charlie.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. » Lança George. « L'an dernier on a réussi à passer en deuxième année et on compte bien réitérer ça. »

« Oui mais vous êtes passés de justesse. » Continua Charlie. « Faites ce que vous voulez, mais un jour vous pourriez le payer cher avec d'aussi mauvais dossiers. »

« Tu sais que tu serais doué si tu mettais une longue perruque rousse et un tablier ? » Lança George avec un grand sourire.

« Ouais, dans l'imitation de maman tu serais parfait. » Renchérie Fred.

« C'est ça moquez-vous ! » Fit Charlie sans vouloir en rajouter d'avantage avec ces deux farceurs qui lui servent de frères. « Lily, voici tes résultats. » La fillette prit le parchemin et devint livide.

« Il y a un problème ? » Demanda Adénor.

« J'ai eu deux 'Piètre', un en Métamorphose et l'autre en Histoire de la Magie. Le pire c'est que sinon je n'ai que des 'Acceptable' dans les autres matières. »

« Mais c'est très bien, franchement si j'avais les même résultats que toi, je serais très contente même avec deux 'Piètre'. »

« Pour un élève commun oui, mais à ses tests en première année mon frère n'avait eu que des 'Effort exceptionnel' et un 'Acceptable'. Je suis loin du compte. »

« Allons ce n'est pas si grave, et puis ça ne compte pas, ce sont les examens de fin d'année qui détermineront ton vrai niveau, et déjà avec des résultats comme ça je pense que tu peux passer en deuxième année haut la main. »

« Oui… tu as sans doute raison. » Termina Lily en pliant son parchemin avant de commencer à manger ses céréales.

Charlie continua sa distribution avec les autres élèves arrivant dans la Grande Salle. Il n'avait pas encore donné ses résultats à Adénor mais la petite avait déjà une petite idée sur la question étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup révisé après son coup de déprime avant les vacances de Noël. Le visage penché sur la Gazette du Sorcier, Adénor lu les titres de différents articles, essayant de se tenir un minimum au courant de ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier. **Le ministre de la magie Cornélius Fudge prépare un dossier de nouvelles lois sur la question des hybrides – Rita Skeeter publie sa biographie sur Armando Dippet intitulé : Armando Dippet maître ou crétin – Un loup-garou a été arrêté en Pologne après avoir tué un ours et manqué de peu de s'en prendre à un moldu.**

« Franchement, si tes résultats ne te conviennent pas Lily, je veux bien échanger les miens avec les tiens. » Lança Fred avec un petit rire.

Adénor tendit l'oreille, amusé de la réflexion mais continua de lire le contenu du journal. **Le dernier Best Seller en date de Gilderoy Lockhart intitulé : Voyages avec les vampires vient d'atteindre le meilleur résultat de vente jamais enregistré depuis plus de vingt ans – Un vampire a été vu en France loin de son clan, le ministère a décrété là-bas des mesures extraordinaires de prudence – Barny, la célèbre chauve-souris mascotte de l'équipe irlandaise de Quidditch ne pourra pas soutenir son équipe lors de leur prochain match la semaine prochaine pour cause de lavage d'estomac de la bête qui a trop bu de Bièraubeurre lors du tournage de son dernier spot publicitaire. **

« Franchement non merci, je ne tiens pas à ce que mes parents me prennent pour une nul à coté de mon frère, alors ça ira. » Répondit sèchement Lily, n'ayant pas encore digéré ses résultats.

« Par Merlin ! » Cria subitement Charlie en lisant un parchemin pour le donner à son destinataire. Il s'avança jusqu'à Adénor et lui tendit ledit parchemin. « Tiens ce sont tes résultats. » La fillette commença à lire et pâlit, devenant aussi blanche qu'un linge.

« Ses résultats doivent être médiocres si elle fait cette tête là. » Constata Fred en regardant la fillette les yeux rivés sur ses résultats. Charlie ne répondit rien esquissant un demi-sourire, l'air à moitié choqué.

« Adénor ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Lily en lui touchant le bras. « Souvient-toi que ces résultats ne comptent pas hein ? »

« Je… j'ai eu… j'ai des 'Effort exceptionnel' partout et un 'Optimal'. » Expliqua la fillette en relevant la tête.

Tous la regardèrent, surpris de la nouvelle. Lily déglutit avant de prendre la parole.

« Et bien bravo ! Même si je dois avouer que je suis jalouse, je dois quand même admettre que je suis très contente pour toi ! »

« Dit, c'est quoi la matière ou tu as eu 'Optimal' ? » Demanda Fred.

« Histoire de la Magie… » Répondit la petite qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

« Hein ? » Lancèrent à l'unisson les jumeaux Weasley et Lily alors que Charlie avait un énorme sourire amusé qui s'étirait sur son visage.

...

Sous la chaleur des rayons du soleil de février, Adénor se sentait bien, n'ayant mis qu'une veste au lieu d'un manteau, malgré les quelques bourrasques de vent qui pouvaient souffler de temps à autre. La neige avait déjà disparu depuis quelques semaines, mais le froid était toujours présent malgré la chaleur que pouvait donner le soleil. La fillette arriva au niveau du stade pour voir le match et vit non loin de l'entrée, Olivier en tenue aux couleurs de Gryffondor en train de regarder dans sa direction. Il la salua de loin par un signe de main, auquel elle répondu par la même chose tout en s'approchant de lui.

« Salut Olivier. Qu'est-ce que tu attends comme ça ? Ne me dit pas que Charlie est encore en retard. » Lança la fillette.

« Non. » Ricana le gardien. « Toute l'équipe est au complet à l'exception de nos deux batteurs. Tu ne les auraient pas vus par hasard ? »

« Non, pas depuis le petit déjeuner. »

« Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ? Le match commence dans dix minutes et s'ils ne sont pas là, on sera déclarés perdant par forfait ! »

« Calme-toi Olivier ! » Fit Adénor en le prenant par un bras. « Ce n'est pas en t'énervant comme ça que tu réussiras à les faire venir. Écoute, je vais retourner voir s'ils ne sont pas encore au dortoir, pendant ce temps essaye de te concentrer sur le match. Pour Charlie, ça serait vraiment géniale de gagner la coupe cette année. »

« Tu as raison Adénor, il faut faire tout ce que l'on peut pour gagner. » Il regarda alors derrière la fillette qui venait de le lâcher.

Adénor se retourna pour voir Fred et George arriver, courant comme des dératés, leurs tenues de Quidditch volant au vent.

« Pardon Olivier ! On a prit du retard sur ce qu'on avait prévu mais l'important est que nous soyons à l'heure. » Fit Fred en s'arrêtant devant le gardien et Adénor alors que George soufflait derrière lui.

« Ce n'est pas grave mais essayer d'être à l'heure la prochaine fois, Charlie est en ce moment même en train de se faire du souci alors mieux vaut éviter de le contrarier. » Les jumeaux acquiescèrent, essayant de devenir sérieux, sachant que le match était important. Adénor fut alors intrigué par les battes des garçons qui semblaient briller un peu trop.

« Les gars, auriez-vous trafiquez vos battes par hasard ? » Demanda la fillette.

« Trafiqué ? Non ! Par contre personnalisé oui. » Répondit George en montrant fièrement sa batte comme son frère.

Chacune était recouvertes de petits éclats de verre blanc, renfoncés minutieusement sur toute la surface de l'objet, provoquant l'éblouissement d'une personne se trouvant dans l'un des rayons de lumière qu'elles peuvent provoquer en projetant la lumière du soleil de manière indirect.

« Ne me dites pas que c'est pour ça que vous avez passé une bonne partie de la nuit à faire du bruit… » Commença Adénor.

« Bah… si. » Répondit Fred.

« Mais c'est de la triche ! Avec ça vous pourriez éblouir l'ennemi et peut être même aussi des membres de notre propre équipe. » Lança Adénor.

« Effectivement, mais ce n'est pas de la triche et puis on a déjà réfléchit pour éviter d'éblouir nos coéquipiers, ne t'inquiète pas. » Expliqua George calmement.

« Olivier, ne me dit pas qu'ils ont le droit de faire ça ! »

« Je crois qu'ils peuvent, rien dans les règles ne stipule qu'un batteur ne puisse pas personnaliser sa batte. En revanche c'est vrai qu'il est interdit de la trafiquer mais dans ce cas précis, on ne peut pas parler de triche puisque l'incrustation d'objets n'est pas considéré comme tel. » Les jumeaux sourirent, tous fières de leur stratégie. « En revanche, je suis de l'avis d'Adénor. Vous n'auriez pas dû faire ça, c'est contraire à l'honneur. »

« On ne compte pas s'en servir si les Serpentard respectent les règles mais comme à chacun de leurs matches ce n'est pas le cas, ceci n'est qu'une simple mesure de prudence. » Olivier soupira à la réflexion que venait de dire Fred.

« Bon, de toutes façon on n'a pas le temps alors allez rejoindre l'équipe tout de suite. » Il se tourna vers la fillette. « Tu devrais rejoindre tes amis pour voir le match, à plus tard Adénor. »

« A plus tard Olivier. » Avant qu'elle ne parte pour les gradins, la fillette posa son regard sur les jumeaux. « S'il vous plait, ne faites rien de stupide. » Les jumeaux acquiescèrent simplement avant que la fillette ne rejoigne les gradins. Le gardien et les deux batteurs partirent quand à eux rejoindre le reste de l'équipe.

La fillette monta l'un des petits escaliers de bois et rejoignit Lily qui était appuyée contre la barrière donnant directement sur le stade, le visage levé en l'air malgré le fait qu'aucun joueur n'était encore rentré sur le terrain. Elle baissa les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit Adénor s'approcher d'elle alors qu'elle peinait à se frayer un chemin parmi d'autres élèves excités de sa maison.

« Te voila enfin, tu arrive pile à l'heure, le match devrait commencer sous peu. J'espère qu'on va gagner. » Lança la petite rousse.

« Oui, mais disons que j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. »

« Pourquoi ? Si c'est à cause de l'équipe adverse, je pense que les notre savent très bien à qui ils ont affaire. »

« Oui mais il n'y a pas que ça. » Souffla Adénor en croisant les bras contre la barrière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Son ami n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre car les joueurs des deux équipes venaient de s'envoler en rang au dessus du stade.

Les deux petites admirèrent les quelques figures que faisaient certains joueurs afin de s'échauffer.

« Bienvenue à tous pour ce match qui s'avère déjà palpitant, qui verra s'affronter Serpentard contre Gryffondor. » Commença Lee Jordan qui était comme à son habitude dans l'une des tribunes haute à faire ses commentaires. « Les joueurs commencent à prendre leurs places sur le terrain, avant le coup d'envoi. »

Au même moment, chaque joueur pris sa place, Olivier devant ses buts, Charlie se plaça au dessus du cercle formé par les poursuiveurs et Fred et George se tenaient en arrière du cercle. Le professeur Bibine s'avança vers le centre du terrain au sol ou l'attendait son balai ainsi que la malle renfermant les différentes balles du match. Elle leva la tête vers les joueurs en les regardant chacun attentivement.

« J'attends de vous tous un bon match, loyal et amical. » Les joueurs se regardèrent entre eux autant du coté Serpentard que Gryffondor, sans rien dire.

Le professeur Bibine ouvrit la malle lâchant simultanément les cognards et le vif d'or. Elle attendit quelques secondes que les cognards s'éloignent ainsi que le vif d'or avant de lancer le souafle. Les poursuiveurs se jetèrent sur la balle et ce fut Marcus Flint qui récupéra la balle le premier, il se dirigea vers les buts gardé par Olivier qui n'eut aucun mal à renvoyer la balle de la main. Flint foudroya du regard le gardien avant de se relancer à l'attaque contre Angélina Johnson qui avait récupéré la balle.

Les Serpentard l'entourèrent de toutes parts pour la bloquer et Flint en profita pour lui prendre le souafle. Il retourna aux buts suivit par un poursuiveur qui le couvrait et retenta le tir direct. Olivier repoussa la balle une nouvelle fois sans difficulté mais le troisième poursuiveur de Serpentard vint immédiatement taper violement du pied le souafle qui rentra dans l'un des cercles sans que le gardien n'eu le temps de réagir. Le poursuiveur fit un tour sur lui-même avec son balai à cause de la puissance du coup qu'il avait donné, avant de se ressaisir et alla frapper dans la main de son capitaine qui était tout sourire.

« Curtis Whiteman a marqué après le lancé raté de Marcus Flint, dix points pour Serpentard ! » Lança Lee Jordan, mécontent que ce ne soit pas son équipe qui a marqué la première.

Olivier relança le souafle à l'un des poursuiveurs de son équipe qui s'élança soutenu par ses deux coéquipiers vers les buts de l'adversaire. Au même moment, Fred s'apprêtait à repousser à cognard et en profita pour l'envoyer en direction du gardien ennemi pour qu'il s'écarte et laisse le champ libre aux poursuiveurs des Gryffondor. Le gardien de Serpentard, tiraillé entre rester à son poste et éviter le cognard opta pour la deuxième option et s'écarta laissant la possibilité à Angélina de marquer, ce qu'elle fit après la passe de son coéquipier.

« Angélina Johnson marque ! Dix points pour Gryffondor ! »

Durant ce temps, Charlie ayant aperçu le vif d'or, se mit en chasse après la petite balle. Cependant, il eu rapidement l'attrapeur adverse qui le suivait et se retrouvèrent au coude à coude. Le joueur de Serpentard, essaya même de lui mettre un coup de point en pleine tête, ce qu'évita de justesse Charlie. Il se mit à passer entre les différentes tourelles du stade, essayant de déstabiliser l'attrapeur adverse mais rien n'y faisait, il continuait toujours de le suivre comme son ombre.

« Curtis Whiteman vient à nouveau de marquer grâce à son jeu de passe avec le capitaine Marcus Flint ! Encore dix points pour Serpentard ! »

L'annonce de ceci perturba Charlie qui se tourna pour voir le jeune homme blond, qui avait un visage d'une pâleur presque magnifique, ayant une ressemblance incroyable avec l'idéal des statues moldu malgré ses douze ans. Charlie sortit de ses pensées, se disant qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'il attrape le vif d'or au plus vite.

Des gradins, Adénor observais le poursuiveur de Serpentard qui se faisait acclamer par sa maison, se sentant obligé d'admettre qu'il jouait très bien.

« Dit, tu sais qui c'est ce garçon ? » Demanda-t-elle à Lily tout en continuant de regarder le match.

« Oui, j'en ai entendu parler, ce garçon est une célébrité chez les Serpentards et si tu veux mon avis, plus ça ira, plus il deviendra populaire. A ce que je sais, il s'appel donc Curtis Whiteman, il est en deuxième année à la maison Serpentard. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était issu d'une famille de sang pur et qu'il était très respecté de ses congénères pour son jeune âge. Il est à peine plus vieux que nous d'un an et il est déjà beau comme un dieu. Je sais aussi qu'il a été sélectionné cette année dans son équipe, normal quoi, et il est donc au poste de poursuiveur. »

« Et moi qui croyais que la personne à craindre pour ce match était Marcus Flint. » Marmonna Adénor.

« Dans ce genre lui aussi est très dangereux. » Les fillettes acquiescèrent en même temps étant d'accord sur ce fait, tout en regardant vers le haut.

« Et Marcus Flint viens de marquer ! Encore dix points pour Serpentard ! »

D'où ils étaient, Fred et George se sentaient très mal et se regardèrent, acquiesçant d'un commun accord silencieux, d'utiliser leurs armes secrète. Fred s'élança à l'opposé du terrain et commença à projeter devant lui sa batte, essayant de faire en sorte qu'elle projette des rayons de soleil sur les joueurs de Serpentard. George commença à paniquer, voyant que son frère n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était en train d'éblouir en même temps Olivier. Il vola près de son frère, lui faisant signe d'arrêter.

Le gardien de Gryffondor, se cachant les yeux de la lumière étrange qu'il avait sur lui, ne remarqua pas le souafle lancé violemment sur lui. Olivier se prit la balle en plein ventre et passa au travers de l'anneau centrale, ne manquant pas de se faire assommer derrière la nuque par l'anneau et commença à tomber en arrière. Le professeur McGonagall qui se trouvait dans l'une des tourelles prononça une formule à haute voix en pointant sa baguette vers le sol qui s'apprêtait à recevoir le gardien violemment. Ce dernier s'écrasa alors contre un sol mou, limitant considérablement l'impact de sa chute.

D'où elles étaient, Lily et Adénor regardèrent la scène avec peur. Adénor avait sentit même son estomac se nouer en le voyant tomber. McGonagall courut sur le terrain suivit par madame Pomfresh qui avait derrière elle une civière flottant dans les airs. Elles y déposèrent le jeune garçon dessus et quittèrent rapidement le terrain alors que le jeu continuait.

D'en haut, George continuait de suivre son frère qui était devant lui alors que ce dernier ne l'avait toujours pas vu. George retourna son attention vers Olivier, constatant avec effroi sa chute. Plus loin, Curtis Whiteman avait remarqué que les jets de lumière éblouissant étaient provoqué par les jumeaux Weasley et fit signe à l'un des batteurs de Serpentard de lui donner sa batte. Le poursuiveur vit alors un cognard arriver et il le renvoya sur George qui, tendant une main en avant pour rattraper son frère, se prit le cognard au niveau de son poignet gauche.

Ce dernier étouffa un cri de douleur mais ceci attira l'attention de son jumeau ainsi que celle de Charlie qui s'arrêta net, ayant bien vu l'auteur du tir. Le vif d'or passa sous le nez du capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor et l'attrapeur adverse lui passa devant, mettant fin au match quelques secondes plus tard.

« Serpentard gagne cent cinquante points pour avoir attrapé le vif d'or. Serpentard remporte le match. » Annonça sur un ton très déçu Lee Jordan.

Les joueurs se posèrent sur le terrain, sous les acclamations de victoire des Serpentards, dont certains descendirent sur le terrain, portant en triomphe Flint et Whiteman. De l'autre coté du terrain, George était assied par terre, souffrant horriblement en tenant son poignet gauche alors que Fred à coté de lui essayait de le rassurer. Les autres joueurs se regroupèrent autour d'eux ainsi qu'un petit groupe de supporters de Gryffondor dont Lily et Adénor. Cette dernière s'élança vers les jumeaux et se mit à genoux devant George en lui prenant violemment le poignet pour constater qu'il avait commencé à enfler et devenir violet.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est exactement passé ? » Hurla de colère Charlie qui venait de se poser sur le terrain en s'approchant à grandes enjambés de ses frères.

Adénor lâcha le bras de George alors qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Charlie en colère, et elle devait admettre que s'était assez effrayant de le voir comme ça.

« En fait… on a essayé de prendre l'avantage en éblouissant l'adversaire. » Répondit en baissant la tête Fred, ayant compris son erreur.

« Vous avez quoi ? Donne-moi ta batte ! » Ordonna Charlie alors que son plus jeune frère s'exécuta. Il observa les petits morceaux de verre et sentit la colère passer un nouveau niveau. « Non mais vous êtes complètement inconscient ! Pour un peu on pourrait être accusé de tricherie et avec ça on aurait été éliminé de suite ! »

« Ça ne change pas grand-chose Weasley ! » Déclara Marcus Flint, assied sur les épaules de deux Serpentards en s'approchant du groupe de Gryffondor avec un air suffisant. « Puisque vous avez perdu de toute façon. » Les Serpentards se mirent à rire et Danaé qui se trouvait en bas à coté de son frère se mit à glousser fortement tout en toisant toutes l'équipe adverse du regard. « Mais tu sais quoi ? Comme je suis bon prince et de bonne humeur après cette victoire écrasante, nous ne dirons rien aux professeurs pour cette histoire de batte. Juste parce que c'était ton dernier match bien entendu. » Un sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage de Marcus alors que les autres autour de lui continuaient de rire. « Bien, vous tous, cet après-midi on va fêter cette victoire en grande pompe ! »

Adénor regarda Flint s'éloigner avec sa cour et croisa le regard fixe de Whiteman qui semblait la scruter alors qu'il passait, étant porté également par deux membres de sa maison. Les Serpentards quittèrent alors le terrain laissant les Gryffondor seuls.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à monsieur Weasley ? » Lança le professeur McGonagall en s'approchant de la petite troupe. Elle remarqua de suite son poignet violet et se tourna immédiatement vers le capitaine de l'équipe.

« Il s'est pris un cogard au poignet en voulant le renvoyer ailleurs. » Expliqua Charlie en essayant de rester calme devant sa directrice de maison.

« Je vois… Bon et bien que quelqu'un l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh ne peut pas la quitter à cause de monsieur Dubois qu'elle est en train de soigner. »

« Est-ce que c'est grave ? » Demanda Adénor.

« Non, il devrait s'en remettre vite, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. Mais malgré tout, il s'est quand même prit un beau coup à l'arrière de la tête alors il ne devrait pas se réveiller avant demain, voir après demain. »

Ayant terminé, elle s'éloigna pour quitter le terrain alors que les supporters se dispersèrent également. Il ne restait plus que l'équipe sur le terrain ainsi qu'Adénor, Lily et Lee Jordan. Ce dernier aida George à se relever avec l'aide de Fred. Lui et son jumeau baissèrent la tête de honte.

« Nous sommes vraiment désolés Charlie, on voulait être utile. On ne souhaitait vraiment pas que le match se termine comme ça… et surtout on ne voulait pas blesser Olivier. Dès qu'il sera réveillé on s'excusera auprès de lui. » Commença à expliquer George en fixant ses pieds.

« C'est bon… Je sais que vous vouliez qu'on gagne, comme nous tous d'ailleurs. Mais j'espère surtout que cette histoire vous servira de leçon une bonne fois pour toute et que vous arrêterez vos bêtises ! » Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête et la déception se lisait clairement sur leurs visages. « Ne faites pas cette tête, je ne vous demande pas d'arrêter de faire vos blagues puériles puisque c'est ce que vous êtes, ça fait partie de vous. » Les jumeaux sourirent. « J'espère juste que vous arrêterez d'agir de manière aussi juvénile sans anticiper l'impact que vos actes peuvent avoir sur les autres. »

« Oui, je crois que cette fois-ci, on a compris la leçon. » Déclara George.

« Mais tu ne nous en veux pas pour ce qu'on a fait ? On a gâché ton dernier match. » Demanda Fred.

« Vous n'êtes qu'en partie responsable et vous le payer déjà assez cher comme ça. » Expliqua Charlie en montrant le poignet de George. « Et puis vous êtes mes frères et je vous aime quoique vous puissiez faire ou en dire. » Un sourire vint de nouveau orner le visage du capitaine et il alla prendre dans ses bras ses frères.

Adénor et Lily souriaient de la scène, comme le reste de l'équipe. La fillette châtain ne put alors s'empêcher de penser à son propre petit frère qu'elle reverrait bientôt. Lee et Fred emmenèrent George vers le château tandis que l'équipe commença à se disperser. Charlie baissa la tête une fois que ses frères eurent disparu et Adénor et Lily virent nettement une larme couler sur sa joue droite. Les fillettes s'approchèrent de lui et Adénor posa doucement une main sur le bras du garçon qui la regarda tristement. Elle savait qu'il était triste d'avoir échoué, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure mais il ne souhaitait pas le montrer à ses frères pour éviter qu'ils ne se sentent plus coupables qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Adénor prit une lente inspiration avant de parler, laissant un bref instant le temps au garçon de se calmer.

« Tu es un super grand frère Charlie. »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà tout pour ce chapitre^^ <strong>_

_** Reviews? (=3)**_

_**A plus! Leonem ;)**_


	13. Bonnes vacances

_**Et voici la suite! Merci à Aline pour ses reviews^^ Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le monde des sorciers sortant des romans Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas des livres m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Adénor Harker à l'école des sorciers<strong>

**Chapitre 13**

**Bonnes vacances**

« Ern fait attention à la mamie devant… Ern la mamie, attention… Ern, il y a une grand-mère quelques mètres devant toi… La mamie… ERN ! Frêne ! »

Le Magicobus s'arrêta en trombe, laissant passer une vieille dame sur un passage piéton, tirant son chariot de commissions derrière elle. Une tête rousse alla s'écraser contre la vitre avant du bus, à coté de Stan qui, ayant l'habitude, s'était agrippé à une poignée se trouvant au plafond.

« Lily ! Ça va, tu n'as rien de cassé ? » Demanda Adénor en se penchant sur la fillette au visage encore collé contre la vitre.

Stan s'approcha pour l'aider. Prenant chacun un bras de la fillette, Adénor et Stan l'assirent sur le premier lit qui était près du chauffeur. Lily semblait un peu sonnée et était rouge au niveau du nez et du front qui ont dû certainement percuter la vitre en premier.

« Je suis désolé, mais depuis qu'Ern a changé de lunettes la semaine dernière il lui arrive de ne pas voir certaines personnes. » Expliqua le contrôleur du Magicobus.

« Comment peut-il ne pas voir certaines personnes alors qu'il porte des lunettes pour mieux voir justement ? » Demanda Adénor, un peu agacé.

« Heu… et bien en fait, les lunettes d'Ern sont très spéciales et ne sont pas faites en premier lieu pour corriger la vue. »

La fillette préféra ne pas chercher à savoir pourquoi et se retourna vers son amie qui ne réagissait toujours pas. Adénor avança sa main jusqu'au nez de Lily qui réagit au quart de tour au premier effleurement.

« Hé ! » Fit-elle en se reculant. « Il n'est pas cassé si c'est ce que tu te demande ! »

« Ravie de constater que tu vas bien. »

« Mouais, je risque juste d'avoir une grosse bosse sur le front je pense. » Répondit la petite rousse en passant sa main sur son front ce qui la fit grimacer.

« Je t'avais dit de t'accrocher. »

Le bus redémarra en trombe et Adénor partit en avant, s'allongeant contre le lit, ses mains touchant le sol de l'autre coté.

« Tu as raison, c'est moi qui dois m'accrocher. »

Adénor lui lança un petit regard noir avant que les deux petites se mirent à rire de bon cœur. La fillette s'assied de nouveau à coté de la petite fille rousse et reprit l'expression d'avant le choc de Lily contre la vitre.

« Je te remercie de m'avoir proposé de m'accompagner en vacances chez moi. »

« C'est normal… et puis je suis curieuse de voir pour de vrai comment on vit chez les moldus. » Répondit Lily sur un ton enjoué.

« Tu sais il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire à mon sens. »

« Oui mais tu n'es pas objective. »

« En attendant merci encore, tu sais que je n'aurais pas osé te demander de venir mais je suis contente de ne pas rentrer seule. »

« Il n'y a pas de problèmes, en revanche je ne parle pas très bien français, ça risque d'être difficile pour moi de communiquer avec ta famille. » Expliqua Lily.

« Ne t'en fait pas, mon père est anglophone d'origine et ma mère par sa profession d'avocate maitrise aussi l'anglais. Il n'y a que mon petit frère avec qui tu auras du mal à te faire comprendre, d'autant plus qu'il est très jeune, il a eu six ans il y a quelques mois… et je n'étais même pas là. »

« Tu ne dois pas te torturer pour ce qui est arrivé, c'est fait, maintenant tu ne peux pas revenir dessus. Et puis sourit, c'est les vacances de Pâques ! J'ai entendu dire qu'une tradition chez les moldus était de mettre des œufs en chocolat dans le jardin et de les trouver ce jour là. C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Adénor. « Je suis sûr que mes parents ont déjà fait leur réserve. Par contre si jamais Charles t'en parle, tu lui dis que c'est les cloches qui sont passés ! »

« Les cloches ? »

« Oui ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est la tradition c'est tout, on dit qu'à Pâques c'est les cloches qui apportes les œufs, voilà. »

« Décidément, plus ça va plus je trouve les moldus intéressant. »

« Hé oh ! J'ai l'impression que d'après le ton que tu emplois nous sommes des phénomènes de foire et bien pas du tout ! » Lança Adénor en faisant mine d'être vexé.

« Je suis contente de t'avoir remonté le moral. » Ria Lily alors qu'Adénor lui souriait finalement pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas fâchée.

Le bus se mit à ralentir doucement avant de s'arrêter complètement.

« Terminus ! Te voici chez toi Adénor ! » Annonça Stan alors que la fillette regarda par l'une des vitres du bus, voyant sa maison juste en face. Le contrôleur prit les valises d'Adénor et Lily et les descendit tout en étant suivit par les deux fillettes.

« Merci Stan. » Fit la petite née-moldu en se tournant vers lui.

« Mais de rien princesse ! Donc comme convenus, on se retrouve ici la semaine prochaine à la même heure c'est-à-dire dix-sept heures. »

« C'est ça, et arrête de m'appeler princesse ! »

« A la semaine prochaine princesse ! » Fit Stan en remontant dans le bus. « Let's go Ern ! »

Le Magicobus redémarra en trombe faisant voler les cheveux des deux fillettes. Lily essayait de se retenir de rire mais Adénor se retourna vers elle, l'air irrité.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? »

« Rien. » Mentit la petite rousse. « C'est juste que je me demandais pourquoi il t'appelait princesse. »

« Je n'en sais rien et de toutes manières ça ne me plait pas. »

« Grande sooeeeuuurr ! » Pleura une petite voix fluette derrière les deux fillettes. Elles se retournèrent pour voir venir courir dans leur direction un petit garçon.

« Charles ! » Adénor s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. La fillette serra fort le petit qui entoura ses bras autour du cou de fillette, reniflant contre son épaule.

« Je suis content, tu es là grande sœur. » Marmonna le petit tendrement.

« Oui, et j'ai très souvent pensé à toi petit monstre. »

« Hé ! » Fit Charles en reculant son visage pour regarder la fillette. « Ce n'est pas gentil ! »

« C'est parce que tu es mon petit monstre à moi. » Répondit Adénor en souriant tout en posant un bisou sur la joue de son petit frère.

« Tu sais je t'ai guetté à la fenêtre tout l'après-midi, j'avais tellement hâte, et papa et maman aussi. »

Adénor sourit au petit garçon et vit alors par-dessus son épaule, ses deux parents les observant sur le pas de la porte d'entrée. Chacun avait un sourire sur le visage et la fillette ne put retenir les premières larmes. Elle posa Charles à terre doucement et se mit à avancer vers eux tout en les regardant. Adénor ne put se retenir une fois à un mètre d'eux et alla se blottir contre sa mère, puis contre son père.

« Bon retour à la maison ma chérie. » Murmura son père alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte autour des épaules de la fillette. « Tu nous as vraiment manqué. »

« Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué. » Répondit la petite avec un sanglot.

« Ton père et moi sommes heureux que maintenant tout soit résolut. Nous n'aurions vraiment pas dû réagir de cette manière mais ce qui est fait est fait. » Lança Amandine à sa fille.

« Oui, maintenant tout va bien. » Fit Adénor.

« La seule chose que nous te demandons est de ne pas utiliser ta magie ici, ni d'en parler, pas même à ton frère, il pense que tu es à l'internat du collège Saint François. Il est préférable qu'il continue de le penser. » Déclara sa mère.

« Je comprends. » Répondit seulement la fillette.

« Bien, et maintenant si tu nous présentais ta jeune amie dont tu nous as de nombreuses fois parlé dans tes lettres. » Suggéra son père.

Adénor se retourna et vit Lily qui n'osait pas avancer. Elle lui fit signe et la fillette prit les deux valises et les tira derrière elle tout en avançant vers la petite famille d'Adénor. Charles tira sur le bas du gilet long de sa mère et elle le prit dans ses bras.

« Papa, maman, Charles, je vous présente Lily O'Farrell. » Ayant compris son nom, la fillette rousse pencha la tête pour les saluer.

« Hello ! Euh… Bonjour ! » Essaya-t-elle de dire avec son accent irlandais prononcé.

« Hello Lily ! We're glad to meet you, be welcome in our house. » Déclara le père d'Adénor avec facilité. « Je reconnais un accent, et son nom… Are you irish ? »

« Yes mister. »

« You can call me Éric and my wife Amandine. »

« Ok. » Fit Lily heureuse d'être comprise.

« Elle parle comme dans l'un de mes dessins animés la fille. » Lança Charles. « Celle avec la petite fille aux drôles de cheveux. »

« Elle est irlandaise Charles, elle ne parle pas la même langue que nous. » Expliqua Amandine à son fils gentiment.

« Irlan quoi ? »

« Elle vient d'un autre pays bonhomme. » Répondit Adénor en lui passant la main dans ses cheveux courts.

« Ah d'accord ! Et maintenant on peut allez gouter ? »

« So Lily, you want to go take a collation ? » Proposa Adénor.

« With pleasure. »

« Je suis ravie de constater que tu as amélioré ton niveau d'anglais. » Constata Éric.

« Oui, c'est pratique d'étudier dans un pays étranger. » Répondit Adénor avec un petit sourire tandis que tout le monde rentrait dans la maison.

« Vous pouvez monter dans ta chambre Adénor, nous avons installé le lit d'appoint pour Lily à coté du tiens. » Proposa Amandine. « Mon gâteau est encore au four, il doit bien encore rester un quart d'heure de cuisson, profitez-en pour défaire vos valises. »

« D'accord maman. »

« Oh ! Il faudra aussi qu'on parle de l'escrime Adénor ! » Lança son père. « Nous avons raconté à ton entraineuse que tu étais partit à Saint François en internat et que tu ne pouvais donc plus suivre ses entrainements, mais elle nous a proposé une alternative pour toi, il faudra qu'on en discute plus tard. »

« D'accord. » Fit Adénor intéressé avant de monter l'escalier en tirant sa lourde valise, suivit par Lily qui faisait de même.

Elles allèrent jusqu'à la chambre de la fillette et posèrent leurs valises sur leurs lits respectifs. Cela faisait bizarre à Adénor d'être de retour chez elle après tout ce temps, elle avait l'impression que tout avait changée et ce qui l'avait le plus dérangé était le regard de sa mère lorsqu'elle fut rentrée à l'intérieur, comme si quelque chose l'attristais.

« Adénor, tu peux me dire ou sont les toilettes s'il te plait ? » Demanda Lily, ce qui sortit la fillette de ses pensées.

« Bien sûr. » La fillette ouvrit la porte et pointa une porte à Lily. « C'est la porte au fond du couloir, tu ne peux pas te tromper. »

« Merci, je reviens vite. » La petite rousse sortit de la chambre se dirigeant vers les toilettes tandis qu'Adénor alla s'asseoir sur son lit, pensive.

Elle savait que ce que lui avait dit son père et son frère étaient sincère mais sa mère… il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Elle était ravie de la voir mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui avait changé… Sortit des toilettes, Lily se dirigea vers la porte fermé de la chambre d'Adénor. Tout en observant l'intérieur de la maison, Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admettre que les moldus étaient des gens très propre.

« Je trouve que tu aurais pu être plus chaleureuse tout à l'heure. » Lança une voix masculine provenant du rez-de-chaussée.

Lily compris seulement un ou deux mots de la phrase mais cela lui suffit pour être intrigué. Elle s'assied en haut de l'escalier et commença à tendre l'oreille pour mieux comprendre.

« C'est plus fort que moi Éric, je n'y arrive pas. » Répondit Amandine.

« Oui mais c'est notre fille, je tiens à elle autant que toi alors évite de montrer ton appréhension à ce qu'elle deviendra. Nous devons l'admettre un point c'est tout. En deux minutes je l'ai trouvé épanouit et elle a l'air heureuse. »

« Oui moi aussi je l'ai vu et j'en suis ravie, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter ! J'ai peur pour elle, qui sait les dangers qu'elle court en étant là-bas. »

« Elle a prit sa décision toute seule, tu sais qu'on ne peut pas la pousser à revenir dessus. »

« Sauf qu'elle n'est pas consciente du danger. Elle n'a que onze ans Éric, c'est encore une enfant ! »

« Ça ne l'a pas empêché de prendre certaines décisions par elle-même, et je dois te dire que je suis fier d'elle pour ça. »

« Mais dans quel monde vis-tu Éric ? C'est une petite fille ! »

« Tout comme son amie qui est avec elle, et sans doute comme les autres enfants de sa classe. »

« Je me demande pourquoi je suis encore avec toi ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'un vieil homme avec une longue barbe blanche et un chapeau pointu, est venu nous voir début décembre pour nous raconter ce qui se passait avec Adénor dans cette école, que nous devons changer littéralement d'attitude. »

« Je n'avais pas besoin de la visite de ce vieux monsieur pour savoir que je ne devais pas rejeter ma fille. » Répondit sèchement Éric.

« Quoi ? C'est aussi ma fille je te signale ! »

« Je te rappel que c'est toi qui écrivait les lettres que tu mettais en notre nom à tout les deux ! Toi qui as tenté de la rejeter pour essayer de mieux la faire revenir à la maison ! »

« Je n'aime pas ce ton que tu emploie avec moi Éric. C'est ma fille autant que la tienne et je l'aime autant que toi, si ce n'est plus. Si j'ai agis de la sorte c'était dans le but d'essayer de lui éviter ce qui a faillit arriver la dernière fois ! »

A ces mots, le père d'Adénor ne répondit pas et un lourd silence prit place au rez-de-chaussée de la maison moldu.

« Charles me fait signe dehors, je crois qu'il veut que j'aille jouer avec lui. » Déclara Éric calmement.

« Vas-y, le gouter sera prêt d'ici peu, je vous appellerais. »

Assise dans les escaliers, Lily n'avait presque rien compris à la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu. Les quelques mots qu'elle avait put saisir ne l'aidaient pas à comprendre le sens global de la discussion. Cependant une chose était sûr pour elle, vu le ton fort employé par les deux parents de son amie, ils s'étaient certainement disputés pour quelque chose de grave. Adénor lui avait déjà parlé des disputes fréquentes qui arrivaient à ses parents. Pour Lily, il lui paressait évident que ses parents ne se disputaient jamais à coté de ceux d'Adénor. La petite rousse se leva et retourna vers la porte de la chambre de son amie, décidant de ne rien lui raconter de ce qui venait de se produire afin de ne pas lui faire de la peine. La petite tourna la poignée de la porte et lorsqu'elle l'eut ouverte, elle la claqua aussi sec une fois rentrée.

« Adénor, c'est quoi ça ? » Demanda Lily en se plaquant contre la porte.

« Je ne sais pas, à peine j'avais ouvert ma valise que ce truc s'est mis à gonfler ! » Répondit la fillette paniquée alors qu'une bulle violette était en train de se gonfler dans sa valise, devenant de plus en plus grosse.

« Beurk on dirait du chewing-gum. » Lança Lily dégouté par la couleur violacé.

« Je crois que s'en ai… » Répondit Adénor observant la bulle grossir sans pouvoir rien faire. « Je pense même que c'est une bulle baveuse, on ne pourra pas la crever. »

Une fois que la bulle eu atteint le plafond, elle commença à changer de forme et prit celle d'un visage avec un grand sourire édenté.

« Peeves ! » Lancèrent en même temps les deux fillettes face au visage en chewing-gum de l'esprit farceur. Quelques secondes plus tard, la bulle explosa, laissant entendre son rire reconnaissable.

« Bonne vacances de Pâques ! » Entendirent les fillettes alors que les rires s'évanouissaient dans les airs. Adénor s'avança vers sa valise l'air dégouté.

« Heureusement que la bulle n'a pas salit toute ta chambre, ça aurait été vraiment chiant à nettoyer à la main. »

« Ne parle pas trop vite. » Fit Adénor en sortant un tee-shirt de sa valise recouvert de chewing-gum comme le reste du contenu. « Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à ma mère pour ça ? »

Lily ne savait quoi répondre et n'eut pas le temps de le faire avant qu'un hibou n'entre par la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre allant s'affaler sur le sol. Les fillettes regardèrent le hibou avec stupéfaction et Adénor lui prit la lettre de la bouche avant qu'il ne s'envole pour partir. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe à son nom et commença à lire à voix basse alors que Lily se grattait l'arrière de la tête.

**Chère Adénor, **

**J'espère qu'Errol t'auras apporté cette lettre à temps pour te prévenir… Je viens de découvrir que Peeves s'est amusé à piéger les valises de tout les élèves partit en vacances, c'est pourquoi j'envoie des lettres à tous ceux que je connais. **

**Il a trafiqué des bulles baveuses pour qu'elles prennent son effigie et exploses au visage de ses victimes. J'en ai fait les frais avec une bulle mauve qui n'a taché que l'intérieur de ma valise. Mais mon frère Percy a quand à lui reçu une bulle verte et elle a recouverte toute sa chambre de chewing-gum. **

**Méfie-toi et ouvre ta valise dehors, loin de la vue des moldus. **

**Bonnes vacances, **

**Charlie**

Alors qu'elle leva les yeux de la lettre, Adénor paniqua en voyant Lily ouvrir sa valise.

« Non arrête ! »

Il était trop tard, une bulle verte sortit de la valise de Lily et gonfla rapidement, prenant le même visage édenté que pour l'autre valise et explosa dans une multiplication de rires. Lily en tomba à la renverse, recouverte de chewing-gum, tout comme Adénor qui passa sa main sur son visage pour en retirer la masse verte gluante de manière écœuré, observant toute sa chambre recouverte de chewing-gum. De nouveaux ricanements se firent entendre dans les airs.

« Et surtout bon ménage ! »

* * *

><p><em><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu^^<strong>_

_** Reviews? (=3)**_

_**A bientôt ! Leonem ;)**_


	14. Lorsque le ciel devient sombre…

_**Coucou! Me revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire^^ Bonne lecture!  
><strong>_

_**Merci à Agrond et Aline pour leurs reviews!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le monde des sorciers sortant des romans Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas des livres m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Adénor Harker à l'école des sorciers<strong>

**Chapitre 14**

**Lorsque le ciel devient sombre…**

Un léger vent souffla sur Poudlard tandis que la grande horloge située au sommet d'une des tours de l'école sonnait les quinze heures. Le froid de l'hiver avait laissé place à la douceur du printemps et rares étaient les élèves qui préféraient rester à l'intérieur malgré le soleil radieux. De nombreux élèves s'étaient installés sur les pelouses du parc, lézardant au soleil ou s'amusant simplement. Malgré la quiétude régnant sur l'école, une tête rousse avançant dans la cour pavée marchait lentement, ruminant ses problèmes tout en se frappant le front de son poing droit. Certains élèves qui s'étaient installés dans cette cour virent le jeune garçon et le regardait d'un air ahurit, ne comprenant pas un tel comportement. Parmi eux, un garçon se leva et alla vers le rouquin qui continuait de se frapper le front avec insistance.

« Hé Charlie ! Arrête de te taper de cette manière, tu es en train de passer pour un idiot devant les autres ! »

« Je n'en ai rien à faire ! » Répondit ce dernier en baissant son poing. Il soupira avant de continuer en se tournant vers son interlocuteur. « Que faire Olivier ? Mes frères sont de véritables têtes de mules, ils auraient quand même put faire un effort ce matin avec les deux autres. »

« Le problème ce n'est pas Fred et George mais les deux autres joueurs qui avaient postulés au poste de batteur en début d'année. Tu n'y peux rien si aucun des deux ne sait jouer avec l'un des jumeaux. »

« Je le sais, mais pour l'année prochaine il vaudrait mieux déjà prévoir un batteur remplaçant dans l'équipe. On ne joue plus de la saison mais il faut déjà penser à la suite. » Expliqua Charlie. « Le truc c'est que faire passer des sélections pour avoir un remplaçant c'est ridicule, il faut que je trouve quelqu'un qui soit capable de jouer autant avec Fred qu'avec George et qui puisse surtout s'entendre avec sans devoir obliger le futur capitaine de devoir monter une stratégie au préalable. »

« C'est sûr, surtout que comme ce sera un remplaçant, il devra rentrer sur le terrain à n'importe quel moment quand il le faudra. »

« Sans oublier que mes frères sont bien du genre à se blesser pour un rien… »

« Bon écoute, nous sommes samedi, logiquement la majorité des élèves de l'école sont dehors. » Commença Olivier. « Je te propose qu'on aille faire un tour pour observer les gens de notre maison et commencer à faire déjà une petite sélection. »

« D'accord ! » Charlie fit un grand sourire avant de continuer. « Résumons-nous, il faut que le futur batteur remplaçant soit quelqu'un qui s'entende bien avec mes frères et qui soit, de préférence, déjà sportif. »

« Il y aurait bien Lee Jordan… » Proposa Olivier.

« Non, il est déjà commentateur et puis malgré le fait qu'il s'entende très bien avec les jumeaux, ce n'est pas un grand sportif. »

Soudain arriva derrière eux quelqu'un qui leur tapota dans le dos pour attirer leur attention. Ils se retournèrent pour voir Adénor qui portait sa cape couvrant à moitié sa tenue de sport moldu alors qu'elle tenait dans une main son épée.

« Dites les gars vous n'auriez pas vu Fred et George par hasard ? En terminant mon entrainement, je me suis rappelé que j'avais un devoir de potion à faire et je leur ai prêté une partie de mon matériel. J'aimerais bien le récupérer mais je ne sais pas ou ils ont put encore aller se cacher. » Elle poussa un petit soupire amusé. « Je vous parie qu'ils préparent en ce moment encore une blague de leur cru. » Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage. « Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que c'est. »

Charlie et Olivier commencèrent à se regarder dans les yeux et un même sourire se dessina sur le visage des deux garçons qui se retournèrent vers la fillette en même temps. Adénor les regarda, alternant leurs visages, devinant que quelque chose risquait encore une fois de lui tomber dessus.

« Dit moi Adénor, jouer au Quidditch ça te tenterais ? » Demanda Charlie avec un très grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. « Au poste de batteur plus précisément, ça t'intéresserais ? »

La fillette regarda avec un air complètement affolé les deux garçons, sentant comme une boule lui serrer l'estomac.

« Moi ? Jouer au Quidditch ? » Commença la fillette. « Vous vous moquer de moi là ? » Olivier et Charlie remuèrent la tête en lui faisant un signe négatif alors que leurs sourires ne quittaient pas leurs têtes.

...

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ? »

Olivier répondit d'un signe de tête positif à la réflexion de Fred alors qu'il descendait vers le terrain de Quidditch suivit par les jumeaux, tenant leurs balais et leurs battes.

« Charlie est dingue ! Le poste de batteur ce n'est pas un poste de fille, en plus Adénor est une née-moldu donc pas une habituée de ce sport. » Expliqua George tout en suivant Olivier.

« Certes elle n'est pas habitué au Quidditch mais elle pratique déjà un sport et surtout Charlie et moi avions cru comprendre que vous vous entendiez très bien tout les trois. » Lança Olivier sans se retourner. « Si vraiment vous n'êtes pas content, allez vous plaindre à votre frère qui est encore le capitaine de l'équipe. Nous sommes déjà à la fin du mois d'avril, il ne reste donc plus beaucoup de temps pour régler certaine choses avant que votre frère ne parte. »

« Oui mais… » Commencèrent les jumeaux en même temps.

« Dois-je vous rappelez que si nous en sommes rendus au point de demander à une petite fille de jouer dans l'équipe, c'est encore une fois à cause de vous et de ce qui s'est passé ce matin ! D'après ce qu'on m'a dit tout à l'heure, Davon est encore à l'infirmerie et n'en sortira qu'une fois son énorme bosse disparu. »

« Ce n'était pas de ma faute c'est lui qui a… » Lancèrent à l'unisson les jumeaux avant de s'arrêter net, comprenant qu'il valait mieux ne pas en rajouter.

Déjà arrivés au niveau du terrain de Quidditch, Adénor qui portait toujours sa tenue de sport se tenait près de Charlie qui avait l'air très souriant alors qu'il lui tendait une batte.

« Tiens prend ça. »

« Je ne sais pas Charlie… » Hésitait la fillette en prenant l'objet tout en remarquant un nuage sombre se profiler à l'horizon. « Mon truc c'est l'escrime, pas le Quidditch. En plus, je ne suis qu'en première année. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi exactement ? »

« Écoute, il faut absolument que pour l'année prochaine l'équipe ai un batteur remplaçant. » Expliqua calmement Charlie. « Je ne doute pas des qualités sportives de mes frères à ce poste mais comme tu as du le constater toi-même à maintes reprises, ils sont parfois impulsifs et peuvent se prendre des coups n'importe quand et n'importe comment. Je suis sûr que l'année prochaine ça arrivera encore, il faut donc un remplaçant qui puisse jouer avec Fred ou George sans distinction et de manière sûr. Je sais que tu les connais suffisamment bien pour pouvoir être batteuse avec eux. »

« Admettons… Mais je n'ai pas de force dans les bras. Il en faut pour repousser les cognards il me semble. »

« Tu as encore onze ans c'est normal et encore je suis prêt à parier que tu as plus de force dans les bras que la majorité de tes camarades filles. Après tout, manipuler une épée qui doit quand même peser plusieurs kilos ça aide. Et puis pour ton âge ce n'est pas un problème. La saison est terminée pour nous, mais l'année prochaine tu seras en seconde année et tu seras parfaitement autorisé à jouer. Et puis tu ne joueras qu'en cas de remplacement alors ne te met pas à angoisser comme si tu allais te prendre un cognard en pleine tête à chaque match. » Fit Charlie avec un grand sourire.

« Tu ne me rassure pas du tout… »

« Allez, on va faire un essai et si vraiment ça ne marche pas et bien je chercherais quelqu'un d'autre. »

Adénor regarda le rouquin dans les yeux et vit qu'il semblait vraiment compter sur elle.

« Je vais essayer. » Elle déglutit en se disant qu'essayer ne lui couterait rien.

Charlie ouvrit le coffre qui se trouvait derrière lui ayant aussi un balai posé sur la pelouse. Il lâcha un cognard qui s'envola vers le ciel.

« Prépare-toi, il redescend. » Fit Charlie.

Adénor essaya de se tenir bien en équilibre sur ses deux pieds et tendit son bras en arrière, prête à frapper. Au même moment, Olivier et les jumeaux arrivèrent sur le terrain, derrière elle. La fillette frappa de toutes ces forces comme elle put mais n'ayant pas eu le temps de bien réfléchir à la hauteur de son bras, le haut du poignet de la fillette toucha une partie du cognard en même temps que sa batte alors qu'il fut renvoyé dans une autre direction.

« C'est pas mal… » Marmonna le gardien ayant les jumeaux tenant leurs balais chacun dans une main toujours derrière lui.

« Bravo Adénor, c'était très bien ! » Lança Charlie de manière joyeuse en s'approchant de la petite, voyant qu'elle grimaçait. « Tu t'es fait mal ? » Il regarda son poignet rougit. Elle ne devait rien avoir de cassé, seulement la chair chauffé qui lui laisserait probablement un bleu.

« Ne t'en fait pas, ça va. »

La fillette vit alors le cognard revenir en vitesse sur eux. Elle se prépara à le renvoyer mais Olivier s'interposa et récupéra la balle mouvante à deux mains. N'ayant pas anticipé ça, Adénor ne put retenir son coup et elle frappa le sommet du crane du jeune gardien avec sa batte. Par réflexe Charlie récupéra le cognard qui allait s'échapper des mains maintenant inanimés d'Olivier et le remis dans le coffre.

« Quelles vraies saletés ! » Marmonna ce dernier avant de fermer le coffre.

Adénor ayant compris ce qu'elle venait de faire lâcha sa batte en un instant et se pencha vers le jeune garçon inanimé.

« Olivier, répond moi ! » Lança la petite en le remuant par les épaules alors que les jumeaux vinrent derrière elle tout en ricanant.

« On peut dire que tu ne l'as pas raté ! » Déclarèrent à l'unisson les jumeaux.

Adénor se retourna vers eux avec un regard noir pour leurs dires de se taire mais des gémissements la fit se retourner vers le garçon à terre.

« Je… vais bien. » Lança Olivier en relevant la tête, l'air un peu hagard. « On peut dire que tu n'y es pas allé de main morte, mais c'est très bien. Je pense que tu as le lancé qu'il faut pour être batteuse. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! J'ai été surprise et… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » Fit Olivier avec un petit sourire en posant une main sur la tête de la fillette. « C'est aussi de ma faute, je ne t'ai pas prévenu que j'allais m'interposer et puis j'en ai vu d'autre bien pire que ça. » Il fixa les jumeaux derrière elle et tout deux regardèrent en l'air en poussant de petits sifflements.

« Bien, alors si tout va bien on va pouvoir reprendre. » Lança Charlie. « J'aimerais maintenant vous voir jouer tous les trois ensembles. »

« C'est pour ça qu'Olivier nous as dit de prendre nos balais et nos battes sans nos tenus de Quidditch ? » Demanda Fred.

« Exact. » Charlie se pencha et prit le balai qui était au sol et le tendit à Adénor. « Tiens prend mon Brossdur. Je crois que tu ne dispose pas du même modèle que moi mais ça va me permettre aussi de voir comment tu t'adapte en vol sur un balai. »

La fillette accepta l'objet et l'enfourcha alors que les jumeaux s'étaient déjà envolés, leurs battes en main. Les trois élèves se tinrent en hauteur au dessus de Charlie et d'Olivier qui lâcha les deux cognards en même temps. George repoussa le premier cognard et Fred le deuxième tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre. Adénor prit de la hauteur pour mieux voir le terrain et ce qu'ils faisaient pour réfléchir à quoi faire.

« Tu ne leur as pas donné d'instructions ? » Demanda Olivier à son capitaine.

« Non, j'ai volontairement fait exprès de ne rien leur dire pour qu'ils prennent les décisions eux-mêmes. On va voir si Adénor est capable de s'imposer dans le jeu entre mes deux frères, ainsi que son agilité avec une batte et un balai. »

Les jumeaux volaient tout deux à la même allure et se passaient parfois un cognard en le lançant à l'autre d'un coup sec. Adénor vola jusqu'à eux et repoussa un cognard qui arrivait juste derrière eux. Lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'ils avaient faillit s'en prendre un dans le dos, George lança alors le cognard que venait de lui renvoyer son frère en direction d'Adénor qui le renvoya à Fred.

Ils continuèrent à voler dans une formation triangulaire pendant plusieurs minutes, se faisant des passes et repoussant le deuxième cognard à différents moments. Les rires des jumeaux et ceux d'Adénor se mêlèrent au vent sans le moindre mot inutile qui aurait pu rompre la magie du moment. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour Charlie qui siffla en coinçant deux doigts dans sa bouche pour faire signe aux trois élèves de redescendre. Les cognards ne tardèrent pas à redescendre et Fred et George se chargèrent d'en récupérer un chacun et de les remettre dans le coffre qu'Olivier alla fermer.

« Pfiouu… » Soufflèrent les trois garçons en s'affalent sur le coffre qui bougeais encore.

« Alors Adénor comment as-tu trouvé ta prestation ? » Demanda Charlie avec un grand sourire alors que la fillette s'approcha de lui, tenant son balai dans une main.

« Je crois que je ne suis pas la mieux placé pour faire une critique sur ce que j'ai fais mais en tout les cas ce dont je suis sûr c'est que je me suis bien amusée ! » Lança la fillette avec un grand sourire, heureuse de cette expérience.

« Et bien c'est parfait parce que pour moi il est évident que tu as ta place parmi nous. J'ai donc le grand plaisir en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de t'annoncer que tu es désormais membre de notre équipe en tant que batteuse remplaçante ! » Annonça Charlie sur un ton guilleret.

« Bienvenue parmi nous Adénor ! » Lancèrent en même temps les garçons toujours appuyés sur le coffre.

« Merci… même si je ne suis pas sûr de le mériter. » Répondit la fillette en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« Mais si, l'important est de s'amuser et de prendre du plaisir dans le jeu, la victoire est accessoire. » Rajouta Charlie.

« Ouais mais ça fait plaisir quand même de gagner ! » Renchérirent les jumeaux.

« Vous deux vous feriez mieux de ne pas la ramener… » Marmonna Olivier sur un ton froid.

La lumière du soleil disparu, caché par un nuage sombre. D'autres nuages du même type semblaient avancer en direction de l'école.

« Nous ferrions mieux de retourner au château, je crois qu'un orage se prépare. » Lança Charlie aux autres qui se mirent à récupérer rapidement le matériel pour rentrer.

...

Les conversations allaient bon train durant le diner dans la Grande Salle, tous les élèves et les professeurs étaient rendus à déguster leurs desserts dans l'ambiance chaleureuse qui était caractéristique de cette pièce.

« Tu ne te moque pas de moi ? » Lança de manière énergique Lily en levant en l'air sa cuillère à moitié remplis de crème au chocolat.

« Mais non, ce que je te dis est très sérieux. » Répondit Adénor qui était assise à coté d'elle en continuant de manger sa part de gâteau aux fraises sans lever les yeux de son assiette.

« Ce n'est pas possible enfin ! » Excédé, Lily se retourna vers les jumeaux qui se trouvaient juste à coté, dinant en face d'Olivier. « Les gars, dites moi que c'est faux et que vous n'avez pas prit Adénor dans l'équipe ! »

« Bah si ! » Répondirent à l'unisson les jumeaux.

« Ou est le problème ? » Demanda Olivier en regardant de manière intrigué la petite rousse.

« Le problème ? Mais ce n'est qu'une petite fille de onze ans ! » Fit Lily en prenant Adénor par les épaules, la serrant fort contre elle d'un air protecteur. « En jouant dans l'équipe, surtout avec les deux autres zigotos elle va y laisser des plumes ! Je la vois déjà ayant perdu l'usage d'un membre, puis deux ou trois ! » Déclara-t-elle en continuant de serrer fort son amie.

« C'est qui les zigotos ? » Demanda Fred en regardant Olivier.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, je joue en remplaçante, je ne risque pratiquement rien. » Lança Adénor en se dégageant des bras de son amie.

« C'est vrai, et puis si les jumeaux jouent correctement elle ne rentrera peut-être pas sur le terrain de toute la saison prochaine. » Expliqua Olivier.

« Ce n'est pas une excuse ! » Renchérit vivement la fillette rousse en reprenant son amie par les épaules. Adénor était juste en train de mâcher un morceau de gâteau et se mit à tousser, ayant faillit l'avaler dans la mauvaise gorge. « Je ne laisserais personne faire du mal à mon amie ! »

« Fait attention Lily, tu es en train de te transformer en maman poule. » Rajouta Olivier en prenant un morceau de tarte au sucre.

« Ouais… en plus au final ce n'est pas nous qui risquons de tuer le petit poussin puisque tu t'en seras déjà chargé. » Lança George en regardant Adénor qui était devenu rouge tout en continuant de tousser.

Lily le remarqua et la lâcha tout en commençant à lui taper dans le dos pour la soulager.

« Merci de… ton inquiétude… mais je pense que ça ira. » Fit Adénor d'une petite voix tout en terminant de toussoter.

« Désolé… mais je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour ne pas être effrayé de jouer au poste ou il est le plus facile de te prendre des coups. »

« Tel que tu me vois ça m'angoisse, mais je me dis que ce n'est pas pour tout de suite et puis je ne vais pas me mettre à trembler dès que le moindre petit évènement me contrarie. »

Soudain, un bruit sourd résonna dans la Grande Salle et dans tout le château. Le son de la pluie tombant lourdement contre les toits résonna et personne ne sembla s'en étonner, vu l'état du plafond magique ou se trouvait un ciel gris parsemé de quelques petits coins lumineux, représentent les faibles lueurs des étoiles. Seul Lily fut effrayée et alla s'agripper au bras d'Adénor, tremblant comme une feuille.

« Apparemment ce n'est pas toi qui tremble dès qu'un évènement te contrarie Adénor. » Constata Olivier calmement tout en observant Lily s'agripper au bras de son amie comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« Tu es méchant ! » Lança Lily de manière moitié étouffé contre le tissu de la cape de sa voisine de table. « J'ai toujours eu peur de l'orage et pourtant chez moi en Irlande les gens sont habitués mais pour moi c'est un mauvais présage. »

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur enfin. » Déclara Adénor en essayant de la dégager de son bras. « Tu es à l'abri ici, l'orage ne peut pas t'atteindre. Personnellement, j'aime bien écouter l'orage et regarder la pluie tomber lorsque je suis à l'abri chez moi. »

« L'orage est un mauvais présage ! » Répéta Lily alors qu'elle se dégagea d'Adénor.

« Je ne te pensais pas aussi superstitieuse. » Ricana son amie pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Hé Adénor, puisque tu aime ce temps, que dirais-tu d'aller voler un peu en se passant quelques cognards sous la pluie. » Proposa Fred alors que George acquiesçait avec un sourire derrière lui.

« Ah non hein ! Vous n'allez pas commencer vous deux ! » Lança Lily de manière exaspérée, ce qui fit rire les autres autour d'elle.

A l'extérieur du château, le chemin menant de l'entrée du château jusqu'aux grilles d'entrée du domaine était éclairé malgré la pluie, étant la seule source de lumière dans la nuit. Le parc ainsi que le château étaient protégés par une barrière magique pour la protection des élèves de toutes menaces extérieurs. Les grondements sourds de l'orage mêlés au son des gouttes de pluies tombant au sol rendaient impossible de percevoir d'autres sons que ceux là.

Malgré la nuit sombre, la pluie, l'orage et le vent qui devenait violent, un groupe de cinq individus montés sur des balais, volaient en direction de la grille de l'école. Les cinq silhouettes portaient chacune une longue cape noir recouvrant tout leurs corps et ayant des capuches, cachant ainsi leurs visages. Les pans des capes volaient au vent, ne les protégeant pas entièrement des intempéries mais le groupe continuait d'avancer, en formation rectangulaire avec une personne devant, suivit par deux autres, ayant encore derrière eux deux autres silhouettes. Arrivés face à la grille imposante de l'école, celle-ci s'ouvrit par magie, laissant entrer le petit groupe qui vola le long du chemin éclairé tandis que la grille se referma derrière eux.

« Je croyais que le ministère ne nous avait pas annoncé ! » Lança fortement une voix masculine placé sur un coté de la formation pour se faire entendre de la personne qui était en tête.

« Le directeur de cette école est quelqu'un d'intelligent et très bien renseigné, il devait savoir que nous étions là au moins depuis le moment ou nous sommes arrivés à Pré-au-Lard. » Lança une voix assez grave qui appartenait à la personne en tête de la formation.

Le groupe arriva au niveau de la cour donnant sur l'entrée menant à la Grande Salle. Ils descendirent de leurs balais alors que la pluie continuait de tomber et avancèrent afin de pénétrer dans le hall. La personne en tête du groupe se tint debout face à la porte durant quelques secondes sans rien dire, tenant son balai dans une main tandis que les quatre derrière ne bougeaient plus.

« Ça me fait bizarre de revenir ici après tout ce temps… Je me rappel qu'à l'époque de mes premières années je n'étais pas quelqu'un de très brillant. » Lança d'une voix rauque et masculine, l'une des silhouettes à l'arrière.

« Oh mais rassure toi Fiertalon, aujourd'hui encore tu n'es pas une lumière. » Lança la voix légèrement grave de la silhouette à l'avant du groupe avec un petit sourire. Puis la silhouette tapa d'un pied le milieu des deux grandes portes d'entrées dans les ricanements des autres silhouettes et dans le énième grondement sourd de l'orage.

Tout les cinq pénétrèrent dans le hall éclairé du château, le deux derniers fermant chacun un battant de la porte d'entrée.

« Hé mais qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites vous ici avec vos capes et balais trempés à salir mon couloir que je viens de nettoyer ! » S'égosilla Rusard tenant un balai dans une main en descendant les quelques marches qui menaient aux escaliers.

La première silhouette tourna à peine sa capuche vers lui tandis que les autres ne réagirent même pas, restant droit face à la porte fermée de la Grande Salle. La silhouette releva sa manche droite de cape, révélant au passage de fines mains blanches, l'une ayant une bague en argent au pouce de la main gauche, montrant une chevalière porté à l'annulaire droit ayant une tête de dragon orné de deux rubis placé au niveau des yeux décorant l'anneau en platine. Elle tendit en l'air sa main sans regarder le vieux concierge qui s'était arrêté net à la vue de l'insigne sur la main à la peau pâle.

« Je pense que vous avez maintenant compris qui nous sommes. » Lança la voix à qui appartenant le bras, fixant toujours la porte de la Grande Salle. « Le professeur Dumbledore nous attend, nous sommes ici pour une question de la plus haute importance. »

« Très bien mais… » Hésitait le concierge qui commençait à trembler comprenant qui ils étaient. « Vous êtes trempés, découvrez-vous au moins. » Deux silhouettes commencèrent à déboutonner leurs capes mais celle de devant leur fit un signe de main.

« Non ! Nous gardons les capes. En revanche, si vous voulez bien vous occupez de nos balais nous ne serions pas contre. » La personne en tête donna donc son balai à Rusard qui le prit de manière surpris alors que les quatre autres s'approchèrent pour faire de même.

« Merci mon brave ! » Lança l'un d'eux.

« Ne crois pas t'en tirer si bien Fiertalon, je t'ai reconnu malgré ta cape. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop abuser si tu tiens à ce que personne ne connaisse les problèmes que tu as connus ici en tant qu'élève. » Lança d'une voix doucereuse le concierge. La silhouette ne bougea pas, se sentant comme pétrifié de terreur.

« Fiertalon ! » Appela la silhouette qui se tenait maintenant face à la porte alors que les trois autres étaient dans la formation initiale derrière elle. « Tu discuteras de tes souvenirs d'élève miteux avec le concierge plus tard sinon je veillerais personnellement à ce que tous tes pires secrets voient le jour… »

Les trois silhouettes ricanèrent encore tandis que celle de devant avait un sourire narquois placé sur le visage. Fiertalon se dépêcha de reprendre sa place avant que la silhouette à l'avant lui face le signe à lui et l'autre qui était à coté de lui d'ouvrir les portes.

« Mais arrêter de vous moquez de moi ! » Lança Lily un peu vexé aux jumeaux qui continuaient de rire. « Puisque je vous dis que l'orage est un mauvais présage ! »

« C'est ça oui ! Et bien on te croira le jour ou un cortège d'ombre rentrera dans cette salle pour annoncer la mort prochaine de quelqu'un. » Déclara en riant Fred alors que George était incapable de s'arrêter.

Les battants des portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent bruyamment, coupant toutes les conversations d'un seul coup. A la table des professeurs, le directeur se leva observant les silhouettes encapuchonnées avancer dans le silence le plus total. Certains professeurs comme le professeur Rogue et le professeur McGonagall se levèrent en sortant leurs baguettes. Les autres commencèrent à faire de même alors que les élèves observaient silencieux et souvent apeurés, les cinq silhouettes noires. Adénor regarda fixement le petit groupe et eu l'impression de reconnaître quelque chose de familier parmi eux durant la seconde ou ils sont passés devant elle.

« Baisser vos baguettes mes amis. » Ordonna gentiment le professeur Dumbledore. Les professeurs s'exécutèrent tandis que Rogue le fixait sans bouger, tenant toujours sa baguette dans une main. Le vieil homme tourna son regard vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire chaleureux, le poussant à ranger sa baguette. Le maitre des potions s'exécuta dédaigneusement. « Que tout le monde garde son calme, ces gens ne sont pas là pour nous attaquer puisque ce sont des Aurors. »

De nombreux murmurent commencèrent à se laisser entendre tandis que les quatre silhouettes derrière la première baissèrent leurs capuchons laissant voir les visages de quatre hommes ayant chacun à leur annulaire droit une chevalière en argent avec une tête de dragon ayant les yeux sertit de cobalt.

« C'est quoi des Aurors ? » Demanda Adénor ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

« Les Aurors sont des membres de l'élite du ministère de la Magie. » Expliqua à voit basse Olivier. « Ce sont des sorciers puissants dont le rôle est de retrouver et surtout emprisonner les mages noirs à la prison d'Azkaban. »

« Soyez les bienvenus messieurs Williamson, Savage, Gregory et il y a aussi le petit Fiertalon. » Fit avec un sourire amusé le directeur qui concentra ensuite son regard sur la personne devant eux. « Et bienvenue à vous aussi miss Ravenwood. »

La silhouette baissa son capuchon laissant voir le visage d'une femme brune ayant une petite trentaine d'années, au teint pâle et ayant un regard sombre.

« Ce genre de présentation est bien inutile monsieur le directeur. » Lança cette dernière de sa voix grave mais féminine. « Surtout lorsque le danger rode dans vos murs. » De nombreux murmurent commencèrent à monter dans la salle mais elle continua. « Comme vous le savez déjà, une créature potentiellement dangereuse a été détectée en France. Celle-ci a bougé et selon nos dernières informations elle rode par ici et je crains qu'elle ne soit déjà entrée dans vos murs. D'autant plus que cette créature est un… » Le niveau des conversations des élèves augmentait de façon croissante et la jeune femme sentait sa patience disparaître. « Vos gueules les mômes ! » Lança-t-elle en se retournant, ce qui interrompit toutes les conversations. « Vous parlerez, crierez, courrez dans tous les sens lorsque j'aurais terminé de parler. En attendant je ne veux plus vous entendre ! » Les élèves se turent sous le choc alors qu'un sourire narquois se glissa sur le visage de la femme. « Tout ça pour vous dire mesdemoiselles et messieurs qu'un vampire très dangereux se trouve surement parmi vous en ce moment même. »

Un éclair frappa quelque part à coté du château provocant un grondement sourd avant que les élèves sentant la peur s'emparer d'eux. Soudain ils se mirent à parler, crier ou courir dans tous les sens dans la panique la plus totale…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors surpris? Et le meilleur reste encore à venir c'est moi qui vous le dis^^ Soit dit en passant, je ne suis pas loin des cinquante reviews! Ce nouveau chapitre permettra-t-il de dépasser ce score honorable? A vous de me le dire! ^^<strong>_

_** Reviews? (=3)**_

_**A la prochaine ! Leonem ;)**_


	15. Un vampire dans l'école

_**Salut salut! Désolé pour le petit retard de publication que j'ai eu (deux jours, ce n'est pas non plus la mort^^) mais bon comme je rentre juste d'une semaine de vacances et que j'ai pas mal de travail à faire c'est un peu dur de tout gérer en même temps. Bonne lecture!**_

_**Merci à Aline (tu fatigue ma grande^^, n'oublie pas que tu m'en a promis deux! En même temps je crois qu'avec ce chapitre et le précédent tu n'auras pas de mal^^) et Rukie-chan pour leurs reviews!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le monde des sorciers sortant des romans Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas des livres m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Adénor Harker à l'école des sorciers<strong>

**Chapitre 15**

**Un vampire dans l'école**

Le soleil brillait sur l'école Poudlard en ce début de mai, au grand désespoir des élèves qui suivaient leurs cours en intérieur. Une silhouette svelte marchait de manière solitaire dans le parc, écoutant le bruit de ses pas sur l'herbe coupé et laissant le vent faire voler ses longs cheveux bruns détachés derrière elle. La femme portait une longue veste en cuir noir descendant jusqu'à ses chevilles qui volait dans le petit courant d'air, laissant voir en dessous un pantalon moulant de cuir noir dont le bas était rentré dans une paire de bottes de cuirs noir à talons haut d'environ cinq centimètres ayant les chevilles recouvertes de rubans argentés. Le haut qu'elle portait était un débardeur blanc moulant mettant largement en valeur les attributs féminins de la personne, le vêtement était ornée de fins lisérés argentés au niveau des bretelles ainsi qu'au niveau de la taille ou se trouvaient trois cercles argentés, soulignant sa taille fine.

La silhouette s'approcha de manière assurée d'un arbre qui se trouvait au bord du lac et commença à grimper dessus. Les mains blanches de la personne s'agrippaient avec facilité sur l'écorce, montant de manière féline vers l'une des plus grosses branches comme si elle l'avait déjà fait plus d'une fois. Elle s'assied, dos contre le tronc de l'arbre, une jambe pliée, l'autre allongé contre la branche, fixant le lac dont la surface luisait grâce à la lumière du soleil. Le bas de la veste de cuir tombant dans le vide volait au vent léger tandis que son porteur regardait ses mains blanches aux doigts fins et aux ongles mi-long, ressemblant presque à des griffes. Il n'y avait que deux bijoux qui ornaient ces mains, une bague en argent toute simple se trouvant au pouce de la main gauche et une chevalière en platine à l'annulaire droit orné d'une tête de dragon ayant deux rubis à la place des yeux. Elle rabaissa ses mains et sortit d'une pochette qu'elle avait attachée au niveau de sa cuisse gauche, un paquet de cigarettes roulés. Elle en prit une et l'alluma à l'aide d'un briquet d'origine moldu. La silhouette tira une première bouffée dessus puis souffla laissant échapper de ses lèvres roses non maquillés la fumée de cigarette. L'odeur qui en émanait ne ressemblait pas à l'odeur du tabac classique mais à un mélange d'herbes se mêlant au parfum léger que portait la femme, laissant ainsi une odeur particulière émaner d'elle.

Dans le silence qui régnait dans le parc, la personne ne fit que remarquer l'un des Aurors faisant une ronde, passant devant elle en la saluant de la tête tout en continuant d'avancer. La femme répondit par un simple hochement de tête et tira une nouvelle bouffé de tabac.

Au château, certains élèves qui avaient déjà terminés leurs cours, sortaient du bâtiment pour prendre l'air. C'est ainsi qu'un groupe de Serpentard sortirent, descendant dans le parc tout en discutant.

« Franchement, je ne comprends vraiment pas comment l'école à put laisser une telle chose se produire. » Lança un garçon brun de deuxième année. « S'il y a vraiment un vampire dans l'école, mon père fera en sorte de me changer d'école et ce sera tant mieux ! »

« Ne parle pas trop vite, si ça se trouve c'est de l'esbroufe et il n'y a pas plus de vampire dans cette école que moi je suis préfet en chef. » Lança un autre garçon brun du même âge. « A ce qu'il parait, Cornélius Fudge qui est ministre de la Magie depuis peu, demande beaucoup de conseils à notre directeur, cependant certains disent qu'en fait il ne lui fait pas du tout confiance. Si ça ce trouve, le ministre a envoyé ces cinq Aurors dans le but de le surveiller sous couverture de cette histoire de vampire. »

« Ça parait censé. » Répondit l'autre. « D'autant que ça va faire une semaine qu'ils sont là et aucun vampire ne s'est manifesté. Ils passent leurs journées à faire des rondes et à fouiller tout les recoins du château mais rien n'a bougé. »

« Ton raisonnement à propos du ministre n'est pas idiot John. » Lança un troisième garçon aux cheveux blond. « Mais je doute que ce soit la raison pour laquelle ils sont là. Je pense que cette histoire de vampire est vraie. »

« Comment ? Tu pense vraiment ce que tu dis Curtis ? » Renchérie le premier garçon brun.

« Oui, moi Curtis Whiteman je pense qu'il a y vraiment un vampire ici et qui doit être très dangereux qui plus est. Sinon le ministère n'aurait jamais fait déplacer quelqu'un comme elle jusqu'ici. » Fit le jeune garçon en pointant du doigt un arbre dans le parc.

Les trois garçons s'assirent dans l'herbe après avoir jeté leurs sacs et capes à coté d'eux.

« Tu parle de la femme qui a l'air d'être le chef des quatre autres ? » Demanda l'un des deux garçons brun accompagnant Curtis. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de particulier hormis qu'elle a l'air vraiment très… tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Vous ne l'avez pas bien regardé ou quoi ? » S'étonna Curtis. « Pourtant je pensais que vous aviez passé la semaine à la mater comme la majorité des garçons de cette école, surtout toi Clark. »

« Ça pour la mater, je crois que tu n'étais pas non plus le dernier. » Lança sèchement Clark.

« Certes… » Admis Curtis sans rougir, restant assez impassible. « Mais vous deviez être trop occupé à mater différentes parties de son anatomie pour ne pas avoir remarqué ses mains. Elle porte une chevalière à tête de dragon en platine. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Tout les Aurors en ont une. »

« Vous n'écoutez vraiment rien de ce que je vous dis… » Soupira le jeune garçon blond. « Sa chevalière est en platine, ce qui signifie qu'elle a le grade le plus élevé dans la hiérarchie des Aurors qui vont sur le terrain alors que les quatre autres ont une chevalière en argent. »

« Ça veut dire quoi ? »

« Vous ne lisez jamais la Gazette du Sorcier, ça ce voit. Il y a cinq grades dans la hiérarchie des Aurors, ils sont représentés par cinq chevalières différentes, chacune forgé dans un matériau précieux et orné de pierres différentes. Au bas de la hiérarchie, il y a le cuivre, puis le bronze, vient ensuite l'argent, l'or et pour finir la platine. Chaque grade équivaut à l'expérience accumulé par l'Auror et à son nombre de victoires sur des mages noirs. Pour atteindre l'argent, il faut au moins avoir plus de dix ans de service et compter au moins l'arrestation d'un grand nombre de mages noirs. La platine est un grade difficile à atteindre et généralement ceux qui l'ont sont vraiment l'élite, ces Aurors là ont déjà atteint un âge assez avancé, tournant autour de la cinquantaine pour les plus jeunes. »

« Hein ? Mais elle n'a l'air d'avoir qu'une petite trentaine d'années ! » S'étonna l'un des deux garçons brun alors que l'autre fixait la femme dans l'arbre, l'air hagard.

« Elle est si vieille que ça ? »

« Mais non imbéciles ! » Lança Curtis. « Le directeur l'a appelé Ravenwood, lisez le journal ! Cette femme, c'est une célébrité dans son milieu, tout comme dans celui des mages noirs. Il s'agit de Lorelay Ravenwood, l'Auror qui bat tout les records. Elle est connue pour avoir arrêté de nombreux mages noirs et gravit les échelons en dix ans, là ou la majorité de ses collègues passent une vie à vouloir réussir sans pour autant y arriver. »

« Tu veux dire que c'est elle dont parle souvent la Gazette sous le surnom de 'cauchemar des mages noirs' ? »

« C'est ça. » Répondit Curtis. « Dans le milieu, elle est plus connue sous le pseudonyme de 'Panthera'. »

« Comment tu sais tout ça Curtis ? Tu es vachement bien renseigné. »

« N'oubliez pas que mon père est très haut placé au ministère, il sait tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur les Aurors, particulièrement sur celle-ci. Une sorte de mythe s'est construit autour d'elle, par sa personnalité froide et distante elle a un coté mystérieux qui intrigue beaucoup de monde, dont le ministère, qui ne sait au final pas grand-chose d'elle. Voilà ce que mon père m'a raconté sur elle, apparemment elle a passé deux années d'entrainement sur les trois obligatoires avant de devenir Auror, tellement ses résultats étaient excellent. Elle a participé à la répression des Mangemorts après la disparition de vous-savez-qui et d'après mon père c'est ce qui lui a permis de gravir les échelons plus vite car c'est elle qui aurait réussit à capturer Bellatrix Lestrange ainsi que son mari Rodolphus et son frère Rabastan. Avec un tel coup de filet, le ministère ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de la promouvoir et elle a avancé comme ça durant dix ans, faisant surtout la chasse à des Mangemorts. D'après mon père, c'est aussi pour ça que le ministère tient tant à elle, car au final après cette guerre, il y a eu autant de pertes du coté des Mangemorts que du coté des Aurors. »

« Il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue quand même… » Fit l'un des garçons brun. « Je l'ai bien regardé et je n'ai pas vu une seule cicatrice sur son corps de rêve. C'est étrange pour une Auror, généralement ils sont tous plus ou moins marqués physiquement par leurs combats. »

« Remarque très juste John. » Répondit Curtis. « Encore une fois d'après mon père qui connait un collègue proche au département des mystères qui aurait eu une courte relation avec elle, la fameuse Panthera n'aurait pas une seule cicatrice sur tout le corps. »

« Quel veinard le collègue de ton père. » Ajouta Clark.

« Ouais, sauf que mon père m'a dit que leur soit disant relation n'a pas durée plus d'une journée. »

« Tu veux dire que… » Commença John.

« Oui, apparemment cette femme est ce que mon père appel une croqueuse d'hommes. »

« Hé ben j'aimerais bien qu'elle me croque moi ! » Lança le deuxième garçon brun.

« Je te rappel qu'on a douze ans Clark. » Fit Curtis en le regardant en biais.

« Treize pour moi je te rappel. Les filles de nos âges sont bien trop fleurs bleu, elles croient toutes qu'on va les emporter et les épouser dès qu'on leur aura fait un minable petit bisou sur la bouche. »

« Rappel-moi combien tu en a déjà embrassé ? » Demanda Curtis tout en continuant d'observer la femme assise dans l'arbre fumant une cigarette.

« Deux… D'ailleurs vous devriez vous y mettre les gars, les filles ça ce commence tôt, c'est mon frère ainé qui me l'a expliqué. »

« Franchement, je pense que j'ai mieux à faire. » Répondit John. « En revanche, toi Curtis, si tu le voulais, tu pourrais t'y mettre, déjà pas mal de filles de notre maison ont des vus sur toi, même des plus vieilles. »

« Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. » Répliqua de manière franche Curtis en regardant ses amis.

« Si tu cherche un intérêt, tu devrais te pencher sur la petite Danaé Flint. » Lança Clark en faisant un signe de tête sur sa droite.

Les deux autres garçons regardèrent dans cette direction et virent Danaé entouré de ses amis de Serpentard assises en rond et en tailleur près du lac. La fillette blonde était assise de manière à pouvoir voir les trois garçons de manière directe mais la personne sur qui son regard était posé ne laissait transparaitre le moindre doute.

« Ça fait des mois qu'elle n'arrête pas de te regarder et même de te suivre parfois Curtis. » Annonça John.

« Merci mais j'avais remarqué, ce n'est pas le genre de fille qui passe inaperçu. »

« Ouais mais c'est le genre de fille qui pourrait t'apporter encore plus d'avantages que tu n'en as déjà. N'oublie pas que son frère est très influent dans notre maison alors si tu sortais avec sa sœur, t'imagine un peu ? »

« En plus, elle n'est vraiment pas désagréable à regarder. » Ajouta Clark. « Même si elle n'a que onze ans pour l'instant, d'ici quelque année, je pense que je pourrais m'y intéresser… Sauf si bien sûr tu veux passer le premier Curtis. »

« Idiot. » Lança de manière froide ce dernier. « Cette gamine ne m'intéresse pas, je la trouve totalement indigne d'intérêt. Ces seuls sujets de conversation sont ceux qui parlent chiffons et ragots. »

« Comme toutes les filles soit dit en passant. »

« Exact, c'est pour ça que je ne pense pas me pencher sur des filles comme ça. » Renchérit Curtis.

« Ouais, mais pense qu'avec les filles ont peu faire autre chose que parler. » Ricana Clark.

« C'est encore ton frère qui parle. » Lui lança John. « Ce n'est qu'un abruti qui pense seulement avec une partie de son anatomie. Méfie-toi tu es en train de devenir comme lui. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as osé dire à propos de mon frère ? » S'énerva Clark. « Retire ce que tu viens de dire ! »

« Non, parce que j'ai raison ! »

Sans plus un mot, Clark bondit sur John et tout les deux se mirent à se battre dans l'herbe sous les yeux de Curtis qui les regardait faire de manière impassible, hésitant à s'interposer.

« Attention au cognard ! » Hurla une voix au loin, ce qui fit lever en l'air le visage de Curtis. Ce dernier roula sur le coté par réflexe, évitant de peu l'objet fou qui après s'être écrasé contre le sol, s'envola de nouveau.

« Curtis ça va ? » Demanda John qui avait la lèvre coupé tandis que Clark avait l'un de ses yeux qui commençait à bleuir.

« Ouais ça va, mais d'où vient ce cognard ? »

« Je crois que la bonne question à se poser c'est plutôt ou va-t-il ? » Corrigea Clark.

Les trois garçons virent alors l'objet fou fonçant vers l'arbre ou se trouvait l'Auror assise sur une branche. Elle sentait venir l'objet sur elle mais prit le temps de prendre une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette avant de sortir sa baguette qu'elle avait de glissé dans sa botte droite et la pointa vers le cognard sans le regarder.

« _Immobulus !_ » Lança-t-elle de sa voix grave, arrêtant la balle folle dans les airs.

Alors que la femme tourna son visage vers l'objet en question, elle entendit des branches craquer au dessus d'elle et vit tomber une fillette en uniforme sur un balai, qui attrapa le cognard avant de s'écraser contre le sol qui se trouvait juste en dessous. L'Auror descendit de l'arbre en effectuant un petit saut après avoir écrasé ce qui restait de son mégot de cigarette dans une petite boite argentée. Elle observa le corps de la fillette, affalé contre le sol, qui commençait à se relever douloureusement.

« Bon sang… » Murmura cette dernière tout en se relevant difficilement alors qu'elle avait de la terre sur le visage. « Je leur avais pourtant dit de ne pas s'éloigner du terrain… » La fillette remarqua alors que le cognard entre ses mains était inerte et elle sentit la panique l'envahir.

« Je l'ai immobilisé par un sort alors ce n'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter pour ça. » Lança la femme derrière elle. La fillette se retourna pour voir qui venait de parler et fut subjugué par ce qu'elle voyait. « Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ? » La fillette ne savait quoi répondre, elle se sentait impressionné par son interlocutrice qui était une Auror célèbre qu'elle connaissait grâce à la Gazette du Sorcier.

« Je… je… » Commençait-elle à bafouiller.

« Attends une seconde. » L'Auror pointa sa baguette vers la fillette. « _Récurvite !_ » La tête couverte de terre de la petite se nettoya ainsi que son uniforme et la femme eue un imperceptible mouvement de recul à la vue du visage de la fillette. « Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais avec ce cognard petite ? »

« Je… je m'entrainais avec deux amis au Quidditch. » La fillette hésitait, ressentant un sentiment étrange face à cette femme qui l'impressionnait rien que par son regard sombre et ses traits fins, elle la trouvait tout simplement très belle. « Sauf qu'ils ont voulus jouer en dehors du terrain, je n'étais pas d'accord mais ils ne m'ont pas écoutés et l'un deux a lancé le cognard trop fort. »

La femme soupira tout en gardant son air impassible, les yeux pointés vers le visage de la fillette.

« Ce n'est pas grave mais tu diras à tes deux amis que si cela se reproduit ils auront de graves ennuis, surtout si je suis encore dans le coin. Compris ? »

« Oui ! J'ai compris ! » Répondit nerveusement la fillette.

« Comment t'appelle-tu petite ? »

« Je m'appelle Adénor Harker et je suis en première année à Gryffondor. »

« Hé bien Adénor, j'ai un petit conseil pour toi. La prochaine fois que tu joues les attrapeurs, anticipe mieux l'atterrissage. »

« J'y avais pensé mais je me suis laissé surprendre par le cognard immobile. Et puis de toutes manières je joue comme batteur de remplacement alors ce n'est pas grave. »

« Ce n'est pas une excuse fillette. Un bon joueur doit être prêt à toutes les situations et doit savoir anticiper. »

« Heu… oui, je suppose, comme en escrime. »

« C'est valable dans n'importe quelle situation de la vie Adénor. » L'Auror ramassa le balai qui était toujours au sol et le tendit à la fillette qui le prit dans une main. « Avant de retourner rejoindre tes amis, va-t'excuser auprès du jeune garçon blond qui se trouve là-bas et qui n'arrête pas de te regarder. » Fit la femme sans dévier les yeux de la petite. « Il a manqué de se faire assommer lui aussi. » Adénor regarda dans la direction des trois garçons qui les observaient et grimaça.

« Mince… ce sont des Serpentard. »

« Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas t'excuser même si ce n'est pas toi qui a manqué d'en assommer un. » Renchérie d'un ton autoritaire l'Auror. La fillette acquiesça et regarda la femme de nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais pour le cognard ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je lancerais un sort pour annuler le précédent une fois que tu seras remonté sur ton balai. »

« Merci, heu…madame ? Comment doit-je vous appelez ? »

« Déjà ce n'est pas madame et ce sera miss Ravenwood pour toi fillette. » Répondit l'Auror avec un petit sourire avant qu'elle ne tourne le dos à Adénor, se dirigeant plus loin dans le parc.

La petite se retourna et prit son courage à deux mains, s'avançant vers les trois Serpentard qui continuaient de la regarder. Elle s'avança et s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux avant de les regarder, particulièrement le jeune garçon blond qui avait manqué de se faire assommer.

« Je vous présente mes excuses de la part de mes camarades qui ont envoyés le cognard par ici. J'espère qu'aucun de vous n'a eu de problème. »

« Tiens une Gryffondor ! Pas étonnant qu'un cognard se soit retrouvé jusqu'ici, vu les mauvais joueurs qu'il y a dans votre équipe. » Lança Clark méchamment.

« Il n'y a pas de mauvais joueurs dans notre équipe ! » Répondit Adénor, se disant que ça devait arriver.

« Vraiment ? Dans ce cas rappel moi qui vous as battu à plate couture il n'y a pas longtemps. » Demanda John. Adénor sentait la colère lui monter alors qu'elle ne voulait pas d'ennuis.

« Arrêter tous les deux, elle est venu s'excuser. La moindre des choses est de respecter cela et de la laisser tranquille, d'autant que je me doute que ce n'est pas elle qui a lancé ce cognard. » Lança calmement Curtis tout en fixant la fillette.

« Adénor ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec ces Serpentard ? » Lança Fred volant en balai au dessus d'eux suivit par George.

« Est-ce qu'ils t'embêtent ? » Demanda ce dernier, prêt à descendre pour venir l'aider.

« Non tout va bien, j'ai réussi à récupérer le cognard ! » Lança la fillette en montrant l'objet aux jumeaux.

« Dans ce cas vient on y retourne sinon Charlie risque de nous sermonner, d'autant plus que tu as son balai. » Déclara George.

« J'arrive ! »

La fillette enfourcha le balai et regarda une dernière fois le jeune garçon blond qu'elle croisa du regard. Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire chaleureux avant qu'Adénor ne s'envole. Alors qu'elle se trouvait maintenant auprès des jumeaux et que George lui avait rendu sa batte, la fillette sentit le cognard se mettre de nouveau à remuer dans ses mains et le lâcha. Les garçons se mirent à se le passer tout en retournant vers le terrain, suivit pas la fillette qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'ils lui firent une passe.

« Non mais tu as vu ça Danaé ? Cette petite idiote de Gryffondor a osé envoyer un cognard sur Curtis Whiteman. Comment a-t-elle put ? » Lança une élève de Serpentard assise en tailleur près de la petite blonde.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas, continuant d'observer l'objet de ses pensés qui fixait le ciel ou s'étaient envolés les trois Gryffondor. Danaé sentit un pincement au cœur, puis de la colère monter en elle. Son visage se transforma ne laissant paraître plus qu'une expression de mal être.

...

Après avoir marché une petite heure dans le parc, Lorelay Ravenwood était remonté au niveau d'une des courettes du château ou elle déambulait lentement, prise dans ses pensées. Malgré son visage qu'elle s'efforçait de garder impassible, l'Auror ressentait un profond sentiment de frustration qui la rongeait. Elle s'assied sur un banc en pierre appuyé contre une colonne et s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette roulée. Elle appuya ses bras contre ses cuisses, le buste partant vers l'avant.

« _Bon sang ! J'en ai plus qu'assez ! D'après la petite enquête que j'ai pu mener auprès du directeur, de certains professeurs et des fouilles qui ont été faites par mes collègues, une seule conclusion s'impose… Le vampire doit déjà être présent dans ces murs depuis quinze jours. Avec une telle durée, il s'est certainement mêlé aux autres élèves… Je suis sûr que si moi et les autres n'étions pas arrivés la semaine dernière, il aurait déjà commencé à s'en prendre à des élèves et qui sait, peut être aussi à des enseignants. J'en ai marre ! Rester à tourner en rond comme ça depuis une semaine dans cette foutu école, c'est comme être en prison. Si seulement je pouvais intervenir directement… malheureusement je suis obligé d'attendre que ce suceur de sang se décide à se montrer. Pourquoi fallait-il en plus qu'il choisisse cette école ? Comme si ce n'étais pas déjà suffisant de m'obliger à tourner en rond comme dans une cage, il faut en plus que se soit ici ! Moi qui pensais que j'avais réussis à oublier…_ » Pensait l'Auror dans son esprit, gardant durant toute sa tirade le même visage impassible alors que sa cigarette venait de s'éteindre.

« Toujours autant prise dans tes pensées à ce que je vois. » Lança une voix froide et grave dans le dos de Lorelay.

Cette dernière ne bougea pas, inclinant légèrement sa tête vers l'arrière pour voir un pan de cape noir flottant au vent léger. L'Auror esquissa un petit sourire, sentant la présence de son interlocuteur, probablement appuyé contre la colonne derrière elle. Ils étaient dos à dos, fixant un point opposé, sans se voir directement.

« Moi aussi je suis ravie de te revoir Severus. » Répondit-elle tout en continuant de regarder devant elle. « C'est maintenant que tu viens me saluer alors que ça fait déjà une semaine que je suis ici ? Tu m'évitais ou quoi ? »

« J'avais d'autres choses à faire… » Répondit le maitre des potions, fixant le mur qu'il avait face à lui, sentant le parfum de l'Auror qui était dans son dos, derrière la colonne sur lequel il était appuyé. La fragrance qui émanait d'elle ne lui déplaisait pas, il y avait un mélange d'herbes ressemblant à ce qu'il pouvait utiliser pour faire certaines de ses potions, mêlé à un parfum de fleur très léger. « Et puis j'espérais que tu règlerais cette affaire rapidement, ça ne te ressemble pas de laisser une mission s'éterniser. »

« Effectivement, et crois moi j'en suis la première désolé. Mais hélas, la situation exige que j'agisse ainsi, bien malgré moi. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que les professeurs ignorent ? Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas mentionné lors de la réunion il y a une semaine lorsque tu nous as exposé la situation. »

« Je suis désolé Severus mais si je te donnais cette information qui est classé secrète par le ministère il faudrait au mieux que je t'enferme à Azkaban, au pire que je te tue. » Répondit sans ambages l'Auror. « Je ne suis autorisé à divulguer cette information seulement si le vampire fait une victime. »

« Si je comprends bien, tu te sers des élèves comme appâts… Attendant le moment ou le vampire sortira de sa cachette pour se sustenter. » Expliqua le professeur Rogue d'une manière très froide, n'étant pas étonné de ce plan.

« Malheureusement je n'ai pas d'autre alternative, si j'avais un autre plan, crois moi j'aurais déjà capturé ce vampire et aurais déjà quitté les lieux. »

Lorelay mit son mégot éteint dans la petite boite argenté qu'elle possédait à cet usage, laissant un lourd silence s'installer entre elle et le maitre des potions. Avant que l'un d'eux ne parle de nouveau, un cri résonna depuis l'intérieur du château. Par réflexe, l'Auror se leva d'un mouvement rapide et courut jusqu'à l'intérieur du château.

Elle rejoignit un couloir ou commençaient déjà à se rassembler de nombreux élèves. Le professeur McGonagall et le directeur étaient penchés sur le corps choqué d'une jeune fille. Lorelay poussa les élèves pour passer alors que les autres Aurors accouraient de toutes parts. La femme se mit à genoux vers la jeune fille et inspecta son cou alors que de nombreux élèves affluaient encore ainsi que Rogue qui s'approcha des autres professeurs présents.

« Elle s'appelle Susan Smith. » Annonça le professeur McGonagall. « C'est une élève de quatrième année de la maison Poufsouffle. »

Lorelay trouva deux griffures au niveau du cou de l'élève et l'observa de son regard noir, constatant son état de conscience.

« Tu peux parler gamine ? » Susan acquiesça malgré son état de choc. « Alors raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

L'Auror s'approcha du visage de la jeune fille afin qu'elle soit la seule à entendre ce qu'elle allait dire avec le professeur McGonagall et le directeur qui étaient penchés sur elle.

« J'avais rendez-vous avec un très charmant élève de la maison Serdaigle que j'ai rencontré la semaine dernière… Il m'a amené jusqu'ici et au moment ou on allait s'embrasser j'ai vu deux énormes crocs apparaître au niveau de ses dents… Il s'est penché de manière soudaine sur mon cou et j'ai eu peur alors… j'ai crié ! » Lorelay se recula et la fixa.

« Tu as eu de la chance gamine, c'est le fait d'avoir crié qui t'as sauvé la vie. Tu l'as certainement surpris et c'est pour ça que tu t'en sors seulement avec une égratignure. » L'Auror se releva tout en continuant de la regarder. « Cependant tu n'as pas suivit les consignes, tu es allé dans un lieu isolé avec une personne que tu connaissais à peine. » La jeune fille tomba en sanglots, ce qui fit soupirer Lorelay. « Madame Pomfresh ? » L'infirmière s'approcha de l'Auror rapidement. « Emmener cette petite à l'infirmerie et soigner ses écorchures qu'elle a au cou avec de l'essence de dictame. Étant donné que le vampire n'a pas réussit à enfoncer ses crocs dans la chair, je pense qu'elle ne risque rien, mais par mesure de prudence mettez-la en quarantaine. »

« Entendu ! » Fit l'infirmière avant d'aller se pencher sur la jeune élève. « Venez ma petite, je vais vous soigner. »

« Est-ce que je vais devenir un vampire ? » Sanglota Susan en se relevant.

« As-tu des envies irrésistibles de te jeter sur le cou de quelqu'un ? » Demanda nonchalamment Lorelay.

« Non… »

« Dans ce cas tu ne risque rien. Fort heureusement pour toi d'ailleurs, sinon je ne te dis même pas le sort que je te réservais dans le cas contraire. » La fillette pleura une nouvelle fois alors que l'infirmière l'emmena loin de la cohue. Lorelay balaya le couloir du regard rapidement avant de se tourner vers les quatre Aurors qui attendaient ses ordres. « Messieurs, le moment est venu d'enclencher mon plan, allez vous placez aux quatre grandes sorties comme je vous l'avais indiqué et soyez à l'affut de n'importe quel élément suspect. N'oubliez pas de contrôler toutes les personnes que vous pourrez rencontrer à compté d'une demi-heure, vous avez la permission d'utiliser vos baguettes en cas de nécessité. »

« Compris ! » Lancèrent les quatre hommes avant de se disperser.

Lorelay se tourna ensuite vers les professeurs.

« Que les professeurs responsables des quatre maisons ramènent tous les élèves dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Les préfets auront pour tache de vérifier l'identité de chacun et surtout de veiller à ce que personne ne sorte tant que le vampire ne sera pas arrêté. Vous avez une demi-heure, à la fin de ce temps, mes hommes contrôleront élèves et professeurs se baladant dans les couloirs et seront considérés comme suspects potentiels. Une fois les élèves mis en sureté, retrouver moi dans la Grande Salle afin que je vous donne les dernières directives. »

Les professeurs acquiescèrent avant de s'éparpiller et d'ordonner aux élèves de se rassembler par maison.

...

Lorelay regarda les aiguilles fines de sa montre à gousset en argent lui signifiant que la demi-heure impartie était passé. L'Auror rangea la montre dans sa poche droite de pantalon d'où elle aimait laisser pendre sa chaine en argent, faisant un léger son lorsqu'elle marchait. Elle se leva de la table sur laquelle elle était assise et se tourna vers les professeurs qui attendaient déjà là. Le professeur McGonagall pénétra rapidement dans la salle, marchant vite vers les autres en faisant comme si de rien n'était.

« Pardonnez-moi, mais j'avais quelques élèves qui étaient à s'entrainer sur le terrain de Quidditch et il a fallu que j'aille les chercher. »

Lorelay ne répondit pas, se contentant d'esquisser un petit sourire.

« Maintenant que tout le monde est là, je vais pouvoir vous expliquer la gravité de la situation. » Annonça l'Auror. « J'espérais ne pas avoir à ébruiter ceci mais vu ce qui vient de se passer je n'ai pas le choix. » Le directeur qui était assied dans son siège observait la jeune Auror qui balayait les professeurs du regard. « Après la petite enquête que j'ai mené parmi vous, je suis en mesure de vous dire comment le vampire a pu pénétrer dans le château et se mêler aux autres élèves. Le professeur Flitwick m'a appris qu'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard a eu lieu il y a quinze jours. C'est certainement à ce moment là qu'il s'est mêlé aux élèves et a pu rentrer dans le château. »

« Ce n'est pas possible, nous comptons et vérifions nos élèves au début et à la fin de chaque sortie. Il est impossible que nous ayons pu le laisser passer ! » Contesta le professeur Chourave.

« Ceci est le nœud du problème dont je ne vous ai pas parlé plus tôt pour des raisons de secret fixé par le ministère. » Expliqua Lorelay. « Le vampire que mes collègues traquent depuis déjà plusieurs mois porte le nom de Gustave Reno. Techniquement ce jeune homme a depuis déjà plusieurs décennies l'âge de dix-huit ans. Le ministère a toujours gardé un œil attentif sur ce vampire car il est vraiment très particulier. Ce jeune homme est un vampire de seconde catégorie, il n'est pas de sang pur puisqu'il a été mordu à l'âge de dix-huit ans par un vampire du nom de Blodwyn Bludd. Ce dernier aimait chanter pour ses victimes avant de les mordre, c'est comme ça qu'il a eu Gustave. »

« Oui… mais… » Bafouilla le professeur Quirrell. « Les victimes des vampires ne survivent généralement pas à la… la morsure. C'est très rare d'avoir ce… ce genre de vampire de nos jours. »

« En effet, mais ce jeune garçon fut une exception car il est porteur d'une qualité rare. Ce garçon était Métamorphomage, les spécialistes pensent que c'est grâce à cela qu'il a survécu. Cependant, son coté vampire s'est mêlé à ses capacités de métamorphomage, faisant de lui une créature hybride, capable de changer d'apparence à volonté, y compris son apparence humaine. »

« Mon dieu… » Lâcha McGonagall.

« Vous pouvez le dire. Durant des années le ministère a toujours gardé un œil sur lui. Au début, il a très bien maitrisé ses pulsions de vampire mais avec le temps… ça c'est aggravé. Il y a de cela plus de deux ans, il a fait une victime en Pologne. Depuis il était suivit à la trace par des Aurors de niveau inférieur qui avait pour mission de le pister en permanence. Mais on dirait que Gustave a prit gout au sang et il y a moins d'un an, il s'en est prit à d'innocentes jeunes sorcières en vacances sur l'île de Crète. Le ministère a réussit à étouffer cette affaire durant pas mal de temps pour ne pas affoler la population de cette situation mais après ce qui a faillit se passer en France à l'école Beauxbâtons… Le ministre a décidé de m'envoyer mettre un terme à tous cela. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il a failli s'en prendre à d'autres élèves ? » Demanda le professeur McGonagall.

« Oui… il semblerait que Gustav ai une préférence pour les jeunes filles fraiches. »

« Effectivement. » Ajouta le professeur Dumbledore. « A la rentrée, j'ai reçu de nombreux hiboux me demandant conseils de la part de madame Maxime, directrice de l'école de magie Beauxbâtons. Le vampire est resté durant plusieurs mois stationné en France à essayer de pénétrer dans cette école contenant principalement de jeunes demoiselles. »

« Oui, sauf qu'il a finit par attirer l'attention sur lui et de nombreux Aurors ont tentés de le coincer. Mais il a réussit à leur échapper à la fin du mois de février. Ça n'a pas échappée à la Gazette du Sorcier, qui manquant tout de même de preuves pour assurer ses dires, n'a mit que quelques encart dans le journal. » Expliqua Lorelay. « Le ministère a retrouvé sa trace ici il y a un mois et le ministre a jugé bon de mettre fin a tout cela en décidant d'arrêter Gustave Reno, qui aurait put être un élément important pour le ministère en tant qu'espion. Mais au final, je vais devoir l'arrêter et l'écrouer à Azkaban dans une cellule qui a déjà été construite spécialement pour lui. Pour répondre donc à votre affirmation de tout à l'heure, Gustave a dû s'en prendre à l'un de vos élèves à Pré-au-Lard et l'a certainement drogué et laissé là-bas, sinon nous aurions déjà retrouvé un cadavre. Il a ensuite prit la forme de l'élève et s'est mêlé aux autres. »

« Que devons-nous faire ? » Demanda le professeur Flitwick en faisant un pas vers l'avant.

Lorelay sortit une bourse qu'elle avait d'accroché à sa ceinture et caché sous son manteau. Elle la posa sur la table des professeurs, face au directeur et les invita à venir se servir.

« Prenez chacun l'un de ces petits pendentifs. » Elle montra une mince chaine de métal supportant un morceau d'ail. « Ce n'est pas très original, je vous l'accorde mais en portant ceci mes hommes n'auront pas à venir vous fouiller. Ceci va servir de point de repère car tout les professeurs et Aurors portant le même, nous n'aurons pas à nous méfier entre nous. Souvenez-vous bien que ce vampire peut prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui, et il a dû déjà nous scruter et noter nos façons de faire. » Chaque professeur mis le pendentif autour de leurs cou ou dans leurs poches comme le professeur Rogue. « Maintenant que le vampire s'est manifesté, il ne peut plus se cacher comme il l'a fait jusqu'à présent. En ce moment même les préfets doivent être en train de faire l'appel et je parie qu'il en manquera forcément un quelque part, certainement dans la maison Serdaigle. Je vous demande de faire des rondes dans les couloirs et de veiller sur vos élèves. Si nous nous y prenons bien, d'ici ce soir, Gustave sera mis hors d'état de nuire, je vous en donne ma parole. »

Les professeur acquiescèrent et quittèrent la Grande Salle afin de commencer à patrouiller dans les couloirs. Lorelay était maintenant seule, appuyée contre la table des professeurs, sentant nettement le regard du directeur posé sur elle.

« On dirait que ne tiens pas à ce que ton séjour ici s'éternise mon enfant. » Lança ce dernier d'une voix tranquille.

« Effectivement, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rester ici plus de temps que nécessaire. » Répondit Lorelay sans se tourner vers le vieil homme.

« C'est dommage… » Soupira-t-il. « Déjà que je ne te vois pas très souvent… »

« On en a déjà discuté. Tu sais bien que ma vie, c'est mon travail d'Auror et que je ne supporte pas l'enfermement. Il n'y a rien ici qui puisse me pousser à rester… »

« Si c'est ce que tu pense. Mais dis-moi mon enfant, as-tu vu l'élément dont je t'ai parlé après ton arrivé ? »

« Je n'avais pas besoin que tu m'en parle pour que je le sache, les années s'écoulent et je n'ai pas oublié… »

« Tu l'as donc vu ? »

« Je pense oui… »

« Je te connais bien Lorelay, et derrière ta façade je peux dire avec exactitude que ce que tu as vu ne t'as pas laissé de marbre, bien au contraire. » Lança Dumbledore.

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

« Rien hormis le fait qu'un jour tu devras t'en occuper, si tu n'as pas déjà commencé d'ailleurs… » Lança le professeur Dumbledore sur un ton amusé.

« Dit donc le vieux ! » Lança de manière forte l'Auror, se sentant piqué au vif, en se retournant vers le directeur. « Tu me surveilles ? Mais pourquoi je pose la question en plus, puisque je sais pertinemment que tu as des yeux partout ! Écoute, je sais ce que j'ai à faire… c'est juste que je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre… »

« Ça ne t'inquiète pas, j'en fais mon affaire. » Annonça le directeur.

« Oh, je ne m'en faisais pas, je te connais bien et lorsque tu as ce regard rieur c'est que tu sais déjà comment tu vas t'y prendre. N'ai-je pas raison papy ? »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et maintenant? Que va-t-il se passer? ^^ La réponse à la fin de la semaine! ;)<strong>_

_** Reviews? (=3)**_

_**A plus ! Leonem ;)**_


	16. Essayer de garder son sang froid

_**Leonem is back! (ohlala faut vraiment que je me calme moi...^^) Comme beaucoup ont dû le remarquer j'avais disparu de la circulation depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines, j'en suis vraiment désolée mais je me suis retrouvée face à différents problèmes à gérer en même temps et j'ai été contrainte de mettre en pause tout mes écrits pour régler le reste (pour plus de détails, je vous renvois au message que j'ai laissé sur mon profil). Mais attention, cet arrêt inopiné ne signifie pas que j'ai décidé de tout arrêter, non, non et non! J'ai d'ailleurs décidé de tenir à jour sur mon profil, un petit article qui détailleras ce qui est prévu durant chaque mois. Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
><strong>_

_**Merci beaucoup pour leurs reviews à Rukie-chan (vraiment désolé pour l'attente!), Aline et MxJ (vous deux, merci de vos petits messages, j'étais vraiment touchée que vous soyez si inquiète... j'espère qu'avec ce chapitre je serais pardonné :3)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le monde des sorciers sortant des romans Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas des livres m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Adénor Harker à l'école des sorciers<strong>

**Chapitre 16**

**Essayer de garder son sang froid**

« Je vais commencer à faire l'appel tout de suite, alors que tout le monde reste dans la salle commune pour l'instant ! » Lança d'une voix forte et autoritaire Charlie.

Tous les élèves de la maison Gryffondor avaient été rassemblés dans leur tour. Le vampire avait faillit faire une victime parmi les Poufsouffle il y avait moins d'une heure, et tout les élèves ou presque, étaient effrayés de ce qui pouvait se passer dans les heures à venir.

Près d'une fenêtre de la salle commune, Adénor était assise dans un fauteuil rouge, regardant le préfet aux cheveux roux dérouler un parchemin alors que les jumeaux Weasley étaient assied à même le sol, dos appuyés contre un bras du fauteuil. Ils baladaient leurs regards sur les élèves rassemblés dont certaines filles pleuraient de peur alors que d'autres essayaient de les consoler comme elles pouvaient. Ce fut le cas de Lily qu'Adénor remarqua, elle était assise sur le canapé face à la cheminée et essayait de calmer Mary qui était choquée par les évènements récents.

« J'espère qu'on ne va pas rester enfermés comme ça très longtemps… » Marmonna Fred. « Je déteste ça ! »

« Samantha Belroad ? » Appela Charlie.

« Présente ! »

Le préfet continua à faire l'appel alors que ses frères ne prêtèrent même pas attention aux noms.

« A mon avis, il va falloir prendre notre mal en patience frangin. » Commença George. « On ne risque pas de sortir avant un moment, tant que ce vampire sera en liberté dans les couloirs en tout cas. Personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas de rester ici un petit moment mais ce qui est frustrant, c'est d'avoir été interrompu durant notre entrainement de Quidditch par McGonagall. »

« Frustrant ? » S'insurgea Adénor en regardant les jumeaux. « Je dirais plutôt encore heureux qu'elle soit arrivé juste à temps, sinon vous auriez finit par vous prendre les cognards en pleine tête espèces d'idiots ! Franchement, cette catapulte à cognard que vous avez inventé est peut-être utile pour l'entrainement mais pas pour vous en servir contre les premiers Serpentard venus. »

« J'avoue que je ne te comprends pas. » Fit Fred. « Ce n'est pourtant pas toi qui t'es fait rabrouer tout à l'heure par des Serpentard alors que tu leur avais présenté des excuses ? »

« A cause de nous… » Termina George.

« Oui mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Se venger de manière aussi basse ça serait signifier qu'au final je ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux. » Contesta Adénor.

Les jumeaux ne répondirent rien et se mirent à fixer le sol avec insistance.

« Adénor Harker ? »

« Présente ! »

« Bon sang, ça y est j'en ai déjà marre d'être ici à ne rien faire ! » Lança Fred. « Je vais sortir. » Il commença à se lever mais son frère lui attrapa un bras et le retint.

« Non, il vaut mieux rester ici. Ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi mais c'est quand même dangereux dehors. Et puis on peut toujours trouver quelque chose à faire. »

« Comme lire un livre par exemple. » Déclara Adénor avec un sourire ironique, sachant que les jumeaux ne feraient jamais ça pour patienter.

« Arrête, ça n'amuse que toi Adénor. » Soupira Fred en la regardant alors qu'elle arborait toujours un petit sourire.

« Moi je m'amuse en effet, et puis sans vous en rendre compte, on passe le temps à discuter comme ça. Alors pour le livre c'est toujours non ? »

« Arrête j'te dis ! » Continua Fred. « Il n'y a qu'un seul livre que j'aime potasser mais actuellement je n'en ai pas envie. »

Derrière lui, les yeux de son jumeau commencèrent à fixer le sol de manière grave alors qu'il fouillait dans les poches de sa cape.

« Finalement tu as raison Fred ! » Annonça son frère, essayant de garder son calme. « Nous devons sortir prendre l'air. »

« Quoi ? Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? » S'insurgea une nouvelle fois Adénor.

« Voila qui est bien parlé ! »

« Surtout qu'en plus il faut que j'aille chercher un livre à la bibliothèque. » Annonça George.

Adénor et Fred le regardèrent, ne semblant pas croire un mot de ce qu'il raconte.

« Je vais passer aux deuxièmes années maintenant. » Annonça Charlie en déroulant un autre parchemin.

« Mais oui, bien sûr ! Le livre dont tu m'as parlé ce matin ! » Commença Fred, pensant qu'il fallait soutenir le prétexte inventé par son frère. « En plus il te le faut absolument pour demain. Allons le chercher tout de suite. » Il se tourna vers la fillette. « Tu veux venir avec nous Adénor ? »

« Quoi ? Certainement pas ! Même si je ne le montre pas comme les autres, je ne suis pas du tout rassuré de ce qu'il y a à l'extérieur. Je ne sortirais pas et vous feriez mieux d'en faire autant. »

« Comme tu veux… » Lâcha George d'une voix trainante, l'air content qu'elle ne vienne pas.

« On compte sur toi pour nous couvrir auprès de Charlie. » Lança Fred avant que lui et son frère ne commencent à avancer furtivement parmi le rassemblement d'élèves jusqu'à la porte de sortie.

Adénor les regardait faire, sentant la panique l'envahir. Ce qu'ils faisaient étaient trop dangereux mais elle ne se voyait pas les dénoncer à Charlie devant tout le monde pour les empêcher de faire une bêtise de plus. Elle mit la main dans la poche de sa cape et y sentit sa baguette. Tout en la serrant fortement, Adénor se leva de dépit et avança jusqu'aux jumeaux qui venaient de lancer un sortilège de confusion sur la grosse dame qui se trouvait de l'autre coté du tableau. Les deux garçons virent la fillette s'approcher d'eux et Fred se mit à sourire alors que George se contenta de la regarder.

« Tu as changé d'avis finalement ? » Demanda Fred sur un ton amusé.

« Comme si j'avais le choix avec vous deux ! » Cracha Adénor, essayant de se retenir de les assommer pour les empêcher de sortir. « On ne sera pas trop de trois, ou plutôt deux et demi si jamais on tombe sur cette dangereuse créature. » Continua-t-elle en se disant qu'elle ne risquait pas d'être très utile en cas de combat. De plus, si jamais ils se faisaient prendre par un professeur, ça risquait de virer à la catastrophe, Adénor en était parfaitement consciente et quelque part, cela lui faisait plus peur que le vampire lui-même.

Les jumeaux commencèrent à pousser la porte en regardant par-dessus leur épaule, comme la fillette pour s'assurer que personne ne les remarques.

« Fred et George Weasley ! » Adénor et les jumeaux se figèrent, sentant la peur s'emparer d'eux, pensant avoir été repérés.

« Présent ? » Répondirent à l'unisson les jumeaux essayant de garder leur calme.

« Jimmy Winch ? » Continua Charlie. Les trois élèves près de la porte se retournèrent pour s'apercevoir que le préfet ne les avait pas remarqués.

Ils soupirèrent puis les jumeaux ouvrirent la porte, laissant juste assez d'espace pour se faufiler afin de sortir. Une fois qu'Adénor eux passé le tableau à son tour, les garçons poussèrent doucement l'objet afin de le refermer tandis que la fillette remarqua que la grosse dame avaient ses deux mains posés sur son crâne comme si elle avait le tournis.

Les trois élèves avaient rejoint ainsi les escaliers lorsque soudain George passa devant, commençant à descendre les marches quatre à quatre. Fred et Adénor se mirent à le suivre rapidement.

« Dis donc George, pourquoi tu descends si vite ? » Demanda son jumeau, ne comprenant pas le pourquoi de la chose. « On n'a même pas prit le temps de décider ou on allait se diriger. »

« Parce que je sais très bien ou je veux aller ! A la bibliothèque ! » Lança de manière essoufflé le jeune garçon.

« Hein ? Ce n'était pas une blague ? Je croyais que tu avais inventé ce prétexte pour qu'Adénor évite de nous aboyer dessus ! »

« Hé ! » Fit la fillette derrière Fred.

« Non je ne plaisantais pas, j'ai vraiment oublié un livre là-bas ! »

« Qu'as-tu bien oublié de si important ? Surtout à la bibliothèque ! » Demanda Fred alors qu'une seconde plus tard, le jeune garçon se mit à pâlir comme un linge alors que son jumeau s'arrêta de dévaler les escaliers, empruntant un petit couloir sombre.

Adénor continua de suivre les jumeaux, ne sachant pas ou ils allaient, n'étant jamais passé par ce petit couloir exigu.

« Ou allons-nous ? Je ne connais pas cet endroit. » Lança la fillette aux garçons.

« On va à la bibliothèque, c'est juste qu'il vaut mieux passer par ici, c'est un raccourci et au moins comme ce passage n'est pas très fréquenté, on a peu de chance de tomber sur un professeur en passant par ici. » Expliqua George qui continuait à avancer de manière rapide.

« Et un vampire ? Tu crois qu'on a des chances de le croiser ? » Demanda Adénor, regardant toutes les dix secondes derrière elle pour vérifier que rien ne lui arrive dans le dos.

« George, ne me dit pas que c'est ce que je pense... » Lança d'une voix froide Fred en fixant son frère qui ne se retourna pas.

« Je crois que tu as compris... J'ai oublié le livre à création à la bibliothèque... » Avoua-t-il honteusement.

« Tu as quoi ? Mais comment as-tu pu oublier une chose aussi essentielle ? » Lança Fred, près de hurler dans le couloir.

« Fred ! Baisse d'un ton. » Lui fit Adénor derrière lui. « Je n'ai pas compris ce que vous venez de dire tout les deux mais il vaut mieux éviter de nous faire remarquer. » Le ton de la voix de la fillette laissait clairement sentir sa panique, ce qui poussa le rouquin à se calmer.

« Je suis désolé frangin... » Murmura George. « Mais j'avais un petit projet à réaliser et j'étais allé ce matin faire quelques recherches à la bibliothèque avant l'entrainement. J'ai du l'oublier par inadvertance avant de rejoindre le terrain. »

« Ne perd pas ton temps en excuses et dépêchons-nous plutôt d'aller le récupérer. » Lança Fred en passant devant son frère. « J'espère juste que personne ne l'a trouvé avant. » George acquiesça, alors qu'Adénor qui suivait les jumeaux ne comprenait toujours rien et en plus sentait la peur l'envahir de plus en plus.

Les trois élèves débouchèrent sur un couloir qui était familier à la fillette puisqu'il s'agissait de celui qui menait à la bibliothèque. Les jumeaux en tête, tout trois avancèrent dans la bonne direction jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas résonner dans le couloir censé être vide de monde. Fred prit le poignet d'Adénor avec énergie et la tira dans l'ombre de l'unique statue présente du lieu. Il s'accroupit, forçant la fillette à faire de même tandis que George se mit à genoux, essayant de guetter la source des bruits de pas.

Adénor qui sentait Fred derrière elle, était déjà en train d'imaginer le pire alors que quelques gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur son front. Tandis que les bruits de pas devenaient de plus en plus forts, un détail inopportun attira l'attention de la petite. Une plaque qui se trouvait sur le socle de la statue qui était censé les cacher. Il y était inscrit dessus le nom de la personne représenté : **Paracelse (1493 – 1541)**. La fillette fronça les sourcilles, ayant déjà l'impression d'en avoir entendu parler puis remarqua George qui se relevait. Le bruit s'était évanouit et Fred lâcha le poignet de la fillette qui commençait à avoir mal à cet endroit.

« C'est bon, on peut y aller. » Murmura George à voix basse. « C'était Rogue, il devait sûrement faire une ronde. »

« Une chance qu'il y ai eu cette statue. » Fit Fred.

« Ouais... » Commença Adénor en passant sa main sur son poignet endolorie. « Je ne préfère pas imaginer ce qu'il nous aurait fait sinon. Je crois qu'on aurait eu droit à la pire punition de notre vie... ou pire encore. »

Les trois élèves se regardèrent avec angoisse, les jumeaux commençant à comprendre les risques qu'ils étaient en train de prendre. Ils se remirent à avancer jusqu'à l'entrée de la bibliothèque et pénétrèrent dans le lieu, qui n'était même pas fermé. Fred avança prudemment à l'intérieur, jusqu'à pouvoir voir le bureau de Madame Pince qui était inoccupé. George passa dans les allées pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne et fit signe à Adénor qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, raide comme un piquet.

« C'est bon, Madame Pince n'est pas là. Elle doit aussi participer à la recherche du vampire. » Lança Fred à voix haute en rejoignant Adénor. « George, dépêche-toi de chercher le livre qu'on s'en aille vite. »

« Je l'ai retrouvé ! » Le garçon roux s'approcha des deux autres en brandissant fièrement l'objet qui était écorné, d'où dépassait plusieurs feuilles qui n'avaient pas l'air dans un meilleur état.

Adénor fronça les sourcilles trouvant que ce soit disant livre ressemblait plutôt à un cahier. Fred le prit et se retourna pour le feuilleter sans que la fillette ne puisse voir l'aspect du contenu.

« On dirait qu'il ne manque rien. C'est génial ! » Fit ce dernier en se retournant vers les deux autres en tenant fermement le livre fermé entre ses mains.

« Je pense que comme je m'étais mis vraiment à une table à l'écart des grandes étagères, personne n'a du s'y installer depuis et comme Madame Pince ne passe que le soir vérifier que tout est rangé... »

« Personne n'aura remarqué le cahier... heu, le livre ! » Se reprit Fred avec un sourire qui ne tarda pas à s'effacer aussitôt en se tournant vers la fillette. « Je crois que tu avais raison Adénor, c'était une mauvaise idée de sortir. Je pense qu'on a eu notre dose de frisson dans le couloir. Je serais d'avis de retourner au dortoir maintenant. »

George acquiesça tandis que la fillette faisait de rapides mouvements de tête signifiant un accord plus que nerveux. La fillette avait perdu le peu de courage qu'elle avait en sortant du dortoir, tout ça à cause de la peur de la créature appelé vampire qu'elle n'avait pas encore étudié en cours. Elle ignorait totalement ce qu'était un vampire du monde des sorciers et l'image qu'elle avait dans la tête était celle des films qu'elle avait pût voir à la télévision et cela ne la rassurait pas du tout. Les jumeaux rejoignirent l'entrée de la bibliothèque alors qu'Adénor ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. George revint vers elle et la prit par la main en lui murmurant quelques mots.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on va reprendre le même chemin qu'à l'allée et si jamais on tombe dessus, Fred et moi on saura se défendre. » La petite acquiesça et avança vers la sortie en lâchant la main de George.

Les trois élèves se mirent à marcher rapidement dans le couloir, essayant de se faire aussi discrets que des souris. Ils entendirent soudain un bruit sourd qui résonna dans les couloirs. Les enfants se dirigèrent vers les fenêtres tournés vers l'une des cours de l'école. Ils virent à l'extérieur Lorelay Ravenwood courir, lançant un sort vers une silhouette plutôt petite qui lui répondit par un autre sort que l'Auror esquiva.

« C'est sûrement le vampire. » Lança Fred tandis qu'Adénor avait les yeux rivés sur cette femme qui l'impressionnait.

Les échanges de sorts devenaient de plus en plus agressifs et la petite silhouette qu'avaient du mal à distinguer les jeune gens sauta sur un toit pour prendre de la hauteur avant de lancer un nouveau sort qui frôla le bras de l'Auror.

« Non ! » Fit Adénor, sentant sa peur disparaître au profit d'une inquiétude grandissante pour l'Auror.

Elle s'élança sans réfléchir dans le couloir afin de descendre jusqu'à la cour. Les jumeaux la virent faire et se mirent à la suivre de manière paniqué.

« Adénor ! Attend, reviens ! C'est trop dangereux ! » Lui lancèrent en même temps les jumeaux qui étaient sur ses talons.

« Miss Ravenwood est en mauvaise posture, il faut aller l'aider ! »

« T'es malade ? Ce n'est pas toi qui il y a encore moins de deux minutes tremblait comme une feuille en imaginant de se retrouver face au vampire ? » Lui lança George.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que vous étiez capable de vous défendre tout les deux ? »

Les jumeaux ne répondirent rien alors que les trois élèves finissaient de dévaler les escaliers pour rejoindre le hall sans croiser personne. Ils arrivèrent dans la cour et virent Lorelay assise contre une colonne de pierre, une égratignure au bras droit, tout en se tenant la tête de la main gauche.

« Miss Ravenwood ! » Lança Adénor en s'élançant vers elle. « Est-ce que vous avez eu le vampire ? »

« Que fais-tu ici fillette ? Tu devrais être dans ton dortoir ! » L'Auror remarqua alors derrière elle deux têtes rousses et sentit la colère lui monter. « J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison d'être là tout les trois, parce que sinon je jure de devenir votre pire cauchemar. »

« Le vampire, ou est-il ? » Demanda Fred alors que lui et son frère avaient sortit leurs baguettes regardant autour d'eux de manière prudente.

« Il m'a projeté contre cette colonne. Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, il avait disparu mais il ne doit pas être bien loin. » Elle se releva difficilement avec l'aide d'Adénor qui la tenait par un bras, avant de reprendre son air sombre habituelle tout en retirant sa veste laissant voir son haut sans manches.

Elle tira de sa poche, un petit pendentif d'ail semblable à ceux qu'elle avait distribué et l'approcha du visage d'Adénor s'en qu'elle s'en aperçoive. La fillette grimaça à l'odeur et s'éloigna de deux pas en se bouchant le nez de manière dégouté.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? » Lança-t-elle alors qu'elle avait une voix nasillarde à cause de son nez pincé.

« Juste un petit test. Tu n'es donc pas le vampire. Maintenant recule encore, que je test les deux rouquins qui t'accompagne fillette. »

« Quoi? Mais nous sommes des élèves! » Contesta George. « Pourquoi pensez-vous que nous pourrions être le vampire? »

« Parce qu'il est spécial ! S'il le veut, il peut prendre la forme de n'importe qui alors je ne peux me fier à personne, pas même à trois pauvres petits élèves de Gryffondor complètement imprudents. »

Lorelay ramassa sa baguette et s'avança en tendant l'objet de bois vers les jumeaux qui se sentaient paniquer ayant peur de ce qu'elle était capable de faire. Adénor regardait l'Auror faire, effrayé par le regard noir qu'elle avait, un regard que la fillette trouvait encore pire que celui du professeur Rogue. La fillette pâlie soudain, sentant un souffle frôler son cou avec une respiration calme.

« Mmm... du sang chaud. Malgré ton jeune âge, ton sang m'as l'air encore plus appétissant que celui brulant de l'Auror. » Adénor compris que le vampire était derrière elle et se sentait en manque d'idée pour essayer de s'en sortir.

« Pas un geste Gustav ! » Lança Lorelay s'étant rendu compte de la présence de la créature derrière la fillette. Les jumeaux derrière l'Auror fixaient Adénor avec inquiétude, avalant leur salive bruyamment.

« C'est toi qui ne va pas bouger Ravenwood ! » Lança le vampire qui avait un visage émacié d'une pâleur cadavérique. « Si tu tente quoi que ce soit, c'est la petite qui va en faire les frais ! » Continua-t-il en prenant Adénor par le bras droit alors qu'il montrait ses crocs.

« Si tu crois que ce petit otage va m'empêcher de te capturer tu te trompe Reno ! » Ce dernier ricana.

« Je ne pense pas ma chère... Mon odorat ne me trompe jamais et il émane d'elle le même genre d'odeur que toi... Tu n'oserais tout de même pas lui faire ça à elle ? »

Lorelay fixait de manière insistante la dangereuse créature à corps et visage humain avant de baisser ses yeux sur la fillette qui était livide, ses yeux dégageant une peur plus que visible. L'Auror baissa lentement sa baguette par dépit et fixa de son regard le plus noir Gustav.

« Relâche-la, ce n'est qu'une pauvre petite première année incapable de se défendre. » Lança-t-elle. « Tu es vraiment lâche ! »

« Lâche ? Moi ? Non... » Il ricana une nouvelle fois, ce qui faisait transpirer les jumeaux. « Fin stratège en revanche... » Il leva les yeux vers le ciel à peine quelques secondes, ce qui suffit largement à Lorelay de lancer un nouveau sort sur le vampire qui lâcha la fillette. Elle couru loin de la créature qui émit un son strident à cause du jet de lumière intense qu'il s'était pris à la figure.

« Arrête de te venter Reno ! Ça finira par te jouer de mauvais tours ! » Fit Lorelay avec un sourire narquois alors que le vampire se relevait difficilement.

« Ne crois pas que ce soit terminé ! » Il lança une fiole remplit d'un liquide rougeâtre aux pieds de l'Auror qui recula mais fut prise dans l'explosion qui suivit.

Lorelay fut projeté contre un mur, finissant assommé par le choc. Les jumeaux coururent jusqu'à elle pour constater son état qui n'était pas grave, malgré les égratignures qu'elle avait sur le visage et les bras. Le vampire, constatant que l'Auror ne pouvait plus lui porter préjudice sentit grâce à ses sens ultra développé, l'arrivée imminente des autres Aurors et professeurs qui avaient dû finir par entendre le bruit. Il vit alors la fillette isolée, fixant l'Auror assommée avec inquiétude. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il commençait à s'avancer vers elle.

« Adénor ! Attention ! » Firent les jumeaux avant de lancer un sort faible sur la créature qui n'eut aucun mal à l'esquiver. Il se tourna dans leur direction tandis que la fillette courrait vers eux.

« Je n'avais prévu de saigner que la petite et éventuellement l'Auror mais vous avez réussi à me mettre en colère vous deux. Je vais m'occuper de vos têtes rousses mal peignés immédiatement ! »

Gustav Reno s'élança vers les trois élèves qui se mirent à courir dans une même direction faisant plusieurs tours dans la cour, essayant d'étourdir le vampire qui leur courrait après. Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur du château et arrivés dans le hall, les jumeaux se tournèrent vers la petite, l'air paniqué.

« Adénor ! Va te cacher ! » Lança George.

« Nous, on va se séparer ! Le vampire ne pourra pas se dédoubler et pendant qu'on sera en train d'essayer de l'étourdir, toi tu iras chercher de l'aide ! » Expliqua Fred.

« Mais... » Fit la fillette.

« Pas de mais ! » Renchérirent les jumeaux en la poussant violemment en arrière jusqu'à la statue se trouvant près des portes de la Grande Salle.

« Revenez ici les poils de carotte ! Ça va être votre fête ! » Hurla le vampire en pénétrant dans le hall alors que les jumeaux coururent jusque dans les escaliers.

Adénor qui s'était caché derrière la statue, regarda le vampire s'éloigner du hall. Elle voulu retourner dans la cour chercher quelqu'un dehors mais à peine eut-elle mit le pied à l'extérieur qu'elle entendit Fred crier.

« Lâche mon frère, sale suceur de sang ! »

Adénor s'élança jusqu'aux escaliers ou George était couché sur l'un desdits escaliers qui était en mouvement alors que le vampire le tenait par une jambe tandis que Fred se trouvait sur un palier plus haut. Ce dernier lança un sort mais le vampire le repoussa sans difficulté alors qu'il se penchait sur George qui se débattait comme il pouvait. Adénor sortit sa baguette et lança un sort à coté du vampire pour attirer son attention. Gustav Reno se retourna, voyant la fillette le fixer d'un regard mêlant colère et peur.

« Hé ! Face de cadavre, attaque toi plutôt à quelqu'un de ta... A quelque d'autre ! »

« Mais avec plaisir ma très chère. » Répondit la créature. « Si tu tiens à passer la première, ce sera avec un grand plaisir. » Il s'élança d'un bond, passant par dessus la rambarde de l'escalier sur lequel il se trouvait et répéta l'acte plusieurs fois.

Adénor prit ses jambes à son cou et couru jusque dans la Grande Salle espérant y trouver quelqu'un. La pièce était vide de monde et la petite paniquait, se sentant prise au piège. La fillette remarqua une tenture au plafond, qui était aux couleurs de la maison Serpentard, probablement un essai pour la décoration du dernier jour, pour célébrer la victoire de la maison vert et argent à la coupe des maisons. La fillette courue jusqu'à la table des professeurs, essayant de se sauver par la porte du fond mais elle était bloquée. Elle remarqua soudain le vampire qui la regardait d'un air amusé alors qu'il se tenait à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

« Heu... » Riait nerveusement la fillette. « Il y aurait peut-être moyen de négocier... »

« Tu es amusante petite. » Lança le vampire en fermant les portes derrière lui. « Vraiment... Sauf que je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de courir. » Il commença à s'avancer dans l'allée centrale, entre deux longues tables. « Tu as réussis, toi et tes deux amis à m'énerver au plus haut point. »

La créature commença à grandir et se transforma sous les yeux exorbités d'Adénor en un scorpion un peu plus grand que la taille d'un homme. La bête envoya son dard vers l'avant, transperçant le sol de pierre sans difficultés. Adénor se mit à courir dans la Grande Salle, constatant que les portes étaient fermées et dès qu'elle s'en approchait la créature l'éloignait férocement en tentant de la frapper, lui empêchant toute échappatoire. La fillette lança un sort qui ricocha sur la carapace de l'animal, retournant sur elle qui tomba violemment au sol. Encore sonnée, elle sentit juste le scorpion s'approcher, mais une silhouette se plaça devant elle, distrayant la bête en l'emmenant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Adénor, ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? » Fit Fred en se penchant sur la fillette.

« Je vais bien, j'ai juste le tournis. » Répondit la petite en se relevant.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, le scorpion métamorphosa l'une de ses pattes en bras, tenant la baguette lui appartenant et lança un sort, fermant pour de bon les portes de la Grande Salle. La patte reprit sa place et la créature se remit à pourchasser George.

« On est prit au piège ! » Lança son jumeau à la fillette qui regardait autour d'elle.

« Il faut le neutraliser. »

« Et comment ? Tu as vu ce qu'il peut faire. Je crois qu'on est bon pour devenir de la chair à scorpion ! Il y a aucun moyen de tendre un piège ! »

« Hé ! Ce n'est pas toi le spécialiste des inventions et pièges en tout genre ? »

« Avec George mais il n'est pas disponible pour l'instant, regarde le ! » Les deux élèves tournèrent leurs regards vers le garçon roux qui couraient en rond alors que le scorpion derrière lui découpait les tables de ses pattes, détruisant aussi au passage une des cheminées.

« Arrêter de parler comme si je n'étais pas là et dépêcher-vous de trouver un plan ! » Hurla ce dernier tout en courant.

« J'ai un plan, enfin je crois... » Lança Adénor à Fred alors qu'elle se releva et le tira par le bras pour lui murmurer son idée à l'oreille. Ce dernier acquiesça de manière peu convaincu en la regardant sans conviction. « Tu as un meilleur plan peut-être ? » Lui fit la fillette en étant vexé.

« Non, j'en ai pas ! Ça manque un peu de subtilité mais on n'a pas le choix ! »

Fred se recula tandis qu'Adénor alla ramasser un morceau de pierre de la cheminée détruite. Elle la lança sur la bête qui se retourna vers la fillette, l'air visiblement très en colère. Les jumeaux échangèrent quelques mots entre eux tandis qu'Adénor faisait diversion en courant jusqu'à la table des professeurs. La fillette monta dessus et regarda les jumeaux qui se trouvaient chacun à un coin à l'opposé de la pièce.

« Maintenant ! » Lança la fillette aux garçons qui utilisèrent un sort simple pour sectionner les cordages qui maintenaient la tenture de Serpentard au plafond. Le motif de serpent vert et argent tomba sur le scorpion qui se mit à se débattre avec le tissu épais. La fillette regarda les jumeaux qui n'avaient pas l'air très convaincu de la suite du plan. « Banzaï ! » Adénor sauta de la table et s'accrocha à la tenture sur le dos de la bête afin qu'il ne puisse pas se libérer du tissu.

Les jumeaux qui tenaient les cordages se mirent à entourer et ligoter la créature avec, afin de l'immobiliser. Adénor fut projeté avec force jusque sur l'estrade des professeurs. Les garçons serrèrent les cordages, juste avant que la créature arrête de bouger. Ils reculèrent constatant que le plan avait marché, voyant la forme animale du scorpion emballé dans la tenture et enroulé de cordes. George aida Adénor à se relever et les trois élèves soufflèrent, heureux que le plan ai fonctionné.

Soudain, la tenture devint plus ample et le vampire commençait à déchirer le tissu avec aisance. Il put sortir sa tête alors qu'il continuait de se débarrasser de ce qui l'encombrait. Les jumeaux se collèrent de chaque coté d'Adénor, les trois élèves se serrèrent les uns contre les autres de peur, commençant à voir leur dernière heure arriver. La fillette était tellement effrayée qu'elle en ferma les yeux, commençant à voir ses parents et son petit frère en se disant qu'elle ne les reverraient plus jamais.

Un bruit fort résonna et les grandes portes de la salle volèrent en l'air, allant tomber avec force sur le vampire qui fut écrasé sous le poids des portes. Lorelay s'avança, les yeux noirs de colère et monta sur les portes de bois, tapant du pied droit dessus, écoutant les petits cris de douleur qu'émettait le vampire. Les trois élèves ouvrirent leurs yeux, abasourdis de ce qu'ils voyaient mais étaient rassurés de ne pas être mort.

« Maintenant je te tiens saloperie de vampire ! » Elle frappa une nouvelle fois sur le bois des portes. « Si je n'avais pas à seulement t'écrouer, je te jure qu'en ce moment je serais en train de te dépecer avant de me faire un collier avec tes jolies dents ! » Elle continua de frapper violemment du pied alors que les petits cris venant d'en dessous étaient de plus en plus bas.

Adénor regarda le visage étouffé du vampire qui était devenu violet, dont les yeux se fermèrent. A l'entrée de la Grande Salle, les quatre Aurors arrivèrent, essoufflés, observant le carnage qui avait eu lieu dans la salle.

« Bravo chef, vous l'avez eu ! » Lança l'un d'eux qui n'était autre que Fiertalon.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous foutiez bande d'abrutis ? » Demanda Lorelay en se tournant vers eux tout en restant sur les portes, conscientes que Gustav devait être assommé.

« Le vampire avait prévu une diversion. » Annonça un autre. « Gustav avait ramené l'élève de Serdaigle dans l'école à l'inverse de ce que nous pensions et il l'avait soumis au sortilège de l'imperium après lui avoir donné son aspect physique. » Il montra derrière lui le corps inerte d'un jeune garçon tenu par les épaules par un autre Auror.

« Je vois... »

Les professeurs arrivèrent avec le directeur en tête et furent décontenancés à la vue de l'état de la Grande Salle. Le professeur McGonagall ne mit pas longtemps à remarquer ses trois élèves au fond de la salle, qui se tenaient toujours serrés, encore sonnés de ce qui venait de se passer.

« Que faites-vous ici tous les trois ? » Demanda-t-elle en pénétrant à l'intérieur de la salle.

Les jumeaux et Adénor pâlirent, sentant qu'ils allaient recevoir la pire punition qu'ils n'avaient jamais eux. Lorelay regarda brièvement les trois élèves avant de se retourner vers la vieille professeur qui avait derrière elle le directeur qui s'était avancé ainsi que le professeur Rogue qui semblait très en colère, visiblement à cause de la tenture que les élèves avaient utilisés contre le vampire.

« Vous parlez de mes trois assistants ? » Fit Lorelay nonchalamment en les montrant du pouce.

« Vos quoi ? » Demanda le professeur McGonagall.

« Mes assistants. Je suis tombé sur eux au moment où ils rejoignaient leur dortoir tout à l'heure. Étant donné que pour coincer plus vite Gustav j'avais besoin d'appâts, je leur ai proposé le poste qu'ils ont immédiatement acceptée avec joie. »

Le directeur fixa les trois élèves qui semblaient décontenancés par les paroles de l'Auror qui dans le même temps se retourna vers eux avec un regard noir très significatif. Adénor et les jumeaux se mirent à acquiescer par l'affirmative de manière énergique.

« Quoi ? Mais se sont des élèves ! » S'indigna le professeur McGonagall. Pris dans la panique les trois enfants continuèrent d'acquiescer par l'affirmative. « Pas des morceaux de viandes. » Les trois se mirent à faire non de la tête, ce que sentit Lorelay qui se retourna vers eux, mécontente.

« Vous avez raison, et puis, ils ont agis de leur propre chef, je ne les ai pas forcés. » Elle leur fit un sourire narquois avant de se retourner vers les professeurs. « Vous êtes donc libre de les punir comme vous le souhaitez. »

« Ils ont participé à la destruction de la tenture de ma maison, je demande donc le droit de choisir leur punition. » Lança Rogue d'une voix grinçante, laissant parfaitement sentir sa haine envers les trois Gryffondor.

« Cependant je tiens tout de même à ajouter une chose. » Déclara Lorelay. « Ces jeunes gens ont agis avec bravoure, ils ont réussi à tenir tête à Gustav durant cinq bonnes minutes, c'est pourquoi je pense qu'au lieu d'une punition ils mériteraient plutôt une récompense. »

« Fort bien miss Ravenwood, je partage votre avis, ces jeunes gens mérites une récompense. » Fit le professeur Dumbledore en s'avançant.

« Mais monsieur ! » S'insurgèrent le professeur Rogue et le professeur McGonagall en même temps.

« Ces jeunes gens sont en parfaite santé Minerva, visiblement ils n'ont rien, ils n'ont donc pas à être punis. Severus pour ce qui est de la tenture aux couleurs de votre maison nous la ferons refaire, ce n'est pas grave. D'autant plus qu'on ne sait pas s'ils sont responsables de l'avoir détruite ou non. Miss Harker et messieurs Weasley, approcher je vous pris. »

Les trois élèves s'exécutèrent et s'avancèrent jusqu'au niveau du directeur, passant devant l'Auror qui les regardait avec un petit sourire malicieux. Ils s'arrêtèrent tout les trois à une faible distance du directeur, hésitant à le regarder. Lorelay se décida à descendre des portes sur lesquelles elle se trouvait et se mit à coté du directeur.

« Accélère la cadence le vieux ! » Murmura l'Auror de manière à peine audible afin que l'intéressé soit le seul à entendre. « Ces gamins ont eux leurs dose pour aujourd'hui. »

« Miss Harker, messieurs Weasley, vous êtes tous les trois conscients que ce que vous avez fait est grave, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

« Oui monsieur. » Répondirent à l'unisson les trois élèves en fixant le sol.

« Que vous avez violés plusieurs articles du règlement en moins d'une heure. »

« Oui monsieur. »

« Que vous vous êtes mis en danger de manière délibéré pour une raison qui échappe à nous tous ici. »

« Oui monsieur. »

« Et qu'à ce titre vous pourriez être renvoyés pour ça ? »

« Oui monsieur. »

« Cependant, il est vrai que vous avez rendus service à l'école et pour cela j'accepte de fermer les yeux sur ce tous ce que je viens d'énoncer. De plus, vous avez fait honneur à votre maison par le courage que vous avez manifesté, c'est pourquoi en récompense j'ai décidé de vous attribuer 50 points chacun. »

Les trois élèves relevèrent la tête, fixant le directeur avec étonnement puis se mirent à sourire ensemble.

« Merci beaucoup monsieur ! » Lancèrent-ils à l'unisson.

« Maman va tomber dans les pommes lorsqu'elle apprendra qu'on a fait gagner 50 points chacun à Gryffondor ! » Fit joyeusement Fred à son frère.

« Tout ça grâce à notre courage et notre intelligence pour avoir trouvé le piège. » Renchérit ce dernier.

« Quoi ? » S'insurgea Adénor qui frappa de manière vive les jumeaux derrière la tête. « Bande de crétin ! Dois-je vous rappeler qui à trouvé l'idée du piège ? Qui a sauté sur le vampire pour essayer de le bloquer pendant que vous le ligotiez ? Qui t'as sauvé la vie George alors que tu étais à deux doigts de te faire étriper ? »

« Pas la peine de t'énerver Adénor… » Répondit Fred de manière effrayé, n'ayant jamais vu la fillette comme ça. « Et puis si tu n'avais pas voulu descendre aider miss Ravenwood, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. »

Adénor refrappa une nouvelle fois les jumeaux derrière la tête, le visage visiblement en colère.

« Et qui voulait sortir dehors parce qu'il en avait marre au bout de cinq minutes d'être enfermés, hein ? »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, on n'insiste pas ! » Lança George en prenant son frère par le bras pour l'empêcher de répondre. « Tu avais raison, on a eu tort et puis voilà. »

« N'empêche qu'on forme une bonne équipe tout les trois. » Rajouta Fred.

Adénor soupira, levant les yeux au ciel avec un petit hochement de tête, admettant timidement ce fait. Les jumeaux sourirent tout comme le directeur et le professeur McGonagall. Dumbledore tourna légèrement le visage vers l'Auror qui capta son regard. Il dévia les yeux et murmura de sorte à ce que seule Lorelay entende.

« Je ne sais pourquoi mais je crois avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part… »

* * *

><p><em><strong>En espérant que ça vous aura plu, et ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai rattrapé mon retard car le prochain chapitre est déjà prêt^^<strong>_

_**En attendant vos reviews ! _**(=3)**_  
><strong>_

_**A très très vite! Leonem ;)  
><strong>_


	17. Tous en cœur pour vos héros !

_**Bonjour bonjour! Voici sans plus attendre la suite^^ Pour ceux qui craignent encore un arrêt inopiné de la fanfic' qu'ils se rassurent, l'écriture est terminée (en même temps, il ne restait pas beaucoup à faire^^) Bonne lecture!**_

_**Merci _**pour leurs reviews**_ à MxJ et Aline (merci pour ta longue review, tu n'imagine pas à quel point ça me détend de lire ça... surtout que tes encouragements me touchent vraiment beaucoup, là tu as fait très fort! ^^)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le monde des sorciers sortant des romans Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas des livres m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Adénor Harker à l'école des sorciers<strong>

**Chapitre 17**

**« Tous en cœur pour vos héros ! »**

Adénor se réveilla en sursaut ce matin là… Durant toute la nuit, elle avait rêvé pour ne pas dire cauchemardé, les évènements de la veille ou elle et les jumeaux s'étaient retrouvés face à un effrayant vampire qui a été à deux doigts de les tuer. Après avoir été récompensé par le directeur lui-même, les trois élèves étaient retournés à leur dortoir ou personne n'avait remarqué leur absence hormis Charlie et Percy qui les avaient attendus près de la porte. Ils ont juste constaté qu'ils étaient revenus en un seul morceau et n'ont rien rajoutés, soupirant juste d'exaspération comme Percy le faisait à chaque fois que ses frères faisaient une bêtise de plus. Le niveau d'alerte n'avait été levé que vers neuf heure du soir au moment ou a été annoncé la capture du vampire, et personne n'est sortit à ce moment là. Adénor avait passé sa soirée sur son lit, à essayer de penser à autre chose que la peur qu'elle avait eu.

La fillette ramassa son uniforme propre qu'elle avait mit au pied de son lit, s'habilla rapidement comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses et quitta la chambre ou ses camarades dormaient encore. Elle dévala les escaliers et sortit du dortoir à toute allure en s'attachant les cheveux. Le dernier rêve qu'elle avait fait et qui l'avait réveillé était le moment ou miss Ravenwood avait fait décoller les portes de la Grande Salle et arrêté le vampire. Adénor se rappela alors une chose, maintenant que tout était terminé, elle allait surement s'en aller, et c'est ce pressentiment du départ des Aurors qui avait tiré la fillette de son lit de si bon matin.

Elle courut jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid, sachant que pour quitter le domaine, les Aurors étaient obligés de passer par les grandes grilles. L'intuition de la fillette s'était avérée exact puisque plus bas étaient déjà rassemblés les quatre Aurors qui avaient accompagnés miss Ravenwood. Ils portaient leurs longues capes sombres, balais en main et l'un d'entre eux tenait fermement le vampire qui était fers aux poignets et aux pieds ainsi que bâillonné. Adénor regarda partout autour d'elle, ne sachant pas d'où pourrait arriver l'Auror manquante. Elle la vit soudain, sortir du pont couvert reliant le château au parc, passant par le chemin qui descendait à partir du cercle de pierres.

Lorelay Ravenwood marchait lentement, étrangement, elle n'avait plus autant envie de quitter aussi rapidement cette école qu'elle le souhaitait auparavant. Elle portait sa longue cape sombre volant au vent et tenait son balai de la main droite mais quelque chose la chiffonnais, comme si elle avait oublié une chose importante. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua la fillette qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de croiser depuis deux jours, droite comme un piquet à la regarder comme si elle avait un énorme bouton sur le nez. Lorelay détestait être fixé comme ça, et le regard de cette fillette la dérangeait au plus haut point. Elle s'approcha de la petite et s'appuya sur une énorme pierre en la fixant du regard.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là à sept heure du matin fillette ? » Demanda-t-elle en posant son balai contre la pierre avant de croiser ses bras contre sa poitrine.

« Je… je… je savais que vous alliez partir alors… » Répondit de manière un peu gênée la petite en regardant un partout autour d'elle. « J'ai voulu… venir vous dire au revoir. » Lorelay ricana.

« Et pourquoi ? On ne se connaît pas je te signale. Pour moi tu n'es qu'une petite élève de Gryffondor maladroite qui se retrouve au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, et qui à cause de ça, s'attire des ennuis sans le vouloir. »

« C'est vrai… » Admis la fillette. « Enfin, les ennuis je les ai tout le temps à cause des jumeaux. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, je tenais à vous dire au revoir mais surtout vous remercier, parce que sans vous hier, je ne serais certainement plus là pour en parler, ni les jumeaux d'ailleurs. »

« Tu es courageuse fillette, je pense que même sans moi tu aurais pu t'en sortir avec tes deux amis les poils de carottes. »

« Je ne pense pas non… » Lorelay soupira à cette réponse.

« Ça ne sert à rien de te dénigrer de cette façon, d'autant qu'à ton âge c'est parfaitement normal de ne pas être conscient de son potentiel. » Elle se leva et repris son balai. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas. » L'Auror passa sa main gauche sous le menton d'Adénor faisant briller sa bague en argent qu'elle avait au pouce, pour forcer la petite à la regarder dans les yeux. « Ça viendra avec le temps… » Termina-t-elle avec un sourire chaleureux. Lorelay commença à descendre le chemin vers les Aurors tout en parlant à haute voix pour Adénor qu'elle avait dans le dos. « Ne te renferme pas sur ce que tu es sensé connaitre, ça ne sert à rien. Ta première année s'achève mais il t'en reste encore six plus tout le reste de ta vie. Continue d'avancer, d'étudier, tu as encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir mais je sais que tu pourras accomplir de grandes choses fillette ! » Termina l'Auror en arrivant au niveau des autres qui ne dirent rien, ayant remarqué la présence non dangereuse de la jeune élève.

Lorelay enfourcha son balai tandis que les grilles s'ouvraient et ses hommes firent de même, l'un d'eux ayant le vampire devant lui.

« Au revoir miss Ravenwood ! » Lança d'une voix forte Adénor en levant son bras droit en l'air pour la saluer, faisant briller son bracelet en argent à cause des rayons du soleil venant s'y refléter. « J'espère qu'on se reverra un jour ! »

Lorelay sourit à cette réflexion et tourna juste son visage derrière elle tout en fixant la petite.

« Partez devant, je vous rejoins. » Dit-elle aux autres qui ensuite s'élancèrent, quittant le domaine. « Je t'aime bien fillette ! Mais ce ne serait pas bon signe pour toi si jamais on se revoit, alors reste sur le droit chemin tu m'entends ? Et peut-être qu'un jour, lorsque tu seras devenu une brillante sorcière, peut-être alors on se reverra ! » Elle sourit avant de se retourner vers le chemin que venait de prendre les autres. « Au revoir Adénor ! » Lança-t-elle en passant les grilles en levant une main en l'air avant de disparaître rapidement de la vue de la fillette.

Cette dernière souriait, contente d'avoir pu constater que comme elle le pensait, miss Ravenwood n'était pas la personne si froide qu'elle montrait à tout le monde au premier abord. Elle soupira en se disant que malheureusement pour elle et ses six prochaines années à venir, Rogue n'était certainement pas du même genre que miss Ravenwood. Les grilles se refermèrent et Adénor décida d'aller faire une petite balade dans le parc, en attendant l'heure du petit déjeuner. Prise dans ses pensées, cette dernière ne remarqua pas la silhouette sombre du maitre des potions, caché derrière l'une des pierres du cercle qui se trouvait en hauteur près du pont couvert.

Ce dernier était resté caché dans l'ombre tout du long, ayant observé la scène avec intérêt. Ce qu'il venait de voir lui avait donné la réponse à la question qui l'avait torturé toute l'année, mais de nouvelles questions venaient maintenant se bousculer dans son esprit, ne faisant que redoubler l'intérêt qu'il avait à surveiller la petite Harker.

S'éloignant du domaine avec vitesse, Lorelay n'avait pas mit longtemps à rattraper ses hommes et passa en tête de la formation. Elle avait volontairement laissé la capuche de sa cape baissé, afin de sentir le vent faire flotter ses cheveux. Ce fut le sifflement d'un oiseau qu'elle connaissait bien qui la fit sortir de son petit moment de quiétude. Un phénix au plumage rouge orangé vola jusqu'à elle, lui lançant un petit parchemin enroulé lorsqu'il fut à proximité.

« Quel bel animal. » Constata l'un des Auror alors que l'oiseau montait en hauteur quittant leur champ de vision, partant dans la direction opposé à la leur.

« Il s'agit de Fumseck, le phénix du directeur. » Répondit simplement Lorelay en déroulant d'une main le petit parchemin afin de lire les quelques lignes écrites.

**Lorelay, **

**J'ai vraiment été ravie de ta courte visite. Je ne doute pas que dorénavant tu liras toutes les missives que je t'enverrais et crois moi, il risque d'y en avoir beaucoup dans les mois à venir. **

**A très bientôt, **

**Albus**

« Alors qu'est-ce que ça dit ? » Demanda un autre Auror.

« Je te trouve un peu trop curieux Fiertalon. » Répondit sèchement Lorelay qui fit apparaitre un sourire narquois sur son masque froid. « Il nous remercie de ce que nous avons fait pour l'école, et il t'invite plus particulièrement à des cours de rattrapage. »

« Quoi ? » Palis Fiertalon.

Lorelay se mit à rire, tout comme les trois autres Aurors.

« Calme-toi, je plaisantais. » Répondit-elle en levant en l'air le petit parchemin qui se mit à s'enflammer de manière naturel, ne laissant que des cendres se répandre dans les airs. « Quoi que… »

...

Après avoir passé une petite demi-heure à marcher dans le parc, les grognements de l'estomac d'Adénor la ramenèrent à la réalité, décidant de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Arrivée devant la salle ou de nombreux élèves étaient déjà en train de déjeuner, la fillette constata avec bonheur que la salle avait été réparé et qu'aucunes traces de la bagarre de la veille ne subsistaient. La fillette souffla pour elle-même, se disant qu'ainsi personne ne serait mis au courant de ce qui s'était passé, ce qui l'arrangeait. Adénor avança dans la Grande Salle et sentit de nombreux regard se poser sur elle. Elle essaya d'en faire abstraction et alla rejoindre Lily, déjeunant à coté d'Olivier qui discutait avec Fred et George. La fillette alla s'asseoir en face de la petite rouquine, faisant comme si de rien n'était.

« Bonjour, bien dormis Lily ? » Demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme alors qu'elle se saisit du plat de bacon.

La petite rousse mit quelques secondes avant de lever la tête de son bol de céréales, montrant un visage froid et en colère auquel Adénor ne put s'empêcher de se dire que si ses yeux pouvaient lancer des éclairs, elle serait déjà morte foudroyé par six fois.

« Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? » Fit la jeune fille d'une voix glaciale.

« Euh… Non, je ne vois pas… » Menti Adénor.

« Tu ferais mieux de regarder ça. » Marmonna Olivier en tendant à la fillette un parchemin ou se trouvait dessus un dessin grossier la représentant avec les jumeaux, debout comme des champions de boxe, un pied chacun sur le cadavre du vampire avec en grosses lettres écrit au dessus : **Cette année les Weasley ont encore fait fort ! Tous en cœur pour vos héros et l'héroïne Adénor Harker !** La fillette pâlie comme un linge et vit que le regard de Lily était passé de la colère à la tristesse.

« Tu aurais pu y rester ! » Pleura la petite rousse. « Tu ne m'écouteras donc jamais ! »

« Tout va bien je suis en vie… » Fit Adénor pour essayer de rassurer Lily qui acquiesça en essayant de se ressaisir. La fillette se tourna vers les jumeaux qui souriaient de manière suffisante malgré les cernes visibles qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. « Je suppose que c'est vous ces affichettes. »

« Gagné ! » Répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

« Franchement, quoi de mieux pour signer la fin de notre deuxième année que d'avoir réussi à mettre K.O. un vampire ! » Lança Fred.

« Techniquement ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons mit K.O. … » Corrigea Adénor.

« On a passé la nuit à faire ces affichettes mais elles sont géniales tu ne trouve pas ? On a juste eu du mal pour trouver un slogan accrocheur. » Rajouta George.

« Encore heureux que c'est bientôt la fin de l'année scolaire… » Fit la fillette en se prenant le visage à deux mains. « Avec les vacances d'été, les autres oublieront… J'espère. »

« Pas tout le monde… » Laissa échapper Olivier en souriant alors que la fillette releva les yeux pour le regarder d'un air méchant. « Tu sais que t'es marrante quand tu fais cette tête là ? » Adénor rougit, regardant de nouveau Lily qui essuyait les larmes sur son visage en se calmant.

A l'autre bout de la salle, une petite blonde de la maison Serpentard fixait d'un regard sombre les nouvelles célébrités de l'école. Elle déchira l'affichette qu'elle avait entre les mains de manière lente comme si elle espérait faire la même chose aux personnes représentés sur l'image. A un autre coin de la table de Serpentard, un jeune garçon regardait l'affichette avec amusement tout en buvant son jus de citrouille.

« Hey Curtis, t'as vu encore la nouvelle invention des frères Weasley ? Faudrait les renvoyer ceux là avec tout les mensonges qu'ils balancent. »

« Si ce qu'ils disent est un mensonge… » Fit le jeune garçon d'un air détaché tout en détournant le regard vers les deux rouquin à la table de Gryffondor.

Une autre tête rousse fit son apparition dans la Grande Salle et se dirigea de manière vive vers les jumeaux avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Dit donc les gars, vous n'en ratez vraiment pas une ! » Lança Charlie en s'asseyant à coté d'eux. « Toute l'école en parle, c'est officiel pour certains vous êtes de vrais menteurs et pour d'autres des héros à cause d'Adénor. »

« Pourquoi à cause de moi ? »

« Parce que certaines personnes pensent que si ça avait été un mensonge, ils n'auraient pas rajouté une troisième personne. » La fillette acquiesça.

« Pas faux. »

« En attendant, moi qui faisait tout pour essayer de rester discret sur cette affaire, il faut croire que comme toujours il fallait que vous la rameniez les gars. »

« Parce que nous sommes des héros, il fallait que ça se sache ! » Lancèrent les jumeaux à l'unisson.

« Si jamais ça arrive jusqu'aux oreilles de notre mère, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau… » Annonça Charlie en prenant un air sérieux.

« Mais qui veux-tu donc qui lui dise ? Après tout, l'école ne tiens pas à ce que cette affaire s'ébruite et les autres élèves n'iront pas raconter ça à notre mère ! » Contesta Fred.

« Si tu le dis… »

Un hibou vola à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle allant s'écraser dans le plat de porridge qui se trouvait devant les jumeaux.

« Il n'est pas un peu tôt pour le courrier ? » Demanda Adénor regardant avec dégout l'oiseau laisser des plumes dans la nourriture.

Fred prit l'enveloppe rouge du bec de l'oiseau et pâlit en même temps que son jumeau lorsqu'ils virent leurs noms écrit dessus tandis que le hibou décolla.

« On dirait que maman a du l'apprendre. C'est son écriture visiblement. » Lança Charlie en face de ses frères. « Vous feriez mieux de l'ouvrir sinon vous savez ce qui vous attend. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pourquoi cette enveloppe est rouge ? » Demanda Adénor, ne comprenant pas la raison du malaise ambiant à cause d'une simple enveloppe.

« Ce que tu vois Adénor s'appelle une Beuglante. » Lui expliqua Olivier. « Ce genre d'enveloppe dont la couleur peut varier, ici elle est rouge signifiant que le niveau de colère à l'intérieur est élevé, a pour fonction spécifique de hurler son contenu sur la personne qui la reçoit. Si jamais on décide de ne pas l'ouvrir alors elle peut exploser. » Fred tint l'enveloppe et la tourna à George afin qu'il la décachette.

« **Fred et George Weasley ! **» Hurla l'enveloppe qui tomba sur la table avant de prendre la forme d'une bouche aux dents acérés. «** Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire de vous ? Déjà à cause de vos nombreuses bêtises que vous avez faites cette année, j'étais sur le point de vous faire revenir à la maison ! Mais là avec cette histoire de vampire c'est le pompon ! Votre frère Percy m'a envoyé une lettre en urgence hier soir m'annonçant ce que vous aviez fait… Vous êtes conscient que vous auriez pu y rester ? Fort heureusement vous n'avez rien et c'est tout ce qui importe. Oh oui c'est tout ce qui importe puisque vous allez voir ce qui vous attend lorsque vous rentrerez à la maison pour les vacances ! Je vais vous faire passez l'envie de vous faire remarquer mes gaillards ! Je vous dis à très vite pour le supplice ! Votre mère qui vous aime !** »

Les jumeaux virent alors l'enveloppe se déchirer toute seule devant eux et avalèrent bruyamment leur salive tandis qu'Adénor regardaient les morceaux de feuilles en se disant que la mère Weasley ne devait pas être une femme très commode.

« Alors c'est Percy qui vous a vendu… Pas étonnant, même si j'espérais qu'il tiendrait sa langue. » Fit Charlie. « Et en même temps, sensé de sa part en tant que futur préfet… vous avez besoin d'être un petit peu redressé les gars. »

« Redressé ? » Répéta George. « Maman va nous tuer oui. »

« Je la vois déjà nous punir de la pire des manières qui soit… » Rajouta Fred en grimaçant.

« Mais non… ne soyez pas si dramatique. Après tout elle vous l'a dit à la fin de sa lettre… » Un énorme sourire se dessina sur le visage de Charlie, un sourire qu'Adénor fut incapable de distinguer entre le sincère ou l'ironique. « Elle vous aime. »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Comme certains s'en doute déjà, la fin approche... Le chapitre final est prêt et il sera publié mercredi ! Mais attention, ne dit-on pas qu'une fin n'est que le commencement d'autre chose ? ^^ Par ailleurs, lors de la publication du dernier chapitre sera annoncé une nouvelle fanfiction qui est déjà en route ainsi qu'une autre petite surprise ;)<strong>_

_**Reviews ? _**(=3)**_  
><strong>_

_**_**A très vite ! Leonem ;)**_  
><strong>_


	18. Une année s'achève…

_**Salutations! Comme promis voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction, c'est vraiment avec un très grand plaisir que je l'ai écrite et que je l'ai partagé avec vous! J**_'aimerais vraiment remercier tout ceux qui l'ont suivis, attendus, commenté, et, je l'espère, apprécié. Vraiment de tout cœur : MERCI ! Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ;)_****_

_****_Merci à Agrond et MxJ pour leurs reviews !  
><em>****_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le monde des sorciers sortant des romans Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas des livres m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Adénor Harker à l'école des sorciers<strong>

**Chapitre 18**

**Une année s'achève…**

La lumière du soleil se diffusait de manière apaisante à travers les vitres de la salle commune de Gryffondor. La cheminée étaient remplis de cendres que les elfes de maison n'allaient pas tarder à venir nettoyer. Aucunes chandelles n'étaient allumés et le tableau d'affichage était quasiment vide, il ne restait plus qu'un petit papier souhaitant de bonnes vacances d'été de la part du directeur et des enseignants. La salle était vide de monde, beaucoup étaient déjà descendus pour prendre la diligence afin de rejoindre la gare mais des bruits de pas provenant des escaliers laissaient entendre que tous les élèves n'étaient pas encore partis.

Adénor descendait lentement les escaliers, elle portait un jean bleu avec un tee-shirt gris tandis que ses cheveux étaient attachés comme d'habitude en une petite queue de cheval. La fillette trainait des pieds alors quelle posa ses baskets grises au sol de la salle. Elle posa son sac de cours qu'elle avait remplis d'affaires pour l'occuper durant le trajet du retour, regardant la salle doucement, comme pour essayer d'en imprimer l'image dans son esprit.

En une année scolaire, beaucoup de choses étaient arrivés à la fillette, comme si elle avait vécu une véritable aventure comme dans les romans que lisait son père. Étrangement, Poudlard était devenu une véritable deuxième maison pour elle, elle s'y sentait bien et surtout s'y sentait à sa place. Cependant, même si elle avait trouvé ce qui a comblé le vide intérieur qu'elle ressentait auparavant, de nombreuses questions restaient toujours en suspend pour elle. La fillette se consola en regardant le petit mot sur le panneau d'affichage, se disant qu'elle avait encore plusieurs années devant elle pour essayer de le découvrir.

Soudain, un bruit de chute très lourd résonna dans la salle et Adénor se retourna pour voir tomber dans les escaliers deux énormes valises suivit par le corps d'un garçon roux qui s'affala sur les valises qui étaient déjà à terre.

« Aïe… » Lâcha la voix du rouquin sans bouger.

Adénor marcha tranquillement vers lui pour l'aider à se relever, sans s'inquiéter du fait qu'il soit blessé ou non.

« Tout va bien Charlie ? Je suppose que tu n'as rien. »

« Tout à fait ! Je vais très bien ! » Répondit ce dernier en se relevant avec l'aide de la fillette qui souriait, se disant que Charlie était vraiment un garçon hors norme dans son genre, comme ses frères. « Je croyais que tout le monde était déjà descendu… et comme ça personne n'aurait vu ma chute. »

« Ça t'apprendra aussi à vouloir descendre deux aussi grosses valises en même temps dans un escalier à colimaçon. » Renchérit Adénor. « En fait, je prenais mon temps, ça me fait tout drôle de me dire que j'ai terminé ma première année et que je dois quitter l'école. »

« Ce n'est que pour deux mois Adénor. Je sais que cet endroit doit beaucoup compter pour toi en tant que née-moldu, mais tu reviendras. »

« Comment fais-tu pour ne pas ressentir une certaine nostalgie Charlie ? Après tout, toi tu t'en vas pour de bon. »

« Ce n'est pas pareil Adénor, lorsque tu auras passé autant de temps que moi dans cette école, tu n'auras pas le même point de vu que maintenant. Il faut savoir avancer, tourner une page pour en ouvrir une autre. »

« Alors tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Vu tes résultats en vol et ton talent au Quidditch tu pourrais essayer de devenir professionnel ! »

« C'est vrai que c'est tentant mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. » Répondit Charlie avec un grand sourire. « Je pars à la fin du mois d'août en Roumanie pour étudier les dragons. »

« Les dragons ? Mais ça doit être dangereux ! »

« C'est sûr que ce ne sera pas une promenade de santé mais c'est ce qui me plait. »

« Dans ce cas je te souhaite de tout cœur bonne chance pour la suite. » Fit Adénor en lui souriant de manière confiante.

« Merci. Oh ! J'allais oublier ! » Charlie sortit une enveloppe de sa poche et la tendit à la fillette. « Je l'ai trouvé dans la volière ce matin. Étant donné que la majorité des hiboux sont partit pour les vacances, tu ne risquais pas de la trouver devant ton assiette ce matin. »

« Merci beaucoup, je n'aurais pas pensée à aller faire un tour à la volière pour vérifier. » Répondit Adénor en prenant la lettre, reconnaissant l'écriture de Fleur sur l'enveloppe.

« Tu ferais bien d'investir dans un hibou l'année prochaine, comme ça, on pourra s'écrire plus facilement. »

« Avec plaisir Charlie, tu me raconteras comment c'est la Roumanie. »

« Et toi tu me raconteras les bêtises qu'auront inventées mes frères l'année prochaine. »

Tout deux se mirent à rire de bon cœur lorsqu'ils entendirent le tableau de la grosse dame s'ouvrir, laissant entrer Olivier qui marchait vite.

« Charlie, dépêche-toi tout le monde t'attend ! » Lança-t-il. « Les elfes de maison descendront tes valises alors allons-y. » Adénor ramassa son sac et le rouquin la regarda étrangement.

« Mes valises sont déjà descendues Charlie. » Répondit-elle sans le regarder, ayant anticipé sa question.

« Et bien dans ce cas allons-y ! » Fit ce dernier, dépassant Olivier pour aller descendre les escaliers.

« Il est encore tombé par terre c'est ça ? » Demanda Olivier à la fillette en se penchant vers elle, tandis que tout deux se dirigeaient vers la sortie du dortoir.

« Pas exactement, il est tombé sur ses valises. »

« Jusqu'au bout… »

Adénor acquiesça à sa dernière phrase avec un sourire auquel il lui répondit par un sourire léger que la fillette trouva très charmant.

« Au fait Olivier ! » Lança Charlie qui se trouvait un étage en dessous, en le regardant avec un grand sourire. « Félicitations ! J'ai décidé que l'année prochaine tu serais le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ! »

« Tu te moque de moi ? » Répliqua Olivier en s'appuyant contre la barrière de l'escalier sur lequel il se trouvait.

« Pas du tout, et tu n'es pas en droit de refuser. »

« Félicitation ! » Fit Adénor derrière le nouveau capitaine.

« Merci… » Olivier rougit, se sentant très heureux de cette nouvelle mais quelque chose le sortit de son état de bonheur. « Attend une minute Charlie ! C'est maintenant que tu me le dis ? Alors que j'aurais pu déjà commencer à réfléchir à des tactiques pour l'année prochaine ! » Commençais à hurler le garçon en se mettant à courir dans les escaliers afin de rejoindre le rouquin.

« Ne dit pas de bêtises ! Des tactiques, je sais que tu en as déjà monté tout seul ! »

Adénor souriait en les voyant descendre, parlant de Quidditch de manière enflammé. La fillette descendit calmement les escaliers et vit Lily qui l'attendait sur un palier avec un petit sourire.

« Te voilà ! Je commençais à me dire que t'aimais tellement cette école au point de rester ici pour les vacances. »

« Peut-être pas à ce point là quand même. » Ria Adénor alors que les deux fillettes se mirent à descendre ensemble les quatre derniers étages. « Alors Lily, que vas-tu faire durant ces deux mois de vacances ? »

« J'ai un emploi du temps chargé, tu ne peux pas savoir… Ce soir, je rentre chez moi en Irlande à la maison pour trois jours. Ensuite, mon frère va venir me chercher et on transplanera jusqu'à chez lui en Allemagne, ou il travail en ce moment. Je dois rencontrer sa nouvelle copine qui est allemande et j'y reste jusqu'au 31 juillet. Après je retourne chez moi pour deux jours et on part avec mes parents en vacances aux îles Canaries, se sont les traditionnelles vacances moldus comme dit mon père. Je reviendrais le 27 août et à ce moment là, il faudra préparer ma rentrée à Poudlard. »

« Et ben… Ça risque d'être difficile de rester en contact. » Fit Adénor. « Quoique quelque part ça m'arrange. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne voulais pas m'écrire de l'été ? »

« C'est juste que mes vacances ne seront pas aussi reposantes que toi. Étant donné que mes entrainements d'escrimes n'ont pas été très bien encadrés durant la période scolaire, mon entraineuse m'a inscrite dans un camp d'entrainement pour jeunes espoirs. Je rentre chez moi pour deux jours et après je vais dans ce camp qui se trouve dans le sud de la France. »

« Je vois… Alors effectivement il vaut mieux éviter les lettres par hibou sinon les autres moldus autour de toi risqueraient d'avoir des soupçons. »

« Oui… Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère. »

« Non. Après tout, quand je pense à tout ce que je vais faire cet été, je me demandais déjà comment j'allais faire pour trouver du temps pour faire mes devoirs de vacances. D'ailleurs toi tu ferras comment ? » Demanda Lily.

« Je ne sais pas encore mais je me débrouillerais. » Lui répondit Adénor avec un petit sourire alors que les deux fillettes arrivèrent dans le hall ou les portes menant sur la cour étaient grande ouvertes.

Elles avancèrent au milieu de quelques autres élèves pour rejoindre une autre cour afin d'aller au pont suspendu.

« Miss Harker ! Puis-je m'entretenir avec vous deux minutes s'il vous plait ? » Lança le professeur Dumbledore en arrivant derrière elle.

« Je te garde une place dans la diligence. Bonne vacances monsieur. » Fit Lily avant de s'éloigner tranquillement.

« Bonnes vacances à vous aussi miss O'Farrell. » Répondit le directeur avec un petit sourire avant de se tourner vers Adénor qui le regardait.

« Je voulais encore vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour l'école il y a quelques semaines miss Harker. Jamais je ne me serais attendu à ça de la part d'une première année comme vous, surtout en présence des jumeaux Weasley. »

« Ce n'était rien professeur. Et puis il faut bien admettre que sur le moment c'est l'instinct de survie je pense qui a guidé mes actes et ceux des jumeaux. S'il en avait été autrement, je ne sais pas si j'aurais agit de la même façon. »

« On ne peut jamais raisonner de la bonne manière si on utilise des 'si', le doute fait partit de l'esprit mais il y a des moments ou il faut savoir agir au lieu de penser et c'est ce que vous avez fait. » Expliqua avec un petit sourire le directeur. « Je suis simplement un peu embêté que vous vous soyez retrouvé dans une telle situation… Vous m'êtes très sympathique miss Harker et je dois bien avouer que je suis heureux de vous compter parmi mes élèves. Il va s'en dire que vous pourrez revenir utiliser la petite salle d'entrainement dans mon bureau l'année prochaine. Et aussi, je compte sur vous pour essayer d'adoucir les idées dangereuses des jumeaux Weasley. Ils sont amusants, et je les aime bien mais leurs farces pourraient un jour faire exploser l'école et là… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, le message est passé. » Rigola la fillette.

« Bien. Vous devriez y aller maintenant, vos amis doivent sûrement vous attendre, bonnes vacances miss Harker. »

« Merci monsieur, à vous aussi ! » Répondit gentiment la fillette avant de se mettre à marcher vite vers la cour au pont suspendu.

Le professeur Dumbledore regarda Adénor s'éloigner, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un sourire plaqué sous sa longue barbe, se remémorant certains souvenirs qui lui étaient cher. Adénor couru dans le parc, passant devant la cabane de Hagrid à toute vitesse, se disant qu'elle aurait bien voulu lui dire au revoir, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter.

Elle arriva au niveau des grilles ou l'attendait Lily qui semblait négocier avec Rusard le départ de la dernière diligence à cause d'elle.

« Vous voyez qu'elle arrivait ! » Lança Lily fièrement avant de monter à l'intérieur de la diligence.

Adénor fut intrigué par les bêtes qui tiraient le moyen de transport, des sortes de chevaux ailés et squelettiques assez effrayant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous regarder Harker ? » Demanda Rusard. « Montez dans la diligence ou vous restez là et je vous donnerais assez de corvées pour vous occuper durant toute les vacances. »

« Merci monsieur Rusard mais je m'en passerais. » Répondit avec un petit sourire la fillette avant de monter à l'intérieur du moyen de transport.

« Je crois que les jumeaux commencent à avoir de l'influence sur toi. » Souriait Lily en la regardant. « Au début de l'année jamais tu n'aurais osé répondre comme ça au concierge. »

« Oui mais là comme je m'en allais, je pouvais bien me le permettre. Il aura oublié après les vacances. »

« Je n'en serais pas si sûr que toi à ta place… » Murmura Lily en regardant l'extérieur de la diligence qui commençait à avancer.

Adénor sortit de son sac la lettre que lui avait remit Charlie et l'ouvrit afin de la lire.

**Chère Adénor, **

**Une nouvelle année scolaire se clôt pour moi et pour toi c'est la première qui se termine. Franchement, après cette histoire de vampire, jamais je n'aurais cru que tu réussirais si bien tes examens et arriverais dans les quinze premiers de ta promotion. Je tenais par cette lettre à te souhaiter de bonnes vacances puisque je ne pourrais pas te joindre durant l'été, étant obligé d'aller tenir compagnie à ma tante Annabelle dans son chalet en Suisse, en ÉTÉ ! Moi qui voulait allez bronzer à la plage c'est raté…**

**J'espère que tu auras plein des choses à me raconter à la rentrée ! **

**Je t'embrasse, **

**Fleur**

La fillette replia la lettre qu'elle remit dans son sac tandis que la diligence commençait à ralentir. Lily sortit la première, suivit d'Adénor. Les fillettes s'avancèrent jusqu'au quai de la gare ou attendait le Poudlard Express, crachant de la vapeur tandis que des élèves étaient en train de monter dans le train.

« Adénor ! » Appelèrent les jumeaux qui attendaient sur le quai, tout sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore inventés ? » Demanda Lily, craignant le pire en voyant leurs visages ravis.

« Je ne sais pas, mais si c'est encore des mini-bombes canari, tu peux me croire ils vont m'entendre. » Répondit Adénor, essayant de garder son calme.

« Dans ce cas, je ne préfère pas rester t'écouter et je vais nous chercher plutôt un compartiment. » Fit Lily avant d'aller monter dans le train.

« Bonnes vacances les garçons ! J'espère que votre mère ne vous amochera pas trop pour vous empêcher de revenir l'an prochain. » Lança Adénor en s'avançant vers eux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on survivra. Notre mère parait toujours un peu dur au premier abord mais au final, se sera peut-être tout juste si on ne se prendra que des coups de règle sur les doigts. » Expliqua Fred de manière confiante.

« Si tu le dis. »

« On voulait te souhaiter aussi de bonnes vacances mais surtout je voulais t'offrir ça. » Fit George en lui tendant une petite boite orange.

« Pour moi ? Pourquoi tu voulais me faire un cadeau ? »

« D'après George, on t'a attiré quand même pas mal de petits ennuis cette année, sans compter le vampire. Alors il estimait qu'il était juste qu'on te fasse un petit cadeau pour nous faire pardonner. » Répondit Fred.

« Ce n'était pas nécessaire George. D'accord j'ai eu des colles non mérités cette année mais il y en a d'autre que je méritais parce que je me suis laissé embobiner par vous deux. » Fit la fillette avec un sourire. « Mais j'accepte avec grand plaisir ce petit cadeau. »

Elle tira sur le ruban vert qui fermait la boite et ôta le couvercle. Avant même qu'elle eu le temps de voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue sortirent hors de la boite et explosèrent en l'air, faisant comme un mini feu d'artifice coloré sous les yeux d'Adénor.

« C'est très réussi George. » Commenta Fred. « Je pense qu'on pourra améliorer la formule pour essayer de faire plus grand la prochaine fois. »

« C'était vraiment très jolie, bravo George ! Merci beaucoup ! » Lança Adénor avec un grand sourire.

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier, et puis c'est toi sans le vouloir qui m'a donné cette idée. Tu ne te rappel peut-être pas mais tu m'as balancé une boite de dragées de Bertie en pleine tête en début d'année. Ça m'a donné l'impression d'avoir eu un mini feu d'artifices sous les yeux durant quelques secondes. C'est comme ça que j'ai eu l'idée et je voulais que ce soit toi qui vois le prototype en premier. »

« Merci, je suis très touchée… » Le bruit d'un sifflet retentit sur le quai et Adénor se retourna pour voir Hagrid approcher dans leur direction.

« Fred, George et Adénor, il ne reste plus que vous trois sur le quai, veuillez monter dans le train, il partira dans une minute. » Lança le demi-géant avec un petit sourire.

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent et montèrent dans le train mais Adénor s'avança vers le garde chasse.

« Bonnes vacances Hagrid. Merci de m'avoir ouvert les portes de ce monde. Je crois que maintenant j'ai trouvé ma place… »

« Oh… » Murmura le géant. « Je n'ai rien fait du tout. C'est toi qui as trouvé ta place, sans aide. » Il posa sa grande main sur l'épaule droite de la fillette d'un air chaleureux. « Je n'ai pas été très présent pour toi cette année, mais Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il fallait te laisser prendre tes marques toutes seules et il est toujours de très bon conseil Dumbledore. »

« Oui. » Répondit la fillette avec un air amusé.

Le train siffla, signalant son départ imminent.

« Allez maintenant sauve toi ! » Fit Hagrid en retirant sa main de l'épaule de la petite.

Elle s'approcha de la porte ou se trouvaient toujours George qui lui prit la main pour l'aider à monter.

« Ça a beau être la deuxième fois que je quitte Poudlard pour les grandes vacances, ça me fait encore une boule au ventre. Comme si je partais en ayant oublié quelque chose… » Murmura George en regardant par la fenêtre pour voir Hagrid faire au revoir de la main.

« Moi aussi j'ai une boule au ventre, comme lorsque je suis arrivée ici, mais au final, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose mais au contraire, d'avoir apprit beaucoup. » Répondit Adénor tandis qu'elle faisait au revoir à Hagrid en passant son bras et la moitié de sa tête par la fenêtre.

Elle regarda le demi-géant rapetisser au fur et à mesure que le train s'éloignait mais elle fixa l'image merveilleuse du château et du lac qu'il y avait en arrière plan, image magique qu'Adénor n'oublierais pas de sitôt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remerciements à :<strong>_

_**Aline - MariexJackson - Potterhead  
><strong>_

_**Rukie-chan - Amnesike - Agrond**__**  
><strong>_

_**Pomeline - Aeris de Lothlorien - Elo - Pauline**__**  
><strong>_

_**...**_

_**Merci pour les alertes et les favoris  
><strong>_

_**et  
><strong>_

_**Merci aux lecteurs qui ont suivis cette fanfic'  
><strong>_

_**...  
><strong>_

_**On se reverra bientôt pour la suite des aventures d'Adénor intitulé :  
><strong>_

_**Adénor Harker et le professeur de pratique de la magie  
><strong>_

_**Amicalement, Leonem ;)**_


End file.
